Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara Dua Seme
by Hyucchi
Summary: Toshiki Kai, tipe seme yang dingin dan menuntut. Suzugamori Ren, tipe seme yang seduktif dan menggoda. Sudah menjadi takdir Sendou Aichi untuk harus menjadi uke idaman keduanya dan harus memilih. Seme manakah pilihan Aichi? Rate M for lime. Chapter 14 UPDATE! Read and Review, please XD
1. The War Of Love Begun!

Seorang pemuda berparas manis menghela nafas panjang, dengan langkah gontai ia pun berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolahnya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu, biasanya murid sekolahan senang kalau mengetahui jam pelajaran sekolah sudah usai. Tapi berbeda dengan pemuda satu ini, ia terlihat suram.

"Haah..." pemuda berambut biru itu menghela nafas sekali lagi, kelihatannya lelah tanpa sebab. Bahkan sapaan dari teman satu kelasnya, Morikawa, tidak digubrisnya. Yang terpikirkannya hanyalah dua orang pria yang mampu mengisi hatinya sampai seluk beluk terdalam.

* * *

.

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara 2 Seme**

.

Made By ©** IllushaCerbeast**

.

**D**isclaimer: Kalau VG punya kami, fiksi ini sudah kami jadikan film bioskop dan dipertontonkan di seluruh bioskop Indonesia. _So, you know what, right?_

.

**R**ate: T – M (maybe)

.

**P**airing: KaiAichi versus RenAichi

.

**WARNING**(s): Drama gagal, Romance hancur, Lime (nggak janji, juga nggak diminta), Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, OOC sangat, NON-CANON!

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

* * *

Pemuda berambut biru tadi, sebut saja Sendou Aichi. Tadinya ia hanya pemuda biasa yang sama sekali tidak punya daya tarik di sekolahnya, Kamonatsuki High School. Tapi siapa sangka, gegara insiden tabrakan segitiga bermuda yang terjadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu, kini dirinya tidak bisa lagi memegang gelar 'anak biasa' di sekolahnya. Lho? Tabrakan segitiga bermuda? Bahkan cukup lama terjadinya –sebulan yang lalu. Kalian pasti punya banyak pertanyaan mengenai pemuda bertampang manis satu ini, kalau begitu, cek saja bagaimana latar belakangnya.

Sendou Aichi, kelas 1 SMU di Kamonatsuki High School, di kelas 1-5 –kelas paling bawah dari angkatan 1 SMU di sekolahnya. Dia bukan tipe cowok yang menarik perhatian, aktif dalam kegiatan sekolah, ataupun selalu bersaing rengking di kelasnya. Melainkan ia sangat pemalu, paling takut kalau tiba-tiba dipanggil gurunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dalam hal pelajaran, tidak pernah namanya tercantum dalam urutan rengking 10 besar, ataupun latihan sepulang sekolah untuk memperkuat tim futsal dan basket sekolah mereka. Yap, hanya anak biasa, bahkan lebih biasa daripada yang biasa.

Teman satu-satunya di kelas adalah Katsumi Morikawa dan Izaki Yuuta. Morikawa, paling berandal di kelas dan terkenal sebagai preman yang ditakuti satu kampung –eh, maksudnya satu sekolahan. Sedangkan Izaki Yuuta entah kenapa akrab dengan Morikawa dan Aichi juga. Mereka lebih sering mengobrol bertiga, walaupun Morikawa dan Izaki jauh lebih terbuka kepada teman-temannya yang lain, dibandingkan Aichi yang lebih memilih diam ketika Morikawa dan Izaki berbincang dengan teman lainnya.

Haah, malang sekali kau Aichi. Sama sekali tidak ada daya tariknya. Hemm, tapi omong kosong. Semuanya, dari murid-murid, guru-guru, bahkan pepohonan dan semut lewat di sekolah melupakan satu daya tariknya. Daya tarik yang paling menarik daripada foto Betty Lavea ataupun aksesoris Angry Bird. Mau tahu itu apa?

"Hei, uke-_sama_!" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang tiba-tiba saja mendorong punggung Aichi dari belakang. Aichi yang terkejut langsung saja ...

"Hu –huwaaaa!" _**BRUKK!**_

"Apa-apaan kau, Miwa! Kau mau mencelakai anak ini, hah?" bentak Morikawa dengan aura premannya yang bangkit kembali. Yang tadi mendorong Aichi notabene tidak bermaksud jahat, yaitu Miwa, langsung mengada kedua tangannya ketakutan.

"H-Hei, santai dulu, aku 'kan tidak sengaja! Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Aichi terjatuh, kok!" bantah Miwa berusaha meyakinkan, tentunya dengan senyum terpaksa handalannya. Aichi langsung bangkit berdiri dan menepuk pundak Morikawa agar temannya itu tenang.

"Sudahlah, Morikawa. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit terkejut, hehe..." ujar Aichi tersenyum kecil. Morikawa sedikit _sweatdrop _mendengar jawaban anak itu yang kelihatannya terlalu polos untuk diucapkan.

"Hanya sedikit terkejut katamu? Kau selalu saja jatuh terjungkal seperti sapi dicekik tiap kali anak _bakmie_ ini mengejutkanmu tahu!" seru Morikawa sembari menunjuk anak _bakmie_ –Eh, maksudnya Miwa yang cengo dengan penyangkalan Morikawa.

"Apa? Anak _bakmie_? Mentang-mentang namaku MIwa dan orang tuaku itu penjual _bakmie_, nggak harus mengejek juga kali! Lose-_umi_ jelek!" ledek Miwa menjulurkan lidahnya tidak mau kalah. Kesal, akhirnya pertengkaran mulut keduanya berakhir dengan bermain kejar-kejaran tanpa peduli murid lainnya yang_ jawdrop_ melihat mereka.

"Sudah, sudah... Morikawa, Miwa-_san_," celah Aichi dengan suara kecil –memang suara anak ini selalu kecil, berusaha untuk menghentikan keduanya. Tapi sia-sia saja. Merasa janggal dengan kehadiran Miwa, akhirnya Aichi pun, "...A-anoo, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Miwa-_san_ disini?"

"Eh?" Miwa dengan tarian balet handalannya pun berhasil menghindar tangkapan Morikawa yang kini mukanya berduet dengan aspal pinggir jalan, "Oh, iya! Hampir saja lupa! Uke-_sama_, aku punya kabar gembira untukmu, lhoo," ujar Miwa terdengar sengaja menggoda Aichi.

"Ja –jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Miwa-_san_. Aku Aichi, bukan uke-_sama_." Kata Aichi sedikit cemberut. Miwa nyengir-nyengir sendiri begitu ia dengan sukses berhasil menggoda anak itu.

"Heeh, itu 'kan pantas untukmu. Hei, besok libur, 'kan? Kai ingin datang ke rumahmu untuk bermain, lho!" seru Miwa berbisik pada Aichi, spontan wajah anak berambut biru itu menjadi merah dan panas.

"A –aah.." belum sempat Aichi menjawab, langsung saja Morikawa bangkit berdiri dan...

"_What_? Anak blasteran beruang kutub itu mau bermain ke rumah Aichi? Aku juga ikut! Aku yakin dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Aichi dilukai oleh beruang kutub itu!" seru Morikawa tepat di depan muka Miwa yang kini mau nggak mau harus...

"Ngomong nggak perlu pakai KUAH BAKMI! Muncrat kesana-kesini!" omel Miwa sembari mengelap wajahnya dengan dasi seragam. Memang Morikawa yang salah, tapi tidak ada dalam kamus sejarah kalau dia akan mengalah...

"MASIH MENDING AKU KUAH BAKMI DARIPADA KAU BAKMINYA, BRENGSEK!" omel Morikawa yang urat nadinya bahkan sampai berbekas di wajah. Sepertinya dia marah sekali. Yap, benar, akhirnya Miwa dikejar-kejar lagi oleh Morikawa, tapi sebelum menjauh, Miwa memalingkan mukanya pada Aichi.

"Ingaaat, uke-_sama_! Besok, ya!" seru Miwa dengan senyumnya yang begitu berkilauan, sampai murid-murid lainnya yang kebetulan lewat spontan mengambil kacamata hitam untuk melindungi matanya. Dan bagi yang miskin dan tidak punya kacamata hitam, terpaksa merelakan matanya harus katarak dadakan hanya karena senyuman seorang Miwa Taishi.

"A–" Aichi kehilangan kata-kata. Kemudian pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas, setelah ia mendapat masalah, eh sekarang masalah baru datang lagi. Hei, sebutan Miwa pada Aichi bukan bohongan, anak berparas manis ini betul-betul seorang _uke_ sejati. Bahkan persentasinya menjadi seorang_ uke_ bukan 100% lagi, bahkan 1 juta % juga sampai, kok.

Sekolah Aichi, dikenal sebagai sekolah yang penuh dengan_ gay_. _You know what mean of GAY, right?_ Gay = Homoseksual = Percintaan sesama laki-laki. Euuh, mungkin beberapa orang bertanggapan jijik tentang itu, tapi lain mengenai kota tempat tinggal Aichi yang meng-_sah_kan saja apa itu _gay_. Termasuk sekolah Kamonatsuki yang cowoknya rata-rata _gay_ semua. Bahkan murid wanita disana rata-rata _fujoshi_ sangat mendukung dan selalu _fangirl_an setiap hari melihat pemandangan bagaikan surga itu.

Di sekolah itu bahkan selalu ada julukan-julukan tersendiri, misalkan saja julukan sebagai pasangan yaoi terhot, pasangan yaoi terfantastik, pasangan yaoi terimut, dan masih banyak lagi, bahkan ribuan. Nah, kalau julukan untuk pasangan ada, bearti julukan untuk 'seme' dan 'uke' pasti ada. Dan Aichi Sendou, mau tidak mau kehilangan gelarnya sebagai 'murid biasa' karena gelar tersebut digantikan seluruh sekolah menjadi '_Uke-sama'_. Nah, lho, kenapa bisa?

Tepatnya sebulan yang lalu, kalian masih ingat tentang 'tabrakan Segitiga Bermuda' yang tadi disebut, 'kan? Nah itu dia masalahnya, tabrakan yang membuat takdir hidup Aichi berubah 180 derajat.

Saat itu, dimana dia masih berstatus sebagai murid biasa, ia disuruh teman-temannya untuk mengembalikan beberapa gulungan _tissue_ toilet ke gudang sekolah. Niat menolak diurungkannya, karena ia takut ditindas kalau nantinya ia membantah. Padahal Aichi sudah punya Morikawa, preman nomor satu di sekolah, tapi tetap saja begitu.

Mengembalikannya, sih, oke saja, Tapi saat itu, mungkin tinggal 5 menit lagi, bel tanda waktu istirahat selesai akan bunyi, belum lagi jumlah gulungannya cukup banyak, sekitar 10 gulung tisu toilet. Mana bisa ia bawa semua itu sendirian dengan tangan kosong dalam waktu singkat pula. Namun, meskipun begitu, Aichi tidak menyerah. Berhubung Morikawa dan Izaki sedang tidak ada di kelas, jadi Aichi dengan berlari, pergi sendirian menuju gudang sekolah yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari kelasnya itu.

"Gawat! Keburu, tidak, ya? Sebentar lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi, aku bisa dimarahi Asaka-_sensei_ kalau tidak cepat kembali!" seru Aichi dalam hatinya setengah panik. Setelah berlari-lari di koridor sekolah lantai 2, diperhatian seluruh murid karena penampilannya yang sedang membawa gulungan tisu itu aneh, sekarang ia harus turun sampai lantai dasar lalu berlari menuju gudang sekolah yang jaraknya masih panjang. Dengan terburu-buru ia mulai mengecilkan jumlah anak tangga yang harus dilewatinya untuk sampai ke gudang sekolah.

"Wakh? A-apa-apaan ini?" serunya begitu tangga dari lantai satu menuju lantai dasar ditutup, padahal itu tangga utama, dan saat tadi pagi ke kelasnya juga tangga itu tidak apa-apa. Mungkin saja bagian itu mau dibersihkan, habisnya banyak sekali lumpur yang berceceran di sekitar tangga itu. Menghela nafas, mau tak mau ia kembali naik ke lantai satu dan menggunakan tangga samping yang lebih jauh.

_**DING DONG DING DONG**_

"Aah! Ba –bagaimana ini? Bel sudah berbunyi, a –aku harus cepat, cepat, cepat!" serunya semakin panik, nafasnya yang tidak beraturan tidak dipedulikannya. Ia terus berlari sampai tiba di tangga samping yang letaknya diujung, untungnya tangga ini lebih dekat dengan gudang sekolah yang terletak di samping lapangan basket sekolah itu. Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga kecil yang berdebu itu, debaran jantungnya tetap saja tidak dapat berhenti. Membayangkan wajah Asaka-_sensei_ yang mengamuk sangat menakutkan baginya.

"Yup, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, se–" belum sempat hatinya meloncat-loncat bagaikan _cheerleader_, lagi-lagi Aichi ceroboh, menjatuhkan beberapa gulung tisu dari genggaman tangannya. Dan tentu saja tisu yang tidak disegel plastik itu langsung berguling-guling berantakan dan berlomba menuruni tangga.

"Huwaaa! Tisunya berceceran, aku harus segera menangkap–" Ah, berbeda dari bahasa _setelah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula_, kalau yang ini, _sudah jatuh satu dua, tambah tiga empat_. Karena terlalu panik, refleks anak itu yang salah membuat semuanya jatuh dan berceceran menuruni tangga. Panik, anak itu segera menyusul perlombaan tisu jatuh ini.

"Huwaaa! Tunggu! Jangan jatuh dulu!" serunya lalu mencoba mengambil gulungan-gulungan tisu yang masih meloncat turun tangga itu. Disisi lain...

"Bagus, Kai! Kau sudah menjadi _seme_ idaman, sekarang menjadi pemain basket terkuat!" puji Miwa yang merupakan teman baik dari seseorang yang selalu saja diperbincangkan satu sekolah. Sosok itu memiliki rambut kecoklatan juga iris mata _emerald_ tajam yang membuat _uke_ mana saja pingsan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Toshiki Kai, kelas 2 SMU sama seperti Miwa Taishi yang merupakan sahabat baiknya. Sifatnya begitu dingin dan tegar, selalu aktif di ekskull olahraga manapun, dan yang menjadi kesukaannya adalah basket. Seperti yang Miwa tadi katakan, ia lagi-lagi menang dalam pertandingan basket melawan SMU kacangan yang berseberangan dengan sekolahnya.

"Diam kau, _bakmie_." Lirih Kai dengan berat seperti biasanya. Astaga, demi banci sumur, bahkan orang_ cool_ seperti Kai pun menjuluki Miwa itu _bakmie_. Anak berambut kuning bagaikan_ bakmie_ itu hanya _sweatdrop_ sesaat. Lainnya pun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar candaan –mungkin– dari ketua mereka itu.

Satu lagi, Kai juga termasuk_ gay_ di sekolah ini. Ya, walaupun secara langsung ia tidak mengakuinya, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita, bahkan ogah untuk bergaul dengan kaum hawa. Sampai sekarang, ia menjadi salah satu _seme_ idaman di sekolahnya. Yup, julukannya adalah 'Cruel Seme' karena begitu-begitu, ia adalah orang yang tidak berperasaan sama sekali. Tapi jujur saja, Kai belum pernah menemukan cowok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, bahkan Miwa hanya sekedar teman baik baginya.

_And then..._

"Haah, yang seperti itu, sih, membosankan, apa tidak ada _uke_ yang jauh lebih menarik?" seorang pria yang notabene salah satu murid di sekolah itu berguman sendiri. Figur berambut panjang merah sepunggung itu berguman sambil berjalan di lorong belakang sekolah, tepatnya lorong menuju tangga samping sekolah ataupun lapangan basket.

Perkenalkan, pemuda satu itu, Suzugamori Ren. Heran, padahal bel sekolah sudah berbunyi cukup lama, harusnya ia sudah berada di kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran, tapi anak satu ini bisa dibilang berandal yang sering membolos pelajaran. Padahal seharusnya di angkatan 2 SMU ini dia sudah harus serius menekuni pelajarannya. Jangan sangkah, Ren tidak bodoh, bahkan sangat pintar dalam pelajaran. Kalau saja kejelekannya satu ini –hobi membolos– tidak ada, ia pasti mendapat rengking satu nilai tugas dan ulangan selalu disusulnya lain waktu, tentu saja selalu mendapat nilai cermelang.

Satu hal yang menjadi kelebihan Ren berikutnya, yaitu _seme_ idaman kedua yang menjadi favorit satu sekolahnya. Bisa dibilang saingan Toshiki tadi. Berbeda dengan Kai yang cerewet dalam urusan selerah, Ren lebih tidak mau ambil pusing. Jadi cukup banyak _uke_ yang punya peluang untuk menjadi kekasih Ren. Sayangnya, Ren sama seperti Kai, tidak punya perasaan. Memang diluar, tampang Ren begitu lugu dan ceria, tapi di dalam hatinya ia sama sekali tidak punya hati. Bayangkan saja, kalau seandainya ia tidak menyukai_ uke_ itu, ia pasti akan memutuskannya tak lebih dari 1 jam mereka berpacaran. Kejam, 'kan? Bahkan tadi ia baru saja memutuskan pacar barunya yang baru jadian sekitar 5 menit. Julukan untuk seme satu ini adalah, 'Aggressive Seme'.

Aichi yang sedang menuruni tangga samping dengan gulungan-gulungan tisu berceceran, Kai yang ingin kembali ke kelasnya lewat tangga samping, Ren yang ingin berkeliaran di lorong belakang sekolah menuju perbatasan antara tangga samping dan lapangan basket. Tanpa sadar ketiganya bertemu dengan takdir baru hidup mereka.

"Aku ke kelas duluan," ucap Kai sembari melambai singkat pada Miwa dan teman-teman satu kelompok basket lainnya yang ingin segera berganti baju ke toilet. Sedangkan Kai memutuskan untuk naik ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Lho? Kai baru selesai main basket, ya?" sapa Ren yang kebetulan berpas-pasan dengan Kai yang ingin menaiki tangga samping. Dingin, itulah Kai, ia hanya mengangguk kecil. Walaupun keduanya sama-sama _seme_ idaman, tapi kelihatannya tidak begitu akrab seperti sekarang, dan keduanya berubah menjadi musuh sungguhan begitu...

"Hu –huwaaaa! Minggir, minggir! Awas!" seru Aichi dari arah tangga samping terlihat berantakan. Sekujur tubuhnya dililit-lilit tisu toilet yang tadi dipunggutnya, tapi dengan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti melangkah turun tangga, langkahnya semakin dekat dengan Kai dan Ren yang terkejut dan tidak sempat menghindar.

"Apa yang–" _**BRUKKKK!**_

Anak tangga terakhir kelihatannya iseng, membuat Aichi tergelincir dan terjatuh menimpa Kai yang tidak sempat menghindar dan juga Ren yang refleks ingin menangkap Aichi, tapi sayangnya malah ikut terjatuh. Beserta tisu-tisu toilet yang menyakut pada Aichi kini juga melilit tubuh Kai dan Ren bersamaan.

Ini dia yang dimaksud 'tabrakan Segitiga Bermuda' tadi.

"Aduh, sakit..." ringis Aichi berusaha bangkit berdiri. Tapi sakitnya hanya sebentar, Aichi menjadi bingung. Begitu kesadarannya kembali pulih, ia baru sadar kalau menabrak dua orang sekaligus, bahkan menghiasi keduanya dengan tisu toilet pula.

"Huwaaaa! Maaf! Maafkan aku!" seru Aichi panik, ia betul-betul mengenal dua orang yang selalu menjadi bahan perbincangan satu sekolahan itu. Dan rasa takut begitu mengubun-ubuninya saat ia tidak sengaja membuat keduanya menjadi seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Dan kenapa banyak sekali tisu toilet?" tanya Ren kelihatannya tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Ia segera melepaskan lilitan tisu pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kai masih diam saja mengamati Aichi.

"A-aku disuruh temanku untuk mengembalikan tisu ini ke gudang sekolah," jawab Aichi dengan wajah panas, tentu saja malu. Karena penampilannya itu pasti akan membuat orang sekitar menganggapnya mumi sekolah.

"Hooh, begitu, ya. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi biar kubantu, deh!" seru Ren tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa ia merasa perasaan baru begitu melihat wajah merah anak berambut biru itu. Terkesan berbeda dari cowok sok manis yang banyak ditemuinya, kali ini berbeda.

"Ti-tidak perlu, ini tugasku! Ren-_san_ dan Kai-_san_ silahkan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas kalian, ma –maaf menganggu!" seru Aichi dengan bahasa yang begitu formal, kelihatannya menghormati keduanya dengan sangat. Kai tanpa ekspresi lalu melakukan kegiatan yang sama seperti Ren, melepas lilitan itu. Tapi kali ini tanpa disuruh, ia merapikan gulungan-gulungan tisu itu.

"Ka –Kai-_san_, tidak perlu, biar aku sa–" Aichi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan aktifitas Kai yang dirasanya tidak perlu. Tapi dengan cepat, tangan Kai menangkap pergelangan tangan Aichi dan menghentikannya.

"A–" wajah Aichi panas seketika begitu tangannya digenggam tangan dingin Kai yang jauh lebih besar. Belum lagi, dengan enaknya Kai menatap Aichi tanpa ekspresi. Aichi tidak tahu kalau Kai sedang mengetes dirinya, dan dari hasil tes menurut Kai, sepertinya anak dihadapannya ini... sangat manis.

"Bantu gulung semua ini kalau ingin cepat selesai," ujar Kai terdengar memerintah. Dengan ragu-ragu Aichi mengangguk, menggerakan pergelangan tangannya yang masih digenggam Kai.

"Sepertinya kau itu ceroboh, ya, sampai terlilit ke leher segala," komentar Ren dengan nada santai kemudian melanjutkan gulungan tisunya yang menyangkut pada leher Aichi.

"Eh, eh, maaf..." selah Aichi salah tingkah, dengan perlahan Ren melanjutkan gulungannya, mengambil sampai beberapa helai tisu yang menyangkut di leher anak berparas manis itu, namun memanfaatkan kesempatan, Ren sedikit menyentuh leher itu dengan sengaja membuat Aichi tidak nyaman.

"A-anoo, biar aku saja..." ujar Aichi tidak ingin merepotkan Ren, yang juga salah satu _senpai_nya di sekolah. Dengan senyum licik, tangan putih Ren semakin menggelitik leher anak itu.

"Hei, aku belum tahu siapa namamu, padahal kau sudah tahu namaku dan juga dia," bisik Ren senang dengan reaksi anak itu yang menggeliat tak nyaman karena lehernya yang pertama kali dijajah.

"Ehm, itu wajar saja karena Ren-_san_ dan Kai-_san_ 'kan _senpai_ terkenal di sekolah ini..." jawab Aichi –lagi-lagi dengan suara kecil, "...Ren-_san_, leherku," mohon Aichi yang wajahnya semakin panas. Padahal tidak ada tisu lagi yang bersarang disana, yang ada hanya tangan lembut Ren yang bermain-main pada lehernya.

"Kalau kau beritahukan namamu, akan aku lepaskan, kok, bagaimana?" tawar Ren dengan nada seduktif. Huh, siapa _uke_ yang tidak kelepek-kelepek dengan seme sepertinya. Aichi bergetar kecil karena kontak fisik tiba-tiba ini, tapi kemudian...

"Se –Sendou Aichi dari kelas 1-5." Jawab Aichi polos, berharap kalau Ren mau membebaskan salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif itu. Sedikit kasihan, akhirnya Ren menarik tangannya dengan berat hati. Entah kenapa ia... begitu tertarik dengan anak itu. Padahal biasanya _uke-uke_ yang selalu tertarik padanya bagaikan sapu lidi yang _on sale_. Tapi kali ini...

"Engh, Kai-_san_..." kata Aichi tidak nyaman karena tangannya masih digenggam Kai –entah mengapa. Tangan Kai satunya lagi dengan cekatan menyelesaikan semua gulungan itu dengan rapi. 10 gulungan tisu itu pun seakan-akan baru lagi, dengan dingin Kai kembali menatap Aichi.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja." Jawab Kai kelihatannya berbohong, kemudian terpaksa melepaskan pergelangan tangan mungil itu. Padahal dalam hatinya, masih ingin menggenggam pergelangan tangan dari anak manis itu lebih lama. Aichi kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menunduk.

"A-arigatou sudah mau membantuku, Kai-_san_, Ren-_san_! Aku permisi dulu," dengan itu, Aichi kembali membawa kesepuluh gulungan tisu itu ke gudang. Ren 'kan bolos, jadi bisa saja dia pergi membantu Aichi ke gudang sana, entah kenapa ia tertarik sekali pada pemuda berambut biru langit itu, tapi...

"Suzugamori! Sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali untuk tidak membolos, hah?" seru seorang guru yang kelihatannya sengaja mencari anak berambut merah panjang ini. Ren memalingkan wajahnya dengan santai kemudian...

"Ups, aku bosan ikut pelajaran." Dengan itu Ren langsung berlari –bahkan sengaja dibuat berjingkrat-jingkrat untuk memancing emosi guru yang bersangkutan.

"HEI! TUNGGU KAU!" bodohnya guru itu malah mengejarnya, entah ia tahu atau tidak kalau Ren itu bintang klub atletik. Kini tersisa Kai seorang diri. Ia bangkit berdiri bermaksud untuk melanjutkan niatnya menaiki tangga samping. Namun, entah kenapa kembali ditatapnya tangan yang tadi sempat membungkus pergelangan tangan anak tadi. Tanpa sadar, wajah Kai sedikit merona merah.

"Lho? Kai? Demi dewi sumur, kenapa kau masih disini? Bukannya kau ingin naik ke kelas?" tanya Miwa yang sudah berganti pakaian. Kai terperanjat dari lamunannya kemudian menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Ehm..." jawab Kai tertahan, ia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dimana ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang kelihatannya sangat ceroboh dan tidak pandai itu, tapi Kai merasa ada yang berbeda begitu menatap wajah merahnya, tingkahnya yang rendah hati, membuatnya berubah pikiran untuk tetap berstatus _single_ di sekolah ini.

"Ada apa, kawan? Apa benar ada dewi sumur disini lalu kau takut naik tangga?" tanya Miwa khawatir, tapi kemudian ia langsung dijitak Kai keras-keras. Tidak peduli ringisan pemuda berambut pirang itu, Kai kelihatannya ingin curhat bahwa...

"Bukan, _bakmie_. Sepertinya aku... jatuh cinta."

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta." Tanpa disadari Kai, diseberang sana, tepatnya dimana Ren sudah lolos dari kejaran guru tua bangka yang memang mustahil bisa menyamai kemampuan lari remaja tadi. Ya, Ren dan Kai mengalami perasaan yang sama, jatuh cinta. Bukan cinta main-main, juga bukan dicoba-coba. Kini cinta yang mereka rasakan serasa nyata...

"Sendou Aichi dari 1-5, ya? Baiklah, lihat saja besok," guman Ren dengan riang gembira lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas bolosnya menuju ruang praktek biologi yang tidak terpakai.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**IllushaCerbeast**: Hallo minna-san XDD Bagaimana karya kedua kami di fandom mungil ini? XD /digaplok. Ehm, jujur, ini fic pertama kami yang judulnya Indonesia banget! Mana kesannya dramatis gitu pula /digebuk satu kampung/ Buatnya fic ini diawali dari keisengan kami mengedit cover song 'Believe With My Existence'-nya JAM Project menjadi film bioskop (bohongan) 'Ketika harus Memilih Diantara Dua Seme' XDDD lalu kami post di grup fb kami. Tapi 'kan posenya memang cocok! XD /Aichi: dasar author kurang kerjaan, author gembel/ Karena kami tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan member grup disana untuk membuat film bioskopnya (?) akhirnya kami buat fanficnya, hahaha XD hancur banget, ya.

Padahal niat tobat dari dunia lemon/lime fanfiksi, tapi gegara ngebayangin wajah uke Aichi, ahhhhh! Jadi kelepek-kelepek, mana semenya juga sanggar begitu /lirik Kai dan Ren/ Tadinya juga niat bikin oneshoot, tapi begitu sadar, fic ini saja sudah 3000 words lebih, padahal hanya awal cerita dan flashback. Memang kita berdua author gembel yang gila deskripsi, hehehe. Btw kalau ada misstypo, gomen, yak. Habisnya kami malu banget baca fic romance (hancur) buatan sendiri. Yosh, review please! Semakin banyak review semakin semangat kami untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, hehehe.


	2. The Epic Fail War!

"Aichi! Ayo bangun!" omel seorang gadis sembari mengetuk-ngetuk kasar pintu kamar kakaknya. Yang masih bersantai di kasur pun menggeliat kecil, akhirnya menangkap suara adik kandungnya itu.

"Emi, ini 'kan hari libur, aku ingin bangun agak siang..." lenguh Aichi yang kesadarannya belum pulih 100%. Ia membenarkan posisi tidurnya lalu kembali menarik selimut bewarna biru kesukaannya. Emi di luar sana mendengus sebal.

"Aichi! Katanya kemarin 'Aduh, besok ada _senpai_ mau datang ke rumah, gimana, nih?', hm?" seru Emi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat mirip dengan nada bicara kakaknya. Mendengar itu, Aichi langsung memutar baik-baik ingatan dalam otaknya.

"Hengh... senpai... hari ini libur..." dalam hitungan detik, Aichi langsung pulih seutuhnya, membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya menjadi putri tidur yang biasanya ada di film-film.

"OH, IYA! KAI-SAN AKAN DATANG HARI INI! AHHHHHHHH!" teriak Aichi panik dadakan membuat seisi rumah serasa gempa bumi dadakan.

"AICHIII! TENANG SEDIKITT!" omel adiknya kesal karena kakaknya itu punya dua kebiasaan buruk, pertama karena sering panik, kedua karena teriakannya begitu menggemparkan siapa saja.

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara 2 Seme**

.

Part 2

.

Made By © **IllushaCerbeast**

.

**D**isclaimer: Sekali lagi kami katakan, **VG** bukan punya kami! Kalau kalian masih nggak ngerti juga, grrrr *ngambil alat cukur kumis* (Aichi: #_sweatdrop_)

.

**R**ate: **T – M **(maybe)

.

**P**airing: KaiAichi versus RenAichi

.

**WARNING**(s): LIME (mungkin *plak), OOC sangat, Misstypo bertebaran dimana-mana, Drama gagal, romance hancur, dan lainnya.

.

**DON'T LIKE? LEAVE THIS PAGE!**

.

_Enjoy~_

.

* * *

_-"Hallo, uke-sama! Ada apa pagi-pagi menelepon?"-_ sapa Miwa dengan ramah dari seberang sana. Aichi yang menghubungi _senpai_nya itu melalui ponsel hanya mendengus pelan.

"Miwa-_san_, sudah kubilang, namaku Aichi." Sunggut Aichi seperti biasa kalau ia dipanggil '_uke-sama'_, Miwa dari sana terkekeh sedikit karena di pagi hari saja anak itu tetap saja bersikap sama.

_-"Iya, iya. Gomenasai, lalu ada apa meneleponku? Apa ini karena info yang kuberitahukan kemarin belum jelas?"-_

"Engh, ya... begitulah, Miwa-_san_. _Senpai_ belum bilang jam berapa Kai datang dan... untuk apa ia datang ke rumahku, 'kan?" tanya Aichi balik dengan suara lembut –seperti biasa, apalagi ini berbicara dengan _senpai_nya.

_-"Eh? Wah, maaf! Itu gara-gara si kuah bakmie yang menganggu, kemarin, sih, kata Kai bakal datang sekitar jam 10. Dan kalau tanya kenapa dia datang, tentu saja karena ingin _**ber-ma-in**_,"-_ bisik Miwa dengan nada yang disengaja tepat di kata 'bermain', sukses membuat Aichi _blush_ seketika. Wajahnya langsung saja panas.

"Eh, eh... ber –bermain apa?" tanya Aichi pura-pura tidak mengerti. Tapi tentu saja Miwa tahu betul bahwa Aichi berbohong.

_-"Haah, percuma kau berbohong padaku, uke-sama. Sudah, ya! Aku tidak ingin menganggu acara kalian berdua, hehehe, jaa!"-_

"Tu –tunggu, Miwa-_san_–" _**tut tut tut tut**_.

_**TEP**_. Aichi meletakan ponselnya di meja belajarnya dengan lesuh. Kemudian ia membuka gorden jendela kamarnya hingga cahaya matahari pagi yang begitu menyilaukan mulai merasuki seisi kamarnya yang tadi gelap.

Aichi terduduk di tepi ranjang, kemudian menghela nafas. Perlahan-lahan, wajahnya sedikit merona merah. Tapi tentu saja tidak sepanas yang tadi. Sudah sejak insiden _'tabrakan segitiga bermuda'_ itu, hidup Aichi menjadi berubah. Ia kembali teringat sehari setelah ia bertabrakan dengan Kai dan Ren waktu itu...

* * *

...

* * *

"Aichi! Aichi!" seru Izaki menghampiri Aichi yang baru saja tiba di koridor lantai dua –ya, menuju kelasnya. Aichi menatap wajah panik Izaki langsung menautkan alisnya heran.

"Ada apa, Izaki-_kun_?" tanya Aichi bingung, tidak biasanya ia melihat wajah Izaki sepanik itu. Biasanya paling panik kalau Izaki yang sedang berusaha meredahkan emosi Morikawa yang mengamuk. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Ta –tadi ada _senpai_ yang menanyakan tentangmu, lalu sekarang _senpai_ itu menunggumu di kelas kita!" jelas Izaki terlihat kacau. Aichi terbelalak kaget, walau tidak terlalu mengerti karena penjelasan Izaki terdengar acak.

"_Se –senpai_? Menungguku? Ke –kenapa bisa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" lirih Aichi terlihat panik, ia paling takut kalau berurusan dengan _senpai_ yang galak-galak bagaikan ikan arwana, ataupun yang hobi menindas bagaikan singa _madagascar_.

"Tidak tahu, bahkan ini _senpai_ terkenal di sekolah kita, lho. Itu, lho, si '_Aggressive Seme'_, kau tahu, 'kan?" lanjut Izaki sembari menemani langkah Aichi menuju kelasnya. Aichi sukses terperanjat mendengar kata _'Aggressive Seme'_ yang barusan saja dilontarkan teman satu kelasnya.

"A –apa? Maksudnya Ren-_senpai_?" tanya Aichi berusaha meyakinkan orang dalam bayangannya benar atau tidak, parahnya Izaki malah mengangguk mantap membuat Aichi seketika pucat pasi. Padahal, ia baru saja bertemu langsung dengan _senpai_ satu itu kemarin, kenapa sekarang sosok itu ingin menemui Aichi sampai datang ke kelasnya?

"Iya, lihat, bahkan kelas kita jadi ramai karena kedatangan Ren-_senpai_. Kau tahu, 'kan banyak orang yang mengidolakan Ren-_senpai_ karena dia _seme_ idaman. Tapi dia paling ahli bersembunyi bagaikan anak kerang. Sekarang apa coba?" seru Izaki antusias sembari menunjuk pintu kelasnya. Aichi melongo tak percaya, kelas 1-5 yang paling bontot sekalipun jadi ramai sampai pintu kelasnya banyak yang berdesak-desakan disana.

"Waah, ini keajaiban dunia ke-8..." guman Aichi cengo, tak percaya melihat kelas 1-5 yang dalam sejarah paling sepi, terlupakan, ter_forbidden_, ter_incredible_, ter –Ah, banyak, deh. Sekarang jadi padat merayap bagaikan pasar malam.

"Psst, psst..."

"Eh?" Aichi merasa tak nyaman begitu kerumunan orang banyak tadi menyadari kehadirannya dan berbisik. Demi setan kaleng, bahkan namanya langsung terkenal saat itu juga. Ini resiko berhubungan dengan idola sekolah satu ini.

"Permisi, permisi..." ujar Izaki berusaha membuka jalan untuk Aichi lewat. Jantung Aichi berdegup kencang, ia membayangkan yang tidak-tidak sekarang. Misalkan saja Ren-_senpai_ menagih utang _snack ball_ di kantin, atau menindasnya karena ia lemah, dijadikan budak di toilet neraka. Ia bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan wajah _senpai_nya itu menunggu di depan pintu kelas. Tapi begitu diterobosnya kerumunan tadi, ia tidak menemukan pria berambut merah itu di depan pintu.

"Aichi, i –itu..." tunjuk Izaki pada seseorang yang duduk di meja belajarnya, "..._good luck_, ya! Maaf aku hanya bisa membantu sampai sini, tapi aku akan berdoa sebanyak-banyaknya pada Bunda Maria, Santa Maria, semua berMaria agar kau diberi permen –Eh, maksudnya keberuntungan,_ jaa_!" Aichi pun tak sempat menghentikan Izaki yang mendadak hilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian ia menengok ke arah tempat duduknya yang tadi sempat ditunjuk Izaki.

"Ren-_senpai_? Ke –kenapa dia duduk di bangkuku?" jerit Aichi dengan panik dalam hatinya. Keringat dingin langsung saja mengubun-ubuninya. Menyadari suasana kelas mendadak hening, Ren kemudian menengok ke arah pintu kelas dan menyadari bahwa orang yang ditungguinya sudah datang. Ren tersenyum kecil lalu memberi isyarat pada Aichi untuk datang padanya.

"Sini, sini." Seru Ren dengan ceria –entah _mood_nya memang baik, atau memang selalu seperti itu. Aichi menelan ludahnya sendiri, dengan langkah yang berusaha dibuat normal, ia pun maju perlahan menuju tempat _senpai_nya duduk –kursi belajarnya.

"Mati aku, mati aku! Ayah, Ibu, Emi, maafkan anakmu yang berdosa ini! Izaki dan Morikawa, baik-baik selama hidup, ya. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa hidup normal lagi di dunia ini–" belum sempat Aichi menyelesaikan doa keramatnya dalam hati, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik Ren karena jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat. Lainnya langsung melongo berdiameter 10 cm begitu melihat Aichi tiba-tiba dipangku Ren lalu...

"Sendou Aichi kelas 1-5," bisik Ren sembari memeluk lembut tubuh pemuda berambut biru langit itu, sedangkan Aichi sendiri langsung syok seketika. Ia menjadi salah tingkah karena banyak pasang mata yang memandanginya pula.

"Re –Ren-_san_..." panggil Aichi sembari menggerang berusaha untuk lepas, tapi pelukan _senpai_nya itu jauh lebih kuat. Ren tersenyum lebar lalu semakin mempererat pelukannya, menghirup aroma yang menyeruak dari helaian rambut halus Aichi.

"... sejak pandangan pertama, aku merasakan debaran yang berbeda begitu bertemu denganmu. Mungkin aku saja yang telat menyadari kehadiran malaikat sepertimu..." Ah, kali ini wajah Aichi menjadi panas, mungkin Ren adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan kata-kata romantis itu padanya.

"Ren-_san_, apa maksudmu? Engh, lepaskan aku, banyak yang melihat kita..." mohon Aichi kembali melakukan perlawanan kecil. Tapi tangan sebelah Ren yang tadi ikut memeluk pinggang rampingnya kini ikut merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut Aichi, mengelusnya pelan. Lainnya yang melihat langsung saja _fangirl_an, cemburu, mimisan, kebelet pipis, bunuh diri, dan lain-lainnya.

"Sendou Aichi, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Ren dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat keras, hingga terdengar seluruh kelas, bahkan sampai keluar kelas sekalipun. Aichi langsung membatu di tempat mendengar hal tersebut.

"Ren-_san_, bercandanya berlebihan. In –ini bukan _april mop_–" mengabaikan lirihan anak bertampang manis itu, kini Ren melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Aichi, menatap pemuda berambut biru itu dengan serius.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

* * *

...

* * *

"Ahhhhhh! Malu, malu!" erang Aichi sembari memukul-mukul bantalnya yang tidak bersalah. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat wajahnya menjadi sangat panas. Hening, tidak ada yang menanggapi Aichi karena anak tersebut memang sendirian di kamarnya. Haahh, Ren memang begitu frontal dan agresif, mirip dengan julukannya. Pada saat itu juga, seisi sekolah tidak percaya bahwa anak biasa seperti Aichi bisa menaklukan hati seme tak berperasaan itu.

Namun masalah belum selesai, di hari yang sama, Aichi bilang _'tidak tahu'_ pada Ren dengan alasan _'belum mengenal Ren baik-baik'_. Yap, Aichi tidak berbohong sama sekali. Ia tidak berani menjawab _'tidak'_ takut mengecewakan _senpai_nya, dan pada dasarnya ia tidak tahu kepribadian-kepribadian Ren sama sekali. Bertemu langsung saja baru sehari. Karena itu, Ren dengan senang hati membalas _'aku tidak akan menyerah, akan kubuat kau luluh padaku karena kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku'_ yang sukses membuat wajah Aichi kembali mendidih entah berapa kali.

Dan, tepatnya jam istirahat siang, Aichi tiba-tiba saja didatangi _senpai_ –lagi– dari angkatan yang sama pula. Tapi _senpai_ kali ini bukan seme idaman, hanya murid biasa, yaitu Miwa Taishi. Ia menyampaikan surat wasiat dari Kai Toshiki yang memintanya datang ke kantin sekolah. Tadi sudah Ren, sekarang Kai pula. Sebenarnya kesambat listrik apa mereka berdua? Aichi membayangkan tatapan Kai yang sedikit sanggar membuatnya ketakutan.

Tergesah-gesah ia akhirnya datang –sendirian– ke kantin sekolah. Takut temannya dapat masalah, akhirnya Morikawa dan Izaki membuntutinya diam-diam saat pergi ke kantin sekolah saat itu.

* * *

...

* * *

"A –anno... Konnichiwa, Kai-_san_. Kata Miwa-_san_, Kai-_san_ memanggilku?" sapa Aichi melihat Kai sedang duduk sendirian sembari menikmati segelas es buah. Kedua mata Kai yang tadi terpejam dua-duanya kini terbuka sebelah, memandang singkat Aichi yang sudah siap di depannya –entah bersiap untuk apa.

"Duduk." Ujar Kai terdengar memerintah, Aichi langsung tergagap-gagap begitu _senpai_nya itu memerintahnya dengan nada tidak ramah, tapi ia menurut saja, duduk di kursi kosong yang tepat berseberangan dari tempat duduk Kai.

"Ba –baik." Ucap Aichi sebisa mungkin bersikap sopan, karena bagaimanapun juga, Kai tetap _senpai_nya. Mau dia seseram monster rawa buaya, ataupun sekasar maling dari negeri sumur.

"Jangan panik seperti itu, bersikaplah seperti biasa." Ucap Kai tersenyum kecil, membuat Aichi menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Aichi membalas senyuman Kai dan mengangguk.

"Aku... ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Sendou Aichi dari kelas 1-5." Bisik Kai kemudian membuat Aichi terperanjat kaget. Dikiranya Kai tidak mengingat namanya karena notabene kemarin Ren-_senpai_ yang bertanya padanya. Tapi diam-diam Kai memperhatikannya juga.

"Ya, si –silahkan!" seru Aichi tidak begitu mantap. Bisa saja Kai yang merupakan tim basket mengancamnya untuk masuk klub basket, atau mungkin ingin menjadikan Aichi bola basketnya, atau bisa juga...

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" pertanyaan Kai yang terlontarkan tanpa ekpsresi itu membuat Aichi ingin terjun ke lautan Hindia saat itu juga. Aichi menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Be –belum," jawab Aichi seperlunya. Mendengar itu, tanpa Aichi sadar, wajah Kai menjadi segar daripada sebelumnya. Dengan cepat ia kemudian menarik pelan dagu Aichi agar anak itu kembali menatap dirinya.

"Sendou Aichi, aku menyukaimu." Tembak Kai tanpa halangan, membuat seisi kantin yang dari tadi memperhatikan seme idaman mereka berduaan dengan cowok lain langsung pingsan dan ke rumah sakit bersama-sama.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya–"

"Jadilah pacarku."

* * *

...

* * *

"Ahhhhhh! Aichi _baka_, kenapa hal seperti itu diingat!" gerutu Aichi kembali memukul-mukul bantal kesayangannya. Wajahnya kembali memerah, entah perasaan malu atau debaran menjadi satu. Bayangkan saja, dalam sehari ia langsung ditembak dua orang, malah keduanya itu sama-sama seme yang sanggar di sekolahnya. Beberapa teman sekolahnya syok karena anak biasa sepertinya bisa meng_gaet_ dua cowok sekaligus yang sama-sama idaman satu sekolah, sampai guru-guru pun kaget akan prestasi baru Sendou di sekolahan. Langsung saja ia diberi gelar _'Uke-sama'_ karena membuat dua seme populer menyukainya.

"Uhhh, kenapa, sih, mereka tidak menyerah saja..." gerutu Aichi setengah cemberut. Mereka? Menyerah? Oh, oh, Aichi, percuma saja kau berpikir demikian. Bagi Ren dan Kai, kau adalah cinta pertama mereka, dan mereka pun sama-sama bersaing untuk merebut cinta Aichi. Satu sama lain tidak mau menyerah. Ya, walaupun persaingan mereka masih dibilang sehat sekalipun tidak masuk akal.

Bayangkan saja, sejak itu keduanya selalu saja men_stalker_ Aichi. Ren selalu mengikuti diam-diam kemana pun Aichi pergi, sedangkan Kai menyuruh _bakmie_ –Eh, maksudnya teman baiknya untuk mengintai Aichi. Bahkan sampai pulang ke rumah baru dilepaskan. Hari-hari Aichi yang dulu serasa lenyap ditelan abang roti. Kemudian, setiap hari, Ren dan Kai selalu berebutan mengajak Aichi untuk makan siang bersama. Entah rebutan dengan main panco, lomba tiup seruling, adu kahyang, apapun rela dilakukan mereka. Apalagi kalau Aichi –yang notabene tidak sengaja– memerintah mereka.

"Aichi, kami pergi, ya! Kau baik-baik di rumah!" seru Emi dari lantai dasar. Karena Aichi ada janji –terpaksa– jadi rencana jalan-jalan dengan keluarganya hilang. Hanya Emi dan kedua orang tuanya yang pergi, sedangkan Aichi harus tinggal di rumah karena Kai yang akan datang ke rumahnya.

"Iya, kalian juga hati-hati!" balas Aichi dengan lesuh. Ia bingung bagaimana menanggapi Kai yang akan datang ke rumahnya. Bagaimana kalau suasananya nanti canggung? Bagaimana kalau Kai bertanggapan rumahnya jelek? Bagaimana kalau –Haah! Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Aichi!

_Don'na ni tooku hanaru tatte~_

"Eh, ponselku?" Aichi langsung menghampiri ponselnya yang bergetar dan berdering khusus pula. Aichi pun langsung bisa menebak siapa yang menghubunginya dengan nada dering khusus ini.

"Halo, Ren-_san_?" sapa Aichi begitu panggilan itu dijawabnya dan ponsel bewarna biru itu ia genggam dekat daun telinganya.

_-"Aichi, hari ini katanya Kai akan datang ke rumahmu, ya?"-_ tanya Ren dari seberang sana kelihatannya serius ingin tahu. Jelas saja, Kai 'kan saingannya. Mana mungkin Ren rela memberikan kesempatan emas (datang ke rumah Aichi) pada musuhnya begitu saja.

"Iy –iya, begitulah." Jawab Aichi jujur. Wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah, anak ini sepertinya harus menderita penyakit wajah merah alami karena kelakuan Ren dan Kai yang selalu menggelitik tiap panca inderanya setiap hari.

_-"Hmm, kalau begitu aku ikut, ya! Aku bosan sendirian di rumah"- seru_ Ren dengan girang, sedangkan Aichi langsung _sweatdrop_. Jelas-jelas Ren berbohong, padahal dari seberang sana terdengar banyak sekali suara orang. Entah Ren sedang berpesta bersama keluarga atau di tempat umum yang ramai.

"Ehm, ya, boleh saja." Balas Aichi ragu-ragu, sembari melirik ke arah jendela untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau balau. Lagipula kalau jawab tidak, 'kan Aichi belum punya alasan yang kuat untuk jawaban itu.

_-"Asyik! Aku akan segera kesana, Aichi no uke! Jaa matta!"-_

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Ren-_san_!" omel Aichi pada panggilan yang sudah terputus itu. Entah didengar Ren atau tidak. Aichi menghela nafas kembali, kemudian diliriknya jam dinding kamarnya yang bermodel minimalis.

**TING TONG!**

"Ah, itu pasti Kai-_san_, tepat waktu sekali!" seru Aichi dalam hatinya kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya menuju pintu utama, tempat dimana Kai sedang menunggu. Ya, memang hebat Kai, tepat jam 10 pagi.

_**CKLEK**_

"Se –selamat datang, Kai-_san_!" sapa Aichi dengan ramah pada tamu –special– nya hari ini, Kai, sudah datang. Pria beriris _emerald_ yang menunggu di luar pun tersenyum singkat –entah dilihat Aichi atau tidak– langsung menyodorkan sebuket bunga pada pujaan hatinya.

"Untukmu." Ujar Kai singkat –seperti biasa, Aichi jadi salah tingkah menerima buket bunga yang begitu bagus itu. Kemudian ia kembali mengamati _senpai_nya dan... sukses _speechless_ saking kagumnya.

Kai yang ada di hadapannya terlihat begitu tampan dari biasanya. Sekarang pria dingin itu memakai kemeja putih yang memang kontras dan sepadan dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, bahkan celana _bluejeans_ yang simple itu terlihat begitu memukau saat dipakainya. Aichi secara tidak langsung terpesona, wajahnya pun lagi-lagi terasa panas.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hm?" ujar Kai terdengar menuntut Aichi untuk mengaku. Tapi sayangnya Aichi malah terperanjat kaget kemudian menggeleng-geleng keras.

"Go –gomenasai, bukan apa-apa. Si –silahkan masuk," seru Aichi mempersilahkan tamu –special–nya untuk masuk ke dalam kediamannya setiap hari. Dengan senang hati Kai pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke dalam rumah Aichi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian...

"Aichi _no ukee_! Aku datang!" seru Ren yang entah dari mana mendadak muncul lalu memeluk Aichi dengan sangat erat. Kai yang baru masuk ke rumah Aichi beberapa langkah langsung terkejut dan menoleh. Pria berambut coklat ini berapi-api begitu saingannya bagaikan cinderella gadungan mendadak saja muncul.

"Ren-_san_, se –sesak..." pinta Aichi menggeliat di dalam pelukan Ren –pria yang beberapa menit yang lalu menelepon Aichi dan janji untuk datang. Entah dengan kekuatan apa, ia bisa datang dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Melihat Aichi yang menggeliat tak nyaman seperti itu malah membuat Ren semakin senang mempermainkan _uke_ kesayangannya.

"Heeh, kau harus membiasakan diri, Aichi. Karena kalau kita menikah nanti, kau akan kuhadiahi pelukan hangat setiap hari!" seru Ren semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Aichi. Dengan cepat, Kai menarik lengan Aichi dan melepaskan pelukan Ren pada anak itu.

"Jangan sembarangan kau, Ren. Yang nanti akan menikah dengan Aichi adalah aku." Bantah Kai dengan hawa dingin yang menyeruak sembari memeluk Aichi kesayangannya. Aichi yang mukanya masih saja merona merah pun menghela nafas begitu petir menggelegar diantara keduanya.

"Kai-_san_, Ren-_san_, ku –kumohon jangan bertengkar..." mohon Aichi dengan suara kecil, karena ia takut-takut kalau nanti mereka merasa Aichi itu menganggu. Tapi siapa sangka, keduanya menurut dengan entengnya, terdiam. Aichi tersenyum kecil lalu, "...Ayo, silahkan masuk, Ren-_san_ dan Kai-_san_."

Aichi _sweatdrop_ begitu keduanya lagi-lagi menurut, masuk ke dalam rumah Aichi tanpa bersuara sedikit pun, walaupun mungkin dalam hati mereka masih berapi-api satu sama lain. Sebenarnya melihat penampilan Ren juga membuat Aichi terpesona, hampir sama dengan Kai, hanya saja kemeja yang dipakai Ren bewarna hitam kelam. Keduanya memiliki imej warna berbeda, tapi sangat kontras dan sukses membuat Aichi merasakan debaran dalam hatinya.

_**BLAM**_

Aichi menutup kembali pintu rumahnya juga tak lupa dikunci –pesan dari Emi kalau Aichi sedang sendirian di rumah. Tapi satu hal yang Aichi lupakan, ia tidak sendiri, lho. Bahkan ada dua pria tampan yang menemaninya. Yah, berdoa saja semoga anak telmi dan ceroboh satu ini baik-baik saja.

"Silahkan duduk disini," kata Aichi mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk di sofa putih empuk yang baru dibeli kedua orang tuanya seminggu yang lalu. Tentu saja masih baru dan lembut, Kai dan Ren yang duduk –berseberangan tentunya, mana mau mereka duduk bersebelahan– pun bisa merasakan empuknya sofa itu.

"Annoo... Apa kalian berdua menyukai sirup buah? Aku akan membuatkannya untuk kalian kalau kalian menyukainya," tambah Aichi lagi sembari mengetuk-ngetuk kedua telunjuknya. Entah kenapa suasana serasa tidak nyaman, apalagi ada dua orang yang bermusuhan demi merebut cinta Aichi.

"Aku tidak pilih-pilih dalam minuman, boleh saja..." jawab Kai dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Kemudian Ren bersandar nyaman di sofa itu sebelum menjawab...

"Hm, aku suka sirup. Apalagi kalau kau yang membuatkannya untukku, aku akan senang sekali..." jawab Ren dengan nada seduktif seperti biasa sukses membuat Aichi kelabakan dan salah tingkah.

"Ba –baik, kalian boleh menonton dulu. Bi –biasanya banyak acara bagus di hari libur," ujar Aichi takut keduanya merasa tak nyaman kalau nanti ditinggal Aichi untuk membuat sirup dingin yang segar. Mengambil remote televisi, Aichi menyalakan televisi layar tipis itu kemudian meletakan remotenya di meja –yang berada di tengah-tengah Kai dan Ren.

"Aku permisi ke dapur dulu, aku akan segera kembali," dengan itu pun Aichi berlalu dengan hati cemas. Ya, memanfaatkan kepergian sang pujaan hati, keduanya kembali melempar _deadglare_ satu sama lain. Bagaikan tatapan anak kerang dan landak nggak jadi yang tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Kai sinis, walau terkesan berat dan datar seperti biasa. Ren mendecih kecil lalu...

"Itu skenarioku, tuan _'Cruel Seme'_. Aku tahu kau itu hebat, tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan Aichi no _ukee_-ku padamu!" semprot Ren dengan nada yang tak kalah sinis –bahkan menusuk. Tapi Kai tidak akan mengalah padanya.

"Oh, ya? Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _'Aggressive Seme'_. Tapi kenyataan itulah yang akan membuat Aichi jatuh hati padaku, itu pasti." Balas Kai tak mau kalah. Bahkan pembawa acara di televisi sampai menanggis karena Ren dan Kai sama sekali tidak memperhatikan berita tayangannya.

"Pertarungan ini sudah jelas aku menangkan, Kai. Aichi tipe _uke_ yang cepat tergelitik dengan nada seduktif dan godaan halus yang sudah jelas menjadi kepribadianku."

"Kau salah, Ren. Aichi lebih cepat terpukau dengan nada dingin yang lembut dan perlakuan halus yang sudah menjadi prioritas utamaku dalam menjadi _'seme'_."

"Berani kau menentang ucapanku, hah? Dasar landak nggak jadi!"

"Kau sendiri anak kerang."

"Arrrgh! Jangan memanggilku anak kerang, bahkan semua sekolah sudah tahu kalau aku ini anak kerang!"

"Memang pada kenyataannya."

"_Urusai_! Mana ada kerang memiliki rambut panjang mempesona sepertiku, hah? Daripada rambutmu yang cungkring ke samping seperti landak nggak jadi!"

"Ck, enak saja. Ini gara-gara ketarik _blow_ rambut, jadi cungkring _permanent_, jangan mengejekku."

"Hahahaha! Aichi no _ukee_ mana mau pacar berambut jelek seperti itu! Sedangkan aku bisa saja memodelkan rambutku jadi apa saja yang Aichi no _ukee_ suka!"

"Sekalian saja modelin jadi bentuk kerang, jadi tidak ada halangan untukmu dipanggil anak kerang satu sekolahan. Jabatan _'Aggressive Seme'_mu akan digantung lalu diganti _'Kerang Children'_, bagus."

"Tidak mau! Panggilan macam apa itu, jelek sekali."

"Haaaahh..." Aichi menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa Kai dan Ren sadari bahwa Aichi bisa mendengar jelas perdebatan mereka dari dapur. Tapi syukurlah, sepertinya keduanya tanpa sadar jadi akrab –mungkin– seperti itu. Perjalanan Aichi masih panjang, memilih diantara dua seme yang kelihatannya menjadi kekanak-kanakan saat berdebat berdua seperti tadi.

Seme manakah yang akan Aichi pilih?

* * *

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara 2 Seme**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**IllushaCerbeast **(A/N): Yuhuuu, minna-san :D Ini dia chapter dua, sengaja _update_ gentar(?) supaya _readers_ tidak lama menunggu, hehehe. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah me_review_ fic ini di chapter berikutnya, masukan dari kalian sangat mendukung kami untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, hehehe. Untuk kedepannya RnR terus, oke! XD *dijitak* Btw kalau ada yg gak suka ke-OOC-an chara, gomenasai! XD Habis kebanyakan romance di_combine _sama hurt/comfort atau angst, biar fresh, jadi kami combine dengan _humor_! XD Semoga pembaca sekalian menyukainya, oke :DD Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Salam, ilusi sereal! XDD

* * *

SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:

For **Red BloodyRiver**: Arigatou for RnR, ya! XD Selamat, review pertamaX *dihajar* Hehehe, kalau belum nonton, coba saja lihat bagaimana tampang chara-charanya di google. Siapa tahu jadi lebih dapat feel baca fic ini *plak* Ini sudah diupdate, semoga suka :D Review again~

For **Chii EmeraldRose**: Arigatou for RnR, Chik-chan! Yah, kasihan gagal pertamaX *woi* Salah, Aichi yang rambutnya biru, yg ada di avatar IllushaCerbeast :D Hehe, soal lemon, kayaknya nggak bisa, deh ; w ; Habisnya ffn sudah mnjaga ketat fic lemon :) Review again~

For **Sparkling Cloudy Day's**: Arigatou for RnR, Amata-san :D #boleh manggil begini, 'kan?# Eh, belum tahu anime-nya, coba tonton saja XD Aichi mirip-mirip kok sama Kuroko (woi OOT). Ini sudah diupdate, semoga suka, yaa! X3 Review again~

For **24498**: Arigatou for RnR, yah! :D Ngomong-ngomong kami panggil kamu apa, nih? Habis penname-nya angka X"D (digeplak). Belum tahu fandomnya? Wah, coba tonton saja, anime-nya seru, kok XD Atau nggak setidaknya menjelajah google buat tahu tampang mereka *geplak* Dan, kami senang sekali membaca tanggapanmu mengenai fic ini, terima kasih banyak :D Review again~

For **Kujo Kazusa Phantomhive**: Arigatou for RnR, Shinta-san! :D Hehehe, nggak log in nggak apa-apa, kok. Direview saja membuat kami senang XDD Sampai 15 chapter? OAO" Waduh, nggak tahu kami kuat atau tidak X"D Dan terima kasih tawaran bantuannya, ya :D Habis fic romance-nya kau jago semua *envy kayak squidward* (?). Review again~

For **Kazekoori Nagare**: Arigatou for RnR, yah :DD Hehehe, adegannya bikin blushing, yak? XD baguslah, setidaknya bisa membuat romance yang begitu, hehehe *ketahuan begonya* XD Reviewmu nggak kepanjangan, kok, sampai 1k juga nggak apa-apa *digebukin* Review again~

For **GummieRobot1698**: Arigatou for RnR, yah! :D Hehehe, ya niat tobat nggak jadi, nih XD *dihajar* Tapi ini nggak sampai yaoi, kok, hanya shou-ai dan lime sedikiiiiiit saja *digebukin chara CV* Ini sudah diupdate, semoga suka, ya XDD

For **Laila Sakatori24**: Arigatou sudah RnR X33. Hiks, filmnya nggak jadi, gimana dong ; w ; (dihajar member Blade). Aichi memang manis, sifatnya uke banget, makanya dia bahan bagus untuk proyek(?) fic ini *ditabok Aichi pakai Blaster Blade*. Pair MorikawaMiwa? Hahaha, gimana, ya, dicoba, deh XD Review again~

For **CherryNamiHazel**: Arigatou sudah mau RnR, nih! XD. Yoroshiku, Cherry-san :D Semoga kita bisa berteman baik XDD. Hehehe, soal KaiAichi vs RenAichi, sebenarnya kami juga kepingin baca fic yang begitu. Hanya saja nggak ada author indo yang berminat T , T. Terpaksa kami turun tangan(?) #dihajar satu kampung. Ini sudah diupdate, semoga suka, ya :D Review again~

For **Rafa'Albarn**: Arigatou sudah RnR, yaaah! :DD Hiks... maaf, ya, film bioskopnya nggak jadi ; w ; Habisnya pas masuk bioskop saja dah ditendang duluan *dijitak* XD. Hehehe, jangan blushing parah-parah(?), nanti penyakitan kayak Aichi (Aichi: lu berdua fitnah woi!). Review again~

For **Lordest Sweetest**: Arigatou for RnR, yaaa XD. Hehehe, suka CV juga? QAQ" AyO KITA TOSS! *dihajar* Soal romance, tetap saja kami gagal, hehehe XDD. Ini sudah diupdate, semoga kau suka, yah :D Review again~

For **Aichi MarronVer**: Arigatou for RnR, okie X33. Pairnya menantang? XD Hahaha, mungkin maksudnya panas, habis Kai dan Ren memang dominan banget menjadi seme *dihajar*. Review again~

For **Yuki No Usagi**: Thanks for review our fic :D Thank you too for the thumbs *kicked* Ettou, are you readers from USA or another country? :D We really happy got review from you, here we update again special for you and all readers. Hope you love it X33 Review again~

For **Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon**: Thanks for review, yah :DD. Hehehe, arigatou untuk pujiannya, tapi kami masih harus banyak belajar XD *kai: emang*. Nih, kami usahakan update kilat, hahaha XDD Review again~

* * *

**KHMD2S**

_-"Cinta Selalu Saja Membutakan Penderitanya"-_


	3. Be A Real War Of Love With Theater!

"Hoaaaam," Aichi menguap lebar sembari berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kemarin adalah pertama kalinya bagi Aichi untuk tidur lebih malam daripada biasanya. Kalau ditanya kenapa bisa, semua itu karena ada Kai dan Ren yang kemarin datang bermain ke rumahnya selagi hari libur. Aichi tidak memprediksi sebelumnya kalau Emi dan kedua orang tuanya terpaksa menginap di luar karena ada badai, membuat Kai dan Ren –yang juga tidak bisa pulang– pun menginap di rumah Aichi. Soal buku pelajaran, Ren dan Kai bisa saja secepat kilat pulang ke rumah di pagi hari, tepatnya dimana harusnya mereka kembali bersekolah.

"Uke-_sama_! Toloong, dooonggg!" mohon seorang murid wanita tiba-tiba saja menerjang Aichi dari depan. Pemuda yang dari tadi terkantuk-kantuk langsung terperanjat kaget.

"Ad –ada apa Rekka-_san_?" tanya Aichi pada seniornya yang notabene bertubuh pendek itu. Dengan cepat, sang senior –Rekka menunjukan sebuah selembaran di depan muka Aichi, sukses membuat pria beriris _shappire_ itu membulatkan mata.

"Aku... jadi tokoh utama teater drama sekolah?"

* * *

.

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara 2 Seme**

**.**

**Part 3**

**.**

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast

.

**D**isclaimer: Kami sudah tekankan bahwa VG bukan punya kami! Kalau kalian nggak mengerti juga... *ambil sambal extra pedas* (All: _speechless_)

.

**R**ate: T – M (maybe)

.

**P**airing: KaiAichi versus RenAichi

.

**WARNING**(s): SANGAT OOC, NON-CANON, MISSTYPO merajarela, Romance gagal, Drama kacau, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

* * *

"Aichi _baka_! Sudah tahu kau tidak bisa jangan menerimanyaaaaaa!" teriak Morikawa tepat di depan muka Aichi, sampai rambut Aichi mendadak menjadi _rocker_ karena pengaruh teriakan Morikawa. Setelah memperbaiki kembali rambutnya, Aichi menghela nafas.

"Maaf, Morikawa. Habisnya kasihan Rekka-_san_ sampai menangis-nangis," ujar Aichi berusaha meyakinkan Morikawa. Haah, Aichi, bahkan Morikawa sudah tahu kalau kau terlalu baik sama orang lain.

Oke, lagi-lagi Aichi terkena masalah. Padahal sudah tidur jam 1 pagi karena Kai dan Ren semalam, sekarang ia harus menjadi pemeran utama di teater sekolahnya. Tahu teater, 'kan? Yaitu sebuah pertunjukan drama yang notabene jauh lebih trendi dikalangan remaja. Termasuk sekolah Aichi yang ingin mengadakan pertunjukan teater untuk tahun ini. Berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya, Rekka yang merupakan penanggung jawab dalam drama teater ini ingin membuat pertunjukan yang **wow** daripada sebelumnya. Karena itu, terpikirlah ide licik di otak Rekka yang baru-baru ini mendengar tentang _'Uke-sama'_ yang menjadi bahan perbincangan banyak orang.

Setelah Aichi dijuluki _'Uke-sama'_, banyak orang (lebih tepatnya seme-seme) yang mengetahui bagaimana daya tarik Aichi sebagai seorang_ uke_, bahkan sekarang ia menjadi _uke_ idaman. Sayangnya, para seme gadungan itu tidak bisa mendekati Aichi, karena mereka bisa-bisa dipenggal kepalanya dan digantikan bola basket oleh Kai, ataupun dijadikan _cyborg_ pelajaran oleh Ren. Yup, Kai dan Ren yang merupakan dua seme teridaman di sekolahnya mengincar Aichi Sendou. Bahkan satu sekolah sudah mengetahui itu, hebatnya Aichi dalam merekrut cinta pertama dua seme idaman sekaligus itu yang membuat Rekka terkejut sekaligus gembira.

Akhirnya Rekka pun meminta Aichi Sendou yang merupakan _junior_nya itu menjadi pemeran utama. Sebelumnya Aichi berusaha menolak karena ia tidak pandai berakting bahkan tidak pernah. Namun, Rekka tidak menyerah dan terpaksa memakai cara licik yang merupakan senjata wanita. Menangis. Hal itu membuat Aichi iba dan akhirnya menerima tawaran Rekka. Dan parahnya Aichi tidak tahu kalau tangisan Rekka itu adalah tangisan buaya laut.

"Heeh, zaman sekarang masih percaya air mata wanita? Ah, kau terlalu baik, Aichi!" omel Morikawa sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Aichi dengan sebelah tangan. Izaki yang juga ikut mengobrol dengan mereka berdua menghela nafas.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Morikawa. Kan tidak semua wanita seperti itu," sahut Izaki yang kurang setuju dengan tanggapan Morikawa mengenai kaum hawa. Kalau ditanya sekarang mereka dimana, mereka di kelas. Sembari menunggu jam pelajaran dimulai, mereka akhirnya mengobrol –ritual biasa yang dilakukan ketiganya kalau ada waktu bebas di sekolah.

"Huh, kau juga sama lembeknya dengan Aichi tahu! Zaman sekarang kita harus kejam! Biarkan mereka menangis, bunuh diri, minum jus, teserah! Kita harus egois!" seru Morikawa dengan lantang sampai terdengar seisi kelas. Izaki dan Aichi _speechless_ sesaat.

"Ya, kurasa Rekka-_senpai_ ingin memanfaatkan kepopuleranmu, Aichi. Habisnya Rekka-_senpai_ 'kan katanya paling kejam dan tidak berperasaan di klub teater," bisik Izaki perlahan sembari membolak-balikan buku cacatan rahasianya. Ya, catatan mengenai informasi penting murid-murid di sekolah. Entah yang baik atau yang buruk, semua pasti dicatat Izaki.

"Eh, begitu, ya..." lirih Aichi merasa dibohongi, tapi kemudian, "...Ah, sudahlah. Membantu orang lain tidak ada salahnya," seru Aichi tersenyum senang. Anak satu ini memang punya aura positif yang kontras, mungkin itu juga yang membuat Kai dan Ren jatuh hati padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben ada kantung mata," tunjuk Morikawa pada kedua mata Aichi yang agak bengkak dan sayu, "...kemarin kau bergadang, ya?" lanjut pria berkepribadian preman itu.

"Engh, kemarin 'kan Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_ datang bermain ke rumahku, Morikawa." Jelas Aichi menebak kalau Morikawa lupa. Padahal dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya sehari sebelum Kai datang, Morikawa sudah marah-marah dan ingin ikut ke rumah Aichi.

"Ekh? Yang benar? Lalu apa hubungannya..."

* * *

...

* * *

_From: Mom_

_Aichi, sepertinya mama, papa, dan Emi tidak bisa pulang dari Mall Palace. Hujannya lebat sekali, kami memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel. Kamu baik-baik di rumah, ya. With love, mom._

Selesai membaca pesan itu dari ponselnya, Aichi menghela nafas panjang.

"Ah, kapan badainya berhenti, sih?" keluh Aichi sembari mengintip dari balik gorden. Tiba-tiba saja kilat menyambar dengan tidak ramahnya membuat Aichi terperanjat kaget.

_**CTAAAARRR!**_

"Huwaaaa!" refleks Aichi mundur menjauh dari jendela, tapi begitu hampir terjatuh, tiba-tiba saja dari belakang ada yang menangkap tubuh kecilnya.

"Ka –Kai-_san_? Maaf," seru Aichi panik begitu tahu yang menghindarinya dari jatuh itu Kai –yang tetap saja memandang datar padanya.

"Kau takut petir, Aichi?" tanya Kai sembari membiarkan Aichi duduk di sofa. Aichi tersenyum miris lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, sedikit." Jawabnya sedikit terkekeh supaya Kai tidak terlalu serius menanggapi _phobia_ Aichi satu ini. Ren yang kebetulan duduk di samping Aichi dengan cepat langsung memeluk tubuh anak berambut biru itu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Aichi _no ukee_. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan melindungimu," bisik Ren dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Aichi sukses menjadi panas. Padahal suhu ruangan dingin sekali –pengaruh badai.

"Engh, ba –baik. Terima kasih, Ren-_san_," jawab Aichi salah tingkah. Selalu saja ia tidak bisa tenang kalau ada Kai dan Ren yang notabene seme yang paling antusias mengejarnya. Sudah Kai selalu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, lalu Ren yang selalu menggodanya. Ah, Aichi betul-betul _kalah_ pada keduanya.

"Sudah jam 12 malam, apa aku pulang saja, ya?" ujar Kai sembari melirik jam dinding. Tentu saja Aichi tidak mau sampai _senpai_nya jatuh sakit gegara melawan badai sehabis bermain ke rumahnya.

"JA –JANGAN!" seru Aichi refleks berteriak –ketakutan– membuat suasana mendadak hening. Mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya, kini wajah Aichi malah memerah.

"Engh, ma –maksudku di luar sana badai masih kencang. Se –sebaiknya Kai-_san_ menginap disini saja," usul Aichi walaupun sebenarnya tidak yakin. Kai sedikit kaget mendengar itu –walau di wajahnya tetap tidak ada ekspresi–, ternyata Aichi peduli padanya juga.

"Boleh aku menginap disini?" tanya pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu dengan disengaja, sedikitnya ingin tahu seberapa besar Aichi –orang yang disukainya– peduli padanya.

"Te –tentu saja boleh, Ren-_san_ juga sebaiknya menginap disini. Untuk sekolah besok–" ucapan Aichi terhenti. Ia lupa kalau besok kembali bersekolah karena seharian sibuk mengurusi Kai dan Ren yang terus saja bertengkar mulut soal 'anak kerang' dan 'landak nggak jadi'.

"Hm, untuk sekolah bagaimana kalau kita bangun lebih pagi lalu cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah mengambil seragam dan buku pelajaran? Kalau ada buku yang kurang bisa pinjam di perpustakaan, 'kan?" usul Ren tersenyum ceria. Ah, bagus Ren, dengan cermelang ia menyelesaikan ucapan Aichi.

"Hn, setuju." Putus Kai yang baru pertama kali setuju pada ucapan Ren –walau sebenarnya nggak ikhlas. Tetap saja Ren itu saingannya dalam masalah cinta.

"Ingin tidur dimana? Di kamarku atau di ruang keluarga?" tanya Aichi dengan polos. Dasar _uke_ amatiran, apa dia tidak tahu kalau 'si penyerang' akan tidur satu kubuh dengannya? Bisa saja keduanya itu 'seme monster' yang akan 'menerkamnya' disaat lengah.

"Dimana pun kalau Aichi tidur bersamaku juga," goda Ren semakin erat memeluk Aichi, sedangkan anak yang bersangkutan kembali merasakan rona merah di wajahnya. Tuh, 'kan, sudah dikatakan kalau mereka berdua tetaplah 'seme', apalagi kalau kata 'Cruel' dan 'Aggressive' menjadi satu, ini bisa menjadi kombinasi yang mengenaskan.

"Eh –eh, tidur de –denganku?" tanya Aichi tergagap-gagap. Hiuh, syukurlah, setelmi dan sepolosnya Aichi, ia masih tahu kalau 'tidur bersama' itu tidak baik. Apalagi kalau tidurnya dengan 'seme'.

"Tidur bertiga, awas kalau kau macam-macam, Ren. Kau akan kutenggelamkan di laut dan kujadikan anak kerang sungguhan." Ancam Kai sembari menarik Aichi dari pelukan Ren dan kini memeluk erat Aichi.

"Hah, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada Aichi _no ukee_ sebelum kami resmi menikah. Ya, 'kan, Aichi?" lirik Ren dengan cepat pada pujaan hatinya yang kini masih dalam pelukan Kai –yang notabene bermaksud untuk merebut orang yang dicintainya. Tidak menjawab, wajah Aichi semakin panas, semakin merah. Dag dig dug di jantungnya pun tidak beraturan, pikiran anak itu melayang-layang sampai akhirnya...

"Aichi!" seru Kai dan Ren bersamaan begitu Aichi ambruk mendadak dalam pelukan Kai. Astaga, demi banci sumur, ternyata Aichi demam dadakan. Pengaruh panas wajahnya dan dinginnya ruangan bergabung dan menjadi rasio yang berputar-putar dalam tubuhnya.

"Aichi, keningmu panas. Kau demam?" tanya Ren sembari meletakan punggung tangannya pada kening Aichi. Ya, bisa dirasakan bahwa suhu tubuh Aichi sekarang panas. Tapi tololnya, Kai dan Ren malah bingung apa 'penyebab' Aichi menjadi demam dadakan seperti ini.

"Nggh, ma –maafkan aku, Kai-_san_, Ren-_san_. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok..." lirih Aichi tersenyum miris berusaha meyakinkan kedua _senpai_ kebanggaannya itu untuk tidak kuatir. Tapi tetap saja, sekejam-kejamnya seme, pasti mereka tidak tega kalau melihat pujaan hatinya jatuh sakit. Baru saja Aichi ingin bangun, tapi Kai memeluk erat anak itu dan mencegahnya.

"Jangan, Aichi. Biar kubawa ke kamarmu," tawar Kai lalu memberi isyarat agar Aichi menunjukan letak kamarnya. Niat melawan diurungkan Aichi karena pandangan matanya sendiri benar-benar tidak fokus, bayang-bayang penglihatannya terpecah jadi beberapa bagian.

"Kuambilkan minum, ya. Istirahat saja, aku dan landak nggak jadi itu pasti akan merawatmu!" seru Ren segera beranjak menuju dapur. Ya, nggak heran kalau Kai dan Ren sedikit hafal letak dan isi rumah Aichi, 'kan mereka bermain seharian disana. Wajah Aichi kembali memerah mendengar kata 'mereka pasti akan merawatnya'. Oh, baik sekali mereka.

"Diam kau, anak kerang. Tanpa diminta juga aku akan merawatnya." Ketus Kai kesal karena panggilan 'landak nggak jadi' dari Ren masih berlaku padanya. Kemudian Kai segera menggendong tubuh Aichi layaknya pengantin baru sembari menaiki tangga rumah.

"Kamarku di lantai dua, di samping kanan tangga..." bisik Aichi sembari menunduk nyaman dalam pelukan Kai. Walau ia masih ragu 'menyukai' mereka atau tidak, tapi Aichi serasa menyukai keduanya sekaligus, Kai dan Ren. Kai yang merasa Aichi nyaman padanya tersenyum dalam hati.

_**CKLEK...**_

Sesuai instruksi singkat Aichi, Kai pun berhasil menemukan kamarnya. Jelas-jelas di depan pintu tertulis _'Aichi's Room'_ sebagai petanda bahwa itu kamar Aichi. Badai diluar sana masih saja ribut-ribut, tapi hal itu tidak digubris Kai sama sekali. Lagipula mau badai itu berhenti sekalipun, ia dan Ren pasti tidak akan pulang. Bahkan jam 12 lewat pun tidak disadari mereka.

Dengan perlahan, Kai membaringkan Aichi di ranjang tidurnya yang bermuat satu orang saja. Mungkin Kai sendiri tidak sadar, kalau ini pertama kalinya ia menggendong orang lain. Karena terlalu khawatir pada kesehatan orang yang dicintainya. Aichi mengejap-ngejap matanya berusaha mendapat kembali penglihatan normalnya.

"Kai-_san_, te –terima kasih, ya. Maaf merepotkan, padahal Kai-_san_ tamu di rumahku," ucap Aichi dengan suara pelan. Kai mengambil kursi belajar Aichi dan duduk tepat di samping Aichi berbaring. Kai tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus helaian rambut Aichi.

"Sama sekali tidak, Aichi. Jangan pikirkan, istirahatlah." Sahut Kai walau tanpa ekspresi, tapi terdengar lembut. Entah kenapa Aichi jadi bahagia mendengarnya.

"Engh, Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_ tidur di kamarku bagaimana? Oh, iya, kasurnya ada di kamar Emi, biar aku ambil–" seru Aichi bangkit dari tidurnya begitu sadar tamunya belum mendapatkan tempat tidur. Tapi sesaat kemudian pandangannya kembali oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Aichi! Jangan banyak bergerak!" perintah Kai sembari menangkup tubuh lemas Aichi. Anak berambut biru itu kembali dibaringkannya ke kasur.

"Ta –tapi..."

"Biar aku yang ambilkan, dimana kamar adikmu?" dengan cepat Kai memotong ucapan Aichi, dengan pandangan datar handalannya pula. Aichi jadi tidak bisa membantah.

"Engh, ada di samping kiri kamarku." Jawab Aichi pasrah karena sepertinya Kai tidak mengijinkannya bergerak. Mengangguk, Kai lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Emi yang menyimpan kasur lebih untuk tamu.

"Landak nggak jadi!"

"Anak kerang."

Aichi langsung _speechless_ begitu mendengar dua sebutan itu saat Kai dan Ren berpas-pasan di depan pintu. Disaat seperti ini saja masih membahas sebutan tidak elit itu. Aichi melirik ke arah pintu, dimana Ren membawa nampan dengan tiga gelas air putih diatasnya. Astaga, Aichi sudah bagaikan tuan muda saja.

"Nih, minum dulu supaya kau baikan. Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku juga sudah mengambil obat dari kotak P3K yang ada di samping kompor gas," ujar Ren tersenyum riang sembari menunjukan dua tablet obat demam. Aichi tertegun melihat Ren yang sepertinya perhatian sekali padanya, tak kalah dari Kai.

"Te –terima kasih, Ren-_san_. Maaf merepotkanmu," ujar Aichi dengan wajah merona merah. Ren membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar –seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, nanti kencan, yuk!" seru Ren sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata. Mendengar itu Aichi terkekeh sedikit. Bagaimanapun, Kai dan Ren sama-sama sosok ideal baginya. Rasanya –walau belum 100%- sulit untuk memilih diantara keduanya.

"Aku masuk," ujar Kai dari luar sembari membawa dua buah kasur, satu untuknya dan satunya lagi untuk anak kerang –Eh, maksudnya untuk Ren.

Kedua kasur itu pun diletakan di samping ranjang tidur Aichi, untungnya muat. Setelah keduanya memastikan kalau Aichi sudah meminum obatnya dan tertidur, baru Kai dan Ren tidur di kasur masing-masing. Tapi... Masalah belum selesai, karenanya...

"Hah, anak kerang lebih baik tinggal di koral laut."

"Apa katamu? Sudah kubilang namaku bukan 'anak kerang', itu jelek! Kau sendiri landak nggak jadi!"

"Hm?" guman Aichi merasa ada yang bersuara, padahal ia sudah hampir terlelap dan bermimpi. Eh, semuanya buyar karena suara tadi. Aichi kembali memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan suara gelegar dari badai di luar sana.

"Apanya yang landak nggak jadi? Aku jauh lebih keren daripada kau,"

"Sebutan anak kerang tidak ada miripnya denganku, tapi kau! Rambutmu kan seperti landak tapi nggak jadi! Week!"

"Tapi kelakuanmu yang jago bersembunyi betul-betul mirip anak kerang, itu intinya."

"A –Apa? Ukh, menyebalkan! Kenapa kau bisa tahu, hah?"

"Ukh..." Kini Aichi betul-betul tidak bisa tidur. Begitu disadarinya suara-suara itu berasal dari kedua _senpai_nya yang sedang adu mulut. Diluar tingkah mereka yang keren dan menggelitik, mereka bisa kekanak-kanakan seperti ini juga. Mana mungkin Aichi berani menegur mereka? Ia tidak berani.

"Tutup mulutmu, landak! Sudah kukatakan bahwa sekerang-kerangnya aku, tetap saja aku lebih mempesona!"

"Yang harusnya tutup mulut itu kau, yang mulutnya pun berdiameter,"

"Ck, kau menghinaku. Sok keren juga!"

"Sudah tahu aku menghinamu, makanya jangan berisik, anak kerang."

"Grrrr! Yang harusnya diam itu kau, landak. Sempit sekali, kau mengambil kasur bagianku, dasar rakus!"

"Hei, yang harusnya protes itu aku, kau bahkan mengambil tiga seperempat bagian dari kasurku, kerang!"

"Landak!"

"Kerang!"

"Landak!"

"Kerang!"

"URUSAAAAAIIII!" teriak Aichi sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Emosi anak ini melunjak juga, dan keduanya tidak pernah tahu kalau diam-diam begitu, sekali Aichi berteriak, dunia akan kiamat. Terasa sekali rumahnya mendadak bergetar dan badai yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Kai dan Ren dengan gaya tergagap langsung melirik ke arah Aichi yang...

"A –Aichi?" tanya Kai sedikit syok, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup merasakan getaran gempa sungguhan –yang berasal dari teriakan Aichi. Pemuda berambut biru yang tersadar apa yang dilakukannya barusan langsung saja membatu.

"Aichi _no ukee_... Manis sekali kalau marah!" seru Ren girang membuat Kai dan Aichi gedubrak di kasur masing-masing. Dalam sekejam Aichi naik pitam, tapi dalam sedetik juga emosinya hilang bergantikan rasa panik.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku! Ak –aku tidak bermaksud menegur kalian, maafkan aku! Kalau Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_ ingin mengomeliku anak kerang dan landak nggak jadi juga nggak apa-apa! Po –pokonya maafkan aku!" seru Aichi sembari menunduk berkali-kali. Ren dan Kai bersamaan menyadari 'panggilan' masing-masing dan langsung saja _sweatdrop._

"Sudahlah, Aichi _no ukee_. Kami juga yang salah, maaf. Sepertinya memang susah untuk tidur bersebelahan dengan landak satu ini," celetuk pria beriris merah itu sembari melirik ke arah Kai yang _jawdrop_ padanya.

"Begitu, ya..." ujar Aichi baru ingat kalau keduanya adalah 'saingan', tentu saja saingan untuk merebut cinta pertama masing-masing. Kemudian Aichi terpikirkan ide supaya keduanya tidak tidur bersebelahan, walau... ide ini cukup gila.

"Ya, sudah, aku tidur di tengah-tengah Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_, jadi kalian tidak berhadapan lagi," usul Aichi sembari meraih bantal dan selimutnya. Mendengar ide seperti itu, Kai dan Ren langsung membulatkan mata. Ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi mereka, bisa tidur dengan pujaan hati, bahkan Aichi sendiri yang meminta. Tidak ada satupun menolak, malah Ren dan Kai bergeser ke pojok untuk memberikan Aichi tempat.

Aichi kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan menaru bantal tidurnya tepat ditengah Kai dan Ren. Kedua kasur bawaan kai tadi dijadikan satu karena ruangannya memang pas. Kamar Aichi tidak terlalu besar. Kalau tidak mungkin Ren dan Kai tidak bertengkar tadi, walau hanya pertengkaran kecil.

"_Oyasumi_," tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Aichi langsung mengucapkan salam tidur pada keduanya dan kembali memejamkan mata. Yup, ide bagus Aichi. Kini kau buat keduanya semakin tergila-gila padamu. Karena setiap melirik ke arah yang luas, mereka langsung saja menangkap pujaan hatinya yang sedang tertidur manis. Daripada lihatin tembok, ya, 'kan?

"_Oyasumi_, Aichi _no ukee_. Mimpi indah," sahut Ren tersenyum manis –walau secara tidak langsung Aichi-nya menjawab. Wajah tidur Aichi pun terlihat damai, mengurungkan niat keduanya untuk kembali bertempur sekalipun saingan masing-masing masih ada di tempat yang sama.

"_Oyasumi_." Jawab Kai terdengar datar kemudian ikut terlelap. Diam-diam ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Aichi yang tertutup selimut. Tidak ada respon dari Aichi, tapi Kai sendiri merasa nyaman begitu tangan kecil itu ikut tertidur bersama tangannya yang dingin.

Ah, tidur yang indah...

* * *

...

* * *

"...Ehehehe, be –begitulah ceritanya, aku tidur sampai larut malam dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali." Cerita Aichi akhirnya selesai, tapi Izaki dan Morikawa yang mendengarnya langsung membatu di tempat.

"Aichi... kau tidak 'diserang' mereka saat kau tidur, 'kan?" tanya Izaki dengan tatapan yang sangat horror. Walau telmi, tapi Aichi tahu apa maksud 'diserang' dari Izaki. Aichi menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, setidaknya demamku langsung sembuh karena dirawat Ren-_san_ dan Kai-_san_," sahut Aichi dengan polos. Niat bercerita lebih lanjut tapi tidak bisa karena guru sudah masuk ke kelas mereka untuk memulai pelajaran. Morikawa dan Izaki kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dengan rasa penasaran, penasaran karena cerita Aichi.

...

"Kai! Kai! Kaaaaaai!" seru Miwa masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tunggang langgang, tapi Kai tanpa ekspresi langsung menghentikan Miwa dengan jitakan. Padahal tadi dengan senyuman pembawa katarak handalan Miwa, ia pergi ke kantin bersama teman-temannya yang lain karena waktu istirahat siang sudah tiba. Tapi sekarang Miwa kembali dengan raut wajah panik.

"Tenang sedikit, bakmi. Ada apa sampai kau terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Kai tanpa nada yang bearti dalam ucapannya. Miwa yang baru bangun dari jatuhnya tadi langsung saja menggebrak meja Kai.

"Kau diminta untuk menjadi pemeran _'pangeran'_ dari drama teater sekolah, Kai. Kata Rekka, kau harus datang ke klub teater sekarang untuk menandatangani surat kontrak!" terang Miwa dengan berbisik, takut lainnya mendengar. Kai memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu dengan nada dingin ia pun menjawab...

"Aku menolak, suruh saja Rekka mencari orang lain, aku tidak berminat." Jawabnya terdengar menusuk. Andai saja yang menerima jawaban itu Rekka, pasti gadis bertubuh pendek itu langsung menangis-nangis. Miwa menghela nafas panjang, ia sudah menduga jawaban ini, tapi Miwa rasa Kai akan berubah pikiran kalau...

"Tapi lawan mainmu itu _Uke-sama_, Kai! Sendou Aichi yang kau suka itu! Kalau kau menolak, memangnya kau rela _seme_ setan lainnya yang berperan menjadi pangeran lalu bermesraan dengan Aichi, hah?" kalimat itu sukses membuat Kai mematahkan sumpit makannya, Miwa sendiri bergidik ngeri.

"Kau tidak membohongiku, 'kan?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan tajam tidak bersahabat. Miwa senyam-senyum nggak jelas, tapi tidak bersinar dan akan membuat Kai katarak pada saat itu juga.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, kau datang saja sendiri ke klub teater dimana Rekka sedang mengumpulkan pemain-pemain drama. Aichi yang akan berperan sebagai _'Calamity Princess'_ dan kau yang menjadi _'Fate Prince'_, bahkan katanya Ren yang akan berperan menjadi..." ucapan Miwa terputus takut untuk melanjutkan. Tapi tatapan Kai seolah-oleh berkata 'menjadi apa?'.

"...Ren yang akan berperan menjadi _'Combat Vampire'_, yang perannya juga 'dekat' dengan Aichi nantinya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N** (_IllushaCerbeast_): Halo, minna-_san_. Ini dia chapter ke-3 sudah update :D Bay the way anyway busway, sekarang tampilan FFn berbeda lagi, yak? Misalnya untuk anonymous review namanya _'guest'_ semua (_jawdrop_), sepertinya mengharuskan reviewers juga punya akun, ini cukup merepotkan *plak* Tapi minna-_san_ jangan ragu-ragu untuk mereview fic ini, ya XD Semakin banyak review semakin semangat kami untuk melanjutkan jalan ceritanya! *tebar bunga* Kalau review sedikit, nanti update ngaret, lho *ngancam*.

Untuk chapter ini kami tidak sempat membalas review satu-satu, gomenasai, ya. Habisnya waktu kami mepet sekali, doakan chapter depan, kami bisa kembali membalas review satu-satu. Dan bagi yang nggak suka dengan ke-OOC-an _character_nya, lebih baik tinggalan fic ini karena semakin ke chapter akan semakin OOC *pasang tampang onta* (?). So, jaa nee minna san! Review _please_!


	4. New Problem Inside!

"Hei, Izaki. Kau yakin, Aichi baik-baik saja di drama teater itu, heh?" tanya seorang pria berkepribadian preman sambil mendengus malas. Izaki yang berada di sampingnya terkekeh sedikit, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Haah, kalau berurusan dengan Rekka-_senpai_, sih, aku menyerah. Habisnya Rekka-_senpai _mengerihkan..." bisik Izaki takut-takut lainnya mendengar. Kalau ada yang usil dan melaporkan ke Rekka, mungkin saja Izaki bisa tamat hari itu juga di sekolahnya.

Kedua insan itu terus berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju ruang teater, berhubung ini masih jam istirahat sekolah. Tadinya Aichi terburu-buru pergi mendahului mereka karena sudah dipanggil Rekka yang sedang mengumpulkan semua pemeran. Tapi karena khawatir pada sobat baiknya itu, kini Morikawa dan Izaki pun coba mengintip ke klub teater.

"Woaah, ramai sekali!" seru pria berambut ikal coklat terpukau, tapi Morikawa yang disampingnya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya dengan membuang muka. Padahal seumur-umur klub teater itu dikenal sebagai klub paling bontot di semua kegiatan klub di sekolah. Tapi sepertinya semuanya akan berubah 180 derajat karena...

"Oh, jadi ini drama yang akan diperankan Aichi, ya?" seru Izaki sembari menunjuk sebuah poster besar yang mempromosikan acara teater terbaru yang akan dimulai 2 minggu lagi. Poster yang membuat pintu klub saja sampai dikerumuni banyak siswa yang terkagum-kagum.

'**Between Prince and Vampire'**, seperti itulah judul dramanya.

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara 2 Seme**

.

Part 4

.

**M**ade By © **IllushaCerbeast**

.

**D**isclaimer: Sampai zaman angsa dansa pun, VG tetap bukan punya kami! *nunggang onta* (Ren: astaga, mendingan jadi anak kerang kalau begitu *_jawdrop_*)

.

**R**ate: **T – M** (_maybe_)

.

**P**airing: KaiAichi versus RenAichi, KaiAichiRen

.

**WARNING**(s): YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI, MISSTYPO, OOC, NON-CANON, LIME, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"A –APA? DASAR SENPAI KURANG AJAR, DIA MAU MENODAHI AICHI DENGAN DRAMA SETAN BEGINI, MANA DIA? BIAR KUHADAPI!" teriak Morikawa dengan kesal. Lainnya –bahkan _senior _sekalipun– langsung menjauh dari pintu masuk ke klub teater takut-takut kalau nanti muka mereka lebam karena tonjokan maut dari anak preman itu.

"Mo –Morikawa, tenanglah... Lagipula Aichi 'kan juga sudah setuju dengan sendirinya..." rayu Izaki berusaha meredahkan emosi temannya yang sedang meluap-luap bagaikan knalpot bajaj. Morikawa marah? Kenapa? Begitu ia baca panel _'Between Prince and Vampire'_, Morikawa sudah tahu persis kalau drama itu pasti berbau _yaoi_(1), Aichi sebagai _uke_-nya(2), dan pasti banyak adegan yang –(3). Ups, maaf, disensor. Morikawa merasa tidak terima saja, masa' teman baiknya, Aichi, yang masih polos bagaikan bulu ayam harus ternodahi karena drama seperti itu?

"SETUJU APAAN? AICHI TERPAKSA TAHU! KARENA SENPAI BERAMBUT GEMBEL ITU MEMAKAI JURUS NINJA MENANGIS BUAYA LAUT, MAKANYA AICHI PERCAYA! AKU TIDAK BISA BIARKAN INI!" bentak anak itu seiring urat-urat nadinya yang berbekas di kening. Izaki rela terseret-seret karena berusaha menahan kaki Morikawa untuk masuk ke dalam klub teater itu. Lainnya _speechless _seketika melihat amarahnya Morikawa Katsumi yang menyeramkan.

_**BRAKKK!**_

"MANA PENANGGUNG JAWAB KLUB TEATER? KELUAAAAAAR!" bentak Morikawa sembari membanting pintu ruang rapat. Lainnya langsung memandang horror pria yang memiliki aura kematian itu berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak ada yang berani menjawab, semuanya mundur. Di ruang rapat itu diisi oleh panitia teater dan juga para pemain drama tadi.

"Mo –Morikawa?" seru Aichi terkejut begitu temannya itu datang dengan tampang marah. Apalagi ia menanyakan 'penanggung jawab' yang tak lain adalah Rekka, yang terbengong di depan papan tulis ruangan itu.

"Aichi, jangan bermain di drama ini! Ayo pulang saja, nanti kutraktir apa saja yang kau mau!" ucap pria beraura gelap itu sembari menangkap pergelangan tangan Aichi dan menariknya keluar dari ruang rapat. Tapi langkahnya tersendat karena Aichi menahannya.

"Ja –jangan, Morikawa! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Sungguh, kau tidak perlu khawatir," celah Aichi berusaha menghentikan temannya. Sebelum Morikawa menjawab, tiba-tiba saja ia ditarik seseorang dengan kekuatan onta menyelam. Kaget, baru kali ini ada orang yang berhasil mengalahkan kekuatan Morikawa, pria beriris hitam itu kemudian menengok ke sampingnya, dimana sesosok figur yang berani menyeretnya memandang kasar Morikawa.

"Yu! Eke! END!" bentak Rekka sembari menyeret-nyeret Morikawa keluar dari ruang rapat. Izaki yang mengumpat di kolom meja sedari tadi _speechless_ seketika begitu melihat Morikawa tidak bisa melawan gadis bertubuh pendek itu. Ternyata apa yang diduga Izaki benar, Rekka itu 'ganas', bahkan bisa menandingi Morikawa sekalipun.

"Siapa itu, Aichi no _ukee_?" tanya Ren sembari memeluk pinggang Aichi dan membawa anak itu pada pangkuannya. Jangan ditanya, lainnya langsung iri 180 derajat, sedangkan Kai –yang notabene juga mengikuti drama ini menjadi kesal. Aichi salah tingkah kembali, bagaimana pun juga Ren selalu saja memperlakukan Aichi dengan penuh cinta.

"Ngg, itu teman baikku, Ren-_san_." Jawab Aichi terbata-bata. Ya, jelas muka anak itu kembali panas, toh, Ren dengan agresif mengelus dagunya dan mempererat pelukan di pinggang Aichi.

"Hm, begitu, ya. Jangan pedulikan dia, lebih baik kau berkonsentrasi pada peranmu di dekatku, Aichi no _ukee_," bisik Ren dengan nada menggelitik tiap panca indera Aichi. Anak berambut biru itu tidak berani melakukan perlawanan dan mengangguk, karena banyak pasang mata yang memandang mereka sampai _jawdrop_, kecuali Kai.

"Baiklah, godzilla tadi sudah kubereskan! Kita lanjutkan rapat!" seru seorang gadis berpostur tubuh pendek tadi sembari mengunci pintu rapat kembali. Yap, Rekka dengan antusias kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan kepada para pemain teater drama nanti. Kalau ditanya kenapa ada Kai dan Ren, tentu saja karena ada Aichi. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan seme lainnya berani mendekati orang yang disayangi mereka ini, bahkan sampai teater sekalipun.

"Drama _'Between Prince and Vampire'_ ini diangkat dari kisah dongeng. Bercerita tentang putri terkutuk yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran takdir, tapi disaat yang bersamaan, seorang vampire dari dunia kegelapan ingin merebut putri untuk membuka segel dunia vampire. Terjadilah cinta segitiga diantara pangeran, putri, dan vampire." Jelas Rekka sembari menggambar-gambar di papan tulis. Lainnya mengamati dengan seksama.

"Pemeran _'Calamity Princess'_ adalah Sendou Aichi dari 1-5, pemeran _'Fate Prince'_ adalah Toshiki Kai dari 2-3, pemeran _'Combat Vampire'_ adalah Suzugamori Ren dari 2-1, pemeran _'The Great Knight'_ adalah Miwa Taishi dari 2-3, pemeran _'Death Blood Flower'_ adalah Suzumiya Kourin dari 2-2–" Aichi tertunduk begitu Rekka membaca nama pemeran-pemerannya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman karena ia _junior_ sendiri, belum lagi ia tidak pernah bermain drama sebelumnya.

"–Dan terakhir, pemeran _'Dragon Witch'_ adalah Katsuragi Kamui dari 1-2." Begitu Rekka membaca pemeran terakhir, Aichi terbelalak kaget. Ternyata ada anak seangkatannya juga yang ikut bermain drama ini. Namun, Aichi 'kan penakut, susah untuk bergaul dengan orang lain. Teman seangkatannya yang paling akrab saja cuma Morikawa dan Izaki.

"Katsuragi... Kamui? Seperti apa orangnya, ya..." guman Aichi sembari menatap langit-langit ruangan, masih tetap pada pangkuan Ren yang tidak mau lepas darinya. Kemudian ia melihat-lihat sekitar, penasaran dengan teman satu angkatan yang akan ikut bermain pada drama ini.

"Apa yang kau cari, Aichi no _ukee_?" tanya Ren merasa kelakuan Aichi janggal. Setengah berbisik, Aichi pun menjawab pertanyaan _senpai_nya itu...

"Etto, apa Ren-_san_ kenal dengan anak yang bernama Katsuragi Kamui, karena dia teman satu angkatan... aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa orangnya..." bisik Aichi dengan rasa ingin tahu. Ren tersenyum lebar mendengar itu, baru kali ini dilihatnya Aichi seantusias itu. Kemudian Ren menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang terkantuk-kantuk di ujung meja rapat.

"Anak berbadan kecil itu yang namanya Katsuragi," jawab Ren dengan cepat. Dengan polosnya Aichi mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ren tadi. Yap, Aichi sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena tubuhnya terlalu kecil. Anak itu menguap lebar lalu bermalas-malasan di tempat duduknya. Kalau menurut pendapat Aichi, kelihatannya anak itu sedikit ketus.

"Yup! Rapat selesai! Ini kubagikan dialog masing-masing! Jangan lupa hafalkan, oke! Besok kita sudah harus latihan, tidak ada yang boleh bolos atau aku setrum pakai sengatan nyamuk!" ancam Rekka dengan garis-garis hitam yang melintang diantara matanya. Ah, tatapan psikopat. Lainnya mengangguk tanpa protes, termasuk Aichi.

"Aichi, sehabis ini bolos, yuk," bisik Ren masih belum melepaskan Aichi. Anak berparas manis itu kembali merasakan panas merambat di wajahnya. Kemudian ia berusaha mengerang kecil.

"Ungh, Ren-_san_, tidak bisa. Nilai pelajaranku masih banyak yang harus kukejar," jawab Aichi berharap Ren mau melepasnya. Kemudian Ren mendelik alisnya dan bertanya...

"Nilai pelajaran untuk apa dikejar-kejar?" tanya Ren dengan polosnya, sukses membuat Aichi cemberut. Memang terkadang Ren itu sengaja telmi, atau bahkan beneran telmi. Hampir kembaran, deh, dengan Aichi yang sejak lahir juga telmi.

"Ren-_san_! A –aku serius–" bantah Aichi dengan nada kesal. Tapi Ren malah menanggapinya dengan tertawa lebar.

"Gomen, gomen. Ya, kalau begitu besok harus, ya! Jaa!" dengan entengnya Ren pun melepaskan Aichi. Ya, bagus, sih, daripada Aichi ditahan lama-lama, nanti beneran bolos. Bel pelajaran mulai pun pas sekali berbunyi. Yah, karena kelamaan rapat, Aichi jadi tidak sempat makan siang. Apa boleh buat, ia pun segera keluar dari ruang klub teater dan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menangkap Aichi dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Tadinya Aichi mengira ini adalah kelakuan Ren, tapi begitu ia mendongkakan kepalanya, ia mendapati Kai –tanpa ekspresi– menangkap tubuhnya, ditengah lorong yang banyak dikerumuni orang pula. Wajah Aichi memerah begitu seisi lorong langsung memandangi keduanya.

"Ka –Kai-_san_? Ada apa? Ak –aku harus kembali ke kelas," mohon Aichi takut kalau ia akan dimarahi guru karena datang terlambat. Tapi Kai sepertinya tidak peduli, bahkan tatapan dari sekitarnya yang _blushing_ nggak jelas tidak digubrisnya. Kemudian Kai –dengan tangan satu lagi menyodorkan sebungkus roti manis.

"Makan dulu, kau belum makan, 'kan?" tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir, tapi tetap saja ekspresinya tidak ada yang berubah. Aichi membulatkan mata melihat itu, ternyata Kai memperhatikannya juga sampai masalah makan.

"Ta –tapi, sekarang sudah harus masuk kelas..." tunjuk Aichi pada beberapa murid yang sudah masuk ke kelasnya, tapi masih saja ada yang sempat-sempatnya menonton adegan Kai dan Aichi lewat jendela kelas.

"Sudahlah, kemarin kau baru sakit, jadi makan dulu. Kalau guru berani memarahimu, kepalanya akan kuganti jadi bola basket," ujar Kai dengan santai. Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari ucapan Kai tadi membuat Aichi _sweatdrop_, entah Kai serius atau tidak.

"Buka mulutmu," dikira Aichi harus makan sendiri, tapi ternyata pikiran Aichi yang terlalu dungu itu salah. Kai membuka bungkus roti itu dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut Aichi, memberi isyarat pada anak itu untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengigit roti itu. Muka Aichi panas seketika, badannya yang ingin menjauh malah ditahan tangan sebelah Kai yang menempelkan tubuh keduanya.

"Kai-_san_, a –aku bisa makan sendiri, kok–"

"Buka mulutmu." Belum sempat Aichi menolak, Kai dengan nada tegas langsung memerintahnya. Meneguk ludah, Aichi pun berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melakukan hal enteng ini. Membuka mulutnya dan mengigit roti itu.

Lainnya yang melihat langsung saja pingsan di tempat, bahkan guru pelajaran yang akan mengambil ahli kelas Aichi langsung menahan rona merah di wajahnya dan masuk ke kelas tanpa menegur Aichi terlebih dahulu. Entah guru itu merasa senang dengan pemandangan tadi atau takut kepalanya dijadikan bola basket oleh Kai.

"Ummh..." satu gigitan sukses ditelan anak berparas manis itu. Wajahnya entah semerah apa sekarang, ia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang, apalagi dengan posisi seperti ini. Untung saja Ren –yang pastinya sekarang sedang membolos tidak menemukan mereka dalam pose begitu.

"Anak pintar, lanjutkan makanmu. Sampai habis baru kulepas," bisik Kai dengan lembut. Aichi mengangguk lemah dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Tak terasa koridor sekarang menjadi sepi, semuanya sudah mengikuti pelajaran jam terakhir, kecuali Aichi dan Kai –plus Ren yang membolos.

"Ummh.. Kai-_san_, aku sudah kenyang..." keluh Aichi merasa perutnya sudah cukup mengganjal makanan. Kai tanpa ekspresi menatap roti itu yang tinggal satu dua potong lagi, kemudian melahap setengahnya.

"Sudah kubantu, habiskan yang terakhir..." ujar Kai tanpa merasa bersalah, Aichi jelas membatu dengan apa yang Kai lakukan. Ini jelas-jelas ciuman secara tidak langsung, bukan? Sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini. Dasar landak memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam bencana, mau tak mau Aichi pun melahap potongan roti terakhir. Selesai, roti itu habis.

"Nih, minum saja." Tawar Kai menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang masih baru. Kelihatannya sengaja dibelinya untuk Aichi. Merasa kalah dengan tatapan datar Kai, akhirnya Aichi menurut. Meminum tak sampai setengah dari isinya.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Kai-_san_? Ak –aku tidak mungkin kembali ke jam pelajaran terakhir, habisnya Misaki-_sensei_ selalu menolak murid yang datang terlambat masuk ke jam pelajarannya," rengek Aichi sedikitnya meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Kai. Anak beriris hijau itu tersenyum kecil kemudian mengelus rambut Aichi.

"Ya, aku juga jam pelajaran Asaka-_sensei_ yang galak itu. Malas untuk kembali," sahut Kai dengan enteng. Kemudian, "...Ya, sudah, kita cari anak kerang itu dan bolos bersama, sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Aichi _jawdrop _mendengar kata 'anak kerang' yang tak lain adalah Ren, tumben sekali Kai mencari anak itu. Biasanya setiap bertemu selalu saja bertengkar. Tapi ide Kai ada bagusnya juga, daripada sakit hati dimarahi guru, lebih baik sekali-sekali membolos. Tersenyum kecil, Aichi dan Kai pun mengendap-ngendap untuk bolos –dan juga mencari Ren yang notabene paling ahli bersembunyi dari kejaran guru. Ya, bagaikan anak kerang.

* * *

...

* * *

"Tadaima." Sapa Aichi begitu sampai di depan rumahnya. Adiknya, Emi, dengan senang membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Aichi masuk.

"Okaeri!" balas Emi tersenyum manis.

Ibu Aichi, Shizuka, sedang sibuk memasak di dapur, sedangkan sedari tadi Emi asyik menonton televisi. Yah, pemandangan yang wajar begitu Aichi pulang ke rumah, tidak ada yang berubah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Emi mematikan suara televisinya lalu menengok ke arah Aichi yang baru saja menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Aichi, kenapa kemarin kasur tamu dari kamarku bisa berada di kamarmu? Memangnya tamu Aichi menginap kemarin?" pertanyaan dari adik tercinta membuat Aichi terperanjat kaget. Ia tidak menyangka kalau adiknya yang notabene lebih teliti daripadanya itu malah menanyakan soal kasur tamu.

"Ya, begitulah, Emi. Kau tahu 'kan kemarin ada badai, makanya tamu-ku tidak bisa pulang, jadi menginap." Jawab Aichi singkat, walaupun jujur, tetap saja Aichi banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalimatnya. Emi menautkan alisnya penasaran.

"Siapa, sih, tamunya? Bahkan ruang tengah sampai berantakan, terus obat demam di kotak P3K berkurang juga," selidik Emi dengan sangat detail membuat Aichi membatu seketika. Anak beriris biru itu memalingkan mukanya bingung mau menjawab apa, dan kelakuan itu yang membuat Emi yakin ada 'apa-apa' dari semua ini.

"Ayo jawab, Aichi! Kalau kau berbohong, nanti dipukul papa, lho!" ancam Emi sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Aichi tersenyum miris begitu Emi semakin mendekatinya agar tidak ada akses kabur untuk kakaknya itu.

"Ehm, itu..._ senpai_-ku, hehehe..." jawab Aichi terkekeh sedikit, berharap Emi mau melepaskannya. Tapi ternyata tidak, Aichi masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Emi tahu itu.

"Ya, aku juga tahu yang datang itu _senpai_-mu, Aichi. Tapi siapa? Tumben sampai ruang tengah amburadul begitu, hah?" nada bicara si gadis cilik terdengar semakin mengancam, Aichi sendiri pasrah untuk menyembunyikan fakta sebenarnya, adiknya satu itu memang pintar.

"Ehm, itu... _senpai_ yang... spesial. Da –dan, ruang tengah berantakan karena... main perang-perangan, hehehe. Lalu soal obat, kemarin aku sedikit demam..." jelas Aichi beruntut walaupun terdengar acak. Yah, Emi semakin penasaran saja pada kakaknya, tapi sepertinya Aichi bersikeras menyembunyikan kenyataannya.

"Huuh, dasar pelit!" dengus Emi sebal lalu kembali menonton televisi. Aichi tertawa kecil melihat reaksi adiknya itu, tapi kemudian ia langsung membawa tas sekolahnya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

"Aichi! Jangan lupa turun lagi untuk makan siang, ya! Hari ini makan kitsune udon kesukaanmu, lho!" seru Shizuka dari dapur, meyakinkan anaknya untuk tidak lupa makan siang.

"Ya, ma!" jawab Aichi kemudian bergegas naik menuju kamarnya.

Hah, mari kita putar ulang permasalahan tadi. Dimana Aichi menyembunyikan jawaban dari Emi, salah Emi juga, sih, sampai tidak mengetahui siapa tamu Aichi dan seenaknya pergi dengan orang tuanya pada hari itu. Tentu saja, tamu itu adalah _senpai spesial_ bagi Aichi –mungkin–, dua orang yang populer dan berkilauan di sekolah yang sama-sama menyukai Aichi dari lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam. Sip, pertanyaan pertama terjawab, lalu soal ruang tengah berantakan. Ruang tengah bisa dibilang ruang tamu + ruang keluarga, biasanya tempat itu selalu paling rapi. Tapi karena kedatangan Kai dan Ren, ruang itu tak lain mirip kandang singa. Mau tahu apa penyebabnya? Ya, jawaban Aichi ada benarnya, yaitu 'berperang'. Perang antara Kai dan Ren yang berusaha untuk merebut Aichi.

Tadinya Aichi kembali dari dapur dengan membawa tiga gelas sirup buah yang segar, plus berpura-pura tidak tahu soal perdebatan antara Kai dan Ren yang berlangsung. Tapi kemudian, Kai dan Ren meliriknya dengan tatapan 'maksa', Aichi langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Dengan perlahan, ia meletakan tiga gelas itu dan bermaksud kembali ke dapur untuk menyimpan nampannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Ren bangkit berdiri dan memeluknya, menjulurkan lidah pada Kai dan berkata _'I am the champion! You are loser!'_ pada Kai. Tidak mau kalah, akhirnya Kai menarik Aichi dan membopongnya di bahu, serta mendorong Ren sampai jatuh berguling ke belakang sofa. Yap, bertengkar seperti anak kecil yang main perang-perangan. Bertempur untuk merebut Aichi.

Sampai jam 5 sore pun, pertengkaran mereka belum kelar-kelar. Makanya kalian bisa membayangkan sebagaimana hancurnya ruang tengah kalau terus-terusan dijadikan medan tempur oleh keduanya. Aichi yang terus dibawa kesana-sini hanya bisa pasrah, dibilang pun keduanya tidak mau berhenti. Satunya lincah bagaikan anak kerang, satunya lagi pintar menyerang bagaikan landak nggak jadi.

"Hufh, sehabis ini aku harus menghafalkan dialog drama. Yup, semangat, Aichi!" seru Aichi sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia segera mengganti baju seragamnya lalu merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya. Membayangkan kitsune udon buatan ibunya yang sangat enak sekali membuatnya tidak sabar.

_Triling~_

Aichi menghentikan langkahnya keluar kamar begitu mendengar ponselnya berdering (dari dalam tas sekolah) tanda menerima sebuah sms. Aichi pun berbalik badan dan menghampiri tasnya, mengubrak-abrik isinya mencari ponsel biru tersebut. Tangannya yang sedari tadi merogoh isi tas akhirnya menemukan alat komunikasi modern itu. Dengan cepat Aichi menengok ke arah layar guna mengetahui siapa yang mengirimnya sms.

_From: Ren-senpai_

_Aichi no ukee, aku kesusahan menghafal dialog drama ini. Habisnya banyak adegan yang sedang bersamamu dan si landak. Boleh tidak aku ke rumahmu untuk berlatih bersamamu? Kalau perlu panggil si landak juga, aku serius OAO"_

"Uph... Hahaha, dasar Ren-_san_..." tawa anak berparas manis itu lepas begitu melihat _emot_ yang dipasang di sms itu. Terkesan seperti Ren itu begitu panik, atau apa mungkin Ren tidak pernah bermain drama juga sebelumnya? Akhirnya Aichi dengan cepat mengetik balasan dan mengirimnya.

_To: Ren-senpai_

_Boleh saja, Ren-san. Berlatih bersama juga tidak ada salahnya. _

-sms sending-

Kemudian Aichi mencari-cari kontak Kai di ponselnya untuk mengirimnya pesan singkat, seperti apa yang diminta oleh Ren.

_To: Kai-senpai_

_Etto... Kai-san, apa hari ini ada waktu? Kalau ada, Ren-san meminta Kai-san berlatih drama bersama di rumahku._

-sms sending-

_Triling~_

_From: Kai-senpai_

_Ada. Aku akan kesana._

Aichi _speechless_ membaca balasan dari Kai yang cepat, tapi isinya singkat bagaikan udang singa. Tapi ini artinya Aichi bisa melatih kemampuannya dalam berakting dan bermain drama. Memang dalam drama ini, Aichi punya banyak peran penting dengan Kai dan Ren, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk berlatih bersama sebelum latihan di sekolahnya. Daripada nanti dihardik Rekka yang galak itu.

Sambil menunggu Kai dan Ren datang, Aichi pun keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kebawah untuk makan siang dulu. Apalagi menunya adalah kitsune udon kesukaannya, dan masakan Shizuka memang nikmat sekali di lidahnya. Begitu tiba di meja makan, Shizuka sudah menyiapkan semua menu di meja, sedangkan Emi menunggu Aichi turun untuk makan bersama.

"_Ittadakimatsu_!" seru Aichi dan Emi bersamaan begitu selesai berdoa dan siap makan, kemudian mulai menyantap jatah makanan masing-masing. Shizuka yang masih beres-beres di dapur hanya tersenyum kecil begitu kedua anak kesayangannya mulai makan siang.

Begitu makannya habis, Aichi terhenti dari aktifitasnya –berpikir sesuatu. Emi yang duduk di depan Aichi menautkan alisnya bingung dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba. Padahal biasanya Aichi paling semangat kalau makanannya kitsune udon, sampai hal lain dilupakan olehnya. Tapi sekarang, Aichi malah menengok ke arah ibunya yang baru saja makan.

"Ma, apa lauknya masih ada banyak?" tanya Aichi kelihatannya serius. Satu hal sama yang terpikirkan Shizuka dan Emi, pasti Aichi minta tambah. Tapi, hal itu, sih, bukan masalah, mereka paling tahu itu menu kesukaan Aichi.

"Masih, ada di panci. Ambil saja," jawab Shizuka tersenyum manis. Ya, memang kepribadian Aichi sangat mirip dengan ibunya, sama-sama ramah. Walaupun demikian, kali ini dugaan sang bunda pada anaknya meleset, Aichi bukan meminta tambah, melainkan...

"Etto... nanti ada _senior_ku yang ingin latihan drama bersamaku di rumah. Apa aku boleh menawarkan mereka makan nanti?" tawaran Aichi itu sukses membuat ibunya dan Emi terkejut. Baru kali ini ada kakak kelas yang bermain ke rumah Aichi, bahkan Morikawa dan Izaki yang katanya teman baik Aichi sekalipun tidak pernah, begitulah pikir Shizuka.

"_Senior_? Yang kemarin datang bermain ke rumah itu?" selidik Emi ingin tahu. Aichi tersenyum ke arah adiknya dan mengangguk, membuat Emi sukses tersedak minumannya sendiri. Shizuka sendiri tidak menyangka anaknya yang pemalu dan kikuk ini bisa bergaul dengan _senior_ sampai datang ke rumah dua kali pula.

"Boleh saja, memberi tamu makanan itu tidak ada salahnya, kok." Jawab Shizuka tersenyum lagi. Tapi bukan bearti Shizuka tidak merasa janggal, justru Shizuka merasa sangat penasaran. Seperti apa tampang _senior_ itu. Kemarin sayang sekali, Shizuka dan Emi tidak tahu bagaimana wujud _senior_ itu karena terburu-buru pergi.

"_Arigatou_!" seru Aichi kelihatannya senang. Belum pernah Shizuka dan Emi melihat Aichi segembira itu kepada orang lain. Membuat kedua kaum hawa itu semakin penasaran saja.

**TING TONG!**

"Ah, itu mereka. Sebentar, ya..." dengan itu Aichi beranjak dari dapur menuju pintu depan. Shizuka dan Emi mendelik begitu mendengar kata _'mereka'_ yang bearti _senior_nya bukan satu orang, melainkan lebih.

"Ma, aku jadi penasaran siapa _senior_nya Aichi, kita pura-pura sapa, yuk!" rengek Emi menarik-narik celemek Shizuka. Gadis berambut hijau _tosca_ itu tersenyum lalu akhirnya meninggalkan makannya yang belum selesai, keduanya langsung menyusul Aichi menuju pintu utama.

"Se –selamat datang, Kai-_san_, Ren-_san_," sapa Aichi begitu membukakan pintu. Yap, seperti dugaannya, mereka datang bersama. Kai dan Ren. Walau beberapa detik sebelum keduanya menengok pintu utama, pasti mereka berdebat dulu. Ya, tahulah... Tentang anak kerang dan landak nggak jadi yang waktu itu.

"Yoo, Aichi no _ukee_! Gomen, aku datang kesini hanya membawa dialog drama dan alat pendukung," balas Ren sembari menunjukan buku dialognya dan juga sebuah jubah hitam yang nanti akan menjadi atributnya dalam drama.

"Hah, kalau alat pendukungku ketinggalan, mungkin untuk pedang nanti aku pakai penggaris saja." Sahut Kai sembari menengok beberapa halaman buku dialognya dengan tatapan tak niat. Ya, bisa ditebak ketiganya sama-sama **TIDAK BISA** bermain drama. Mereka terjebak oleh Rekka yang licik itu.

"Iy –iya, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan masuk," ujar Aichi mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Bagus, Aichi, dua hari berturut-turut kini _seme_ yang terjerat muka manismu menjadi pengunjung tetap rumahmu. Entah besok mereka datang lagi atau tidak.

"Eh, kakak dan adiknya Aichi, ya? Salam kenal, aku Ren dari sekolah yang sama dengan Aichi!" seru Ren tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati Shizuka dan Emi juga berada di depan pintu –tepatnya dibelakang Aichi.

"Eh, aku ibunya Aichi!" kata Shizuka sedikit tersipu malu. Ibu rumah tangga ini tidak menyangka kalau _senior_ yang dikenal Aichi begitu tampan seperti itu.

"Oh, maaf, maaf! Habisnya kelihatan muda, jadi kukira kakaknya, hehe." Ujar Ren dengan santai –dan parahnya dengan nada seduktif yang sudah menjadi gaya khas bicaranya. Samar-samar wajah Shizuka menjadi memerah dan salah tingkah. Kemudian Emi melirik ke _senior_ yang satu lagi.

"Aku Toshiki Kai, salam kenal." Sambung Kai tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Shizuka dan Emi melongo tidak percaya, kenapa bisa anaknya berkenalan dengan kedua_ senior_ tampan seperti mereka.

"Wah, wah, silahkan masuk, jangan sungkan." Seru Shizuka yang _mood_nya membaik tiba-tiba, padahal tadi rasa penasaran begitu memanas-manasinya. Sedangkan Emi yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pun mengekori ibunya. Berbeda dengan Shizuka, Emi malah masih penasaran dengan keduanya.

Baru saja masuk beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba telepon rumah berbunyi. Niat wanita bercelemek ini untuk menawarkan minuman pada keduanya pun diurungkan, Shizuka segera menghampiri telepon rumah dan berkomunikasi dengan yang menelpon.

"Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_ sudah makan siang belum? Kalau tidak keberatan, kalian boleh makan siang di rumahku, kebetulan ibuku baru memasak kitsune udon." Tawar Aichi begitu mempersilahkan keduanya duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Emi berpura-pura sibuk ke dapur, padahal sengaja menguping Aichi dan _senpai_nya mengobrol.

"Eh, belum, sih. Tapi apa tidak merepotkan? Padahal 'kan datang kesini untuk latihan drama," jawab Ren sembari memasang tampang bodohnya dan menunjukan buku dialog itu. Sedangkan Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Ya –ka, kalau kalian tidak keberatan," ujar Aichi sembari menunduk dan mengetuk-ngetuk kedua telunjuk jarinya. Ah, Ren dan Kai paling tidak tahan dengan sikap Aichi satu ini, yaitu merendahkan diri. Apalagi disaat anak itu menempel-lepaskan kedua telunjuk jarinya, pemandangan yang begitu manis.

"Boleh saja, tadi di rumah aku juga lupa masak." Potong Kai dengan cepat, tidak mau membuat waktu semakin lama terundur. Dan ia juga merasa tidak enak kalau menolak. Ini kesempatan emas, _you know?_ Makan di rumah calon istri, belum lagi si _uke_ yang menawarkan. Jangan sampai terlewatkan!

"Eh, kalau begitu aku siapkan dulu, tunggu disini, ya..." dengan itu Aichi pun segera berlalu ke dapur untuk menyiapkan jatah keduanya. Yap, adegan yang hampir sama dengan kemarin, bukan? Dan jangan lupa adegan yang satu ini...

"Heh, kau tidak pernah bermain drama sebelumnya, ya, landak? Kelakuanmu ketahuan sekali,"

"Berisik, kau sendiri juga. Yang meminta latihan bersama ini, 'kan, kau, anak kerang."

"Hei, tidak ada salahnya berlatih, 'kan? Kalau kau tidak mau, ya, kau boleh pulang. Biar aku bermesraan dengan Aichi no _ukee_-ku!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu, kerang. Tanpa diminta pun pasti aku akan datang. Ingat 'peran'mu di drama ini, kerang."

"Jangan memanggilku kerang dua kali dalam satu dialog, landak! Aku bisa kena sial! Ya, disini peranku memang penjahat, tapi aku dan Aichi punya banyak adegan _'fanservice'_ dibandingkan kau, lho, hehehe."

"Biar saja kau sial, kalau perlu tenggelam jadi kerang sekalian. Hah, adegan _'fanservice' _saja bangga, justru di _ending_ cerita nanti, aku dan Aichi yang akan hidup berbahagia, sedangkan kau? Dikurung di kandang sapi."

"Arrrgh! Jangan ingatkan itu, landak! Rekka sialan, kenapa aku dikurung di kandang sapi akhir-akhirnya? Setidaknya penjara yang elit sedikit, kek. Besok aku harus protes padanya!"

"Ya, sudah, aku setuju. Nanti aku usulkan Rekka untuk menggantikan kandang sapi menjadi mulut kerang. Bagus, 'kan?"

"Ah, kau menghinaku terus! Yang jelas adegan yang paling banyak _'fanservice' _itu jauh lebih diinginkan penonton. Aku akan berakting sebaik mungkin agar Aichi luluh padaku!"

Haah, keduanya memang selalu saja begitu kalau ketemuan. Tapi satu hal yang berbeda dari kemarin. Emi, adik Aichi, sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan keduanya, lho. Berbeda dengan Shizuka yang masih sibuk di telepon. Mendengar perbincangan keduanya membuat Emi membatu seketika, sepertinya ia harus turun tangan dalam masalah cinta segitiga kakaknya ini.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N** (IllushaCerbeast): Minna-san, ini dia update chapter 4. Aku (Cerbeast) usahakan untuk update kilat, ehehehe. Dan, sedikit kabar kalau kedepannya, Illusha tidak akan membantuku(Cerbeast) dalam proses pembuatan fanfic lagi karena dia akan sibuk kuliah di Australia yang tentunya jauh dari Indonesia. Gomen kalau updatenya mengendur, ya. Aku usahakan membuat yang terbaik walau harus seorang diri. :D

Soal drama teater itu, sih, aku karang sendiri XD Habis pikir kalau niru Snow White dan fairy tale lainnya terlalu mainstream, hehehe. Tapi kalau ada kemiripan dengan sesuatu, gomenasai, ya. Jujur, karangan sendiri, maklumlah kalau abal-abal dan tidak bermutu XD *geplak*

.

.

.

.

**NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. SO, MIND TO REVIEW?  
**


	5. Emi! You're Barrier Of Love!

Setelah selesai menjalankan ritual mereka –berdebat– akhirnya Aichi menyuruh keduanya untuk makan siang di meja makan. Dengan senang hati, Kai dan Ren pun menurut seakan-akan melupakan perdebatan sengit mereka yang akan membuat siapa saja _jawdrop._

"Wah, kelihatannya enak! Ibumu jago memasak, ya?" puji Ren begitu melihat sepiring kitsune udon dan semangkuk nasi tersedia di depan matanya.

"Iya, a –aku paling suka dengan masakan ibuku. Silahkan dicoba," seru Aichi duduk di kursi yang kosong. Ren mengangguk senang dan mulai mencobanya, sedangkan Kai dengan tatapan datar masih saja diam.

"Ada apa, landak? Jangan bilang masakan fantastik ini tidak enak dan kau tidak mau mencobanya, ya!" ancam Ren sembari menodongkan sumpit makannya di depan Kai. Aichi _speechless _seketika mendengarnya.

"Bukan, kerang. Aku hanya merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita bertiga..." sahut Kai melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Aichi memiringkan kepalanya bingung, kemudian begitu dilihatnya pintu perbatasan antara dapur dan ruang makan, ia melihat kepala Emi disana.

"Emi, sedang apa disana?" tanya Aichi membuat kepala yang bersembunyi di dekat kompor gas itu berdelik kaget.

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara 2 Seme**

.

Part 5

.

**M**ade By © **IllushaCerbeast**

.

**D**isclaimer: Hah, meskipun memiliki VG adalah impian kami, tetap saja tidak akan tercapai *nyalain lagu seriossa* (Aichi: *_jawdrop_*)

.

**R**ate: T – M (_maybe_)

.

**P**airing: KaiAichi _versus_ RenAichi. And **now** is KaiAichiRen (_maybe_ XP).

**.**

**WARNING**(s): Lime, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Threesome love, BL, Misstypo, OOC, Non-canon, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"Emi, kau kenapa? Dari Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_ datang, tingkahmu jadi aneh?" tanya Aichi pada adik satu-satunya itu. Emi malah cemberut mendengarnya. Sekarang Aichi dan Emi sedang berada di ruangan belakang yang hanya ada toilet dan tempat jemuran baju.

Tadi begitu Aichi menyadari kehadiran adiknya saat Ren dan Kai datang, akhirnya Aichi memutuskan untuk mengajak adiknya itu bicara, di tempat yang privasi tentunya. Anak berambut biru ini hanya bisa berharap kalau Kai dan Ren yang ditinggal berdua di ruang makan tidak berdebat lagi. Begitu sampai di ruang belakang, barulah Aichi bertanya, kelakuan Emi memang aneh sejak Kai dan Ren menginjak rumahnya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, Aichi. Memangnya nggak boleh?" sunggut Emi menggembungkan pipinya, protes pada kakaknya satu ini. Aichi menurunkan alisnya lalu memandang langit-langit ruangan. Haah, telminya Aichi keluar lagi. Ia jadi bingung mengapa adiknya bisa penasaran –Ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya curiga pada Kai dan Ren.

"Ta –tapi penasaranmu berlebihan, Emi. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan mereka, hm?" tanya Aichi berusaha untuk memastikan. Kini gantian Emi yang berkacak pinggang.

"Tadi saat kau menyiapkan makan, ak –aku tidak sengaja mendengar mereka berdebat, Aichi! Perdebatan mereka itu... aneh sekali!" seru Emi dengan serius, sekarang malah Aichi yang pucat pasi. Ia tidak menyangka Emi mendengar perdebatan Kai dan Ren di ruang tamu tadi. Biasanya ada tamu sekalipun, Emi palingan naik ke kamarnya dan tidur. Tidak seperti sekarang.

"Aneh? A –aneh apanya?" tanya Aichi sedikit terbata-bata. Ia berharap Emi tidak segera tahu kalau... Kedua _senior_ itu adalah orang yang begitu menggila-gilai cinta Aichi. Gadis yang lebih pendek dari Aichi itu berehem kemudian...

"Pertama, mengapa mereka menyebut satu sama lain... Landak dan Kerang?" pertanyaan itu membuat Aichi langsung _jawdrop_ seketika, tapi belum selesai sampai disitu...

"Kedua, kenapa salah satu dari mereka menyebut namamu _'Aichi no ukee'_?" pertanyaan kedua membuat Aichi serasa disambar petir bermuka Monalisa.

"Ketiga, kenapa mereka begitu berdebat soalmu? Yang katanya _'fanservice'_lah, yang katanya _'hidup berbahagia'_lah?" Aichi terbelalak kaget, ia tidak mendengar bagian itu sama sekali karena tadi sibuk menata nasi ke dalam mangkok serapi mungkin bagaikan putri solo.

"Ehm, etto... Aku tidak tahu–"

"Jangan berbohong, Aichi! Jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan dariku, hah? Mereka itu... jangan-jangan naksir kamu, ya?" tebak Emi memicingkan pandangan matanya. Aichi bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, sulit untuk mengelak. Tapi pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Ehehehe, it –itu bisa kujelaskan, mereka bukan..."

"Aichi! Jangan mengelak lagi, jujur padaku! Ayo, apa yang kukatakan benar, 'kan?" Ah, adik Aichi menuntut sekali. Aichi mulai berkeringat dingin, rasanya ingin berbohong tapi sulit. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa marah Emi kalau sampai tahu dia...

"Ya, ya... Benar, mereka... menyukaiku. Begitu." Jawab Aichi akhirnya pasrah, sedangkan Emi langsung memutih bagaikan keramik _on sale_.

'_Hah? Mereka? Naksir sama Aichi? Pantas saja Aichi kelihatannya senang sampai menyiapkan makanan segala, tapi... mereka 'kan laki-laki! Ya, walaupun Aichi itu 'uke' seperti yang dikatakan salah satu dari mereka... Tetap saja laki-laki dan laki-laki, 'kan? Arrgh!' _teriak Emi dalam hatinya –entah ada yang mendengarkan atau tidak. Kemudian ia kembali menatap kakak kesayangannya yang grogi itu.

"Aichi! Pokonya kau harus memutuskan hubungan dari–"

"Emi! Aichi! Kesini sebentar!" belum sempat Emi menegur kakaknya, tiba-tiba saja Shizuka yang baru saja selesai menelpon memanggilnya. Menghela nafas, akhirnya Emi mengikuti kakaknya yang berjalan menuju tempat ibunya.

"Ada apa, ma?" tanya Aichi sedikit lega karena ibunya menolong Aichi yang tengah didesak adiknya, Emi, tadi. Untung saja sang bunda selesai menelpon dan memanggilnya. Ya, walaupun Aichi tahu apa kelanjutan dari kalimat terakhir Emi tadi.

"Ada teman mama yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, itu, lho, bibi Arisa. Kalau begitu mama pergi melayat dulu, ya! Kalian ditinggal di rumah tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya ibunya dengan tatapan sedih. Merasa tak tega, Aichi dan Emi mengangguk bersamaan tidak ingin membebani ibunya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, kok. Mama juga hati-hati, ya." Balas Emi tersenyum manis. Ah, betapa bahagianya menjadi Shizuka, punya dua anak yang pengertian seperti Aichi dan Emi.

"Bagus, anak pintar. Ini mama berikan uang jajan, dan kunci rumah juga. Mama tidak memesan apapun, jadi kalau ada orang asing datang, jangan biarkan masuk rumah, ya." Pesan ibunya segera memakai sepatu hak tinggi bewarna hitam lalu berlalu dari rumah.

"Hati-hati, ma!" seru Aichi melambai pada ibunya yang sudah hilang dari depan pintu rumah. Kemudian Emi langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu depan, begitu ia berbalik... Aichi sudah tidak ada di depannya.

...

"Ren-_san_, Kai-_san_, ku –kumohon jangan!" seru Aichi setengah menjerit. Tapi kedua insan itu sama-sama tidak menggubris. Keduanya tetap saja sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing, Aichi semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Aichi no _ukee_. Kau harus terbiasa karena setelah menikah nanti aku akan melakukannya padamu setiap hari," goda Ren tersenyum tipis. Mendengar buaian cinta itu membuat raut wajah Aichi semakin panas dan merah saja.

"Ta –tapi..."

"Jangan protes, Aichi. Diam dan lihatlah..." tambah Kai dengan nada bariton yang berat, tapi tetap saja tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya. Aichi menunduk pasrah saja, keduanya sama-sama tidak mau menurut.

Hei, mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Kai dan Ren sekarang? Kalau kalian kira aham-ehem, bearti pikiran kalian terlalu kotor. Mana mungkin keduanya tega melakukan hal seperti itu di rumah Aichi, jadi jangan berpikir terlalu jauh. Pasalnya, sekarang mereka sedang...

"Ta –tapi tidak enak 'kan tamu yang mencuci piringnya sendiri! Hu-uh!" protes Aichi cemberut. Hah, tadi begitu Emi mendapati Aichi hilang dari hadapannya, sebenarnya Aichi langsung beranjak menuju tempat Kai dan Ren makan tadi, harap-harap keduanya tidak berperang. Tapi begitu ia tiba bagaikan _leopard_, ia malah mendapati keduanya mencuci piring makannya sendiri.

"Gomen, kebiasaan. Habisnya aku tinggal sendiri di rumah, jadi mencuci piring makan sendiri adalah hal yang biasa." Jawab Kai berharap pujaan hatinya nggak mengambek lagi. Ren terkekeh sedikit melihat Aichi kesayangannya itu bisa marah juga, belum lagi wajah marahnya sangat manis.

"Kalau di keluargaku mengajarkan untuk mencuci piring makan sendiri tiap bertamu, aku selalu melakukannya." Tambah Ren sembari melirik Aichi yang ada dibelakang mereka masih saja ngambek. Ah, pasti mukanya lucu sekali.

"Ja –jangan-jangan gelas dan piring kemarin... juga kalian yang cuci?" tebak Aichi ragu-ragu. Tapi Ren malah mengangguk dan menjawab...

"Hahaha, begitulah. Aku 'kan tidak mau kalah dari landak ini, mencipta rekor siapa yang paling banyak mencuci gelas dan piring!" seru Ren dengan bangga, sedangkan Aichi langsung_ jawdrop_ di tempat. Setelah selesai mengeringkan piring terakhir, Kai pun berbalik badan dan menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Aichi.

"Ayo, langsung latihan." Ajak Kai dengan lembut. Aichi mengangguk kecil, kemudian...

"Eh, latihannya di kamarku tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Ha –habisnya kalau di ruang tengah, ada Emi yang sedang menonton..." bisik Aichi mencari-cari alasan agar Emi tidak bertemu Kai dan Ren. Anak berparas lembut ini yakin kalau Emi masih curiga.

"Tidak masalah, nggak enak juga menganggu adikmu menonton. Kalau begitu, ayo!" seru Ren sembari mendorong punggung Aichi untuk berjalan dan naik ke lantai dua, tempat dimana kamar Aichi berada.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, Aichi melirik ke arah adiknya sedikit, memastikan adiknya tidak melirik tajam bagaikan singa kondang ataupun membaca mantra bagaikan dukun santet. Tapi ternyata tidak, Emi kelihatannya sedang seru-seru menonton _anime_ 'Magical Romanca' di televisi. Aichi tersenyum kecil, merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Dengan sukses ketiganya naik ke lantai 2 tanpa mengganggu Emi. Tapi... beberapa menit kemudian setelah Aichi naik...

"Huh, Aichi _baka_! Dia pikir aku akan membebaskannya begitu saja, hah?" gerutu gadis berambut pendek itu sembari mematikan tayangan di televisinya. Oh, oh, Aichi, sepertinya kau salah sangka. Emi ternyata tidak mendukung cinta terlarang kakaknya ini dan bermaksud untuk turun tangan.

Penghuni satu-satunya di bawah itu langsung berlari –perlahan– menuju dapur. Kemudian ia membuka salah satu rak bewarna coklat dan mengambil kuali besar disana. Kemudian dengan tali rafia, ia mengikat kuali itu di depan tubuhnya. Berikutnya, mengambil panci berukuran sedang lalu diletakan di kepalanya. Kemudian ia mencari-cari spatula yang belum dipakai. Bukan hanya sekedar spatula, tapi alat itu ia panaskan dulu melalui api kompor gas. Merasa alat itu sudah panas, kemudian Emi matikan api kompor gas itu. Terakhir ia mengambil sapu lidi dari ruang belakang. Persiapan selesai.

"Awas kalau mereka berani macam-macam dengan Aichi!" seru Emi dalam hatinya bertekad kuat untuk melindungi kakaknya. Yah, Emi memang tidak terlalu paham, sih. Tepatnya masih polos. Emi hanya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa 'kakaknya tidak boleh bercinta dengan laki-laki'.

* * *

...

* * *

"A –aku adalah putri dari penjara 'Shiegrella', memangnya karena gerangan apa pangeran datang kemari?" tanya sang putri begitu menyadari kehadiran seseorang di depan sel penjaranya. Rasanya pantulan bulan membuatnya terlena akan ketampanan sang pangeran yang datang mengunjunginya di ruangan kotor itu.

"Tuan putri, kurasa sudah takdir kita bertemu pandang di istana tadi. Aku merasa... penasaran denganmu. Karena itu aku datang kesini." Bisik sang pangeran takut-takut ada yang menyadari bahwa ia berani-berani menemui putri terkutuk yang katanya sangat seram dan mengerihkan itu. Tapi ternyata, sosok itu bagaikan bidadari ketujuh yang jatuh dari langit. Putri beriris biru itu cantik sekali...

"Ta –takdir?" tanya sang putri membulatkan matanya, menatap lekat-lekat pangeran yang sedang menyentuh pelan sel penjaranya. Ya, pangeran takdir, yang selalu mencari takdirnya untuk menemui pujaaan hatinya. Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir.

"Ya, takdir. Aku ingin kau menjadi permaisuriku, putri. Aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini!" seru sang pangeran menebaskan pedang sucinya pada sel penjara itu, berharap kalau sel itu hanya sel buatan yang tidak akan menghentikan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan sang cinta.

"Kau bodoh, ya? Aku ini putri terkutuk, aku... tidak pantas bersamamu." Ucap sang putri tersenyum miris. Ah, betapa pedihnya hati sang gadis, seandainya saja dirinya tak terlahir sebagai putri iblis yang terkutuk, mungkin saja sekarang ia sudah bersanding dengan pangeran, berdansa dibawa rembulan yang indah.

"Aku merasa kau adalah ikatan takdir yang selama ini kucari putri, ikutlah denganku..." ujar sang pangeran lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada sang putri yang memandang takjub dirinya. Dengan malu-malu sang putri pun mengulurkan tangannya yang diikat rantai dengan tangan satunya lagi.

-back to real world-

"Bagus, bagus! Aktingnya keren sekali!" seru Ren senang begitu Kai dan Aichi berhasil menyelesaikan adegan 5 di drama itu. Kai menghela nafas kemudian terduduk di tepi ranjang untuk membaca dialog berikutnya, sedangkan Aichi... harus menahan wajahnya yang panas dan memerah. Tentu saja begini-begini adegannya tetap mesra, romantis, dan lain-lain yang merupakan kelemahan Aichi. Apalagi kalau lawan mainnya...

"Berikutnya adegan 9, dimana _'Combat Vampire'_ berusaha menggigit leher _'Calamity Princess'_ untuk mengambil ahli kekuatan kegelapan yang tersegel dalam tubuhnya," ucapan dari Kai yang sibuk membolak-balikan buku dialog sukses membuat Aichi terperanjat. Muka anak itu kembali memanas, rasanya Aichi ingin mengutuki keduanya yang bersikap tenang-tenang saja.

Tapi ini... Gigit? Leher? Terakhir kali leher itu dijamah Ren dengan tangan lentiknya, itu saja sudah membuat Aichi merasakan sensasi-sensasi aneh merambat pada tubuhnya. Ah, anak ini sensitif sekali. Kalau disentuh saja sudah begitu, apalagi digigit? Membayangkannya saja membuat Aichi merinding ketakutan. Belum lagi kalau latihannya berulang kali, berapa kali lehernya harus digigit?

Ia berharap saja Ren bukan buaya ataupun ikan hiu yang mempunyai gigi taring dan buas. Membaca naskah adegan 9 sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya ketiga belah pihak pun siap untuk latihan. Memang dari ketiganya, Ren yang paling cepat hafal, IQ anak berambut panjang merah itu memang pintar, tapi sayangnya kalau disuruh praktek, Ren kurang ahli. Berbeda dengan Kai yang cukup lama hafalnya, tapi begitu disuruh memperagakan, tidak ada gerakannya yang kaku. Kalau Aichi, ia hanya berusaha mengeluarkan ekspresi-ekspresi yang simpel dan gampang dikeluarkan.

"Siap semuanya?"

-go to drama again-

"Indah, bukan? Pemandangan langit malam ini..." bisik sang pangeran sembari memeluk putri yang dicintainya itu. Sang empunya mengangguk manis, kembali menatap langit-langit malam dengan mata berbinar. Mungkin sang pangeran takdir tidak bisa kembali ke istananya, ia bukan burung dalam sangkar. Begitu juga sang putri yang ingin terbebas dari sel neraka itu. Ya, keduanya kabur, dari istana berpoles emas dan mutiara itu.

"Ya, sangat indah. Aku menyukainya," guman sang putri kelihatannya bahagia. Menatap rembulan yang begitu besar dan megah itu, rasanya kebahagiaan keduanya tersampaikan. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi di luar sana, rasanya cukup berdua saja, sangat bahagia. Sampai tiba-tiba saja tampak sesosok yang menyerupaki manusia, terbang ditengah-tengah bulan besar itu.

"Ap –apa itu?" seru pangeran terkejut. Sosok itu tersenyum lebar, helaian rambut panjangnya begitu gemerlap, seakan menghancurkan indahnya sang bulan saat itu juga. Sang putri membulatkan mata begitu ia tahu persis siapa figur berambut merah darah itu. Kini sosok itu membuka kedua matanya, menampakan iris _crimson_ merahnya yang tajam, memandang lekat anak yang tengah dipeluk mesra sang pangeran.

"Aku mencari-carimu, putri. Ternyata kau ada disini, dan aku tidak menyangka... Kau berhasil menipu pangeran yang ada disampingmu itu..." ucap sosok itu tersenyum licik membuat sang putri ketakutan. Pangeran yang merasa putri dalam bahaya langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Siapa kau, hah?" seru sang pangeran mengeluarkan pegang suci kebanggaannya, yang bahkan bisa membela batu sebesar apapun. Sosok itu kini memandang remeh sang pangeran.

"Oh, oh, santailah sedikit. Aku bukan manusia seperti kalian, aku adalah _vampire_ keturunan Whalvagor yang terakhir. Kau... pasti pernah mendengar nama itu, 'kan?" tanya sang_ vampire_ itu seiring merah di matanya semakin menyala-nyala. Pangeran beriris hijau itu membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Whalvagor? Itu 'kan generasi _vampire _terkuat yang sudah musnah 5 tahun yang lalu! Ba –bagaimana bisa..."

"Asal kau tahu, aku bersabar menunggu sejak kehancuran itu, menunggu untuk bisa melampiaskan balas dendamku, mengembalikan klanku... Yaitu dengan menunggu anak yang ada di dekatmu itu," sahut si _vampire_ yang terbangnya semakin dekat dengan kedua sosok manusia itu, pangeran semakin mempererat pelukannya pada orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Apa hubungannya dengan putri?" tanya sang pangeran tidak main-main, ia rela dicap sebagai pembunuh sekalipun, asalkan putri yang berada dipelukannya tetap disampingnya, tidak hilang kemana-mana.

"Putri itu ditandai sebagai putri terkutuk karena ia menyegel kekuatan kegelapan yang besar di dalam tubuhnya, dan aku butuh kekuatan itu untuk membuka gerbang klanku," jelas sang vampire mendadak menghilang dalam waktu sekejap dari hadapan keduanya. Tentu saja sang pangeran terkejut, belum pernah ia menghadapi lawan yang bukan manusia dan berkekuatan tinggi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja vampire itu kembali muncul di belakang mereka, dan dengan kasar ia menarik sang putri dari dekapan pangeran itu. Tentu saja putri itu menjerit kesakitan, tapi hal itu tidak digubris _vampire_ berdarah dingin itu. Dengan cepat sang _vampire_ menarik gaun putri bagian atas, menunjukan leher sampai bahunya yang putih mulus. Kilat _crimson_nya sudah tidak tahan, nafsunya sebagai _vampire_ pemburuh darah membakari hasratnya. Dengan segera taringnya ia tancap pada kulit mulus itu...

"AICHI!"

"Eh? Memangnya ada dialog seperti itu?" tanya Ren menghentikan aktingnya untuk mengigit –tidak sungguhan– leher Aichi. Kai dan Aichi yang tetap pada posisi aktingnya sendiri kebingungan.

Posisi mereka saat ini, Ren yang dengan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Aichi dan tangan kanannya menarik kera baju Aichi (memang di aktingnya nanti seperti itu), Aichi yang mukanya merah padam dan pasrah-pasrah saja dengan adegan ini, dan Kai yang memeluk mesra Aichi dengan kedua tangannya (tidak rela melepas Aichi begitu saja). Oh, pose yang begitu menggiurkan bagi para _fujoshi_! Eh, tunggu... Yang melihat 'kan bukan _fujoshi_, tapi...

"AICHI! TERNYATA KALAU DIBIARKAN, KAU RELA MEMBIARKAN DUA PHEDOFIL ITU MENYERANGMU, HAH?" pucat, Aichi mengenali suara ini, anak berambut biru itu menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci dan...

"E –Emi?" seru Aichi terperanjat dan berusaha kembali pada posisinya semula. Walaupun panik, tapi Kai dan Ren _speechless_ melihat penampilan adik Aichi yang kelihatannya siap bertempur itu.

"Emi, ini semua bisa kujelaskan, i –ini hanya dia–"

"CUKUP! AKU NGGAK MAU MENDENGAR ALASAN APA-APA LAGI! KEDUA PHEDOFIL ITU HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN!" teriak Emi dengan api yang membakar-bakar sampai ujung rambut, menatap tajam Ren dan Kai bersamaan.

"Tu –tunggu..."

"HEAAAAAA! AKAN KUBABAT KALIAN BERDUA! KUTU PHEDOFIL!"

* * *

...

* * *

_-"Halo?"-_

"Halo, Aichi, bagaimana di rumah? Baik-baik, 'kan?" tanya Shizuka begitu Aichi dari seberang sana menjawab panggilannya. Ya, selesai pergi melayat temannya yang meninggal, Shizuka malah reuni dengan teman-temannya di sebuah kafe. Khawatir pada anaknya di rumah, akhirnya ia menelepon.

_-"Ya, ya! Te –tentu saja, semuanya baik baik saja, kok."-_

_-"__**BRAK! GUBRAK! BRUUUK!**__"-_

"Suara apa itu, Aichi? Kok ribut sekali?" tanya Shizuka heran, seumur-umur baru kali ini begitu menelpon ke rumah tapi ada suara seperti sofa terguling atau kasur yang terjatuh dari tangga.

_-"Bu, bukan apa-apa, ma! Itu hanya Emi yang sedang bermain, hehehe..."-_

_-"MATI KALIAN! MATI!"-_

_-"__**DRRRRRRRNNNGGGGG!**__"-_

_-"Oh, tidak! Demi setan kerang, rambutkuuuuuu! Tidaaak! Aku tidak mau cungkring permanent seperti landak!"-_

"Lho, Aichi, kok mama seperti mendengar suara... _blow_ rambut? Memangnya Emi bermain apa?" tanya gadis berambut kuncir satu itu menautkan alisnya. Aichi diujung sana terdengar gagap untuk menjawab.

_-"Itu, sedang bermain salon-salonan, hehehe. Kan rambut Ren-san panjang, jadi... cocok untuk di–"-_

_-"HEAAAAAA! RASAKAN INI! SWEET LOVERS ROMANCA ATTACK!"-_

_-"__**PRAKKKKK! BRUAAAAK! DHAAARH!**__"-_

_-"Sial, aku nggak perawan lagi kalau begini caranya..."-_

"Lho, lho? Ada suara ledakan? Mana ada main salon meledak segala, benar tidak apa-apa? Mama sedang reuni, kalau ada sesuatu, mama pulang cepat, nih." Tawar Shizuka sedikit cemas.

_-"Ah, gomen! Tidak perlu, mama silahkan reuni dengan santai! Tadi main salon-salonan di negeri sihir, habisnya Kai-san suka yang action! Ya, benar begitu!"-_

_-"AKAN AKU PASTIKAN TANGAN GATAL KALIAN TIDAK MENYENTUH TUBUH KAKAKKU YANG SUCI!"-_

_-"__**BRRRRRRRRRIINGGGGGHHHHH!**__"-_

_-"Gyaaaaaa! Hantu pembersih debu! Nooooooooo! Aku belum mau matiiiii! Tolooooooooooong!"_

"Heh? Kok pembersih debu yang ada di gudang kalian pakai? Alat itu ganas sekali, lho, bisa mencabut bulu jenggot. Hati-hati, ya," nasehat sang ibu dengan khawatir. Aichi dari seberang sana tertawa santai lalu mengiyakan.

_-"Te –tenang saja, Emi sudah sangat ahli memakainya! Silahkan reuni dengan sa..."-_

_-"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM LAGI PADA KAKAKKU YANG CANTIK BAGAIKAN BIDADARI LAYANGAN, SWEET BOM ROMANCA!"-_

_-"__**BLEEEEEDHAAAAAAAAR!**__"-_

_-"AICHI! ADIKMU SUDAH GILA!"-_

_**Tut tut tut tut tut...**_

Shizuka_ speechless_ sembari memandang ponselnya yang sudah putus sambungan dari rumah.

"Kelihatannya mereka asyik sekali, ya. Hah, ya, sudah, deh, lebih baik aku melanjutkan reuniku," dengan itu Shizuka kembali mengobrol santai dengan teman-teman semasa SMP-nya tanpa merasa khawatir sama sekali.

* * *

...

* * *

_Sssshhhhh... sssshhhhh..._

Yah, mari kita kembali ke kondisi si tokoh utama, tepatnya di kediaman Aichi. Rumah yang tadinya tenang, damai, dan sejahtera itu kini berganti menjadi medan perang yang hancur lebur. Kepulan asap menyebar hampir diseluruh bagian lantai dasar, beberapa goresan permanent pun tertampak di kayu yang menjadi alas rumah itu. Beberapa barang yang tadi tertata rapi sekarang sudah terbang bagaikan pesawat Sukoi entah kemana.

Haah, tebakan kalian ada benarnya. Baru saja terjadi perang dunia ke III disini. Ya, walaupun nggak senorak dan sebesar perang dunia ke-II, sih, tapi tetap saja hancurnya itu sama. Emi sebagai provokator dari perang ini sudah terkapar di sudut tangga karena kelelahan berkelahi, bayangkan saja, satu anak gadis lawan dua cowok! Gimana nggak lelah, coba? Kai, si cowok brunet itu tergantung di sofa yang sudah jungkir balik dan kebelah dua. Sedangkan Ren, si cowok berambut panjang itu harus rela rambutnya berantakan setengah _permanent_ karena mesin penyedot debu dan kompor gas yang sengaja diledakan.

Anehnya disini yang masih sehat sentosa tinggal Aichi, yang _speechless_ dengan pemandangan mengerihkan ini. Entah orang lain akan berduka cita atau tidak melihat mereka, atau jangan-jangan malah tertawa? Wah, dosa kalian kalau tertawa. Sepertinya Aichi harus menyeret rumahnya beserta ketiga tersangka perang ke _ketok magic_ untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"K... Kai-_san_... Ren-_san_..." panggil Aichi dengan suara pelan, berusaha memastikan kedua insan itu masih hidup atau tidak. Hmm, dipukul dengan sapu lidi, dihajar dengan spatula panas, dilempar kompor gas, disalon dengan mesin penyedot debu, dibakar dengan korek api, dan... –Ah, masih banyak lagi. Entah masih hidup atau tidak.

"Ugh, a –aku masih hidup, ya?" guman Ren yang baru terbangun dari pingsannya di kamar mandi. Oh, iya, khusus Ren tadi disiram air oleh Emi sampai pingsan di kamar mandi. Aichi segera menghampiri _senpai_nya yang dalam kondisi mengenaskan itu.

"Ren-_san_ tidak apa-apa? Ma –maafkan adikku, ya! Maaf!" seru anak berambut biru itu menunduk pada Ren yang kesadarannya sudah pulih seperti semula. Sebenarnya, sih, bukan salah Aichi, jadi Ren tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Haah... sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, anggap saja bermain, hehehe..." jawab pemuda beriris _crimson_ itu pasrah, namun raut wajah Aichi yang khawatir pada Ren membuatnya lupa akan derita yang tadi terjadi padanya.

"Aku akan merawat luka Ren-_san_ dan Kai-_san_," ujar Aichi sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada sang _senior_, dan dengan senang hati Ren menerimanya. Mungkin Ren sudah terinfeksi virus Aichidicted, tergila-gilanya sampai begitu, sih.

"Kai-_san_! Ka –Kai-_san_ tidak apa-apa?" seru Aichi menghampiri Kai yang masih bergantung di sofa hancur di ruang tengah. Tanpa bicara ataupun meringis kesakitan, Kai berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri, wajahnya kacau sekali.

"Hei, jelek sekali mukamu, landak." Ucap Ren tak bermaksud meledek. Memang pada kenyataannya, kok. Wajah Kai tak lain mirip dengan abang-abang yang nangkring di warteg.

"Kau sama, kerang. Kita sama-sama hancur," jawab Kai dengan nada tegas namun pasrah. Yah, Ren bukannya ngaca sebelum berbicara, sih. Tampang Ren mirip sekali seperti _papa rock and roll_.

Aichi menunduk sedih, "Ma-maafkan aku... Ini semua salahku, se –setelah aku merawat luka kalian... Kalian boleh menghukumku," pinta Aichi menunduk sebanyak-banyaknya. Kai dan Ren bertukar tatap sesaat. Kemudian Kai maju dan menarik dagu Aichi agar kepala anak itu kembali terangkat.

"Ka –Kai-_san_..."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Aichi. Cukup rawat luka kami, oke?" bisik Kai dengan lembut. Bagaimana pun Aichi tetap ada di hati, mau sampai diterkam beruang laut pun rela Kai dan Ren lakukan. Aichi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Hm!" angguk Aichi kemudian mengambil kotak P3K dan segera mengobati luka-luka (parah) keduanya, sebelum Emi tersadar kembali dan menyerang mereka lagi nantinya.

* * *

...

* * *

Tak terasa dunia kembali memasuki hari baru, begitu juga di kediaman Aichi. Bencana kemarin yang terasa begitu berat serasa seperti angin lewat saja. Walau saat Shizuka pulang dari acara reuninya, ia begitu _shock_ mendapati rumah kesayangannya seperti baru saja diterjang badai.

Anak berambut biru ini dengan lesuh pun berangkat ke sekolahnya, tadinya Emi sempat mencubit pipi kakaknya dan mengancam _'Bilang aku kalau mereka mendekatimu lagi, aku akan datang ke sekolahmu membawa pasukan tempur!'_ seperti itu. Yah, salah Aichi juga, sih, tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya saat berlatih drama kemarin. Memang _pose_ adegan tiap adegan sangat menggiurkan, tapi tidak bagi Aichi yang kewalahan dengan adegan cinta tersebut.

"Haaah... Tabah Aichi, tabah..." guman anak itu berusaha menegur dirinya sendiri untuk bersabar menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan beruntut yang mendatanginya. Baru saja ia selesai menyebrang jalan, tiba-tiba dua orang dari belakang mengejutkannya.

"Aichi! Selamat pagi!" seru Morikawa dengan senyum bijaksananya bak dewa turun dari langit. Satunya lagi Izaki yang tersenyum kecil, seperti biasa keduanya selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Dan kalau kebetulan (seperti sekarang), pasti pas-pasan dengan Aichi yang mungkin berangkat pada jam yang sama.

"_Ohayou_, Morikawa, Izaki..." balas Aichi tersenyum riang. Tanpa banyak bicara, Morikawa lalu menepuk keras punggung Aichi dan berkata...

"Ayo kita balapan sampai ke sekolah! Yang kalah harus traktir, ya!" seru pria paling tinggi dari ketiganya itu bersemangat, Aichi syok seketika mendengar itu. Habisnya anak ini tidak pandai dalam berolahraga. Namun belum sempat protes, Morikawa dan Izaki sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tu –tunggu!" teriak Aichi mau tidak mau harus ikut berlari juga. Lainnya _jawdrop_ memandangi tiga pelajar sekolah itu berlari tunggang langgang ke sekolah, norak pula. Padahal hari masih pagi, kok. Setelah ketiganya sudah cukup menjauh dari tempat penyebrangan tadi, barulah seorang gadis kecil keluar dari tempat bersembunyi –yakni tong sampah.

"Hmm, disini masih aman!" seru gadis itu tak lain adalah Emi. Ternyata sebelum pergi ke sekolah (yang berbeda dari sekolah Aichi), Emi membuntuti kakaknya terlebih dahulu. Oh, gadis kecil ini benar-benar serius untuk menjaga ketat kakaknya. Perjalanan Aichi untuk mendapatkan hidup normal pun semakin panjang saja.

Diantara dua seme yang mencintainya, manakah yang Aichi pilih?

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara 2 Seme**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**A/N** (IllushaCerbeast): Yoo, minna-san. Ini dia chapter 5. Maaf, ya, kalau semakin ooc dan hancur, ehehehe. Bay the way, apa pembaca sekalian siap dengan adanya lime di fic ini? Maksudku lime yang lebih hot XD *otakmesumkeluar* Kalau iya, chapter depan sudah siap, lho XD *jiah* Untuk chapter ini pun juga kubuat sendiri (Cerbeast). Kalau ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi, oke. Ayo ramaikan fandom CV, anime-nya juga masih **_go on_**! XD Dan jangan lupa berikan review kalian pada fic ini, yah. Semakin banyak review, kemungkinan update cepat semakin banyak XD *plak*. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati, hehe x-)


	6. New Friend? I Guest New Problem!

"Uuuuuh..." Aichi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Di depannya sebuah naskah dialog tebal sedang menunggunya. Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, biasanya beberapa murid masih bersantai-santai. Ada yang mengobrol riang, ada yang keluyuran di koridor, ataupun yang menyempatkan diri ke kantin sekolah. Tapi berbeda dengan Aichi.

Wajah anak itu memerah karena malu plus depresi, buku dialog drama itu diambilnya untuk menutupi muka panasnya yang menggoda iman _seme_. Begitu dibolak-balikan halaman buku itu, Aichi merasa tertekan dengan beberapa adegan yang –_Well_, sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Adegan 1 sampai adegan 15, sih,_ fine_ saja. Tapi mulai dari adegan berikutnya, sudah banyak adegan yang semakin _'panas'_ yang membuat Aichi tertekan saat itu juga.

Memanfaatkan waktu sebelum jam pelajaran untuk menghafal dialog drama pun jadi kacau seketika. Rasanya ia ingin keluar dari jebakan Rekka yang menyeramkan ini. Aichi menghela nafas dan kembali melihat adegan demi adegan yang tertulis dalam dialog. Ada adegan gigit bahu yang membuat Aichi salah tingkah, ada juga adegan memakai berbagai macam gaun wanita yang membuatnya _down_, lalu ada juga adegan yang...

"Aichi, sedang apa?" tanya seseorang mengejutkan Aichi. Sosok yang baru balik dari kantin sekolah itu dengan santai menarik buku dialog drama milik Aichi, padahal anak itu belum selesai membaca sampai adegan...

"Mo –Morikawa, ja... jangan–"

Membaca sebuah adegan di buku dialog itu membuat Morikawa yang sedang asyik memakan camilan langsung mematung di tempat. Aichi meneguk ludah, sedangkan Izaki yang sedari tadi berada di samping Morikawa sepertinya harus siap-siap menahan amarah Morikawa Katsumi –lagi.

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara 2 Seme**

.

Part 6

.

**M**ade By IllushaCerbeast

.

**D**isclaimer: Walau Cerbeast kepingin kawin sama Ren, tetap saja tidak bisa. VG bukan punya kami :D

.

**R**ate: **M** (_Finally change, you mad? XP)_

.

**P**airing: KaiAichi versus RenAichi, _and then_ KaiAichiRen.

.

**WARNING**(s): _**DISINI BENAR-BENAR ADA LIME**_, Threesome, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Misstypo melaut luas, diksi aneh, alur cerita nggak jelas, romance gagal, drama hancur lebur, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"Aichi... kau... ternyata kau... ternyata kau..." Oh, syukurlah Morikawa tidak mengamuk membaca isi dari halaman dari naskah drama bawaan Aichi itu. Tapi sekarang sosok preman itu malah _down_, melipat kedua tangannya lalu diletakan di dahi, termenung di tempat duduknya bagaikan pekerja yang di PHK. Satu kata, suram.

"Morikawa, ka –kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Izaki sedikitnya kasihan pada anak berambut hitam jabrik itu. Tidak menjawab, Morikawa malah menghela nafas panjang. Sangat galau. Aichi –yang notabene tersangka dalam kasus galaunya Morikawa pun tersenyum miris.

"Morikawa, ku –kumohon lupakan yang tadi. Ya?" sahut Aichi berusaha merayu Morikawa. Muka anak galau itu tak lain mirip ikan asin campuran ikan tuna. Sudah asin, suram, jelek, hidup lagi.

Tahu kenapa anak preman yang biasanya marah-marah nggak jelas itu bisa galau? Jawaban satu-satunya adalah karena naskah dialog drama yang dibawah Aichi. Pas sekali saat itu Aichi membuka adegan ke 35, adegan yang... _Well_, bisa dibilang hanya boleh ditonton anak berumur diatas 18 tahun. Mungkin demi adegan ini, para _fujoshi_ rela memalsukan umur mereka di kartu pelajar dan menjadi mahasiswa dadakan. Tapi berbeda dengan Morikawa.

Jujur saja, sejelek-jeleknya Morikawa Katsumi, anak inilah yang selalu melindungi si ceroboh Aichi dari murid-murid jahat ataupun guru-guru yang iseng. Morikawa sudah bagaikan orang tua pengganti Aichi di sekolah dibandingkan teman. Ya, walaupun terkadang cukup berlebihan, sih... Tapi tetap saja Morikawa melindungi Aichi dari dulu pertama kali berteman sampai sekarang. Eh, kok...

"Aichi... kumohon jangan lakukan **'itu'**, nak... Aku bisa bunuh diri ke Afrika kalau kau lakukan **'itu'**..." ujar Morikawa dengan tatapan lesuh. Aichi meneguk ludah, ia mengerti Morikawa hanya tidak ingin ia 'kenapa-napa'. Kalau tanya siapa yang disalahkan, Kai dan Ren mana mungkin bersalah. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya mereka **'ingin'** juga, sih...

"Uhm, na –nanti aku akan membicarakannya pada Rekka-_senpai_ untuk mengganti adegannya, ya. M –Morikawa jangan seperti ini, dong..." bujuk Aichi sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung teman baiknya itu. Izaki mengiyakan sembari menekan-nekan kepala anak suram itu.

"Eh?" Morikawa menatap lekat pada Aichi, "...Be –benarkah? Adegannya akan diganti, 'kan? Kau tidak akan melakukan **'itu'** dengan mereka, 'kan? Iya, 'kan?" tanya Morikawa bertubih-tubih dengan pandangan berbinar. Aichi _speechless_ seketika melihat raut wajah temannya tak lebih mirip bayi yang minta lolipop. Namun Aichi langsung mengangguk.

"I –iya, aku akan memohon pada Rekka-_senpai_ sebisaku nanti. Jadi Morikawa tidak perlu cemas, ya..." dengan itu Morikawa langsung kesenangan dan memandang langit luas melalui jendela kelas. Ikan asin campuran ikan tuna itu telah berevolusi menjadi angsa campuran bebek yang bersinar.

Ingin melanjutkan obrolan tidak jadi karena guru pun sudah masuk ke kelas mereka. Dengan tenang, Aichi dan Izaki kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, merasa Morikawa sudah baikan juga. Suasana sekolah yang damai, seperti biasa.

* * *

...

* * *

Aichi berjalan di koridor dengan tatapan lesuh. Sekarang di sekolah mereka masih pada jam pelajaran kedua, begitu juga kelas Aichi. Tapi berbeda dengan Aichi sendiri, tadi guru Fisika, Shin, meminta Aichi untuk mengantarkan beberapa buku murid menuju ruang guru. Yap, terlihat jelas sekitar 28 buku siswa dipegangnya erat sembari berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Mengembalikan, sih, oke. Tapi Aichi menjadi tidak tenang karena kemarin adalah pertama kalinya bagi Aichi untuk bolos jam pelajaran. Harap-harap ia tidak bertemu dengan Misaki-_sensei_ yang mengajar disaat Aichi membolos kemarin. Membayangkan dirinya ditegur itu sudah membuat Aichi bergetar sendiri. Hampir-hampir buku bawaannya terjatuh, tapi untung kesadarannya kembali pulih dan berkonsentrasi.

"_Haah, berjuanglah, Aichi!"_ serunya dalam hati begitu hampir sampai di ruang guru yang kelihatannya sepi. Harapan agar Misaki-_sensei_ tidak ada semakin menguat di hatinya. Namun begitu ia berkehendak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, tiba-tiba saja dari arah berlawanan lewat orang yang begitu dikenal Aichi...

"Ka –Kai-_san_?" sapa Aichi begitu anak beriris hijau itu baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Penampilan anak itu yang memakai seragam basket sekolah membuat detak jantung Aichi menjadi cepat seketika. Anak yang dipanggil membuka matanya yang sedari tertutup, merasakan suara pujaan hatinya.

"Oh, Aichi. Sedang apa?" tanya Kai merasa semangat kembali. Tadinya ia sedang _bad mood_ karena baru saja ditegur guru karena kemarin Kai membolos jam pelajaran terakhir. Tapi _mood_nya kembali segar melihat pujaan hatinya yang begitu cantik dan manis di matanya.

"Ngh, aku ingin mengembalikan buku-buku ini karena disuruh Shin-_sensei_. Ka –kalau Kai-_san_ sendiri?" tanya Aichi membiasakan diri untuk berbicara normal pada anak dingin itu. Sudah senang melihat Aichi, sekarang ditanya balik pula, entah sebesar apa rasa senang Kai sekarang. Tapi tetap saja pandangannya datar bagaikan landak sok keren.

"Barusan dipanggil Asaka-_sensei_ karena masalah bolos kemarin," jawab Kai dengan enteng membuat Aichi bergidik ngeri, kalau Kai sudah dipanggil, mungkin saja yang berikutnya itu... "Tenang saja, Misaki-_sensei_ sedang mengajar di kelasku, jadi kau masih aman," lanjut Kai sembari mengelus pipi lembut Aichi dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu," Aichi tersenyum lembut memandang punggung _senpai_nya itu berlalu di pojok lorong. Dengan itu Aichi bisa menghela nafas lega sesaat karena Kai secara _tak langsung_ melindunginya.

"Iya, hati-hati, ya, Kai-_san_..." balas Aichi walaupun Kai tidak mendengarnya, kemudian ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya dan memberanikan diri masuk ke ruang guru.

_Tok tok..._

"Pe –permisi..." setelah mengetuk daun pintu, Aichi menggeser pintu itu sedikit dengan bahunya dan mengucapkan sapaan. Ternyata ruang guru betul-betul hening, hanya ada Asaka-_sensei_ yang mungkin belum ada jam mengajar hari itu. Asaka memandang Aichi sesaat kemudian kembali melanjutkan tugasnya untuk menulis data-data murid.

Dengan gugup Aichi pun melangkah menuju meja milik Shin-_sensei_, buku-buku berat itu diletakannya dengan rapi di bagian yang kosong. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, Aichi pun terburu-buru untuk keluar takut membuat suasana menjadi canggung, tapi...

"Sendou Aichi dari kelas 1-5," panggil Asaka dengan suara berat membuat Aichi mematung di tempat dan berhenti melangkah, padahal beberapa langkah lagi ia bisa keluar ruang guru. Dengan perlahan Aichi menengok ke arah Asaka yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

"I –iya, _sensei_..."

"Kemarin kau membolos, ya?" pertanyaan enteng itu bagaikan sambaran petir bagi Aichi. Ternyata bukan Misaki-_sensei_ pun jadi masalah juga. Dengan bergetar, Aichi mengangguk lemah.

"I –iya, maaf, _sensei_..." jawabnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Huh, lain kali kamu harus fokus ke pelajaranmu, jangan muda dipaksa untuk melakukan tindakan melenceng seperti itu. Mengerti, Sendou?" tegur Asaka dengan suara halus. Namun Aichi mendelik mendengar salah satu ucapan janggal dari senseinya. _'Dipaksa'_?

"Ba –baik, aku akan belajar dengan giat!" seru Aichi berdiri tegap. Asaka mengangguk kemudian kembali menatap buku data murid.

"Kau boleh pergi, lanjutkan belajarmu..." dengan itu Aichi tersenyum canggung dan keluar dari ruang guru dengan lega. Untung saja Asaka-_sensei_ yang terkenal seram itu tidak mengomel-ngomel atau memakinya. Ditengah langkahnya kembali ke kelas...

"Dipaksa? Apa maksudnya, ya..." guman Aichi berpikir dengan otaknya yang agak lamban itu, "...Eh, a –apa mungkin..."

"Apa mungkin tadi Kai-_san_ bilang kalau dia yang memaksaku untuk membolos?" simpul Aichi mengingat tadi Kai juga baru saja keluar ruang guru sehabis ditegur Asaka-sensei. Memang, sih, aslinya bukan bearti tidak dipaksa juga, melainkan terpaksa. Tapi dugaan itu membuktikan kalau Kai melindunginya diam-diam.

Memang benar atau tidaknya kesimpulan itu masih menjadi misteri, tapi tanpa sadar Aichi tersenyum kecil. Dengan itu Aichi kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas. Sepanjang lorong sekolah memang hening. Mungkin ada sedikit beberapa suara dari dalam kelas yang terdengar Aichi.

"_Oh, iya, nanti ajak Morikawa dan Izaki ke–"_ belum sempat Aichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam hati, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik seseorang ke lorong sekolah yang cukup gelap. Bahkan dengan cepat sosok itu membekap mulut Aichi dengan tangan dinginnya. Panik, Aichi berusaha mengerang.

"Hmmmph! Ngggghhh!" erang anak itu berusaha merontah. Siapa tahu orang itu pencuri, maling, perampok kelas kakap, pembunuh, tukang jual lele, abang angkot, supir bajaj –Oke, semakin ke belakang semakin tidak nyambung.

"Nnnnnghhh–"

"Ssst! Tenang, tenang! Ini aku!" ujar sosok itu merasa reaksi anak berparas manis itu terlalu berlebihan. Telinga mungil Aichi mendelik, ia mengenal betul suara siapa ini. Dengan perlahan ia mendongkakan kepalanya dan mendapati...

"Re –Ren-_san_! Ma –maaf!" seru Aichi terkejut sekaligus menahan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Ren yang berada di belakang punggung mungil Aichi tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, Aichi no _ukee_..." bisik Ren dengan senang, bahkan tanpa ijin dari pemiliknya, Ren mencium singkat tengkuk Aichi. Anak berambut biru itu terperanjat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan _senpai_nya itu, mukanya semakin merona merah saja.

"Nggh... Apa yang Ren-_san_ lakukan–"

"Kau 'kan sudah janji kemarin, ayo sekarang kita bolos!" seru Ren mengabaikan erangan halus Aichi karena tengkuknya diserang tiba-tiba tadi. Dengan cepat, Ren menggendong Aichi ala pengantin baru dan membawa anak tak bersalah itu menjauh dari lokasi tadi. Aichi terbelalak _shock._

"Ren-_san_! Ti –tidak! Ja –jangan, turunkan aku–"

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menarik, kau pasti akan suka!" seru Ren dengan riang gembira. Memandang wajah _senpai_nya yang tersenyum manis itu membuat Aichi tidak bisa melawan, wajahnya berangsur-angsur kembali memerah. Berlari ringan di koridor sekolah yang sepi pun seakan-akan berlari menuju altar.

Tanpa sadar Aichi mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang Ren, memandang ke depan dengan gembira. Perasaan di hatinya seakan ringan melihat senyum pemuda berambut merah itu.

...

_Tep..._

Ren perlahan menurunkan Aichi begitu sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar dan berbunga indah. Padahal pohon itu salah satu bagian dari sekolah, tapi Aichi tidak pernah menyadarinya. Mungkin kerjaan Aichi hanya datang ke kelas, kantin, dan lapangan di sekolah saja. Berbeda dengan Ren yang selalu menjelajah ke berbagai pelosok sekolahnya dengan bolos.

"Indahnya..." puji Aichi memandang kagum pohon sakura yang tingginya hampir setinggi sekolah lantai 3. Ren tersenyum tipis memandang pujaan hatinya yang senang dengan pemandangan ini, belum lagi sosoknya ditengah hamparan bunga sakura yang mengitarinya. Sangat cantik...

"Hehehe, tidak ada yang tahu pohon ini karena letaknya pun diujung gudang peralatan olahraga, biasanya aku bersembunyi disini, hehehe. Pemandangan di luar sekolah pun kelihatan kalau kita memanjat kesana," ujar pria beriris _crimson_ merah itu menunjuk ke dahan pohon yang letaknya cukup tinggi. Aichi langsung tahu kalau ternyata ini salah satu tempat bersembunyi Ren, si anak kerang kelas kakap itu.

"Eh, me –memangnya di luar sana ada pemandangan apa, Ren-_san_?" tanya Aichi entah mengapa bisa berani memulai dulu. Ren tersenyum jahil lalu mengecup singkat pipi Aichi yang putih mulus.

"Re –Ren-_san_!" pekik Aichi terkejut sembari memegang pipinya yang barusan dicium _senpai_nya. Wajahnya yang merah padam tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, Ren terkekeh melihat itu kemudian...

"Ayo naik kalau mau tahu," ajak Ren mulai menaiki pohon besar itu. Mungkin karena beberapa kali dinaiki Ren, jadi ada bekas pijakan yang memudahkannya untuk naik ke atas sana. Aichi tertunduk ragu, ia tidak pernah menaiki pohon sebelumnya.

"Nggh, _etto_... A –Aku takut jatuh..." kata Aichi sembari mengetuk-ngetuk kedua telunjuk jarinya. Ren mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut pada pujaan hatinya.

"Tidak akan jatuh, pohon ini kuat sekali, kok. Ayo ulurkan tanganmu," ajaknya dengan semangat. Merasa tidak enak mengelak, dengan ragu-ragu anak beriris biru itu mengulurkan tangannya. Tangan putih Ren dengan cepat menangkup tangan Aichi dan menariknya pelan.

"Injak disitu," lanjut Ren memberikan instruksi agar Aichi tidak salah mencari pijakan. Menurut, Aichi menginjak di tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Ren, dibantu juga oleh tarikan ringan dari tangan _senpai_nya itu. Pelan-pelan, Aichi pun dengan entengnya tiba di dahan yang besar, dibantu Ren, kini posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar pada _senior_nya.

"Re –Ren-_san_... tinggi sekali..." bisik Aichi ketakutan melihat ke bawah. Ya, tentu saja takut, jarak Aichi dan Ren ke tanah sana sekitar 4 m, siapa yang tidak merinding dengan ketinggian seperti itu coba. Ren menggelitik pelan leher anak itu untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Jangan takut, aku ada bersamamu, Aichi no _ukee_..." balas Ren memeluk erat Aichi dari belakang. Entah kenapa pelukan hangat dari _senpai_nya itu membuat Aichi merasa nyaman, "...lihat kesana," lanjutnya.

Kemudian Aichi menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Ren, tepatnya pemandangan yang terhalang pagar sekolah. Tapi dengan memanjati pohon sakura ini, pemandangan diluar sana terlihat sangat jelas. Mata Aichi membulat kagum, pemandangan di luar sana begitu indah dari dugaannya.

"Te –ternyata di luar sana masih banyak bunga bermekaran..." gumannya senang. Ia tidak menyangka kalau di belakang sekolahnya itu ada sebuah toko bunga yang sangat besar. Berbagai jenis bunga ada disana, cocok sekali dijadikan pemandangan yang nyaman dilihat.

"Iya, aku senang kalau kau menyukainya..." balas yang lebih tua tersenyum manis, Aichi menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Wajahnya yang merona merah membuat Aichi semakin manis di mata Ren, dengan tangan lentiknya, Ren mengelus helaian rambut Aichi.

"Aichi no _ukee_, nanti kita bersemangat dalam latihan dramanya, ya." Bisik Ren tersenyum riang. Aichi mengangguk dengan semangat.

Tidak yang Kai, tidak yang Ren, rasanya kedua makhluk insan itu sanggup membuat Aichi menjadi _gila_. Tapi bagi Aichi, biarlah semuanya seperti ini dulu...

* * *

...

* * *

_**DING DONG DING DONG~**_

Dengan semangat, Aichi pun melangkah menuju klub drama. Seperti yang dijanjikan Rekka, semua anggota latihan mulai dari jam istirahat kedua sampai jam pelajaran terakhir. Jadi, selama latihan, semua anggota klub tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir. Mau iri atau bersyukur?

"_Semangat, Aichi! Kau pasti bisa!"_ seru Aichi dalam hatinya sembari menggenggam buku dramanya. Di tengah jalannya, Aichi merasa kenal dengan seseorang yang juga jalan searah dengannya, tepatnya di depan Aichi.

"Itu... kalau tidak salah Katsuragi, ya? Yang bermain di drama ini juga," guman Aichi menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Dan ternyata benar, itu Katsuragi yang ia duga. Sosok itu bahkan membawa buku dialog yang sama. Tak salah lagi.

Aichi berniat menyapanya, tapi takut-takut. Tahulah Aichi itu orangnya bagaimana. Tapi sesaat kemudian anak berparas manis ini berpikir. Kalau sama Morikawa yang preman saja ia bisa berteman dengan baik, coba saja sapa anak ini. Walau anak itu kesannya tidak ramah. Mengumpulkan keberanian, Aichi pun mendekati anak itu dan menyapanya.

"Aa –anoo... Katsuragi..." panggil Aichi membuat langkah anak yang tubuhnya lebih pendek dari Aichi itu berhenti. Dengan ketus ia melirik Aichi membuat anak berparas manis ini berprasangka tidak enak.

"Apa panggil-panggil?" tanyanya dengan nada tak bersahabat. Huh, bagi Aichi anak ini cukup mengerihkan.

"A –aku tidak berniat menganggumu, bo –boleh kita berkenalan? Kita berasal dari angkatan yang sama dan... bermain di drama yang sama, 'kan?" lanjut Aichi dengan tergagap-gagap. Bagus, Aichi! Ini salah satu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau lontarkan. Si jabrik Kamui mendelik tidak suka pada Aichi.

"Oh, kau si tokoh utama drama itu, ya? Aku tidak menyangka Rekka-_senpai_ memilih anak payah sepertimu menjadi tokoh utama," kalimat itu sedikit menusuk bagi Aichi, ternyata Katsuragi menyindirnya tanpa sadar. Tapi Aichi berusaha untuk tenang dan tersenyum kecil.

"I –iya, aku masih pemula dalam drama, sih... Mohon bantuannya, ya, Katsuragi." Ujarnya sembari menunduk kecil. Kamui mendecih melihatnya, kemudian membuang muka dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Jangan memanggil namaku, anak payah. Bahkan aku jijik mendengar suaramu!" bantah Kamui kesal, bahkan beberapa orang di sekitar sampai mendengarnya. Aichi menjadi tertohok saat itu juga, seumur-umur Katsuragi Kamui adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan kata kejam seperti itu padanya.

"Ma –maaf, aku... mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dan membuatmu kesal, ya?" tanya Aichi begitu lugu ingin tahu apa kesalahannya sampai Kamui sekesal itu. Entah apa salah anak ini pada Kamui, tidak ada yang tahu. Padahal langkah mereka sudah sampai di depan klub drama, pemain lainnya pun menunggu, namun Kamui tiba-tiba saja berbalik badan dan...

"Jangan sok baik, kamu! Mentang-mentang kau menjadi uke idaman lalu kau berlagak, hah? Kau hanya bermuka manis pada siapa saja! Dasar rendahan!" bentak anak itu dengan suara keras sembari menunjuk mentah-mentah pada Aichi. Ketabahan Aichi runtuh sudah, kalimat itu begitu menusuk baginya.

"He –hei! Si Katsuragi membuat masalah lagi, tuh!"

"Kasihan sekali 'Uke-sama', Katsuragi keterlaluan sekali!"

Beberapa murid yang kebetulan berlalu lalang di depan pintu klub drama pun terkejut, suasana seketika menjadi heboh. Termasuk Kai dan Ren yang menjadi salah satu anggota yang menunggu di depan pintu klub. Anak berambut biru itu menatap Kamui dengan tatapan tak percaya...

"Ma –maafkan aku!" mencerna ucapan Kamui baik-baik, Aichi merasa sakit yang amat dalam di hatinya. Menyakitkan, ia pun berlari menjauh dari klub drama. Rekka yang juga secara langsung menyaksikan adegan tadi langsung...

"Hei, Katsuragi! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Kau membuat tokoh utama drama ini jadi _down_, bodoh!" omel Rekka sembari menatap tajam anak berambut jabrik itu. Tidak menjawab, ia membuang muka dengan ketus, membuat Rekka semakin sebal saja.

"Biar kususul!" seru Ren dengan khawatir berusaha mengejar Aichi. Kai tanpa ekspresi pun menyusul Ren untuk mengejar pujaan hatinya. Kamui yang melihat kekhawatiran Ren dan Kai bersamaan membuatnya terdiam sesaat.

* * *

...

* * *

...Hening.  
Seperti itulah suasana tempat dimana Aichi berada sekarang. Di belakang gudang olahraga, tempat dimana Ren mengenalinya sebuah pohon sakura yang besar dan indah disana. Sendirian.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Isakan tangis anak itu memecahkan kesunyian. Ya, Aichi menangis. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Kamui akan berkata sekejam itu padanya, padahal niat anak ini hanya ingin berteman dengan Kamui baik-baik, siapa tahu bisa menambah teman. Pikiran Aichi memang terlalu lugu. Berlari tanpa arah, malah tempat ini yang didapati Aichi. Menyendiri, ia menangis sendirian. Terduduk di tembok gudang sembari memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Apa sebaiknya... aku tidak mendekatinya lagi, ya. Sepertinya aku ini penganggu saja..." gumannya dalam hati. Isakan tangisnya semakin mengecil, tapi detik-detik kemudian tangis anak itu pecah lagi. Aichi memang terlalu lembek sebagai seorang lelaki.

"Aichi no _ukee_, ternyata kau disini, ya?" ujar seseorang membuat Aichi terperanjat kaget. Aichi mendongkakan wajahnya, matanya membulat sempurna begitu tahu-tahu di depannya sudah berdiri Kai dan Ren. Yap, dengan kekuatan anak kerang, Ren dengan cepat menebak dimana Aichi berada, sedangkan Kai ikut-ikut saja.

"..." tidak menjawab, Aichi kembali tertunduk lesuh. Pikirannya kosong, ucapan Kamui terus membayang-bayang dalam pikirannya. Kai menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia berlutut di depan Aichi, menepuk pelan pundak anak itu.

"Aichi, ayo kembali. Semua menunggumu," kata Kai dengan suara berat. Aichi menggeleng kecil.

"Ng –nggak mau," jawabnya dengan tatapan sedih. Baru kali ini Kai dan Ren lihat Aichi sesedih itu sejak tabrakan segitiga bermuda. Melihat matanya yang sembab membuat keduanya tahu kalau Aichi sehabis menangis. Wajahnya yang menangis itu... benar-benar 'uke'.

"Aichi no _ukee_, lupakan ucapan anak tadi. Dia memang dikenal punya banyak masalah di sekolah, nanti juga dikeluarkan Rekka. Yuk, kembali!" ajak Ren ikut berlutut di samping Kai, menatap Aichi penuh harap.

Tanpa sadar mata Aichi kembali mengeluarkan air mata, kemudian mata itu terpejam. Bukan masalah Kamui keluar atau tidak dari drama, tapi ucapan anak itu yang... Sangat menohok baginya. Benarkah Aichi hanya bermuka manis pada semua orang? Benarkah Aichi selalu berlagak karena kedudukannya sekarang? Benarkah kalau...

"Ma –maaf!" seru Aichi tiba-tiba, "...mungkin... ucapan Katsuragi ada benarnya," lanjut Aichi mencerna baik-baik ucapan Kamui entah benar atau tidak.

"Apa maksudmu, Aichi?" tanya Kai bingung, walaupun begitu tidak ada yang berubah dari tatapannya, senantiasa datar. Aichi menghela nafas berat, tertekan dengan sangat.

"...Aku merasa kalau... aku hanya bermuka manis pada siapa saja, te –termasuk Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_... Aku seperti memanfaatkan kebaikan kalian, maafkan aku!" ujarnya setengah menjerit, melepas semua _uneg-uneg_nya dalam hati. Bagi Aichi, mungkin ini saatnya untuk berpisah, ia tahu keduanya begitu baik pada Aichi. Tapi seperti sekarang, apa benar Aichi hanya me_monopoli _keduanya?

"...Aichi–"

Belum sempat Kai ingin menggoyangkan bahu Aichi untuk menenangkan anak itu, tiba-tiba saja Ren menghentikan geraknya. Kai menengok ke arah pemuda berambut merah panjang itu. Dengan serius, Ren membisikan sesuatu pada Kai, yang jelas tidak terdengar dan diketahui Aichi yang masih menunduk dan terisak-isak.

Kai mengangkat kedua alisnya merespon apa yang dibisikan Ren padanya. Kedua _seme_ yang biasanya bertengkar itu kemudian saling pandang. _Emerald_ bertemu dengan _Ruby_. Kai kembali melirik ke arah pujaan hatinya yang masih bersedih di tempat, kemudian kembali menatap Ren dengan pandangan _'apa kau yakin?'_

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba, 'kan?" bisik Ren dengan datar –tumben– menatap Kai dengan serius seakan-akan bertanya _'mau atau tidak?'_. Kai terdiam sesaat, ia sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dibisikan Ren padanya, tapi ia tidak mau melihat pujaan hatinya terus bersedih.

"Kali ini saja," jawab Kai dengan datar, tak lain adalah _'iya'_. Kemudian keduanya perlahan mendekati anak yang masih terpuruk di depannya itu. Dimulai dari Ren, mendekati wajahnya ke daun telinga kiri Aichi.

"Aichi..." bisik Ren dengan nada seduktif, membuat Aichi terperanjat seketika. Hembusan nafas Ren yang berlalu di daun telinganya membuat Aichi tidak berkutik seketika, "...lihat aku, Aichi..." panggil Ren lagi. Serasa terhipnotis suara itu, kini Aichi mendongkakan kepalanya lagi dengan lemah, menatap wajah Ren yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aichi, aku menyukaimu..." setelah berkata demikian, Ren meraih belakang kepala anak itu dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Wajah Aichi menjadi merah padam menatap wajah Ren dari jarak dekat. Tapi mendadak saja jarak itu putus, dengan pelan Ren mencium Aichi di bibir dengan lembut.

"Mmmhh..." Aichi memejam matanya, merasakan sensasi aneh dari bibir ranumnya. Ciuman pertamanya terebut sudah, belakang kepalanya terus ditekan tangan Ren agar ciuman keduanya tak terlepas. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang, ia merasa lemah. Belum Ren selesai, kini tambah Kai menjilat pelan leher putihnya.

"Aichi, aku mencintaimu..." tambah Kai dengan perlahan pada aktifitasnya.

"Nggh... Ahh..." anak berparas manis itu setengah mendesah begitu sensasi geli dan nikmat terasa pada lehernya yang dijamah oleh Kai. Tangan kirinya ditahan Ren ditembok, sedangkan tangan kanannya digenggam erat Kai yang masih mencicipi batang lehernya. Aichi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengerang dan mendesah.

"Ka –Kai-_san_... Ren-_san_... Apa yang –Nngh..." ciuman Ren di bibir ranumnya beralih ke mata birunya yang indah. Bekas air mata disana dikecup pelan Ren dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Aichi..." bisik Ren dengan lembut. Aichi mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan nakal ingin meluncur dari bibir manisnya. Keringat dingin perlahan membasahi keningnya, wajahnya semakin merah padam.

"Mmngh..." pikiran Aichi melayang entah kemana. Ia tidak habis pikir kalau mereka akan melakukan _ini_. Tentang Kamui dan lain-lainnya lupa sudah. Kini dengan perlahan Kai melepas satu dua kancing atas baju Aichi, menarik kera bajunya sampai memperlihatkan bahu putihnya yang tidak lecet sedikit pun.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, Aichi..." ujar Kai sembari melahap bahu putih itu, membuat Aichi merasakan sengatan-sengatan aneh merambat dalam tubuhnya. Bahu putihnya dicium lembut, sesekali dijilat pelan dan digigit oleh pria beriris hijau itu.

"Mmhhh... Anghh..." desahan anak itu lepas lagi. Pintar sekali kedua _seme_ ini melayani uke kesayangan mereka. Kedua tangan Aichi berusaha untuk melakukan perlawanan, tapi tidak bisa. Ren dan Kai dengan kuat menahan pergelangan tangan manisnya untuk diam. Walaupun begitu, hal itu tidak menyakiti Aichi sama sekali.

"_Tidak, aku harus hentikan ini..."_ batin Aichi terus berteriak demikian, tapi tidak jasmaninya. Tubuh Aichi yang pertama kali mendapatkan pelayanan seperti ini merasa nikmat dan membantah apa yang ada di hati Aichi.

"Aku, Suzugamori Ren, seme yang seduktif dan menggoda..." ujar Ren dengan nada menggelitik lalu menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju seragam Aichi. Tentu saja anak itu syok, belum sempat protes, kini giliran Kai yang...

"Aku, Toshiki Kai, seme yang dingin dan menuntut..." sambung Kai dengan berani menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana seragam Aichi. Syok anak ini bertambah semakin banyak. Aichi berusaha menahan wajahnya yang panas dan memejam kedua matanya,

"Ngghh..." Aichi mendesah pelan, tapi belum selesai sampai disitu. Kini pertanyaan yang berat dilontarkan keduanya tiba-tiba...

"Siapa yang kau pilih, Aichi?"

* * *

**.  
**

**.****  
**

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara 2 Seme**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.  
**

**.****  
**

* * *

**A/N**(Cerbeast): Yah, chapter garing, yah? :9 Gomenasai kalau chapter ini terlalu garing, tapi aku harap kalian menyukainya. Saya sengaja meng-update chapter ini sebelum sama pergi liburan bersama keluarga ke puncak, ehehehe. Bagi muslim yang berpuasa, **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri**, ya :D Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maaf banget, lho, kalau saya ada salah sama readers sekalian, ehehehe (ditampar). By the way, fic ini kuganti ke rate M, deh, biar aman, karena lime-nya sudah muncul, hehehe :D Untuk sementara sampai disini dulu, saya takut readers dibawah umur nanti jadi bejat (kamu author duluan yang bejat). Oke, sebelum berpisah, yuk balas review XDD (Untuk yang login, sudah dibalas lewat PM, yah :D)

* * *

To Guest(1): Thanks for review, ya :D *lihat gaya bicaranya* jangan2 ini Chik-chan, ya? XD *geplak* Chapter ini ada lime-nya, nih, tapi entah termasuk lime hot atau lime halus (?) /maksud?/ Semoga suka, yah :D Review again!

To Guest(2): Thanks for review X33 Eh, ini siapa hayoo? XD Pokonya yang dipilih Aichi diantara Rend an Kai saja :D /plak. Review again!

To Quoest Frank: Thanks for review! Duh, jangan ngakak-ngakak gitu ketawanya, nanti sampai diare aku nggak tanggung jawab, lho /plak/. Hehehe, spoiler drama-nya keganggu karena masalah Kamui, nih, tunggu saja di chapter depan, yah XD Review again!

To Kimino: Thanks for review! Iya, iya, nih udah lanjut deh buat kamu :D Semoga suka, yah! Soal siapa yang dipilih Aichi, masih panjang! XD /dor. Review again!

To Aichi marron ver: Thanks for review! Yah, soal Emi memang sangat ooc disini, dia bisa membantai dua seme sekaligus dengan kekuatan yang melebihi kekuatan manusia (?) /digaplok Emi/. Semoga updatean ini juga kamu suka :) Review again!

To Tail-Dei-Dei-Mon: Thanks for review! Masih bagus? Ya, ikutin terus sampai ceritanya tamat, oke :D /plakk. Yup, disini Emi overprotektif, jadi ooc banget, gomenasai XD Soal peralatan tempur, Emi punya persiapan khusus untuk membuatnya, kufufu /digebuk Emi/. Review again!

To Giratina Shappir: Thanks for review! Hehehe, nyerah kalau adik pacarnya kayak Emi? Kalau begitu contohi Kai dan Ren saja disini /bejat/ XD Yang bilang nggak perawan lagi? Itu, lho, si landak :D /dijambak Kai/ Review again!

To Tayuyo: Thanks for review! Kuusahakan update asap, deh, untukmu :D Review again!

To Hew: Thanks for review! Iya, nih udah dilanjutin, gomen ya lama, kemarin2 kan masih pada puasa, sedangkan fic ini ada lime, hehe :D Review again!

To Abcd: Thanks for review! Iya, gomen updatenya lama, saya nunggu puasa kelar dulu biar saya nggak dosa karena memberikan bacaan bejat(?) kepada pembacanya /plak. Review again!

To Misyel: Thanks for review! Yey, pembaca baru, ya? Selamat datang di fic ini, ya, semoga kamu juga suka updatean yang ini :) Review again!


	7. Hot Gift

"Hah... Untuk apa aku disuruh mencari anak lemah itu, menyebalkan!" ketus seorang anak berambut biru donker mendengus sebal. Iris merahnya menelusuri sepanjang sekolahan berusaha mencari seseorang yang tadi dibuatnya sakit hati. Di toilet, tidak ada. Di lapangan, tidak ada. Di kelasnya juga tidak ada. Kamui semakin sebal saja dibuatnya.

"Huh, kemana, sih perginya anak itu? Apa di gudang ada, ya?" gumannya dalam hati sembari melirik jendela gudang yang cukup besar dan tidak berdebu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, bahkan pintunya pun dikunci dengan gembok. Mana mungkin Aichi ada disana.

"Ck, mungkin dia sudah kembali ke klub drama, sial!" dengusnya sebal sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut jabriknya lalu berbalik arah menuju gedung sekolah lagi, "...awas saja kalau ketemu, dia akan ku–"

"Ti –Tidak, Kai-_san_, Ren-_san_... Ngghh... AAHHHH!" suara yang berasal dari belakang gudang itu membuat Kamui terperanjat kaget. Belum lagi ia merasa kenal dengan suara itu, Kamui langsung menatap horror dan merasakan firasat yang tidak enak.

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara 2 Seme**

.

Part 7

.

**M**ade By **IllushaCerbeast**

.

**D**isclaimer: Walau aku cinta yaoi, VG tetap bukan punya aku *kedip-kedip* (Kamui: apa hubungannya coba #_jawdrop_#)

.

**R**ate: **M** (lalalala~ XD)

.

**P**airing: KaiAichi _versus_ RenAichi, _and then_ KaiAichiRen

.

**WARNING**(s): LIME, SMUT, PWP, Yaoi, Threesome, Misstypo, OOC hyper, romance gagal, drama hancur, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

Kamui bergidik ngeri setelah mendengar jeritan itu, setelah dianalisa otaknya baik-baik, sepertinya asal suara itu, "...Dari belakang gudang."

Anak berpostur tubuh pendek itu dengan takut-takut melangkah perlahan mendekati belakang gudang. Kedua daun telinganya sesekali berdelik berusaha menangkap suara-suara dari arah sana.

_Srek srek_

"Glek!" Kamui meneguk ludahnya lalu berusaha mencari tempat bersembunyi. Untungnya disana ada semak-semak yang menghiasi pagar perbatasan sekolah, tanpa banyak pikir lagi Kamui langsung mengendap-ngendap dan bersembunyi disana.

"Hei, Ren. Tanggung jawab kau, cepat cari alasan bagus untuk dikatakan pada Rekka nanti."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak pernah sakit hati dimaki-maki anak itu sampai sebagaimana pun. Yang jelas, sekarang kita antar Aichi pulang."

Kamui mendelik mendengar nama 'Aichi' tersebut dari perbincangan di belakang gudang sana. Belum lagi ia mengenal betul suara siapa itu, walau Kamui itu murid yang dimusuhi sampai satu sekolah, tetap saja ia tahu mengenai dua _seme_ terkenal itu.

"Akh, mereka datang!" delik Kamui dalam hati lalu menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. Matanya mengintip dari celah semak-semak. Mata merahnya membulat sempurna melihat dua figur keluar dari belakang gudang sekolah. Satunya tengah menggendong anak yang dicari Kamui sedari tadi ala pengantin baru, sedangkan satunya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ren, kau bisa mengendarai motor?" tanya yang tengah menggendong Aichi, yaitu si brunet dingin, Kai. Ren mengangguk singkat.

"Ya, bisa. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik si rambut merah panjang.

"Nanti kita antar Aichi pulang dengan motorku saja, supaya lebih singkat."

"Maksudmu aku yang membawa motor begitu? Enak saja, 'kan kau yang punya motor. Aku susah mengendarai motor orang lain, terutama motor landak."

"Sial, diam saja kau, kerang. Ya, sudah, nanti aku yang bawa motor. Kau bisa 'kan bawa Aichi dengan dibonceng?"

"Bisa, dong. Demi Aichi _no ukee_-ku, aku pasti bisa melakukan apa saja!"

Kamui mengkerutkan dahinya, memandang baik-baik keduanya berjalan perlahan menuju gedung sekolah. Dan dirinya semakin syok melihat anak berambut biru itu tengah terlelap dalam dekapan Kai, sepertinya anak itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"A –apa yang dilakukan mereka sampai anak payah itu pingsan? Tadi dia sempat berteriak–" pikir Kamui merasa janggal. Saat itu juga langkah Ren terhenti sesaat, lalu mendelik pelan.

"Oh, iya, kurasa anak tidak tahu diri yang tadi memaki Aichi _no ukee_ akan kena batunya, hemp..." ucapan itu serasa seperti sambaran petir bagi Kamui. Kemudian Ren kembali berjalan menyusul Kai dengan santai. Hihi, selain pintar bersembunyi, Ren juga bisa tahu kalau Kamui bersembunyi disana dan dengan enteng menyindirnya. Dasar anak kerang...

"Ukh..." Kamui tertunduk sedikitnya merasa bersalah. Latihannya pasti batal karena si tokoh utama menjadi seperti itu. Mau tidak mau nanti Kamui bisa dihardik Rekka habis-habisan. Belum lagi Kai dan Ren yang pastinya akan membela Aichi.

* * *

...

* * *

"_...Kamu sangat berharga bagiku, Aichi,"_

"Ngh..."

"_...Jadi jangan pernah berpikir demikian."_

"Kai-_san_..."

"_...Ini bukti kalau aku mencintaimu, Aichi."_

"Ren-_san_..."

Pemuda berparas manis itu mulai membuka kedua kelopak mata indahnya. Aichi mengejap-ngejap matanya, tubuhnya terasa lemah dan malas untuk digerakan. Akhirnya ia berusaha melirik ke arah sekitarnya.

"Kamarku... Yang tadi mimpi, ya..." gumannya dalam hati. Bahkan untuk bersuara saja tidak bisa. Aichi telah melakukan sebuah aktifitas yang membuat energi tubuhnya turun derastis seperti ini. Kini anak itu menarik-narik otot tubuhnya, berharap kondisi tubuhnya mulai membaik. Kemudian ia turun dari ranjangnya dan melirik ke arah jendela, ingin memastikan kalau sekarang pagi atau...

"Terima kasih, ya, sudah mengantar Aichi. Kalian baik sekali," ujar seorang wanita berambut hijau _tosca_ dibawah sana, Aichi langsung membulatkan mata melihat depan rumahnya dari jendela kamar.

"Tidak masalah, Shizuka-_san_. Semoga Aichi cepat baikan, ya." Jawab Kai dengan senyum tipis. Kalau dia terus-terusan bermuka datar, nanti bisa dikira penagih utang lagi.

"Yup! Oh, iya, boleh tidak kami sering-sering datang untuk bermain?" sahut Ren dengan senyum cerianya. Seketika _mood_ Shizuka membaik dan mengangguk.

"Tentu, datanglah kapan saja. Aku senang Aichi bisa akrab dengan _senior_nya. Hati-hati di jalan!" dengan itu Shizuka melambai-lambai pada motor yang dikendarai Kai dengan Ren dibelakangnya melaju kencang.

"Woi, bawanya pelan-pelan, landak! Aku bisa jatuh terjungkal kebelakang tadi!"

"Biarin, cuma kerang yang jatuh kok, peduli amat."

"Kai-_san_, Ren-_san_,... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sih? Kenapa aku bisa..." Aichi membulatkan mata begitu memori-memori di otaknya kembali terulang. Hanya saja bagian dimana ia sakit hati karena Kamui sepertinya tidak begitu penting, yang lebih diingat Aichi adalah...

"Uu –uhh... I –itu mimpi, 'kan... I –itu..." bicara Aichi jadi tergagap-gagap seketika, wajahnya memerah dan menjadi panas. Aichi memegang kedua pipinya berusaha menahan rona merah yang terus mengubun-ubun disana. Tak sadar ia terduduk pelan di lantai kamarnya, tertunduk dengan wajah yang merahnya secantik mawar.

Tidak berani berkata apapun, Aichi kini menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang kembali, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Entah sampai dimana ia ingat akan kejadian panas, yang jelas Kai dan Ren betul-betul 'menyerang'nya saat itu. Dimana kedua tangannya pasrah saja dan menjadi saksi bisu, dimana detak jantungnya menjadi cepat seakan berlari marathon, dimana keduanya mencium mesra lekuk tubuh Aichi, dimana... Ah, Aichi tidak kuat mengingatnya.

"Nggh..." Aichi menggosok-gosokan wajah ke bantal empuknya, mengingat adegan panas itu rasanya ingin bunuh diri dengan punggung tajam landak, ataupun dijepit mulut kerang. Asyik-asyiknya Aichi menggeliat di ranjangnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan...

_Cklek..._

Aichi menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya, disana terdapat adik bungsunya tengah membawa nampan mengantarkan segelas air putih dan obat. "Emi?"

"Aichi, kau sudah sadar?" seru Emi yang raut wajahnya menjadi senang melihat kakaknya siuman, "...bagaimana kondisi tubuhmu? Sudah baikan?" lanjutnya. Aichi membetulkan posisi baringnya lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, aku sudah baik. Ehm, kenapa aku bisa di rumah?" tanya Aichi dengan polos. Emi menghela nafas panjang, ternyata sifat telmi dan pelupa kakaknya itu tetap saja ada. Gadis berambut pendek itu segera meletakan nampan itu di meja belajar dan menjawab.

"Dua _senior_ kemarin yang mengantarkanmu pulang, Aichi. Tadi kau pingsan, mama khawatir sekali tadi," jawab Emi mendengus sebal. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Kai dan Ren, Emi merasa sensitif saja dengan kedua orang itu.

"Eh? Be –begitu, ya." Sahut Aichi terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ia memejam matanya. Berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi setelah aktifitas panas itu berlangsung.

"Se –sehabis itu, sepertinya kekuatan tubuhku hilang dan ambruk. Mungkin setelah itu aku diantar pulang, terus..." mata Aichi kembali terbuka, wajahnya kembali merona merah. Walau saat itu tiba-tiba kesadarannya hilang, tapi ia mendengar jelas bisikan halus yang membuat Aichi begitu bahagia mendengarnya.

"Huh, walaupun aku tidak suka dua orang itu, tapi aku merasa tertegun melihat mereka mengantarkanmu dengan wajah khawatir. Sepertinya mereka sangat menyayangimu," lanjut Emi sembari merobek bungkus obat bewarna perak itu. Si sulung kembali membulatkan matanya lalu memandang kaget adiknya.

Bahkan sampai Emi yang benci pada keduanya pun mengakui kebaikan Kai maupun Ren. Tanpa sadar Aichi mengulas sebuah senyum, walau ia masih sedikit syok saat tubuhnya 'dimanjakan' waktu itu, entah kenapa hatinya menjadi ringan.

"Ehehe, tidak juga," balas Aichi seadanya. Kemudian ia meminum obat yang disodorkan Emi padanya.

* * *

...

* * *

Tak terasa hari mulai gelap. Merasa istirahatnya sudah cukup, Aichi pun beranjak dari tidur siangnya dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi sore. Habisnya Aichi paling tidak kuat mandi malam-malam, jadi jam 6 sore adalah waktu yang tepat bagi anak ini untuk mandi. Dengan langkah santai, ia pun menyalahkan lampu dan masuk ke kamar mandi, menggantung handuknya lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Kemudian ia mulai membuka kancing seragamnya. Memang sedari pulang (diantar) sekolah tadi sampai sekarang, ia belum mengganti seragamnya. Ya, kalau mandi, tubuh memang harus polos, 'kan?

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Aichi mulai menyalahkan shower untuk mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat. Kemudian ia mengambil sabun cair yang ada di depan sebuah cermin, berbalik ke bak mandi untuk mencampuri sabun dengan air hangat. Tapi kemudian Aichi menyadari...

...sebuah keanehan.

"Eh?" anak itu dengan cepat kembali mengaca. Dan saat itu juga matanya cengo berdiameter 10 cm. Siapa yang tidak syok melihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada, "...bekas merah apa ini? Masa ada gigitan nyamuk seperti ini..." belum selesai berguman, wajahnya kembali panas dan memerah.

"Uuuh! Ke –kenapa bisa membekas begini? Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_ harus tanggung jawab, uuh!" omel Aichi dalam hatinya. Ya, bekas kemerahan itu bukan gigitan nyamuk, melainkan bekas _kissmark_ yang diberikan kedua _senior_nya. Bahkan bekas itu lumayan mencolok menurut Aichi. Anak berambut biru itu semakin memperdekat diri dengan cermin.

Di leher mulusnya ada dua _kissmark_, di tengkuknya dan di samping. Di bahunya pun juga ada, belum bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Aichi langsung tertunduk lemas seketika, ternyata 'ciuman panas' itu berbahaya juga…

* * *

...

* * *

"Ayo, serang! _Sweet Romanca Attack_!" seru Emi melihat jagoannya di televisi mulai melancarkan serangan handalannya. Aichi yang baru selesai mandi dan makan malam pun duduk di sofa, tepatnya disamping Emi yang sedang menonton.

"O –oh, jadi ini yang waktu itu dikatakan Emi saat menyerang Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_," guman Aichi dalam hati _speechless_ melihat _anime_ kesukaan Emi satu ini. Senjatanya menyeramkan, palu raksasa. Siapa yang nggak _Ko-It_ kalau senjatanya sanggar begitu.

"Aichi, kamu sudah baikan, 'kan? Nggak demam?" tanya Shizuka yang juga baru selesai cuci piring dan ikut menonton bersama kedua anaknya. Ayahnya yang kerja lembur membuat ketiganya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah.

"Ngh, tidak, kok. Mama nggak perlu khawatir," jawab Aichi dengan lembut. Shizuka manggut-manggut mengerti, kemudian dengan jahil Shizuka mencubit pipi putra semata wayangnya.

"Aichi, anakku sayang, kamu pilih yang mana, sih?" tanya Shizuka tiba-tiba. Emi yang tadi asyik menonton pun langsung melirik ke arah kakaknya. Aichi 'kan telmi, jadi dia malah memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Eh? Apa maksud ma–"

"Kai dan Ren, siapa yang kau pilih, hm?" terang Shizuka dengan raut wajah gembira. Emi saja sampai mematung di tempat mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, apalagi Aichi. Muka anak itu memanas seketika, sedangkan Shizuka langsung terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ma –mama ini, jangan tanya yang macam-macam, ah! Me –mereka bukan–"

"Ih, Aichi, jangan bohong, ah! Mama tahu, lho, kalau mereka naksir kamu," lanjut ibunya sembari mencubit-cubit pipi Aichi lagi. Wajah Aichi semakin panas dan memerah,

"Engh, itu..." Aichi melirik ke arah lain, bingung mau menjawab apa. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Shizuka dengan senang begitu menanyakan siapa yang Aichi suka. Padahal jelas-jelas Kai dan Ren itu sesama laki-laki dengan Aichi. Atau jangan-jangan Shizuka itu _fujoshi_?

"Mama, ini saatnya Aichi istirahat! Besok dia harus punya tenaga kuat ke sekolah!" sergap Emi tiba-tiba menarik Aichi lalu mengantarkan kakaknya itu ke kamar tidur. Shizuka yang ditinggal sendiri di ruang tengah hanya bisa _speechless._

* * *

...

* * *

"Huh, selamat. Terima kasih, ya, Emi." Kata Aichi sembari menghela nafas lega. Emi memejam kedua matanya dengan ketus lalu melangkah cepat keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

"Jangan pikir aku mendukung cinta mereka berdua. Besok sekolahku libur, jadi aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah. Tidak boleh menolak!" ancam gadis itu dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Dengan takut, Aichi mengangguk dan tersenyum miris.

"Eh –ehehehe, ba –baiklah," jawabnya membuat Emi tenang lalu akhirnya keluar dari kamar Aichi.

_Blam..._

"Huh..." setelah beberapa detik pintu kamarnya ditutup, Aichi mulai menghela nafas panjang. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Soal drama, dengan cepat ia menyelesaikan separuh adegan dengan baik bersama Kai dan Ren kemarin. Kalau ingin latihan lagi pun, susah kalau tidak dibantu pemeran lainnya.

Aichi kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil tas sekolah. Ia bermaksud belajar saja, agar dapat menyerap materi dengan baik nantinya. Buku Fisika berhasil dikeluarkan, saat ia melihat ke dalam tas lagi, ia baru menyadari...

"Eh? Layar ponselku menyala?" gumannya dalam hati lalu mengambil alat telekomunikasi itu dari dalam tasnya. Kilat mata birunya terkejut begitu melihat beberapa _sms_ dan panggilan tak terjawab yang berjibun disana.

_From: Ren-senpai._

_Aichi no ukee, kau sudah siuman? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf, ya, kalau tadi aku terlalu kasar. Besok aku akan membawakan bekal sehat untukmu, oke :D_

**Klik...**

_From: Kai-senpai._

_Aichi, sudah baikan? Apa besok kau bisa datang ke sekolah? Kalau tubuhmu masih nggak enak, nanti aku akan datang menjemputmu ke sekolah._

**Klik...**

_From: Katsumi Morikawa._

_AICHIIII! DEMI PETE NYAMUK, KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIIRRRRR! LAIN KALII AKU MEMANG HARUS MENJAGA DENGAN KETAT AGAR TIDAK ADA YANG BERANI MACAM-MACAM! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah sehat?_

**Klik...**

_From: Yuuta Izaki._

_Abaikan kata-kata yang di-capslock Morikawa. Dia cuma khawatir denganmu. Tadi mendengar kau sudah pulang, dia langsung menantang Kai-senpai dan Ren-senpai untuk minta tanggung jawab. Kau sakit apa? Cepat sembuh, ya!_

**Klik...**

Membaca _sms-sms_ dari teman dan _senior_nya membuat Aichi tersenyum manis. Ia senang ada yang mempedulikannya. Atau jangan-jangan ini yang ingin ditunjukan Kai dan Ren padanya? Bahwa Aichi bukanlah iblis bermuka manis bagi semua orang seperti yang dikatakan Kamui padanya,

_Panggilan tak terjawab:  
Rekka-senpai  
Rekka-senpai  
Kai-senpai  
Katsumi Morikawa  
Katsumi Morikawa  
Rekka-senpai  
Ren-senpai  
Miwa-senpai_

"Besok aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka," guman Aichi tertawa kecil. Untung saja panggilan Rekka tidak ia jawab, siapa tahu rasa khawatir Rekka dengan Morikawa itu 'sama'. Apa lagi kalau bukan mengomel-ngomel. Bahkan sampai Miwa pun ikutan meneleponnya. Rasanya Aichi menjadi lebih baikan daripada meminum obat.

"Eh? Nomor siapa ini?" pikir Aichi menautkan alisnya melihat sebuah _sms_ dengan pengirimnya bertanda nomor saja. Itu artinya nomor itu tidak pernah disimpan di memori ponsel Aichi, alias tidak dikenal.

**Klik...**

_From: 098xx-56xxx-43xxxxx_

_Anak payah, jangan santai-santai kamu! Besok datang ke sekolah dan latihan drama yang benar! Simpan nomor orang keren ini juga, kalau ada butuh telepon saja!_

_Katsuragi Kamui_

"Ka –Katsuragi?" pekik Aichi terkejut melihat dua kata terakhir dari _sms_ itu. Aichi bingung mau bahagia atau bersedih menerima sms satu ini, tapi Aichi menyimpan nomor itu di memori ponselnya seperti yang disuruh.

...

Disisi lain, di rumah seseorang, Katsuragi dengan wajah sebal menatap layar ponsel lipatnya. Baru beberapa jam yang lalu Kamui memasukan nama 'Sendou Aichi' di memori ponselnya. Entah dengan ikhlas atau terpaksa ia melakukannya.

Tahu darimana anak ini mendapat nomor ponsel Aichi?

"Ck, sms menyeramkan yang kayak ada di film-film, hyii! Lebih baik kuhapus!" jerit Kamui sembari menghapus sebuah sms dengan tangan bergetar. Sms itu juga, sih, yang membuat Kamui syok dan mau tidak mau menyimpan nomor ponsel Aichi.

_From: 098xx-73xxx-78xxxx_

_Cepat minta maaf pada Aichi (089xx-13xxx-57xxxx), atau tidak malam ini aku akan menghantuimu!_

**-delete sms-**

Hah, siapa yang mengirim sms mengerihkan seperti itu yang jelas masih misterius. Siapa, ya, kira-kira? Kai dan Ren? Morikawa? Atau jangan-jangan yang mengirim sms itu... Ah, lupakan.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ckiiitt..._

Semua pandang mata siswa yang kebetulan berlalu-lalang di tempat parkiran motor tertuju pada sebuah motor hitam gagah yang baru saja berhenti. Motornya saja sudah keren, apalagi yang mengendarainya. Si pengendara melepas helm hitamnya, menampakan wajahnya yang tampan dan digila-gilai banyak _uke_ di sekolah. Disusul si _uke_ imut yang diboncengnya di belakang.

"Kemarikan _helm_nya," ujar Kai mengambil_ helm_ yang baru saja dilepas Aichi. Oh, ternyata tidak sekedar bicara, Kai betul-betul menjemput Aichi ke sekolah. Sembari memegang pundak Kai, Aichi perlahan turun dari motor yang kemarin juga mengantarnya pulang itu.

"Te –terima kasih, Kai-_san_." Sahut Aichi sembari memiringkan kepalanya dengan seulas senyum. Sukses membuat Kai sedikit tersipu. Berusaha tetap datar, Kai mengangguk mantap dan mengelus rambut Aichi.

"Ya, hati-hati. Kalau nanti pulang butuh tumpangan, bilang saja." sambung Kai dengan senang hati. Aichi mengangguk senang lalu melangkah duluan ke pintu masuk gedung sekolah.

Baru masuk ke gedung sekolah beberapa langkah, Aichi langsung disapa Ren yang rupanya sudah datang ke sekolah lebih dulu. Memang prestasi Ren selain otaknya yang pintar, yaitu menjadi rekor datang 'pertamaX' ke sekolah.

"Pagi, Aichi _no ukee_! Bagaimana tubuhmu?" sapa Ren dengan senyum misterius. Aichi _speechless _melihatnya, tapi tanpa banyak bicara ia membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Pagi, Ren-_san_. Uhm, aku sudah baikan. Terima kasih kemarin sudah mengantarku pulang," sambung Aichi dengan senyum manisnya. Merasa Aichi sudah tidak apa-apa, Ren langsung menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal padanya. Yang ini juga sama, tidak sekedar bicara, tapi betul-betul dilakukannya.

"Eh, i –ini..."

"Makan di kelas, ya. Masih hangat, aku membuatnya dengan resep rahasia ibuku yang enak sekali, lho. Semoga dengan ini tubuhmu menjadi berenergi lagi," bisik Ren dengan nada yang... sanggup membuat Aichi menjadi merona merah.

"Te –Terima kasih, Ren-_san_. Aku akan makan di kelas," jawab anak beriris biru itu senang. Ren menepuk-nepuk pundak Aichi lalu membiarkan anak itu pergi ke kelasnya.

Lihat, Aichi, di pagi hari saja kau sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana baiknya mereka berdua. Sudah diantar ke sekolah dengan cuma-cuma, sekarang dapat bekal gratis pula. Sedikit rasa di benak Aichi kalau ingin memberikan sebuah balasan untuk mereka. Tapi apa kejadian 'panas' kemarin bisa disebut balasan?

Setelah naik tangga, Aichi sukses sampai di kelasnya, yaitu kelas 1-5. Rupanya ia datang kepagian hari ini (mungkin karena diantar Kai), jadi Morikawa dan Izaki yang biasanya selalu datang lebih cepat dari Aichi pun belum kelihatan. Kelasnya masih sepi. Setelah duduk di kursinya, kini Aichi membuka kotak bekal itu. Oh, ia benar-benar _uke_ yang penurut.

"Wah, harum... Kelihatannya enak," guman Aichi menatap bubur hangat yang tersaji di depan mejanya. Suapan pertama, mata Aichi membulat sempurna. Rasanya betul-betul enak. Dengan sendirinya ketagihan, tanpa sadar bubur itu habis dimakannya dalam waktu singkat. Bahkan sebelum Morikawa dan Izaki datang ke kelas sekalipun. Rekor baru bagi Aichi yang biasanya lelet dalam makannya.

"Oi! Anak payah!" seruan itu membuat Aichi yang barusan merapikan bekalnya kembali terperanjat kaget. Takut-takut ia menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya yang ternyata... berdiri seorang Katsuragi Kamui disana. Aichi mematung, memandang Kamui yang dengan langkah kasar menuju tempat Aichi.

"Ka –Katsuragi..." sapa Aichi dengan suara pelan dan tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak berani banyak bicara takut Katsuragi menilai salah lagi dirinya. Dengan sedikit pelan, Kamui menggebrak meja belajar Aichi.

"Ck, yang kemarin kau tidak perlu ingat! Err... Panggil saja aku Kamui," anak berambut jabrik itu terlihat sedang menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya gelisah. Aichi berusaha berpikir bagaimana _mood_ Kamui sekarang ini, sepertinya anak dihadapannya ini ingin minta maaf. Tapi sulit sekali,

"Ba –Baik, Kamui-_kun_..." ucap Aichi lagi-lagi menurut, tersenyum tulus. Melihat itu Kamui menghela nafas lalu tertunduk lesuh. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan Aichi, mendengus pelan sembari menggaruk-garuk dagunya.

"Maaf, ya..." ujar orang yang berada di hadapan Aichi dengan nada lembut, Aichi membulatkan mata. Ternyata benar, Kamui ingin minta maaf padanya. Tapi kelihatannya anak itu tertunduk, "Se –sebenarnya aku susah bergaul dengan orang lain dan sering membentak, ja –jadi tidak ada yang mau mendekatiku. Ke –kemarin sebenarnya aku senang kau menyapaku, kok... Tapi aku hanya merasa iri, jadi uring-uringan dan kau yang kena..." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aichi tertunduk maklum, lalu tersenyum lagi. Ia mengerti perasaan Kamui, mungkin karena mereka seumuran. Kemudian Aichi menurunkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap wajah Kamui yang sedang tertunduk. Kamui yang merasa ditatap langsung memandang sosok di depannya, suasana hening.

"Ti –tidak apa-apa, kok, Kamui-_kun_. Itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan, mungkin kemarin aku yang salah karena menyapamu sembarangan..." balas Aichi dengan rendah hati. Mendengar itu Kamui membulatkan matanya, menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Orang pertama yang mungkin berbaik hati pada Kamui di sekolahnya. Kemudian Kamui tersenyum tipis.

"Te –terima kasih, Sendou," sambung Kamui sembari melirik ke arah lain. Habisnya Kamui sulit sekali untuk minta maaf, ini pun karena ia memaksakan diri. Merasa panggilan Kamui terlalu formal, kemudian Aichi menggeleng,

"Panggil saja Aichi, ja –jangan terlalu formal. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mau menjadi temanku?" _Yeah_, Aichi, akhirnya kau bisa mengatakannya. Tujuan Aichi kemarin menyapa Kamui 'kan demi mengajak Kamui menjadi temannya, selaku sesama pemain drama juga. Lagi-lagi Kamui terbelalak terkejut. Ia kembali tertunduk.

"Te –tentu saja..." jawab Kamui tidak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya. Karena di-cap murid bermasalah, anak-anak lain pada menjauh darinya. Tapi ternyata ada anak yang baik dan tulus seperti Aichi, ia masih membuka jalan maaf dan menerima Kamui sebagai temannya.

"Aku permisi ke kelasku dulu, nanti latihannya semangat, ya!" Grogi, Kamui mencari alasan untuk pergi. Aichi menatap punggung Kamui yang sudah berlalu dari kelasnya dengan tersenyum manis. Rasanya perasaan Aichi menjadi lebih ringan dan bersemangat untuk menghadapi hari.

* * *

...

* * *

Sesosok putri cantik kini tertidur di sebuah puri yang tak berpenghuni. Siapa saja yang memandangi wajah tidurnya pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa ialah putri terkutuk yang menyeramkan itu. Rambutnya yang terurai lembut seakan-akan menjadi mahkota pribadi sang putri, tubuhnya yang terkulai lemah bagaikan model lukisan bernilai permata emas. Di samping putri itu tertidur, tampak figur seorang tampan memandang lesuh pada putri.

Sosok pangeran yang menjaga putri di puri tak berpenghuni itu terlihat berantakan. Lengan kirinya tampak bekas cakaran yang masih baru, darah segar pun masih mengalir disana. Pakaian mewahnya terkoyak dan tidak berbentuk. Bahkan pedang suci kebanggaannya selama ini sudah tidak ada di tangannya. Semua ini ia lakukan demi...

"Putri..." guman sang pangeran dengan wajah merona merah menatap serius putri yang masih tertidur itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Suasana hening. Hanya pantulan bulan dan bintang yang menjadi penerangan bangunan terselubuk dari hutan itu.

Ya, pangeran itu mati-matian melindungi putri dari vampire menyeramkan itu. Yang kekuatan kegelapannya bahkan bisa menandingi pangeran ini. Tentu saja pangeran sangat syok, ini pertama kali ia bertarung hidup mati. Hanya demi melindungi putri, orang yang begitu dicintainya... Andai kata ia tak berhasil menyelamatkan putri saat itu, mungkin ia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Untung saja pada saat itu sang _vampire _menghentikan penyerangannya karena waktu dirinya di bumi sudah habis, yaitu pada bulan purnama mutlak. Dimana tidak ada awan atau kabut yang menutupi bulan, dimana semua cahaya dan keindahan hanya terpantulkan pada sang rembulan. Sang _vampire_ berambisi untuk kembali pada bulan purnama mutlak berikutnya dan merebut putri itu. Tentu saja, tentu saja pangeran tidak rela...

Sampai saat itu, pangeran bertekad kuat untuk berlatih keras, menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa melindungi orang yang begitu dicintainya. Ia menghampiri putri yang tertidur di sebuah ranjang kumuh yang tak terpakai di puri itu, mengulurkan tangannya sampai meraih wajah lembut sang putri. Tangan itu kini mengelus permukaan wajah putri dengan pelan, wajah tidur sendu milik putri seakan-akan menyembuhkan rasa sakit yang dideritanya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu putri, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau terus bersamaku," bisik sang pangeran lembut lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah putri. Jarak wajah keduanya tinggal beberapa inci saja, sampai kedua hidung mereka pun bersentuhan lembut. Wajah sang pangeran memerah, menatap lembut-lembut putri yang begitu dicintainya sedang tidak berdaya. Perlahan-lahan, pangeran mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang putri. Terus dekat, dekat, dan dekat...

"WHAT THE KITTY OF MAMA? Apa-apaan ini?! Baru saja aku ingin kembali pulang ke rumah, ti–tiba-tiba ada orang yang berbuat mesum di kamarku?!" teriakan itu membuat sang pangeran terbelalak kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Ia berusaha mencari asal suara itu sampai menemukan seorang anak kecil sembari menaiki seekor naga di jendela puri.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pangeran dengan tatapan datar kebingungan. Tapi pertanyaan itu justru yang membuat anak itu mengerinyitkan dahinya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Tempat ini milikku, keparat! Kalau mau berbuat mesum, lakukan saja di danau buaya!" teriakan berisi tuduhan itu membuat sang pangeran_ sweatdrop_.

"Hei, hei, a–aku tidak berbuat mesum, kau salah paham!" balas sang pangeran dengan wajah merah padam. Padahal ia hanya berniat mencium sang putri tadi. Sosok itu dengan angkuh lalu menunjuk sang pangeran.

"Teserah! Teserah! Cepat keluar dari sini! Aku mau tidur, sial! Aku juga harus memberikan susu kuda untuk naga-ku besok! Aaargh! Kalian mengotori pandanganku dan naga kesayanganku yang suci ini dengan adegan seksual yang menggelikan!" teriak anak berambut jabrik itu frustasi. Pangeran kembali_ sweatdrop_. Beberapa detik kemudian, sang putri mengerang dari posisi tidurnya.

"Mmmhh..." putri menggeliat di tempat tidur itu sampai akhirnya kedua iris birunya terbuka, menatap pangeran yang memang sekarang sedang berada di atas tubuhnya. Wajah si putri langsung memerah.

"Eh –ehh..." putri bingung mau berkata apa. Menyadari itu sang pangeran langsung beranjak dari ranjang dan mengada tangannya yang tidak terluka tadi.

"Maaf," ucap pangeran kikuk. Putri yang sedikitnya tahu sifat pangeran pun tersenyum manis, membuat detak jantung pangeran terhenti sesaat. Senyuman putri begitu indah baginya. Ketika melihat sosok yang terbaring di ranjang tadi terbangun, anak yang tadi menaiki naga sontak terkejut.

"APAA? Te–ternyata Putri Agricia di–dipaksa untuk melakukan hubungan intim?" mendengar teriakan syok itu, otomatis sang putri menengok ke arah jendela. Kedua iris birunya membulat sempurna begitu menyadari orang itu adalah...

"Ryeon?" tanya sang putri memastikan. Kini berbalik pangeran yang membulatkan mata, siapa sangka putri bisa kenal dengan anak beriris merah itu.

"Bukan, aku Justin Bibir. Ya, tentu saja aku Ryeon, Agricia!" dengan itu kedua mata putri memancarkan cahaya dan berbinar. Pangeran lalu menepuk pundak putri,

"Kau mengenalnya?" bisik pangeran. Lalu putri tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Iya, dia sahabat baikku, Wylace. Dia selalu membantuku kalau aku diserang warga yang menganggapku berbahaya, ta–tapi saat itu kami terpisah karena aku tertangkap tentara pimpinan ayahmu," jelas Putri Agricia sedikit menggaruk-garuk rambut birunya yang lembut itu.

"Oh, begitu–"

"Ekh, kamu 'kan pangeran dari Raja Braince sialan itu, yang menangkap dan menyekap Agricia? Brengsek! Rupanya sudah membuat Agricia menderita, se–sekarang kau mau memanfaatkan tubuhnya? AGRICIA, MENJAUH DARINYA! AKAN KUBAKAR RAMBUT LANDAK SETANMU ITU SAMPAI GOSONG, SIALAN!" dengan itu Ryeon langsung melesatkan cambuknya untuk memberi komando pada naga yang dinaikinya.

"Tu–tunggu, kau salah paham!" teriak Pangeran Wylace cukup keras, tapi sepertinya hal itu sia-sia. Kini naga besar bewarna hitam itu langsung saja mengecil dan memasuki jendela puri.

"SALAH PAHAM? SALAH PAHAM KATAMU? YA, AKU SALAH PAHAM HANYA DI SWEETY DREAMY-MU, BRENGSEK! SUDAH MESUM, KEPARAT, RAMBUT LANDAKMU JUGA MENGGANGGU, SIALAN! MATI KAU!" teriakan itu menginterupsi sang naga hitam untuk siap-siap menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Pangeran langsung pucat pasi, sedangkan putri yang masih diatas ranjang terbelalak syok.

"Ryeon, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..."

"CUKUP, AGRICIA! AKU TAHU KAU TERLALU BAIK SEPERTI BURUNG ONTA, JADI DIAM DAN LIHAT SAJA KEMATIAN PANGERAN KUTU INI! HEYAAAA!"

-back to real world-

Ren, yang notabene tidak bermain dalam adegan ini hanya bisa menganga mulutnya sampai berdiameter 30 cm. Padahal anak berambut merah ini hanya duduk di kursi dan membaca dialog miliknya, tapi adegan ke-13 ini membuatnya _speechless_ seketika. Ya, bukan hanya Ren, pemain lainnya pun sampai _sweatdrop._

Pemeran pangeran –Kai sial sekali di adegan ini, dan kelihatannya pemain Dragon Witch –Kamui memarahinya dengan sepenuh jiwa. Makanya Rekka memanggil Kamui untuk peran ini, karena satu hal, yaitu Kamui jago membentak dan mengatai orang.

"Untung saja aku tidak berperan menjadi pangeran, lebih baik aku dikurung di mulut kerang daripada dikatai keparat dan mesum..." pikir Ren sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Oh, ya, perjalanan Aichi masih panjang. Diantara kedua seme, manakah yang akan Aichi pilih?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**(Cerbeast): Yo, minna, ini dia chapter 7. Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, tapi aku berharap kalian semua menyukainya, oke XDD Hmm, singkat, ya? Saya juga merasa singkat begitu membaca ulang chapter ini, tapi jumlah words-nya 4k lebih, lho, jadi TBC dulu, eah! XD *dipentong panci* Nee, minna, tugas sekolah saya nggak ada habis2nya! DX Habis dibunuh, ada yang baru lagi, nggak habis-habis, deh, kayak main game tanpa tamat saja *plok* Jadi jangan salahkan saya kalau updatenya lama, mengertilah saya anak SMA dan hanya membuat fic ini sendirian! X"D *nasib* Btw, mampir ya ke fic baru saya di fandom ini berjudul Necroxirmus. Saya hanya ingin mencari sensasi baru dengan genre baru yang saya pelajari, yaitu genre 'crime' XD Jadi bertolak belakanglah sama fic ini :)

* * *

**SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU**:

For **DemonicBloody Angel**: Hey, there! Nice to meet you in my review box. I'm so thankfull for your review, desu, ne :D Review again!

For **Laila Sakatori24**: Makasih sudah review, Laila-san! :D Morikawa memang tampangnya mirip bapak2 desu *salahpaham* Ya, daripada saya buat dia jadi benci Aichi, saya nggak tega sama Aichi-nya, hehehe XD Review again!

For **Crystalia BlueStar**: Makasih sudah mau repiu, Chik-chan! X33 Cinta sama Ren? Tidaaak, kalau Ren kamu ambil, mama sama siapa, dong? *dihajar papanya* Gomen kalau Chik mau sampai lemon, ga bisa, pembaca lain tidak berpikir demikianXD Review again!

For **Yukiharu Hime**: Makasih sudah mau review desu! Selamat datang ke fic ababil(?) ini, ya, pembaca baru X33 Enaknya kamu kupanggil apa? :) Ya, saya usahakan kedepannya tetap pada adegan yang masih dikonsumsi anak-anak, deh X-) Review again!

For **Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive**: Makasih sudah datang review, Kujo-san! X3 Eh, lupa review? Nggak apa-apalah, dibaca saja sudah senang, kok, hehehe :D Maaf chapter ini nggak bikin nosebleed, yak, hahahaha *plak* Review again!

For **Veve Zhang**: Yo, makasih sudah review, ya! :D Ini sudah update, semoga senang, hehehe XDD Eh, gomen kalau adegan lime-nya mengganggu Veve-chan, saya usahakan chapter berikutnya tetap stabil(?), hehehe XD Review again!

For **Hew**: Hahai, makasih sudah review, nee! XDD Kaget? Wah, jangan kaget, nee, rate M-nya hanya di lime saja, kok, semoga kamu tetap nyaman bacanya, ya :) Review again!

For **Clau**: Makasih banget lho sudah menilai fic ini bagus bagimu :) Saya senang sekali, ini sudah diupdate, semoga kamu menyukainya! :D Review again!

For **Zu Black**: Makasih sudah datang review, desu! XDD Suka lime-nya? Syukurlah deh kalau kamu suka, hehehe, tapi mungkin chapter kedepannya susah nambahin lime lagi karena ada pembaca lain yang masih dibawah umur XD *geplak* Semoga ceritanya nggak garing2 banget, yah QAQ" Review again!

For **Mist.a Railgun Fubuki**: Makasih sudah mampir dan update, Mist-chan! Romance buatan saya masih fail, desu, masih butuh banyak belajar, hehe :D Suka lime-nya? Bagus, deh kalau begitu, hehehe. Saya lanjutkan! (?) Review again!

For **Aichi MarronVer**: Thanks for review, desu ne! Hahaha, lucu baca komentarmu yang katanya ketembak itu, tapi fic-ku terrorist, dong? Bisa nembak jger-jger gitu *salah* Ini sudah update lagi! X3 Semoga suka :) Review again!

For **Giratina Shappir**: Thanks for the review, Giratina-chan! Waduh, jangan dihajar Kamui-chan-nya! Kan mereka sudah baikan XD Tapi boleh juga tuh kalau Morikawa dan Kamui dibuat berantem *geplaked* Review again!

For **Kimino**: makasih sudah datang review, ne! Iya, adegan di akhir itu namanya lime, lime bisa dibilang suatu bagian dari porn-scene gitulah, hehehe XD *geplaked* Semoga infonya membantu, review again!

For **Wenda**: Pembaca baru? Arigatou sudah review dan selamat datang di fic ini! :D Semoga kau senang dan betah sama fic (amatiran) di fandom ini, hehehe *geplak* Yup, saya lanjutin terus, tenang saja :D Review again!

For **Cherry NamiHazel**: Lho, lho, datang-datang langsung mimisan lalu PINGSAN! OAO Saya harus tanggung jawab bikin anak orang mimisan lagi *digrogotin* maksudku, thanks for review! Review again, ya! XDD

For **Quoest Frank**: Makasih sudah datang review, ya! XDD Ide temanmu bagus juga, akan saya pikirkan, deh. Kalau alur dan timing-nya cocok, saya akan keluarkan musuh sanggar untuk mereka berdua, hahahaha XD *plak* Review again!

* * *

Yoo, banyak pembaca baru di chapter kemarin. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau meluangkan waktu dengan membaca dan review fic ini. Nee, setidaknya sesudah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar kalian, ya. Kenalan kan juga nggak masalah XD *maumu* Kritik, saran, semuanya diterima dengan senang hati kecuali Flame nggak jelas yang datang hanya untuk maki-maki terus pergi(?), bitch please XD *ketahuan suka baca meme*. No review, no update! XP *ngancam* So, review please? XD

And YOU, thanks a lot for reading my story! God Bless You! :)


	8. Another Problem! Ganbatte Ne!

Setelah selesai latihan drama, para pemain memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah mereka berhubung waktu sekolah sudah usai. Tadinya Kai menawarkan tumpangan untuk Aichi, tapi anak berparas manis ini menolak dengan halus. Berhubung Emi sudah janji untuk menjemputnya hari ini. Ditemani Kamui –yang notabene teman baru Aichi, ia pun melangkah keluar dari lorong sekolah. Beberapa orang memandang aneh keduanya –Aichi dan Kamui– padahal kemarin mereka terkabarkan 'bentrok', tapi sekarang dekat bagaikan persahabatan lebay kuda lumping.

"Eh, Aichi, a–apa peranku tadi berlebihan?" tanya Kamui tiba-tiba membuyarkan keheningan diantara keduanya. Aichi menautkan alis kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu 'kan ciri khas Kamui-_kun_. Justru akting-ku yang kurang," balas Aichi dengan suara lembut. Kamui terdiam, mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia berteman dengan seseorang di sekolahnya, ia terlihat sedikit gugup. Tapi ia merasa beruntung mendapatkan teman sebaik Aichi.

"Ah, be–begitu, ya. Ngomong-ngomong kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Kamui lagi berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang bagus. Aichi lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Tidak, adikku, Emi, menjemputku nanti," jawab Aichi sedikit tersipu. Mana ada anak SMU dijemput ADIKnya sendiri. Tapi hal itu bukan masalah buat Kamui yang merasa _fine-fine_ saja.

"Oh, begitu... Adikmu perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Aichi!" seruan perempuan itu membuat Kamui dan Aichi menengok ke sumber suara, dimana berdiri seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu, tersenyum manis ke arah kakaknya, Aichi. Saat itu juga detak jantung Kamui terhenti dan wajahnya perlahan merona merah...

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**

**Mist. a Railgun Fubuki**, Meiko Bluebell, GummieRobot1698, Usagichan Loverz, Royalpaladin, **DemonicBloodyAngel**, **Kujo Kazusa Phantomhive**, Giratina Shappir, Suka KaiAichiRen, Cherry NamiHazel, **Laila Sakatori 24**, **Crystalia BlueStar**, Yun Mei Ho, Wenda, Aichi MarronVer, Misyel, **Yuu**, and **YOU! **:D

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara 2 Seme**

.

Part 8

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast®

.

**D**isclaimer: Sudah kubilang berapa kali, **CV** bukan punyaku! Kalau kamu masih nggak ngerti... *siapin lipstik besi* (All: *_jawdrop_*)

.

**R**ate: **M** (_for lime scene_)

.

**P**airing: KaiAichi _versus_ RenAichi. _And then_ KaiAichiRen.

.

**WARNING**(_s_): Lime, Yaoi, Shou-Ai, Straight, Threesome love, Misstypo, Super OOC, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

* * *

Begitu pulang ke rumah, Aichi langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang kamar. Kebetulan ibunya, Shizuka, sedang keluar rumah untuk mengembalikan buku pinjamannya pada saudara. Jadi hanya Aichi dan Emi di rumah. Untungnya Emi membawa kunci rumah cadangan, jadi mereka tidak perlu menunggu di luar rumah sampai ibunya pulang.

Masalahnya bukan itu...

"Apa Kamui suka dengan Emi, ya?" pikir Aichi dalam hati sembari menutup gorden jendela kamarnya lalu mulai membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Kamui suka dengan Emi? Mengapa Aichi bisa berpikir demikian?  
Ya, begitu-begitu Aichi sudah punya 'pengalaman' soal cinta ―walaupun secara terpaksa. Jadi ia sedikitnya tahu ciri-ciri orang yang jatuh cinta.

_Flashback_

"Aichi!" seru Emi sembari menghampiri kakaknya yang baru keluar kelas. Sepertinya gadis berumur 11 tahun ini lega kalau kakaknya tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kai maupun Ren. Tapi pandangannya kemudian teralih pada Kamui yang berdiri di samping kakaknya.

"Aichi, siapa dia? Apa dia kutu gatal yang juga mendekatimu?" bisik Emi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Aichi _sweatdrop_ seketika, kemudian ia mengada kedua tangannya singkat.

"Bukan, Emi, dia temanku. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu padanya," ajak Aichi merasa hal ini perlu. Lagipula tadi Kamui sempat menanyakan soal Emi, 'kan? Menurut pada kakaknya, Emi kemudian menunduk singkat pada Kamui.

"Aku Emi, adik Aichi, salam kenal!" seru Emi lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Merasa tidak ada balasan dari Kamui, kemudian Aichi menengok ke arah anak berambut jabrik itu, siapa tahu Kamui tidak tahu cara bersalaman sejak kecil.

"Kamui?" panggil Aichi merasa teman baru disampingnya itu terbengong-bengong. Dengan pandangan berbinar dan wajah memerah, Kamui terus memandang Emi. Sedangkan gadis itu merasa tatapan Kamui seperti serigala buas yang kelaparan.

"A –Ah... Ke–kepiting!" seru Kamui tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Aichi dan Emi _sweatdrop_ bersamaan.

"Ke-kepiting? Jadi namamu... kepiting?" tanya Emi lagi. Dengan gaya robot, Kamui menggeleng-geleng dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bu –bukan... A-aku suka ka... kambing!" omongan Kamui yang semakin melantur dan tergagap membuat Aichi kebingungan, apalagi Emi. Gadis itu menautkan alisnya.

"O –oh, jadi namamu... 'Aku Suka Kambing', begitu?" sahut Emi berusaha meyakinkan. Aichi menatap adiknya dan Kamui bergantian, ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Bukan, bukan, dia namanya Katsuragi Kamui. Ya, 'kan, Kamui?" meyakinkan itu, Aichi kemudian menengok ke arah sahabat barunya, Kamui. Pemuda itu terlihat salah tingkah, sesekali rambut jabriknya bergerak zig-zag otomatis membuat Emi _speechless_.

"Aa–Ah, iya, ma–maksudku itu, ka... kambing cantik sekali..." ucap Kamui memandang Emi lekat-lekat. Gadis beriris biru sama seperti kakaknya itu menjadi risih.

"Maksudmu aku kambing, begitu?" sambung Emi merasa tersindir. Aichi bergidik ngeri dengan nada bicara Emi yang meninggi. Yang paling tinggi dari ketiganya itu lalu langsung menepuk pundak Emi.

"Bukan! Ma–maksudnya ia suka dengan kambing yang cantik! Ya, begitu!" jelas Aichi asal-asalan berusaha membuat Emi tidak marah. Gadis muda ini memang sedikit sensitif. Mengangguk, lalu Emi menarik lengan Aichi keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo pulang, nanti lauk makan siang-nya keburu dingin!" ucap Emi dingin lalu menyeret-nyeret kakaknya tanpa peduli Aichi yang sedikit kewalahan. Aichi sempat menengok ke arah Kamui dan melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa, Kamui-_kun_!" seru Aichi, tapi sepertinya Kamui tidak mendengarnya. Ia terus menatap Emi yang semakin menjauh darinya, dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan pandangan bersinar.

_Flashback End_

Selesai berganti pakaian, Aichi pun menarik otot-otot tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk turun ke bawah. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah bunyi yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Lho? Ponselku berbunyi?" gumannya lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil benda kecil itu. Ternyata ada sebuah panggilan dari...

"Halo?"

_-"Ah, halo! Uke-sama, apa aku mengganggumu?"-_

"Ja–jangan memanggilku begitu, Miwa-_san_!" seru Aichi cemberut dengan raut wajah memerah.

_-"Heh, biarin! Itu memang panggilan sejatimu yang tidak ada tandingannya! By the way, apa kamu sedang sibuk? Aku diberi pesan wasiat lagi oleh Kai, nih. Dasar anak itu, susah sekali untuk bicara sendiri padamu, ck ck ck!"-_ balasan dari Miwa membuat Aichi langsung_ sweatdrop_. Pemuda beriris biru itu menghela nafas.

"Ma–maaf kalau aku mengganggumu terus, ya, Miwa-_san_..." ujarnya dengan lesuh. Sebenarnya bukan mau Aichi untuk merepotkan teman baik Kai, yaitu Miwa. Mungkin Kai itu terlalu sulit untuk berbicara dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting, makanya ia selalu menyuruh Miwa layaknya burung pengantar pesan. Kirim sms saja singkatnya bukan main, sampai-sampai orang salah mengerti maksud sms-nya, begitulah Kai.

_-"Hahaha, sudahlah, lagipula aku sudah cukup terbiasa, kok. Jadi... siap mendengar surat wasiatnya?"-_

Lagi-lagi Aichi _sweatdrop_. Ia merasakan firasat buruk tiba-tiba begitu Miwa dari seberang sana berkata seperti itu. Degup jantungnya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak beraturan. Apalagi Miwa selalu menyebutnya 'surat wasiat', siapa tahu pesannya itu lebih daripada pesan-pesan burung kebanyakan.

"Y–ya, ya... Aku siap..." jawab Aichi dengan tergagap. Ia berharap dewa langit masih memberinya harapan, memberinya kekuatan, memberinya cahaya untuk...

_-"Besok kan hari Sabtu, tidak ada jadwal sekolah, jadi... Kai ingin mengajakmu kencan ke pusat perbelanjaan yang ada di tengah kota NicoNico,"-_

"Ke, ke pusat pembelanjaan?" guman Aichi sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Kai akan mengajaknya berkencan di hari bebas seperti ini. Kondisi tubuh Aichi, sih, sudah tidak apa-apa, jadi ada bagusnya juga kalau menerima ajakan...

_-"Ya, dan Ren juga. Tadi mereka berdebat hebat di lapangan basket sampai para pemain basket lainnya pingsan karena kelamaan menunggu. Untungnya aku pemain cadangan, jadi tidak ikut tanding saat itu,"-_ kelanjutan dari pesan wasiat itu membuat Aichi _jawdrop_. Siapa sangka ternyata kencan... bertiga?

"Ma–maksudnya kencan bertiga begitu?" tanya Aichi berusaha meyakinkan. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, padahal kamarnya sudah dinyalakan pendingin ruangan tadi.

_-"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Alias kencan saingan. Katanya mereka ingin bersaing siapa yang... lebih membuatmu berdebar-debar dan... merasakan cinta,"-_ ucapan Miwa terlihat penuh penekanan dan keseriusan di setiap kata yang penting, membuat detak jantung Aichi berhenti layaknya orang jantungan.

"Eh, be–begitu... Kalau begitu kapan aku harus berangkat?" Aichi terdengar pasrah. Ia memutuskan untuk menerima takdir manis atau pahit ini. Dua_ seme _itu begitu menggila-gila dan mengejarnya sampai seperti itu.

_-"Sepuluh menit lagi, Ren akan menjemputmu dengan mobil Porsche, jadi bersiaplah..."-_ dengan itu sambungan panggilan dari Miwa ke Aichi langsung putus. Aichi menatap suram ponselnya yang berbunyi _tut tut tut_ itu.

"Haah... sampai kapan penderitaan ini akan berakhir..." guman pemuda berparas manis itu lalu bersiap-siap.

* * *

...

* * *

Seorang pemuda membanting sebuah botol bir sampai pecah, wajahnya tampak penuh dengan amarah. Ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang juga tidak berbentuk dan rapi seperti semula. Semua itu karena pelampiasan emosi pemuda tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Kyou, jangan mengamuk lebih dari ini! Kalau kau teruskan, ruangan ini bisa rusak... Eh, salah, maksudnya badanmu bisa rusak!" tegur salah satu sahabat pentolan pemuda yang tadi melempar botol bir itu. Menyunggingkan gertakan gigi, pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh dengan tatapan garang.

"Berisik! Berisik! URUSAI!" dengan itu ia kembali membanting beberapa botol bir ke arah temannya yang tadi menasehatinya. Untungnya teman pemuda itu berhasil menghindar dari lemparan botol maupun pecahan beling yang berceceran di lantai ruangan tersebut.

_PRANGGG! BRAKK!_

"Kyou, yang dikatakan Satoru benar, percuma kau menghancurkan ruangan pribadi kita ini. Nanti kami akan membantumu memikirkan cara untuk menghabisi anak yang kau benci itu! Tapi sekarang tolong tenanglah!" tambah teman Kyou yang satunya lagi. Kyou, pemuda berambut putih tadi mengerinyitkan dahinya kesal. Walau sulit, akhirnya ia terdiam, membanting tubuhnya sampai terduduk di sebuah kursi yang menganggur.

"Kyou... apa kau sekesal itu?" tanya Satoru dengan suara pelan, takut membuat emosi ketua mereka itu meledak-ledak lagi. Tidak menjawab, Kyou memijat keras keningnya, ia begitu frustasi.

"Anak bernama Toshiki Kai itu memang brengsek, mentang-mentang pemain basket nomor satu di _Kamonatsuki High School_, dia jadi berlagak! Sok keren, ck!" gerutu Hayato, teman pentolan Kyou juga, sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya santai.

"Heh? Padahal kau kan sudah kalah 1.456.908 kali, Kyou, masa mau nambah lagi jadi 1.456.909? Oh, iya, belakangnya 909, jadi angka keberuntungan, ya!" seru Satoru dengan aura yang memancarkan semangat, penuh berkilauan, juga merusak mata.

"BRENGSEK KAU, SATORU! UNTUK APA AKU MENAMBAH KEKALAHANKU SEJAK TK SAMPAI SEKARANG, HAH? UNTUK ANGKA KEBERUNTUNGAN KATAMU?! ANGKA KEBERUNTUNGAN?! TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA ANGKA KEBERUNTUNGAN, BRENGSEK! KALAU MEMANG ADA, SEKALIAN AKU UBAH KEKALAHANKU MENJADI 9.999.999 KALI!" teriak Kyou tepat di muka Satoru dan Hayato sampai rambut dan wajah mereka menjadi wajah _troll_.

"Halah... Kamu tidak percaya angka keberuntungan dan angka sial, ya, Kyou? Kalau begitu, pas sekali aku membeli majalah 'Keberuntungan' edisi bulan ini khusus angka beruntung dan sial!" seru Satoru semangat sembari mengeluarkan majalah langganannya. Hayato memandang takjub sahabatnya itu, ketimbang Kyou yang hanya menatap _illfeel_ temannya.

"Huwoo! _Sugoi_! Kalau begitu cepat katakan apa saja yang tertulis di buku itu, nanti kita coba! Siapa tahu kita bisa menonjok wajah pemain basket sialan itu dengan angka keberuntungan!" sahut Hayato lalu menghampiri Satoru yang membolak-balikan buku majalah itu. Sedangkan Kyou terdiam di kursinya, menunggu.

"Nah, ini dia! _'Bagi anda yang terus mengalami kekalahan, sebaiknya gunakan angka 9 dalam hidup anda, karena angka sembilan adalah angka kesukaan Monalisa, pasti kalian akan menjadi The Championship!'_, tuh, Kyou..." lalu Satoru menunjuk halaman majalah itu di depan muka ketua mereka, berharap ketua mereka menemukan pencerahan dari masalahnya ini...

"Hah... Aku **HARUS** menggunakan angka 9 karena itu angka **KESUKAAN MONALISA**? MAJALAH SIALAN! TIDAK MASUK AKAL! TIDAK SPESIFIK! TIDAK BAGUS!_ DAMN_! SIAPA YANG BUAT BUKU ITU, HAH? _'Made By Supersnake plaplapla'_? BRENGSEK, MATI SAJA DIA! ARRRGGGGGHHHH!" teriak Kyou sembari meraih buku itu dan membantingnya, menginjak-nginjaknya, merobek halaman-halamannya sampai tidak berbentuk. Satoru hanya bisa menangis dalam diam memandang majalah kesayangannya menjadi korban KDRT (kekerasan dalam ruang _troll_).

"Hei, hei, sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita tantang anak itu sekali lagi? Aku dapat kabar elang, katanya pemain basket sial itu sedang ada di pusat pembelanjaan Kirimenai!"

* * *

...

* * *

Pusat pempelanjaan Kirimenai, adalah pusat pembelanjaan paling top di kota itu. Bisa dibilang _mall _yang besar, dengan isinya yang super lengkap. Dari barang-barang mahal dan ber_merk _ada, barang-barang dengan harga terjangkau ada, barang-barang gaib pun juga ada. Pokonya semuanya lengkap. Biasanya anak-anak remaja datang ke Kirimenai untuk bersenang-senang bersama temannya, misalnya karaokean, main game, nonton bioskop, belanja juga.

Termasuk Kai dan Ren yang tengah bersaing berat siapa yang lebih membuat Aichi ―_uke_ tercinta mereka― berdebar-debar dan merasakan cinta. Yup, ketiganya sudah berada di dalam _mall _besar itu. Banyak pasang mata melihat Kai dan Ren dengan tatapan kagum. Sekarang ketiganya sedang berada si sebuah cafe santai bernama _'SkyCoffe'_. Tebak apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Ayo, Aichi _no ukee_, buka mulutmu," seru Ren dengan senyum cerianya sembari menyuapi sesendok es krim vanilla pada seseorang yang ditaksirnya. Si empunya hanya mengangguk lemah dan menurut. Aichi membuka mulutnya pelan lalu memakan suapan es krim entah ke berapa kalinya itu.

"Mmh..." pertama Aichi mengemut es krim itu baru ditelannya. Wajah pemuda beriris biru laut itu terlihat merona merah, apalagi begitu kedua _seme_ ini menatapnya dengan tatapan 'itu', ia serasa terhipnotis.

"Diam," perintah Kai sembari mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Aichi. Menurut, Aichi pun diam sembari menatap tangan Kai yang berbalut sapu tangan menghampiri wajahnya. Kini sapu tangan itu bersentuhan dengan tepi bibir Aichi, mengusap lembut bekas es krim disana. Dan sentuhan itu serasa menggelitik Aichi sendiri.

Detak jantung Aichi semakin tidak beraturan. Padahal tadi berangkat biasa-biasa saja, bahkan sudah baca buku panduan _'Saat-Saat Kau Berada Diantara 2 Seme'_ entah karangan siapa, tapi sepertinya jurus-jurus jitu dari buku itu tidak mempan. Aichi serasa lemah begitu ketiganya berhenti si _'SkyCoffe'_ lalu memesan tempat duduk di pojok, yang jauh dari keramaian. Dan setelah itulah, Aichi berusaha untuk menahan jantungnya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"Nee, Aichi _no ukee_, kau manis sekali dengan pakaian itu," bisik Ren dengan nada yang sanggup membuat jantung Aichi kembali berdetak kencang. Aichi menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Ren meraih dagunya dan mengangkat pelan kepala Aichi.

"Re-Ren―"

"Jangan melihat ke arah lain, Aichi _no ukee_. Tatap saja aku," goda Ren sembari menatap intens iris biru Aichi. Tangan Aichi bergetar karena ia terlalu deg-degan disebabkan perlakuan Ren padanya. Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk pelan. Ren pun kembali mengambil es krim vanilla tadi untuk kembali menyuapi sang_ uke_.

"Etto... A-aku bisa makan sendiri, kok, R-Ren-_san_..." pinta Aichi tidak kuat kalau terus-terusan dalam keadaan 'berbahaya' seperti ini. Kau tahu, traumanya akan kejadian 'panas' itu kembali terulang sekarang, dan sedikitnya ia menjadi takut kalau dekat-dekat dengan mereka. Oh, ayolah Aichi, sesepi apapun tempatmu berada sekarang, ini tetaplah tempat umum.

"Hee, jangan begitu. Satu suap lagi, ya?" tawar Ren dengan tatapan memohon. Glek, Aichi kena jebak lagi, deh. Ia paling susah untuk menolak. Tapi kemudian sepasang iris hijau menatap tajam kepada Ren.

"Ren, hentikan tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu, kurasa 34 suap es krim sudah cukup," ujar Kai dengan nada bariton khasnya membuat Aichi merasa tertolong. Tapi si iris biru ini menjadi_ sweatdrop_ begitu sadar Kai menghitung suapan Ren dari tadi. Pemuda berambut merah panjang itu pun menghela nafas lalu meletakan es krimnya di meja, membuat Aichi menghela nafas lega.

"Huuh, baiklah, baiklah..." akhirnya Ren pun mengalah. Kemudian Aichi melirik ke arah meja makan mereka, dan ia baru sadar kalau ia belum memesan apapun, segelas air pun tidak. Padahal ia merasa tenggorokannya sedikit lengket karena terus-terusan memakan es krim dari tadi. Ditengah pikirannya soal minum, tiba-tiba Kai menyodorkan segelas es jeruk miliknya pada Aichi.

"N-ng?"

"Minumlah, supaya tenggorokanmu baikan." Ujarnya singkat. Langsung saja terdapat pencerahan di wajah Aichi begitu mendengar ucapan itu. Bagaimana bisa Kai mengerti maunya, padahal Aichi tidak berkata apapun tadi. Dengan senang hati, ia pun menerima segelas jus yang tinggal setengah itu.

"A-Arigatou, Kai-_san_..." kata Aichi sembari tersenyum manis pada Kai. Tadinya Kai hampir mimisan melihat senyuman dari malaikat hatinya itu, tapi dengan cepat ia memalingkan muka dan mengangguk. Aichi pun meminumnya, tanpa sadar kalau minuman itu, 'kan... bekas diminum Kai juga? Bearti ciuman tidak langsung telah terjadi, tapi sepertinya Aichi sudah masa bodoh soal itu.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita bermain di _GameCenter_?" usul Ren kemudian dengan bersemangat. Kai hanya memejam matanya tanpa ekspresi mendengar itu, sepertinya ia tidak begitu peduli. Sedangkan Aichi, ia kembali meletakan gelas jus yang sudah kosong itu ke meja lalu berpikir mengenai usulan dari Ren.

"Hm, te-teserah kalian berdua saja, a-aku tidak tahu harus kemana..." jawab Aichi sembari tertunduk dan mengetuk-ngetuk kedua telunjuk jarinya. Oh, pemandangan yang sangat manis, begitulah penilaian dari kedua seme ini.

"Ya, boleh. Lagipula di _GameCenter_ pasti ada permainan basket juga," sahut Kai kemudian, agar bahas-membahas kemana mereka mau pergi ini tidak membuang-buang waktu. Ya, akhirnya ketiganya setuju untuk pergi ke _GameCenter_ sekarang. Dengan riang, Ren berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar jatah minum dan es krim tadi lalu bergegas ke _GameCenter_ dengan Kai dan Aichi. Ya, perang masih berlanjut tanpa sadar beberapa pasang mata mengawasi mereka.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ugh, beratnya..." guman seorang pemuda berpostur tubuh pendek sembari membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisi kaleng-kaleng makanan kucing.

Kamui Katsuragi, pemuda berambut jabrik _donker_ serta beriris merah besar itu berjalan tertatih-tatih sembari membawa dua kantong belanjaan yang penuh. Ya, sebenarnya bukan belanjaan miliknya, lebih tepatnya untuk kucing peliharaannya. Ya, tidak ada barang lain selain makanan kaleng kucing di kedua kantong itu, tapi Kamui merasa sangat berat membawa semua itu seorang diri ―ditambah tubuhnya yang pendek.

Di tengah keramaian pusat pembelanjaan Kirimenai, ia terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar tetap dengan membawa barang berat itu. Namun tiba-tiba bahunya menyenggol bahu seseorang yang berlari terburu-buru dari arah berlawanan.

"Wah―!" **BRUAKK!**

_Klontang klontang..._

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Ya, ini peribahasa yang tepat untuk Kamui, sudah tersenggol kasar lalu jatuh, sekarang barang belanjaannya berhamburan keluar dari kantong plastik. Kamui meringis kesakitan, ia sudah siap-siap untuk memarahi siapa orang yang menabraknya tadi.

"Beraninya, kau―!"

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu, wajah itu... Emosi Kamui menciut seketika. Ia mengenal betul suara dan wajah ini, sekalipun Kamui belum mengenalnya 24 jam. Di depannya terlihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris _shappire_ yang memandang cemas Kamui. Gadis mungil itu mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan pada anak berambut jabrik ini, dan tentunya Kamui menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Ti―tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu kuatir, ng... Emi-_san_?" kamui berusaha mengingat-ngingat nama anak itu, yang beberapa jam lalu dikenalkan Aichi padanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi... Ah! Aku buru-buru, maaf, ya!" dengan itu Emi berbalik lagi ingin melanjutkan larinya. Tapi dengan sigap, Kamui langsung menghentikan langkah kaki Emi dengan menyentuh bahu mungilnya, Emi langsung berhenti dan menengok ke arah Kamui yang kelihatannya tidak rela Emi pergi begitu saja.

"Anu, Emi-_san_ sedang apa disini? Bersama Aichi?" tanya Kamui terdengar berbasa-basi, berusaha untuk mengulurkan waktu bersama gadis yang bisa dibilang... ditaksirnya. Emi mengkerutkan dahinya lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan! Lebih tepatnya, aku membuntuti Aichi karena ada monster berbahaya yang sedang bersama Aichi disini, aku harus menghentikannya!" ujar Emi terdengar serius, kilat matanya seakan-akan membakar emosi yang membara selautan. Kamui menautkan alisnya berusaha mencerna apa maksud dari kata Emi.

"Oh, itu... EH, MA-MAKSUDKU ADA MONSTER DI DEKAT AICHI!?" setelah _connect_, Kamui langsung terjungkal kaget. Ia menatap horror Emi yang juga menatap balik Kamui dengan serius. Emi mengangguk panik lalu,

"BENAR, ADA MONSTER JAHAT YANG AKAN MENGANCAM KESUCIAN KAKAKKU, AKU HARUS MENGHENTIKANNYA SEBELUM MEREKA MELUKAI AICHI, AKU TIDAK RELA KAKAKKU KENAPA-KENAPA!" balas Emi tak kalah histeris. Mendengar itu, tergeraklah rasa iba di hati pemuda ini. Masa iya, ia rela membiarkan seorang gadis berjuang sendirian demi melindungi sang kakak tercinta, belum lagi kakaknya itu teman yang sangat berharga bagi Kamui. Tidak, Kamui tidak akan membiarkannya!

"Bi-BIARKAN AKU MEMBANTUMU, EMI-SAN!"

* * *

...

* * *

_Cring! Cring! Cring!_

"U-uwoo! Hebat sekali remaja itu, ya?"

"Namanya juga anak muda, pasti tangguh mainnya!"

_Duk! Duk!_

_Cring! Cring! Cring!_

"Kyaaa! Ada cowok keren cetak skor tinggi, tuh! Nanti ajak kenalan yuk!"

"Iya, hebat banget, kyaaa!"

_TRING!_

_Score: 564_

"Su-sugoi!" seru Aichi menggambarkan rasa kagumnya pada Kai, yang notabene baru saja menghabisi babak ke 4 dalam sebuah game basket di _GameCenter_. Tadinya Aichi hanya membayangkan Kai dan bola basket saja. Tadi ia tidak menyangka kalau Kai setangguh ini. Biasanya orang top sekalipun sudah kalah di babak ke 3, tapi Kai bisa lolos ke babak 4. Aichi menjadi terpanah melihat punggung pemain basket tertangguh di _Kamonatsuki High School_ itu.

"Kai-_san_ hebat sekali..." guman Aichi lagi, yang sedari tadi menonton Kai di pinggir mesin_ game_ basket tersebut. Kai yang mendengar gumanan Aichi itu tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan, akhirnya ia bisa menarik Aichi untuk menyukainya. Lemparan bola demi bola basket pun terus terdengar, begitu juga bunyi gemerincing dari rantai _ring_ basket itu. Aichi terus menatap permainan Kai dengan antusias.

TRING!

Score: 763

Ya, Kai pun maju ke babak berikutnya ―lagi. Membuat beberapa pengunjung yang diam memandanginya semakin banyak, bahkan ada pula yang menyorakinya dengan semangat, padahal tidak kenal sama sekali. Namun sorakan-sorakan itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Kai, baginya cukup Aichi terkagum padanya saja sudah membuatnya senang. Dapat dirasakannya pujian Aichi dengan suara khasnya itu,

"Kai-_san_ hebat sekali!" seru Aichi bersemangat, disambut anggukan kecil dari si brunet. Namun ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada babak berikutnya. Begitu penahan bola bewarna hitam itu turun dan bola-bola basket yang tersedia mulai bergelindingan, tangan handal si _emerald_ kembali beraksi. Skor demi skor terus dicetaknya dengan mudah seiring waktu mesinnya berjalan. Sorakan demi sorakan semakin terdengar ricuh dan tak kalah serunya dengan Kai sendiri.

Namun suatu interupsi terjadi, suatu hal yang menghancurkan segalanya... Yaitu...

―_**BRUAAAAGH!**_

Sebuah bola basket yang berasal dari mesin tiba-tiba terpental kencang dan tepat mengarah pada... kepala Kai. Sontak Kai langsung meringis kesakitan. Ya, sudah yang menimpa itu bola basket, dan paranya dengan kekuatan yang bisa dibilang kekuatan dewa. Dapat dirasakannya kepala brunetnya berdenyut sakit tak karuan, pandangannya pun kabur-kabur.

"Kai-_san_!" Aichi buru-buru menghampirinya, tidak peduli kalau tindakannya ini membuat permainan Kai menjadi _game over_. Keselamatan Kai menjadi yang utama. Ia menghampiri Kai lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Sedangkan penonton-penonton yang tadinya ricuh pun...

"A-apa yang tadi itu? Ah, mesin keparat! Gangguin permainan saja, deh!"

"Iya, aneh banget. Apa jangan-jangan karena level-nya sudah ketinggian? Ahahahaha!"

"Bubar, yuk. Aku jadi trauma main mesin ini, deh, kalau kepalaku harus gegar otak dadakan kayak orang itu, hyii!"

Dengan cepat suasana menjadi seperti semula, hanya saja beberapa petugas dari _GameCenter_ itu langsung mengecek apa ada kesalahan dari mesin itu dan mulai mengamankannya.

"Kai-_san_ tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aichi dengan raut wajah cemas, ia mulai mencari-cari air minum kemasan yang tadi sempat dibelinya sebelum ke_ GameCenter_ di dalam tas selempang miliknya.

"Hanya sedikit pusing," jawabnya singkat. Tapi Aichi tahu kalau itu bohong, mana mungkin hanya pusing sesaat kalau ditabrak bola basket sekencang itu. Buru-buru ia menyodorkan minum itu padanya, berharap dengan itu Kai bisa baikan.

"Kulihat sebentar, ya?" tawar Aichi lalu memegang wajah Kai tanpa seijin pemiliknya sontak membuat Kai terkejut, wajahnya disentuh Aichi begitu saja. Belum lagi begitu Aichi mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang tadi ditabrak bola basket. Aichi sekarang bingung harus bagaimana, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Namun dengan sendirinya, tiba-tiba si_ bluenette_ mencium bekas merah itu di kening Kai, membuat pemiliknya terbelalak syok.

"Hilanglah rasa sakitnya," ujar Aichi dengan polosnya kembali mengusap luka itu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kai sedang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera mencengkram dan menciumnya saat itu juga. "A-apa sudah lebih baikan?"

"Ya, tenang saja,"

"―Oi, kalian! Akhirnya ada tempat karaoke yang kosong! Ayo kita kesana!" seru Ren dari kejauhan menghampiri mereka. Namun melihat Kai dan Aichi dalam posisi 'mesra' membuat Ren sedikit cemburu, Aichi tahu itu. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk membanding-bandingkan keduanya, jadi langsung saja ia menggandeng tangan Kai dengan tangan kirinya, dan menggandeng tangan Ren yang baru datang dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hm, ayo kesana!" serunya dengan senyum manis pada Ren, langsung saja membuat si seme seduktif itu tersipu. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke tempat karaoke yang dimaksud Ren sembari terus bergandengan tangan.

_..._

"Hmmm, enaknya pilih lagu apa, ya? _Nee_, landak, apa kau punya saran?" tanya Ren masih sibuk membolak-balikan buku daftar lagu yang tersedia di ruang karaoke itu. Ya, untungnya _GameCenter _di Kirimenai memiliki ruang karaoke yang luas juga. Sekita m. Dan ruangan itu pun dilengkapi dengan jasa minuman sekaligus.

"Yang mau karaokean, 'kan, kau, anak kerang. Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau belum menemukan lagu yang bagus untuk kau nyanyikan sebagai anak kerang?" sahut Kai dengan dinginnya. Keduanya terus saja adu mulut tidak lupa dengan jabatan 'landak nggak jadi' dan 'anak kerang' mereka. Aichi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan_ sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah mereka.

"Enak saja, aku 'kan hanya meminta saran. Kalau begitu aku pilih lagu yang ini saja, deh!" dengan itu Ren mulai mengetik kode lagu yang ada di keterangan daftar-daftar lagu itu. Ya, mereka setuju kalau karaokean ini dimulai dari Ren duluan. Sedangkan Kai hanya diam sembari mengusap-ngusap keningnya yang tadi tertabrak bola basket.

_Now Loading..._

―_Mohon maaf, lagu yang anda pilih sudah kadaluarsa. Pilihlah lagu yang lain.__―_

Tulisan yang tiba-tiba tertera di layar DVD itu membuat seisi ruangan langsung _sweatdrop_, meliputi Kai, Aichi, dan Ren. "A―apa-apaan ini? Memangnya ada lagu yang bisa kadaluarsa?" guman Ren bingung sembari mencoba kode yang sama, tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari layar itu.

"Mu―Mungkin saja itu sistem terbaru DVD saat ini, coba pilih lagu lain saja, Ren-_san_," usul Aichi sedikit _speechless_. Setidaknya tulisan _'Maaf, lagu ini tidak tersedia.'_ masih lebih baik daripada yang itu. Mengangguk kecewa, si crimson pun mencari lagu lainnya.

"Nah, lagu yang ini saja, deh!" dengan itu Ren mulai mengetik kode baru dari lagu yang berbeda. Layar tersebut kembali bereaksi dengan hasil yang berbeda, namun...

―_Mohon maaf, kami tidak bisa mengijinkan anda menyanyi. Jangan pilih lagu lain atau anda tahu rasa nanti.__―_

"Hah?" Kai terbelalak melihat DVD aneh itu, apalagi Ren yang merasa dipermainkan oleh mesin yang selalu memutar lagu di _Gamecenter_ ini.

"Ck, sebenarnya alat ini rusak atau bagaimana, sih?" gerutunya sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia mulai membuka halaman terakhir dari buku daftar lagu untuk mengecek caranya betul atau tidak.

"E-entahlah, mungkin sedang sensitif..." sahut Aichi ikut melirik ke arah buku itu. Padahal cara yang mereka lakukan sudah benar. Tapi kenapa seperti itu? Setelah Kai kena sial lalu apa Ren yang berikutnya kena sial? Ya, merasa tertantang, Ren malah memilih lagu lain. Ia jadi penasaran apa reaksi mesin itu berikutnya.

"Hei, kerang, kusarankan sebaiknya kita keluar saja," sahut Kai yang bersandar di pojok dengan tataan dingin. Ren hanya mengerucut bibirnya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak akan, mesin ini sepertinya menantangku, landak," balas Ren tetap saja bersikeras untuk mencobanya. Setelah memilih, ia pun mulai mengetik kodenya di layar. Si _bluenette_ pun berkeringat dingin takut-takut dengan apa yang terjadi nanti dan mundur beberapa langkah dari mesin.

―_Anda benar-benar keparat! Sudah dibilang jangan pilih lagu lain, masih saja coba-coba! Brengsek, kau akan menerima hukuman dari Dewa Kerang!__―_

"R-Ren-_san_―!"

_**BLEEEEEDHAAAAARRRRR**_

...

Sedangkan itu, tepat di ruang sebelah tempat karaoke yang sama, kedua insan sedang mendelik bingung begitu mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari ruang karaoke sebelahnya.

"Hei, suara apa itu? Apa ada ledakan?"

"Halah, tidak mungkin, itu hanya suara yang berasal dari lagu. Kan sedang trend kalau di video klip ada ledakannya!"

"Iya juga, ya. Ya sudah, kita teruskan karaokeannya sampai habis!"

...

"Mu-Mukaku! Mukaku gosong! Rambutku jadi landak! Arrrghhh!" Kai dan Aichi cengo bersamaan begitu melihat kepulan asap yang menyelimuti Ren seperti adegan klimaks yang ada di film-film. Namun sayangnya ini bukan adegan film, DVD itu sungguh-sungguh meledak dan telak mengenai Ren yang tadi sibuk berkutak-katik di depan DVD. Langsung saja penampilan anak itu hampir menyerupai monster-monster yang ada di film Ultraman.

"Sebaiknya kita melapor pada pihak penanggung jawab," sahut Kai dengan entengnya tanpa ekspresi, sepertinya tidak mempedulikan kondisi Ren yang cukup mengenaskan. Aichi mengangguk dengan takut-takut lalu berusaha berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar.

"Tunggu dulu!" suara itu menghentikan langkah Aichi. Anak berparas manis itu kebingungan. Suara ini... Suara Emi?

"Heh? Kok seperti suara Emi?"

"INI MEMANG AKU, AICHI! AKU DATANG UNTUK MENOLONGMU DARI KEDUA KUTU GILA INI!" seruan itu membuat Aichi berkeringat dingin. Begitu juga Kai dan Ren yang terbelalak syok, sepertinya musuh besar mereka belum mengikhlaskan kakaknya jatuh ke tangan mereka. Bahkan hanya untuk jalan-jalan pun...

"E-Emi!?" Kai dan Ren terbelalak syok begitu sosok yang ditakuti mereka mulai muncul. Ya, gadis berambut merah muda sependek bahu itu muncul dari... Atas televisi dengan tatapan murka. Bagaimana bisa anak itu tahu soal kencan ini dan datang?

"KELUAR DARI SINI, AICHI! HEI KALIAN, KUTU GILA, KALIAN MASIH SAJA GATELAN DENGAN KAKAKKU YANG SUCI! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN! KALAU MEMANG LAKI, AYO MAJU _FIGHT_ SATU LAWAN SATU DENGANKU, KUTU GILA! AKAN KUBABAT KALIAN BERDUA HIDUP-HIDUP!" serunya lantang. Namun suaranya tidak mungkin terdengar dari luar karena ruangan itu diatur kedap suara. Aichi bergetar takut, padahal itu adiknya namun ia tidak berani melawan.

"Ja-jangan-jangan kau yang... mengatur _system control_ DVD ini..."

"―SOAL ITU BUKAN URUSANMU, KUTU GILA! KAU MAU KABUR, YA? JANGAN HARAP BISA KABUR! HARI INI JUGA AKAN KUTAMATKAN RIWAYAT KALIAN!" dengan itu Emi mulai loncat dari atas sana dengan anggunnya. Sebuah pemukul_ baseball_ sudah siap di tangannya membuat Kai dan Ren pucat pasi bersamaan. Walau itu adiknya, tetap saja ini salah. Aichi pun memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kuat Aichi dari belakang dan mendorongnya keluar dari ruang karaoke bernomor 113 itu.

"Tu-tunggu, Kamui!? Ke-kenapa kamu bisa disini―"

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantu Emi-_san_ untuk menyelamatkanmu!" seru sosok yang tadi menarik Aichi itu, ternyata ia Kamui, yang sosoknya tidak terlihat tadi karena semua konsentrasi terpusat pada Emi. Mengacungkan jempol terbaiknya, Kamui kembali mengunci pintu bewarna hitam itu. Ya, walau tidak terdengar suara, Aichi tahu kalau sekarang Kai dan Ren sedang dalam posisi tidak baik.

"Ga―gawat, a-aku harus bagaimana..." seru Aichi serta merta menjadi panik. Ia ingin masuk, tapi pintunya dikunci dari dalam, dan 99% Emi tidak mungkin membiarkannya masuk selagi ia menghajar kedua _senpai_nya itu. Sebuah ide yang terpikirkannya sekarang adalah mencari bantuan. Mungkin pihak _GameCenter_ bisa membantu.

Kemudian Aichi melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, suasana sepi sekali. Ya, di_ GameCenter_ satu ini, ruang karaoke memang dipisahkan dari arena permainan lainnya, yaitu di lantai dua dengan 20 ruang karaoke yang mewah. Makanya suasana sunyi sekali, suara nyanyian tidak terdengar karena semua ruangan adalah ruang kedap suara. Dengan langkah cepat, Aichi mulai berjalan menuju tangga guna turun ke bawah untuk memanggil para petugas. Namun di tangga, tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik seseorang.

"Eh?" Aichi menoleh ke arah orang yang menarik kasar lengannya itu. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya, tiba-tiba orang itu memukul keras lehernya. "Akh!" Aichi membulatkan matanya merasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dan sakit itu membuat kesadarannya menghilang. Pandangan matanya kabur dan gelap, bahkan ia tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya yang jatuh ke dalam dekapan seseorang. Sebelum kesadarannya betul-betul hilang, ia mendengar sebuah suara...

"Bagus, Kyou! Kita jadikan dia sandera kita!"

"Dengan begitu kita bisa membalaskan dendammu pada pemain basket itu!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N**(Illusha): Yoooo, minna-san! Illusha janai XD Ya, chapter ini giliran aku yang membuatnya, dayo! Gomen kalau diksiku tidak sebagus Cerbeast karena aku sedang _stayhome_ di Australia, makanya nggak bagus-bagus gimana, dayo. _Well_, aku berharap kalian menikmati chapter ini, walau aku tahu pasti sangat garing XD Soal teman Kyou, karena aku lupa namanya, jadi kunamai Satoru dan Hayato disini, nggak apa-apa, ya? Fuuu, Aichi diapain, tuh, ya? Jangan cemas-cemas bagaimana, fic ini tidak ada genre angst atau hurt/comfort, kok, dayo. Jadi bayangkan saja bagaimana chapter berikutnya, hahaha XD Ngomong-ngomong, yang sudah nge-fav kami sebagai author favorite, ataupun nge-fav cerita ini, kami ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian! Pembaca yang rajin review maupun silent readers, keberadaan kalian sungguh membuat kami bersemangat :D Untuk chapter ini, jangan lupa review, ya XD Seperti prinsip Cerbeast, nggak review ya nggak update. Problem? *dihajar* Sayonara matta nee!


	9. Threat From The Enemy!

_**BRUAGH!**_

Satu hantaman keras kembali tercipta seiring amarah seorang gadis manis semakin memuncak. Di depan gadis itu, berdiri kokoh dua musuhnya yang kelihatannya kewalahan untuk menghadapi si gadis. Sebuah tongkat pemukul _baseball _kembali diayungkan si gadis berambut _soft-oranye_ itu untuk menghantam keduanya. Namun dengan gesit keduanya menghindar ke dua arah berbeda. Membuat si gadis semakin kesusahan untuk menumbangkan dua lelaki yang bisa dibilang calon suami bagi kakak kandungnya tercinta.

Oke, cukup deskripsi lebaynya. Yang jelas kondisi tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan sesudah membaca paragraf di atas. Justru yang kesusahan adalah dua pria tadi, yang notabene sudah babak belur. Padahal lawannya hanya satu, perempuan pula. Walau sebenarnya ada satu laki-laki lain yang membela si perempuan dan membantunya. Tapi lihatlah perbedaan umur mereka. Demi apapun, sepertinya pertengkaran antara Kamui dan Emi _versus_ Kai dan Ren semakin sengit dan memuncak. Tanpa sadar kalau Aichi yang lepas pengawasan dari semuanya kini dalam bahaya.

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara Dua Seme**

.

Part 9

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast

.

**D**isclaimer: We don't own _**Cardfight! Vanguard**_ ever! Kalau _**CV **_milik kami, pasti cerita ini akan menjadi kenyataan di _anime_-nya, lol XDD

.

**R**ate: **M** (_for lime only__. Lemon? Idk~_)

.

**P**airing(s): KaiAichi, RenAichi, KaiAichiRen, KamuiEmi.

.

**WARNING**(s): Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, OOC, Non-Canon, Setting AU, fail Romance, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ.**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI UNTUK TIDAK MENDEKATI KAKAKKU, HAH!? SUDAH BERAPA KALI!? KENAPA HARUS MAKHLUK ALIEN TAMPAN SEPERTI KALIAN YANG HARUS MENYUKAI KAKAKKU, HAH!? KENAPAAAA!?" dengan itu Emi kembali melayangkan pukulan _baseball_-nya dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main.

_**BRAKKK!**_

"Hei, tenanglah, gadis cilik! Kami sama sekali tidak melakukan macam-macam dengan kakakmu. Tanya saja pada blasteran landak itu!" maki Ren balik sembari menunjuk Kai yang memojok di posisi lain―berusaha mencari tempat aman untuk selamat dari kemurkahan Emi―, si brunet hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa ekspresi. Melihat itu, bukannya tenang, emosi Emi justru semakin membara, kembali ia berlari seiring rambut _soft-oranye_-nya yang berkibar-kibar bagaikan bendera kemerdekaan.

"HAH, DEMI KAMBING MENYELAM, KALIAN PIKIR AKU AKAN PERCAYA PADA KALIAN, HAH!? KALIAN PIKIR AKU AKAN PERCAYA!? KALIAN SUNGGUH LICIK, DASAR SETAN! KALIAN PASTI SUDAH BERENCANA UNTUK MENGHASUTKU, LALU SETELAH KALIAN BERHASIL MENIPUKU, KALIAN AKAN MENYEKAP AICHI DAN MENGAMBIL KEUNTUNGAN DARINYA!? BRENGSEK! AKAN KUBUAT KALIAN MENYESAL TELAH BERANI MENANTANG SENDOU EMI!" Mendengar itu membuat Ren dan Kai semakin berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya mau pembelaan seperti apapun yang mereka lakukan akan sia-sia saja. Emi bagaikan korban tontonan televisi dan terlihat begitu mendramatisir.

_**BRUAAAKKK!**_

"Ba-bagus, Emi-_san_! Hajar mereka berdua! Hajar kedua kutu gila yang mengganggu Aichi ini!" seru Kamui di belakang Emi terlihat sebagai suporter yang memberi dukungan untuk pemain sepak bola handalannya. Ehm, tunggu. Dimana-mana wanita yang berdiri di belakang memberi dukungan, sedangkan si pria yang bertarung di depan. Nah, lho, kenapa sekarang kebalik? Kalau yang homoseksual saja tambah banyak, kenapa kejadian ini dibalik juga tidak? Ya, Kerajaan Allah memang semakin dekat.

"Landak, kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja! Kau, mau kehanyut di sungai, ataupun diterpa tsunami di pantai, atau bisa juga disambar geledek saat membuka payung di rumah... UBAH TATAPANMU ITU SEKALI-SEKALI KENAPA, SIH, HAH!? JANGAN DIAM SAJA, LANDAK! LAKUKAN SESUATU―"

―_**BLEDHAAAAAR!**_

"AAARGHHHH! MU-MUKAKU! MUKAKU! MUKAKU JADI REN LA VEA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA MUKA TAMPANKU, HAH? KATSURAGI, KUBAKAR KAU DI SEKOLAH, TENGIK! DAN KAU JUGA, LANDAK! SEKALI LAGI KUKATAKAN JANGAN DIAM SAJAAAA!" Tidak hanya Emi sekarang, Ren pun menjadi emosi juga. Sudah berapa kali Kamui ―yang ada disana untuk membantu Emi― sengaja mengkutak-katik kabel DVD karaoke itu, lalu disaat Ren kebetulan berlari ke arah DVD itu, maka Kamui akan meledakannya dengan _timing_ yang pas. Sungguh Ren yang malang, mungkin sehabis ini ia menjadi trauma dengan yang namanya DVD, lalu membuang semua koleksi DVD-DVD-nya di rumah tanpa sisa. Plus ia akan mengukir wajah _stoic_ Kai menjadi bervariasi bentuk bak pelangi nantinya.

"..." Kai hanya diam memandang Ren yang komat-kamit nggak jelas―menurut pandangan Kai. Maksudnya Kai sudah tidak bisa menerjemahkan lagi Ren ngomel-ngomel dalam bahasa apa, nada seperti apa, juga arti yang seperti apa. Intinya dia sedang marah-marah bagaikan pedagang China. Lalu siapa yang bodoh? Ren yang sedang marah-marah dan menasehati Kai, atau Kai yang tidak mengerti apa yang dinasehati oleh Ren?

"Bagus, Kamui! Kau menghalang mereka menyusun strategi! Sekarang persahabatan mereka terpecahkan! Sebentar lagi kita akan menang!" puji Emi sembari mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kamui. Membuat pemuda berambut jabrik _donker_ itu berbunga-bunga. Ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa membantu sang pujaan hati. Meskipun hal berat seperti ini, tetap Kamui lakukan. Dan walau sebenarnya Kamui terlihat sedang dimanfaatkan Emi sekarang.

"Sy-syukurlah aku bi-bisa membantumu... Emi-_san_," ujar Kamui dengan wajah merahnya yang semerah buah tomat. Hatinya melayang entah kemana sekarang cukup mendengar pujian Emi saja. Kini sang gadis satu-satunya di ruang karaoke yang bagaikan medan perang kembali mengeratkan pegangannya pada pemukul _baseball_ bawaannya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi serangan terakhirnya. Dan sasarannya adalah Kai yang sedari tadi masih beristirahat di pojokan. Tentunya kondisi tubuh Kai sudah babak belur dan kacau, sama saja seperti Ren yang sedang berguling di lantai untuk menetralisir kegosongan tubuhnya karena ledakan DVD tadi.

"Sekarang, tinggal kau dan aku, kutu gila!" seru Emi layaknya ketua perang yang siap mendeklarasi akhir perang ini. Kai meneguk ludah susah payah. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau berakhir disini, di tempat karaoke sebagai kuburannya dan Sendou Emi sebagai tersangka pembunuhannya. Sedangkan ia belum mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, yaitu Aichi. Dengan gerakan cepat Kai mengambil ponselnya di saku, merasa ada getaran di alat telekomunikasi tersebut. Apa mungkin itu bara bantuan?

"_Nomor siapa ini?_" pikir Kai dalam hatinya begitu ternyata yang menelepon dirinya bukan malaikat yang baru mengenal ponsel, ataupun juga kedua orang tua yang mencemaskannya. Sebuah nomor asing tertulis jelas di layar ponselnya, sedang menelepon dirinya. "Mungkin salah sam―"

"KAU MAU COBA-COBA MENELEPON KANTOR PUSAT UMBRELLAS CORPORATION, HAH!? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU RENCANA SEPERTI ITU, LANDAK TRIPLEK?! AKU SUDAH SERING MELIHATNYA DI TELEVISI, KAU PASTI AKAN MEMINTA BANTUAN ZOMBIE-ZOMBIE UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU, LALU NANTI KAU BERSAMA KERANG NYENGIR ITU MENCULIK KAKAKKU? DASAR SETAN!" Emi melayangkan pemukul _baseball_-nya untuk memukul alat telekomunikasi yang sekarang sedang digenggam Kai. Tentu saja si brunet terkejut dengan hal itu, refleks melempar ponselnya sejauh mungkin agar tidak terbelah dua nantinya karena dipukul oleh gadis itu.

―_PLAKK!_

"U-Umbrellas Corporation!? Memangnya landak nggak jadi punya organisasi seperti itu!? Kau terlalu kebanyakan menonton film, gadis cilik!" seru Ren berusaha menyadarkan keantusiasme Emi untuk mengibaratkan peperangan ini layaknya di film-film yang sering ditontonnya. Setelah pemukul _baseball_ itu berhasil ditangkis oleh Kai, si _soft-oranye_ pun menatap Ren dengan garang.

"KAU JUGA! JANGAN BERUSAHA UNTUK MENIPUKU! KAU MEREMEHKANKU KARENA AKU MASIH SMP, HAH!? DASAR KERANG NYENGIR MENYEBALKAN! SUDAH KUBILANG ITU PASTI TELEPON DARI **UMBRELLAS CORPORATION**! **UMBRELLAS CORPORATION**! **U-M-B-R-E-L-L-A-S C-O-R-P-O-R-A-T-I-O-N**!" Ren hanya mampu melongo begitu ia diajarkan mengeja kata _'Umbrellas Corporation'_ bagaikan anak TK yang tidak naik kelas. Melihat Emi kini sibuk dengan Ren, Kai mencari kesempatan untuk meraih ponselnya. Berhasil, dan untungnya ponsel itu masih berdering. Kemudian ia mulai mengangkat telepon―yang tentunya tidak dari _Umbrellas Corporation_ seperti yang ada di imajinasi Emi― itu.

"Halo―?"

_-"Kepada Kai Toshiki. Hari ini juga Tuan Drs. Prof. Chef. Tampan Fleksibel Berkilauan Menyegarkan Kuat Berotot Perkasa Yahagi Kyou ingin membuat perhitungan dengan anda di Lapangan Ohagito yang berada di dekat Jalan Mirehai. Iya atau tidak itu teserah anda, yang jelas kalau anda menolak, anda tidak akan bisa melihat Sendou Aichi untuk yang kedua kalinya,"-_

"Eh?" Kai sedikit terkejut mendengar itu, ia tidak terlalu jelas soal nama yang menantangnya karena terlalu panjang untuk seukuran nama orang Jepang. Tapi, Aichi... Orang yang meneleponnya itu menyebut nama Aichi, mengancam ia tidak bisa menemui Aichi lagi kalau ia tidak datang?

"Sebenarnya siapa ini?" tanya Kai dengan nada yang tidak main-main. Ia menjadi serius kalau menyangkut soal Aichi, karena ia tidak ingin pujaan hatinya kenapa-kenapa. Aichi adalah sumber hidupnya selama ini di _Kamonatsuki High School_. Dengan adanya anak itu, ia merasa hidupnya jauh lebih meriah dan tidak membosankan. Apa daya kalau...

_-"Ufufufu, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang jelas namaku adalah Hayato. Dan__―__"-_

"AKAN KUPASTIKAN TANGAN MENGERIHKANMU YANG BAGAIKAN GURITA DUYUNG TIDAK MENYENTUH KAKAKKU YANG CANTIK BAGAIKAN BIDADARI! KAU AKAN KUBUNUH SEKARANG JUGA DISINI! DASAR KERANG TENGIK MENYEBALKAN!"

"KAU YANG TENGIK―AAAAAARGHHHHH!"

"RASAKAN ITU KARENA KAU BERANI MEMANGGILKU TENGIK! PANGGIL AKU NONA SENDOU EMI! RASAKAN _DOORPRIZE_-MU INI, RAMBUT KERANG! ZOMBIE BEAUTY ATTACK!"

_-"Su-suara apa itu!? Zombie!?"-_ seperti yang menelepon Kai sontak kebingungan karena ada suara teriakan tidak jelas yang juga menyampur di seberang sana. Si _emerald_ menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya bingung mau menjawab apa, persetan pada mereka yang sedang sibuk bertengkar di sana.

"Ehm, iya, aku sedang menonton film _Resident Devil_ terbaru," jawab Kai asal-asalan. Ia tidak mau membuang banyak waktu hanya untuk membahas hal tidak penting seperti sementara Aichi sedang―

_-"Oh, ternyata kau penggemar Resident Devil! Sama, dong! Aku juga suka menonton Resident Devil sampai membeli koleksi-koleksi DVD dan wallpaper-nya! Tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar yang versi tadi kau tonton. Apa itu versi terbaru?"-_ Kai semakin bingung mau menjawab apa. Iris matanya melirik ke arah lain berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Ehm, iya, versi terbaru―"

"DEMI DEWA UDIN NAIDIUDIN, ENYAHLAH KAU, RAMBUT KERANG! AKAN KUPOTONG RAMBUTMU YANG MENGANGGU ITU MENJADI MODEL BOB! LALU KUWARNAI HITAM! MAKA HANCURLAH KAU SEKARANG JUGA! ZOMBIE PANGKAS ATTACK!"

"AAAAARGHHHHH! CUKUP! CUKUP! JANGAN RAMBUTKU, ANAK SIAL! KAU PIKIR AKU MENGHABISKAN BERAPA UANG UNTUK PEDICURE MENICURE RAMBUTKU INI HINGGA TERAWAT, HAH!? KALIAN BERDUA SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGHANCURKAN RAMBUTKU DENGAN LEDAKAN-LEDAKAN KREATIF KALIAN!"

_**BRUAAAAKKK! PRAAAKKKK!**_

"AAAAARGHHH!"

_-"Versi apa itu!? Kelihatannya keren! Terakhir muncul Resident Devil Retribution, 'kan!?"-_

"Ehm, ya, i-ini... _Resident Devil Udination_," jawab Kai penuh penyesalan karena kedustaannya yang terlihat jelas. Juga tanpa sadar topik pembicaraan yang tadinya membicarakan soal tantangan menjadi membicarakan soal _Resident Devil_. Entah siapa yang bodoh, Kai atau Hayato yang sedang meneleponnya?

_-"U-Udination!? Ke-kelihatannya keren sekali! Nanti aku pinjam, ya__―__"-_

_**-BRUAAAAAGH!-**_

_-"Ouuuch! Sa-sakit, Kyou! Kenapa kau memukulku!? Aku sedang asyik untuk__―__"-_

_-"KAU SAMA TENGIKNYA DENGAN RAMBUT KERANG YANG ADA DI RESIDENT DEVIL UDINATION, BRENGSEK! SEKARANG KAU CUKUP MENYAMPAIKAN TANTANGANKU PADANYA, BUKAN MEMINJAM DVD UDIN __MENGU__DIN! CEPAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"-_

_-"Ba-baik! Ya, begitulah Kai Toshiki, pokonya kau harus datang ke Lapangan Ohagito sekarang juga kalau mau Sendou Aichi selamat! Dan juga jangan lupa bawa DVD Resident Devil Udination-mu, ya! Jaa nee!"-_

―_**tut tut tut tut tut tut tut.**_

Kai hanya tercengo sesaat―sebelum tatapannya kembali menjadi datar―, ia pandangi ponselnya yang sudah terputus sambungan dari orang bernama Hayato tadi. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Ini tidak main-main, ia baru sadar kalau Aichi lepas dari pengawasan mereka semua, bahkan dari adiknya, Emi, sekalipun. Terakhir ia lihat Aichi adalah saat ia ditarik keluar oleh Kamui, lalu pintu karaoke ini ditutup rapat, sedangkan kuncinya dibuang Emi entah kemana. Setelah itu entah bagaimana kabar Aichi, karena Kai dan Ren sibuk untuk membebaskan diri dari jerat maut seorang Sendou Emi.

"Ehm, kalian semua, cepat hentikan pertarungan sia-sia ini," akhirnya Kai angkat bicara dengan suara lantang, membuat Emi dan Kamui yang sedari tadi sibuk membuka pangkas rambut dadakan dan Ren sebagai korbannya berhenti sesaat. Ren menghela nafas lega begitu akhirnya ada jedah ditengah-tengah penderitaannya ini.

"Ada apa!? Kau mau kupangkas rambutnya jadi Bob juga, hah!?" bentak Emi sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Kai bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi―di pojok dekat pintu keluar―,

"Baru saja aku ditelepon oleh―"

Belum selesai Kai berbicara, langsung saja Emi terkejut mendengar kata 'ditelepon', yang artinya tadi Kai berhasil mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya. "I-ITU PASTI TELEPON DARI UMBRELLAS CORPORATION! ITU PASTI TELEPON DARI UMBRELLAS CORPORATION! BA-BAGAIMANA INI!? SEBENTAR LAGI AKU AKAN DIKEPUNG RIBUAN ZOMBIE, TI-TIDAK AKAN CUKUP KALAU HANYA SATU PEMUKUL BASEBALL SEBAGAI SENJATA! BA-BAGAIMANA INI!? BAGAIMANA INI!?" Kai sedikit _sweatdrop_ mendengar kedramatisan Emi yang terlalu termakan film-film tontonannya. Masih bagus hanya Emi dan Kamui yang kepanikan dalam masalah yang tidak jelas, bahkan Ren juga...

"A-Apa!? Demi landak sakti, kau pakai kekuatan apa untuk mendapat telepon dari Umbrellas Corporation, landak!? Ajaib!_ Awesome_! Hebat, landak, dengan begini kau bisa serbu kedua bocah cilik ini dengan zombie! Lalu aku punya waktu untuk kembali merawat rambutku yang sudah kusut seperti kesambar geledek ini!" seru Ren dengan tatapan kagum pada Kai. Si brunet menepuk jidatnya sendiri, _facepalm_ dengan ketiga orang dihadapannya yang sama-sama salah paham.

"Bukan, sampai zaman landak jadi presiden pun, yang namanya Umbrellas Corporation itu tidak ada, itu hanya di film. Tadi aku ditelepon seseorang yang menantangku untuk datang ke Lapangan Ohagito," jelas Kai berusaha menyingkat-nyingkat ucapannya agar tidak perlu berlama-lama dan langsung _to the point_. Kini bukan mendramatis, mereka pun memasang wajah _pokerface_ bersamaan.

"A-apa katamu!? Kau menghentikan _Pangkas Attack_-ku hanya untuk... mengatakan bahwa kau ditantang, hah!? Dasar landak! Menganggu saja! Kamui, ayo kita lanjutkan Pangkas Att―"

"Ini menyangkut soal Aichi. Apa kalian tidak sadar kemana Aichi sekarang sejak kita... Ehm, berperang?" potong Kai cepat membuat Emi yang baru saja ingin membabat rambut Ren bersama dengan Kamui terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kamui yang sama sekali tidak _connect_. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambut _donker_-nya yang tidak gatal itu.

Kai menghela nafas pelan, "Orang itu mengancam kalau aku tidak datang, maka aku... atau bahkan kalian juga tidak bisa melihat Aichi lagi," sambung Kai lalu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang banyak sekali kepulan asap karena ledakan DVD tersebut. Sontak ketiganya melongo tak berkedip mendengar ancaman tersebut.

"E-Eh!? Kenapa begitu!? Oh, iya, kemana Aichi!?" buru-buru Kamui mendobrak pintu tempat karaoke mereka, tanpa peduli kini pintu itu sampai terbelah dua, juga kepulan asap yang tadi tersendat di dalam ruangan itu langsung mengepul keluar. Iris merah Kamui menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha mencari-cari Aichi. "Aichii! Aichiii!" serunya lalu berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu Game Center dengan Emi, lupa kalau kondisinya yang setengah gosong karena tadi terkurung dalam ruangan berasap―karena ledakan DVD―.

"Astaga, aku sampai melupakan Aichi! Ba-bagaimana ini?!" Emi tampak hampir menangis, ia takut kalau Aichi, kakaknya, sampai kenapa-kenapa karena kelalaiannya yang tadi malah melupakan Aichi. Mereka sedari tadi sibuk berperang dalam ruang karaoke yang sudah hancur itu. DVD-nya, televisinya, dan perabotan lainnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Landak, apa kau tahu siapa yang meneleponmu itu? Bisa saja itu hanya keisengan belaka," sahut Ren kemudian berusaha memastikan. Mendengar itu, Kai memandang ponselnya sembari mengingat-ngingat perbincangannya di ponsel tadi.

"Sepertinya tidak, disaat orang itu menanyakanku soal... _Resident Devil Udination_, tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang membentaknya. Sepertinya suara orang itu mirip suara Yahagi Kyou," balas si brunet sembari menganalisis. Mendengar itu, Ren membelalak mata lagi.

"Eeh? Yahagi Kyou? Maksudnya murid _Kamonatsuki High School_ yang memiliki catatan siswa paling buruk itu, yah? Dia pernah menantangku untuk tanding nilai matematika, adu kecepatan menghitung rumus fisika, bermain dengan kerbau, juga main catur. Tapi semuanya aku yang memenangkannya~" ujar Ren dengan senyum ringannya. Ya, memang Ren tidak hanya pintar dalam pelajaran, tapi juga menghafal catatan murid-murid sekolahnya. Kai mengangguk singkat.

"Yah, aku akui kehebatanmu selain bermain dengan kerbau. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu, tapi Aichi. Mau tidak mau aku akan datang kesana, demi Aichi. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kai kemudian merapikan pakaiannya yang tadi berantakan. Kemudian terlihat Kamui dan Emi yang tadi mencari Aichi ke bawah kembali naik dan menghampiri Kai dan Ren.

"Hah, hah... Aku sudah mencarinya ke tempat-tempat dekat, ta-tapi tidak ketemu!" seru Kamui memberi laporan.

"Aku juga sudah mencarinya ke toilet wanita, tapi tidak ketemu!" tambah Emi dengan tatapan panik. Sukses membuat Kai dan Ren _sweatdrop_ bersamaan.

"Ehm, gadis cilik, sepertinya kau salah tempat untuk mencari Aichi," sahut Ren masih tetap _sweatdrop_ mendengar laporan Emi tadi. Dan tanpa sadar ucapannya itu membuat si _soft-oranye_ tersinggung.

"A-Apa katamu!?" nada bicara Emi pun meninggi membuat Ren kelabakan melihatnya. Gadis itu siap memukulnya lagi, tapi kemudian Kai menghentikannya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk ini, Aichi dalam masalah. Aku akan segera kesana menerima tantangan darinya. Kalian ikut?" tanya Kai terdengar matang. Ia sudah bersiap dengan tantangan serumit atau sesusah apapun, demi menyelamatkan pujaan hatinya yang sekarang sedang dalam bahaya. Lainnya bertukar pandang singkat, tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka langsung...

"IKUUUT!"

* * *

_..._

* * *

"Ungh..." sesosok anak berambut biru meringkuk kecil. Ia terbaring di sebuah alas yang keras, juga dirasakannya kedua tangan dan kakinya bersatu dalam ikatan yang cukup keras. Posisi yang tidak nyaman. Aichi menggerakan kedua tangannya yang terikat di belakang. Bingung, kenapa bisa tangannya terikat?

"Ukh..." perlahan-lahan, Aichi membuka kedua matanya. Iris birunya yang sedikit sayu mengejap-ngejap, mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan. Dan Aichi merasa asing dengan tempatnya berada sekarang. "Di... dimana ini?" pikirnya bingung. Ia juga merasa sedikit sakit di bagian belakang lehernya, dan rasa sakit itu membuat otaknya yang biasa bekerja lambat menjadi ingat.

"Akh―Se-seharusnya aku..." ucapan kecilnya terhenti begitu rasa ikatan tali tambang di tangan dan kakinya mulai terasa saat Aichi berusaha untuk bergerak. Ia tambah panik. Beruntun pertanyaan mulai bersarang di otaknya. Bagaimana ia bisa disini? Apa tadi saat ia berada di Mall Kirimenai hanya mimpi? Bagaimana keadaan Kai dan Ren? Apa―

"Hoh, kau sudah sadar?" tanya sesosok pria _punk_ berambut pirang dari belakang Aichi membuat anak ini terkejut. Dengan takut-takut ia menengok ke belakang―sedikit susah karena posisinya yang terikat―. Apa orang itu yang melakukan semua ini padanya lalu menyekapnya disini? Pikir Aichi demikian. "Kyou! Anak itu sudah siuman!"

"E-eh?" Aichi kebingungan. Sepertinya pria berambut pirang itu bukan biang keladi dari semua ini. Terdengar langkah keras dari arah pintu tempatnya melihat pria berkacamata hitam itu. Lalu terlihat sosok pria lainnya, yang memiliki rambut putih lembut senada dengan warna bajunya yang tidak berlengan.

"Ah, akhirnya kau sadar juga, Sendou Aichi," ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat kalem seiring sudut bibirnya meninggi. Tatapan _violet_nya yang menyeramkan membuat Aichi sedikit takut. Kenapa orang ini menangkapnya? Aichi merasa tidak mengenal siapa dia, namun pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"A-anoo, kau... kau siapa?" Aichi pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Walau sebenarnya ia sedikit ragu kalau orang itu akan berkelakuan baik-baik dengannya. Sosok berambut putih tadi, sebut saja Kyou, kembali menyeringai lebar. Langkah sepatu hitamnya mulai mendekat ke arah Aichi, sontak anak beriris biru ini langsung was-was.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yahagi Kyou, pemuda paling tampan, perkasa, berkilauan, dan semua yang baik itu adalah diriku, ahahahaha!" gelak tawa iblis dari sosok yang mengaku bernama Yahagi Kyou kepada Aichi itu membuat si _bluenette _menautkan alisnya. Ia tidak begitu peduli soal tampan, perkasa, dan lain-lainnya yang tadi disebutkan olehnya. Tapi nama 'Yahagi Kyou' sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

"Yahagi... Kyou? E-ettoo, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. A-apa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat sebelum sekarang?" tanya Aichi lagi kebingungan. Mendengar itu membuat Kyou sedikit menggeram. Pemuda berambut putih itu menghentakan tendangannya ke salah satu kardus yang menganggur di kamar tempat Aichi disekap itu―_**BRAAKKKK!**_

"_Urusai_! Kau tidak perlu tahu dan bukan urusanmu!" bentak Kyou dengan tidak ramahnya membuat Aichi bungkam seketika. Takut, Aichi menjadi takut. Sepertinya anak dihadapannya ini bukan orang baik-baik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring kepanikan hatinya.

"Ma-maaf..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Aichi, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya apa salah Aichi sampai harus disekap seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, sepertinya ia akan betul-betul dikasari kalau banyak bertanya pada anak beriris _violet_ itu.

"Bagus, anak pintar," ledek Kyou sembari membalikan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Aichi, sepertinya tidak berniat untuk mengasari anak itu karena Aichi juga sudah menurut. "Bagaimana dengan anak sombong itu? Apa dia sudah datang?" tanya Kyou lagi pada bawahannya yang berambut pirang tadi, sebut saja Satoru. Otomatis sang bawahan menengok ke arah Lapangan Ohagito yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi sekarang.

"Masih belum, Kyou. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan datang!" balas Satoru sembari tersenyum remeh.

"Dan juga membawa kaset _Resident Devil Udination_-nya!" sambung anak buah-nya yang satu lagi, sebut saja Hayato. Mendengar itu, Aichi hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang mereka tunggu sekarang. Ia pun tidak punya keberanian untuk berteriak minta tolong―kecuali kalau emosi-nya sedang membludak tiba-tiba―.

"_A-apa yang harus kulakukan? Kai-san, Ren-san, Emi, Kamui... kumohon tolong aku_," pinta Aichi dalam hati, cemas bagaimana dirinya harus bertahan tanpa orang-orang terdekatnya itu. Diam-diam tangannya berusaha untuk melepas ikatan tali tambang di pergelangan tangannya. Ya, walaupun tidak mudah. Tapi setidaknya Aichi berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu daripada berdiam pasrah. Setitik di hatinya yakin kalau pertolongan akan segera datang...

* * *

...

* * *

Disaat yang bersamaan, Kai, Ren, Kamui, dan Emi yang sudah bagaikan _genk_ organisasi penyelamat dengan Aichi sebagai targetnya pun mulai bergerak. Namun sayangnya mereka tidak menaiki mobil _Porsche _yang tadi dikendarai Ren saat mereka ke pusat pembelanjaan Kirimenai, melainkan...

"AYO LEBIH CEPAT LAGI, LANDAK! KELUARKAN JIWA LANDAK THE _CHAMPION_-MU YANG BAGAIKAN PEMBALAP! AYO LEBIH CEPAT LAGI! JANGAN LELET-LELET ATAU KUSAMAKAN KAU DENGAN KERANG!" teriak Emi diselah-selah perjalanan mereka. Yang langsung saja membuat Kai sedikit _sweatdrop_ di muka datarnya.

"Ini juga sudah kecepatan penuh, kau lihat?" balas Kai berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi gadis darah tinggi satu ini. Dilihatnya arah jarum di motor yang menunjukan 100km/jam.

"ITU MASIH BELUM MAXIMUM, TENGIK! LEBIH CEPAT LAGI! LEBIH KUAT LAGI! TEBAS SEMUA YANG ADA DI DEPAN MATA! KALAU PERLU SECEPAT CAHAYA! AYO, JANGAN LEMOT LEMOT!" balas Kamui sembari menggetok _helm_ yang dipakai oleh si _brunet_, sontak membuat si _emerald_ mendengus sebal.

"Jadi kau mau aku menabrak tukang bakso, tukang bubur, tukang koran, mobil ambulans, mobil mayat, dan apapun yang ada di depan mata tanpa menghindar? Lalu akhirnya kita berempat menjadi tersangka paling utama dalam kasus 'Tabrakan Cahaya' ini, hah? Oke kalau begitu," mau tidak mau pun Kai menambah kecepatan laju motor hitam ninjanya itu.

"JANGAN CEPAT-CEPAT, LANDAK! KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU DUDUK DI PUCUK TANDUK MOTORMU INI, HAH!? AWAS SAJA KALAU AKU SAMPAI TERJUNGKAL KEBELAKANG, TERGULING-GULING, LALU KETAHUAN MEDIA MASSA DAN LANGSUNG SAJA AKU JADI AKTRIS DADAKAN DALAM MEGA SINETRON 'KERANG YANG TERGULING', KUBUNUH KAU HIDUP-HIDUP!" sambung Ren memperkuat pegangannya pada pundak Kai takut ia betul-betul jatuh terjungkal. Ren memang tidak biasa menaiki motor ketimbang mobil, jadi ia langsung ketakutan begitu dibawa dengan motor dalam kecepatan tinggi seperti ini.

Jelas bukan, mereka berangkat ke Lapangan Ohagito dengan menaiki apa? Ya, jawabannya tepat, sepeda motor. Atau lebih tepatnya adalah motor hitam kesayangan Kai. Alasan kenapa mereka tidak menaiki mobil adalah karena memakan banyak waktu. Mobil berbadan besar, kalau sekali terjebak macet maka mau tidak mau membuang waktu perjalanan mereka. Sedangkan motor masih bisa menyelip-nyelip celah jalan, lebih mempersingkat waktu.

Jadilah mereka pulang dulu ke rumah Kai hanya demi menukarkan mobil_ Porsche_ dengan sepeda motor untuk perjalanan mereka ke Lapangan Ohagito yang letaknya cukup jauh. Lalu... Hanya satu motor? Ya, hanya satu motor, dinaiki berempat, yang untungnya ada dua dari mereka yang berbadan kecil―Emi dan Kamui―, jadi mau tidak mau mereka dempet-dempetan berempat menaiki motor tersebut.

Mereka sudah melewati setengah jalan dari keseluruhan untuk sampai ke Lapangan Ohagito, dan tentu saja Kai yang notabene memegang stir motor sedikit kewalahan. Pertama, karena mereka desak-desakan berempat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kedua, karena ketiganya sedari tadi terus teriak-teriak nggak jelas untuk memotivasikannya―yang jelas bagi Kai yang tenang, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa dimengertinya―.

"LEBIH CEPAT LAGI, LANDAK! LEBIH CEPAT LAGI! NYALAHKAN TURBO MOTORMU! CEPAT NYALAKAN!" maki Emi sembari mengoyang-goyangkan kepala motor membuat Kai sedikit panik―Emi duduk paling depan, kedua Kai yang memegang stir mobil. Dibelakangnya ada Kamui dan Ren yang duduk paling belakang―.

"Motorku tidak ada turbo, jadi tolong tenanglah," balas Kai berusaha menghentikan Emi untuk tidak menganggu stirnya. Terlebih lagi karena jalanan yang ia lewati mulai memasuki pemukiman yang kurang dihafalnya. Ia harus hati-hati atau tidak mereka bisa tersesat dan menguras waktu lebih banyak.

"APA KATAMU!? TIDAK ADA TURBO!? DASAR LANDAK MISKIN! KAU TIDAK LIHAT FILM FAST FIVE, HAH!? MOBIL SAJA ADA TURBONYA! DUA LAGI! KAU, SUDAH MOTOR KEREN-KEREN SATU TURBO PUN TIDAK PUNYA! DASAR MISKIN! LANDAK MISKIN! KARENA AKU NONA YANG BAIK HATI, KUBERITAHUKAN KAU LEBIH BAIK BELI DAN TEMPEL STIKER ANGRY BIRD DI MOTORMU UNTUK MEMPERBANYAK TURBO!" rasanya Kai ingin menepuk jidatnya karena menghadapi Sendou Emi seorang. Heran, padahal kakaknya manis begitu, kenapa adiknya sanggar begini? Dan terlebih lagi adalah Emi korban film-film _action_ yang sering ditontonnya. Entah sudah berapa film yang dikatakannya, Kai sama sekali tidak bisa menghafalnya.

"BURUAN, TENGIK! AKU TIDAK MAU SAMPAI AICHI, TEMANKU, KENAPA-KENAPA! CEPAT NYALAHKAN JET LALU TERBANGKAN MOTORMU INI, KEPARAT!" Oke, sudah Emi, tambah Kamui pula, yang dulunya sempat bertengkar dengan Aichi, tapi kini mereka bersahabat erat layaknya pertemanan kuda lumping yang lebay. Kai menghela nafas, sebisa mungkin berkonsentrasi pada stirnya walau sekarang sedang dimaki-maki oleh dua―

"JANGAN CEPAT-CEPAT, LANDAK! KAU TIDAK LIHAT INI, HAH!? AKU DUDUK DI UJUNG TANDUK! DI UJUNG TANDUK! LEBIH BAIK KAU KURANGI KECEPATAN MOTORMU DARIPADA NANTINYA KITA BEREMPAT BERAKHIR SEPERTI YANG ADA DI FILM _FINAL DESTINATION_ YANG DIKATAKAN SI GADIS CILIK! DAN AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU JADI AKTRIS DI MEGA SINETRON 'KERANG YANG TERGULING'! SEBELUM JADI AKTRIS SAJA FANSKU SUDAH BANYAK, APALAGI JADI AKTRIS!" Oke, ralat. Kai dimaki-maki oleh tiga orang sekarang. Kalau saja ia tidak punya kewarasan, pasti ia sudah melempar ketiga orang itu ke kali terdekat dan pergi menolong Aichi sendirian. Tapi untungnya ia masih memiliki kesabaran, walau sedikitnya sudah sampai batas.

"Tenanglah kalian semua! Aku juga sedang berusaha!" bentak Kai mulai kesal. Walau sebenarnya ia kalah suara, satu lawan tiga. Tapi setidaknya Kai berusaha untuk menghentikan caci-maki mereka yang sama sekali tidak membantu perkembangan perjalanan mereka. Kai kembali berkonsentrasi, berusaha mengabaikan komat-kamit nggak jelas lainnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang ada di Jalan Mirehai, lurus terus sampai akhirnya menemui sebuah celah besar menuju Lapangan Ohagito, tempat dimana sang penepon misterius ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya juga ingin meminjam DVD _Resident Devil Udination_.

_**CKIIIIT!**_

"OUCH!" teriak mereka bersamaan sembari terdorong ke depan begitu motor hitam yang jadi melaju sangat cepat berhenti dadakan. Untung saja tidak ada yang terlempar karena rem dadakan itu, terutama Emi yang duduk paling depan. Tapi sepertinya gadis perkasa satu ini tidak mungkin mengalami hal mengenaskan seperti itu.

"Ini dia lapangan Ohagito," ujar Kai sembari melepas _helm_nya dan melirik ke sebuah lapangan yang tersembunyi dari kota besar. Ya, walau kelihatannya hanya lapangan biasa, namun lapangan ini sering dipakai orang untuk berlomba basket atau sejenisnya, sehingga Kai yang notabene pemain basket terpopuler di sekolah _Kamonatsuki High School_ pun menngetahuinya. Ren, Kamui, dan Emi pun menengok ke arah lapangan itu bersamaan.

"Apa betul Aichi _no ukee_ ada disini? Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, landak. Seorang pun tidak ada disini," ujar Ren sembari turun dari motor lalu berjalan satu dua langkah menghampiri lapangan itu. Kelihatannya pemuda berambut merah sepunggung ini tidak takut untuk maju duluan. Ia pun membuka sedikit pintu pagar lapangan yang tidak terkunci dan masuk ke lapangan kosong itu.

"Ck, awas saja kalau mereka melukai Aichi! Akan kubunuh mereka dengan Zombie Pangkas Attack!" sahut Emi lalu berlari masuk ke dalam lapangan mengikuti Ren. Kamui pun tak ketinggalan, ia ikut menyusul Ren dan Emi yang sekarang sedang celingak-celinguk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Aichi. Kai menghela nafas, ia pun mematikan motornya dan mencabut kuncinya.

"_Apa sebaiknya kutelepon lagi?_" pikir Kai yang masih duduk di motornya. Namun iris _emerald_nya yang tajam mengedar ke seluruh tempat. Mencari tanda-tanda bahwa orang yang tengah menantangnya sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Kapan sang musuh akan muncul, dia tidak akan tahu. Tangannya pun mulai merogoh ponsel di sakunya, namun sebelum ia sempat menelepon nomor itu lagi―

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

"Si-siapa yang tertawa itu!? Ja-jangan-jangan setan!?" seru Kamui terkejut begitu tiba-tiba gelak tawa membahana di lapangan Ohagito yang terkesan kosong. Langsung saja rambut jabrik _donker_nya dilempar dengan kaleng minuman_**―**__**pletak!**_

"Enak saja setan! Jangan sembarangan pada Si Hebat Yahagi Kyou, ya!" seruan itu membuat Kai dan lainnya terkejut. Ternyata benar biang keladi dari semua ini adalah―_Hup!_ Terlihat sosok manusia yang melompat turun dari ketinggian lantai dua suatu gedung, melompat dengan anggunnya dan turun di lapangan Ohagito, berhadapan dengan Ren, Emi, dan Kamui yang sekarang berada di tengah lapangan.

"Apa!? 'Si Hebat' katamu!? Jangan bercanda, brengsek! Seenaknya saja melempari kaleng murahan ini ke rambut mahalku! Awas kau, ya!" bentak Kamui emosi lalu menarik lengan bajunya ke atas siap bertengkar. Oh, ya, hampir saja ada yang melupakannya. Kamui 'kan anak berandal seangkatannya yang dulunya sama sekali tidak punya teman. Buru-buru Ren menarik bajunya mencegah Kamui untuk langsung main hajar.

"Jangan dulu, Katsuragi. Hei, Yahagi, cepat katakan dimana kau sembunyikan Aichi!" seru si _crimson_ dengan nada serius. Walaupun sebenarnya Ren sedikit siap siaga karena dengar-dengar Kyou adalah murid paling berandal di sekolahnya yang memiliki catatan buruk, lebih parah daripada Kamui―yang mungkin sekarang sudah mau tobat―.

"Khuhuhu... Ahahahahaha! Sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut, Kai Toshiki? Kau datang membawa mereka-mereka yang tidak berguna, huh? Apa kau takut untuk melawanku sendirian?" tantang Kyou sembari melirik ke arah Kai yang baru saja memasuki lapangan itu. Padahal dia yang ditantang, tapi masuknya belakangan. Kai hanya terdiam, keningnya berkerut memandangi tatapan remeh Kyou yang ditunjukan untuknya.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Yahagi Kyou. Mereka hanya ikut untuk―"

"KYOU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERITAHUKAN AKU KALAU MEREKA SUDAH DATANG, HAH!? KAN... KAN... KAN AKU MAU PINJAM DVD _RESIDENT DEVIL UDINATION_-NYA! HIKS, KAU TEGA KYOU! KAU TEGA! INGIN MEMONOPOLI LALU NANTI KAU TONTON SENDIRIAN!" Oh, ya, penghancur suasana. Kai yang notabene ucapannya terpotong pun merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut. Bersamaan dengan Kyou, Emi, Kamui, dan Ren menengok ke sumber suara yang berasal dari salah satu anak buah Kyou.

"AKU TIDAK MENYURUHMU UNTUK KELUAR, BRENGSEK! KAU MENGHANCURKAN SUASANA SAJA, HAYATO! CEPAT MENYINGKIR!" maki Kyou kesal karena kedramatisan suasana yang telah tercipta tadi lenyap sudah hanya karena interupsinya untuk―

"TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! SEBELUM MENDAPATKAN DVD _RESIDENT DEVIL UDINATION_ DARI KAI TOSHIKI, AKU TIDAK MAU PERGIIII! HUWAAAA!" serunya dengan begitu mendramatis. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana _sweatdrop_ seketika, terutama Kai yang secara tidak langsung menjadi penyebab hadirnya Hayato.

Kyou menepuk jidatnya kesal, "Dasar idiot!"

"Nah, Kai! Mana _DVD Resident Devil_ yang kau janjikan, hah!? Manaaa!? Kau tidak tahu, sebagai fans berat... Aku menyesal tidak mengetahuinya! Aku sangat menyesal!" serunya menghampiri Kai lalu mengoyang-goyangkan bahunya membuat si brunet kewalahan. Ia yakin kalau bilang 'Aku hanya berbohong,' padanya, pasti anak satu itu langsung meloncat bunuh diri.

"Ehm, itu..." tanpa sadar Kai menengok ke arah Ren, Kamui, dan Emi yang cengo memandang kedramatisan Hayato pada Kai. Sebuah ide cermelang―mungkin―tercipta di otaknya. Entah berhasil atau tidak, namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba. "Aku tidak membawanya, tapi aku mengantarkan bintang film _Resident Devil Udination_ untuk beraksi langsung di depanmu. Yah... Sebagai fans seharusnya kita bisa menyaksikan langsung _action-action_ dari film, bukan? Sekali seumur hidup," ujar Kai terdengar promosi.

"Hah!? Apa yang dikatakan si landak itu!? Lagipula apa itu _Resident Devil Udination_?" pikir Ren sedikit _sweatdrop_ sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya yang entah mengapa sudah rapi seperti semula.

"Be-benarkah!? Kau membawa bintang filmnya kemari untukku!? Supaya mereka bisa ber_action_ di depanku!? _Oh My God!_ _Oh My God!_ Terima kasih, Tuhan! Terima kasih, Kai!" kedramatisan Hayato semakin mendalam begitu ia sembah sujud di depan kaki Kai. Kyou yang sedari tadi menunggu pun langsung_ jawdrop_ seketika.

"Ya, dan bintang film-nya adalah..." Kai pun menunjuk ke arah Ren, Kamui, dan Emi yang kebetulan berdiri di tempat yang berdekatan. "Mereka bertiga,"

"_What_!?" Kamui tak mampu menahan kecengoannya melihat cerita aneh yang sedang dibicarakan Kai. Tiba-tiba ia sudah ditunjuk bersama Emi dan Ren sebagai... bintang film _Resident Devil Udination_.

"Be-benarkah!? Benarkah anak _adorable_, anak _innocent_, dan anak _invisible_ ini yang ternyata... bintang film _Resident Devil Udination_?! Oh, Tuhan, tolong berikan aku dua jantung karena jantung satunya mau kupakai untuk jantungan! I-ini fantastik! Me-mereka akan ber_action_ di depanku! Wow!"

"Kai," Kyou menghampiri Kai dan berbisik. "Jangan bilang kalau kau membawa mereka bertiga untuk... ber_action _di depan Hayato?" tanya Kyou dengan tatapan ngeri. Dan parahnya Kai mengangguk singkat padanya.

"Ya, dan dimana Aichi?" tanya Kai _to the point_ untuk memastikan bahwa Aichi yang disanderanya masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Kyou mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tidak peduli Hayato yang sibuk dengan Emi, Kamui, dan Ren.

"Khuhuhu, soal itu tenang saja. Satoru! Bawa anak itu kemari!" Serunya dengan lantang. Dapat Kai dengar balasan dari seseorang. Tak lama kemudian terlihat pria _punk _yang datang menghampirinya dengan menyeret seorang anak yang bisa dibilang adalah―

"Aichi," kedua iris _emerald_ Kai membulat. Ternyata Aichi betul-betul diculik mereka sebagai sanderaan…

"Kai-_san_, ma-maafkan aku," ujar Aichi lemah. Dapat dilihat jelas tatapan biru Aichi menggambarkan ketakutan. Dan Kai sama sekali tidak ingin Aichi-nya menjadi korban atas perhitungan pribadinya dengan Kyou beserta _genk _pentolannya.

"Kau lihat? Itu Sendou Aichi yang kau minta. Kita tanding basket satu lawan satu! Kalau kau menang, kau bisa bawa anak ini pulang dengan selamat. Tapi kalau tidak, siap-siap saja dengan kejutan yang akan kuhadiahi khusus untukmu. Hahahahahaha!" teriakan mengerihkan itu membuat dahi Kai mengerinyit. Sepertinya ini bukanlah gertakan biasa. Aichi bisa dalam bahaya kalau ia tidak menerima atau kalah dalam pertandingan ini.

"Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu," jawab Kai singkat. Sebagai pemain basket nomor satu, ia bersumpah akan bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan, demi Aichi. Menerima jawaban yang sesuai harapannya, Kyou pun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyuman iblis.

"Kai Toshiki, kali ini akan kuhancurkan hidupmu!"

* * *

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara Dua Seme**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N** (IllushaCerbeast): Yohoo, minna-_san_! XDD Apa kami sudah dikategorikan _active?_ Update 3 fic sekaligus dalam waktu kurang dari 1 minggu apa sudah termasuk _active?_ *plak* _Well_, mungkin kayak angin-anginan, ya. Ini kebetulan lagi banyak ide untuk chapter ini, jadi selesai dalam waktu 5 jam saja /itulamawoi/ Dan, bagi yang bingung sama beberapa film yang dikatakan Emi, tenang saja, itu bukan ciptaaan kami sama sekali, kok. Biar nggak bingung, ini dia:

Plesetan: Resident Devil. Aslinya: **Resident Evil**:  
Adalah film yang menceritakan tentang zombie-zombie paling terkenal di seluruh dunia. Baru-baru ini terbit versi terbarunya di bioskop yang berjudul Resident Evil Retribution (Tentunya yang versi Udination itu tidak ada karena hanya karangan kami saja, ahahaha XD *plaked*). Umbrella Corporation (plesetan dari Umbrellas Corporation) adalah sebuah organisasi gelap yang menciptakan virus zombie (mayat hidup) di cerita itu :D

**Fast Five** (tidak diplesetkan, tapi yang jelas bukan karya kami.)  
Saya (Cerbeast) waktu itu menonton film ini bersama teman-teman di sekolah. Saya tidak terlalu memperhatikan plot awalnya. Intinya film ini menceritakan tentang 5 (mungkin lebih juga, entahlah, lupa aku XD) sekawan pemberani yang ingin merebut uang milyaran yang tersembunyi di kantor polisi. Kerja sama mereka luar biasa. Dan yang paling seru adalah begitu berangkas besar berisi uang itu ditarik dengan dua mobil balap yang memiliki turbo di masing-masing mobilnya, menghindar dari kejaran polisi yang sangat banyak.

**Final Destination** (ini juga tidak diplesetkan, dan juga bukan karya kami.)  
Cerita horror/tragedy yang mengisahkan tentang si tokoh utama yang bisa menerawang masa depan dan mengetahui kematian-kematian orang terdekatnya―salah satu contohnya adalah teman sekolah. Rata-rata kematian mereka tragis dan mengenaskan (contoh yang pernah saya lihat adalah terpanggang mesin pemanas(mencoklatkan) kulit, terjatuh dari wahana jet coaster yang rusak).

* * *

Untuk review. Kami balas di PM saja nggak apa-apa, ok? XD  
Mungkin chapter depan, kami akan memasukan 3 karakter baru. Hayo ada yang bisa tebak siapa itu? XD Kalau bisa nebak dengan baik dikasih hadiah, lho /plaked/

Saa! Sayonara! Jangan lupa review juga, ya! Tinggalkan komentar, saran, kritik, dan tanggapan kalian mengenai fic ini! Segala kritikan atau sejenisnya pun diterima dengan lapang dada :) Semakin banyak review, update kilat tidak perlu ditanya lagi! *plak*

Jaa! ^_^


	10. Another Threesome Love

Kai pun menyanggupi tantangan yang Kyou lontarkan untuknya. Bagaimana pun juga, pertandingan ini mempertaruhkan namanya sebagai ketua tim basket _Kamonatsuki_, nama sekolahnya, juga sang _venus_ tercinta yang menjadi tawanan. Membiarkan Ren, Emi, dan Kamui yang difoto-foto nggak jelas oleh Hayato, Kai pun berjalan mengikuti Kyou ke tengah lapangan basket yang tak terurus itu. Sedangkan Aichi, sanderaan, sedang dijaga Satoru di pinggir lapangan.

"Tunjukan dendam membaramu, Kyou!" seru Satoru dengan seringainya sembari melempar kencang sebuah bola basket bewarna hitam ke arah bos-nya. Tentu saja Kyou dengan mulus langsung menangkapnya dengan satu tangan, memutarnya dengan satu jari dan menunjukannya pada Kai yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

Tatapan Kai mendelik pelan, ia tidak tahu kalau Kyou sudah menguasahi teknik memutar bola seperti itu, bahkan putarannya pun sempurna. Kai berani taruhan pasti Kyou sudah berlatih di tempat Gym sehingga bakatnya bertambah sekarang. Ia harus hati-hati, sepertinya Kyou yang kali ini dilawannya _one by one_ bukan Kyou yang dulu gampang dilemparnya ke keranjang basket seperti pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya.

"Sudah bisa dimulai, pecundang?" tanya si rambut putih lalu melempar tatapan mengejek ke arah Kai. Namun tatapan itu sama sekali tidak membuat si _emerald_ takut ataupun mundur. Seorang pria sejati haruslah berani menerima tantangan, menang ataupun kalah adalah urusan akhir. Aichi dari pinggir lapangan menatap cemas ke arah Kai, dalam hatinya ia terus berdoa agar Kai baik-baik saja, bukan Kai harus menang dan menyelamatkannya dari sanderaan.

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**

Watanabe Mayuyu, Royalpaladin, DemonicBloodyAngel, Suka KaiAichiRen, Giratina Shappir, Rin-X-Edden, Rikagii Fujiyama, Ruu-chan Umemaki, Gum Kenta Yumiya, Usagichan Lovers, Quoest Frank, Bella Flandres Impact, Yun Mei Ho, Assasin Lord, Yui Minatsuki, Unknown Tanpa nama, Laila Sakatori 24, Ayanami, Riviere Amaterasu, and you who read this chapter now! XD

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara Dua Seme**

.

Part 10

.

**M**ade By © _**Hyucchi**_ (IllushaCerbeast)

.

**D**isclaimer: We don't own _**Cardfight! Vanguard**_ ever! Kalau _**CV **_milik kami, pasti cerita ini akan menjadi film bioskop, lol XDD

.

**R**ate: **M** (_for lime only__. Lemon? Idk~_)

.

**P**airing(s): KaiAichi, RenAichi, KaiAichiRen, KamuiEmi, and then _NEW PAIRING INSIDE_, just check in this chapter! XD

.

**WARNING**(s): Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, OOC, Non-Canon, Setting AU, fail Romance, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ.**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

_Ting Tong~_

"Ah, akhirnya dia datang juga!" seru Shizuka dari dalam rumah sembari tersenyum gembira. Dengan langkah riang, wanita beranak dua itu pun berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya, dimana tamu istimewa yang ditunggunya telah tiba. Jari lentiknya nan halus tidak sabar untuk menyentuh gagang pintu dan membuka pintunya.

―_**Jgrek!**_

Iris_ tosca _Shizuka langsung berbinar begitu dugaannya tepat. Di depannya sesosok pemuda berambut pirang, bertatapan datar, jelmaan pangeran bertanduk―Oke yang terakhir abaikan saja. "Leon-_kun_! A-akhirnya kau datang juga! Bagaimana perjalananmu dari Amerika? Pasti melelahkan, ya," seru Shizuka lalu memiringkan badannya mengisyaratkan si tamu untuk masuk. Masih pada tatapan datarnya, si tamu pun masuk ke dalam rumah sembari menarik koper hitam yang cukup besar.

"Tidak juga, _Aunt_," sahut figur berambut pirang itu kemudian. Tanpa disuruh ia langsung berjalan―masih menarik koper besarnya―menuju ruang tengah lalu duduk di sofa. Iris violetnya mengedar ke sekitar sebentar, lalu ia menangkap suatu kejanggalan. "Sepi, dimana Aichi dan Emi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Shizuka menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia pun menyusul si tamu untuk duduk di sebelahnya lupa untuk menawarkan minum. "Itu dia, padahal sudah sore begini, tapi mereka belum pulang juga dari _Mall_," keluh sang ibu sembari mencemaskan kedua anaknya. Diliriknya sekilas jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 5. 36 sore. Sudah mau menginjak malam hari, tidak biasa ia membiarkan kedua anaknya itu pergi sendiri sampai sore, jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang ia mulai cemas.

"Oh, begitu," si pirang pun manggut-manggut mengerti tanpa ekspresi khawatir terpancar di wajahnya. "_Aunt_, apa kamarku nanti cukup untuk ditidur sekitar... tiga orang?" tanya Leon kemudian sembari melirik ke arah Shizuka tanpa rasa bersalah atau apa. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Shizuka memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa, Leon-_kun_? Apa kau tidak muat kalau diberi kamar sempit, begitu?" tanya Shizuka balik merasa tidak enak tidak bisa memuaskan tamunya. Leon menggeleng cepat, karena ia merasa sedikit tersindir dengan dugaan Shizuka. Bagaimana pun ia bukan babi guling yang tidurnya buang tempat dan guling kesana kemari.

"_No, that's not true, Aunt. But_..." jawab Leon lupa kalau yang diajaknya bicara bukan orang Amerika, tapi orang Jepang―Sendou Shizuka―. Mungkin karena pria campuran Jepang-Amerika itu terbiasa dengan bicara bahasa Inggris dibanding bahasa Jepang sebab terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika. Dan tiba-tiba raut wajah Leon berubah menjadi sebuah kepasrahan.

"...Tapi apa?" tanya Shizuka kemudian penasaran. Leon mengedar pandangannya kembali berusaha merangkai jawaban sebaik mungkin. Karena mungkin alasannya ini sedikit gila dan membuat Shizuka selaku tuan rumah jantungan di tempat.

"_But I_―"

―**Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Belum selesai Leon berbicara, tiba-tiba ada suara bel rumah yang bahkan ditekan lebih dari sekali membuat keduanya terdiam sesaat. Tanpa mengeja dan berdoa terlebih dahulu si pirang langsung menepuk jidatnya begitu ia bisa menebak siapa itu.

"Baru dibilang, mereka langsung datang..." gumannya dalam hati lesuh membiarkan Shizuka berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk tahu siapa yang datang.

* * *

...

"DEMI KEADILAN DAN KEBENARAN DI MUKA BUMI INI, KEJAHATAN DAN KUMIS YANG TERTERAH DI WAJAHMU HARUS KUHAPUS DAN KUADILI! BERSIAP-SIAPLAH KARENA SEHABIS INI KAU AKAN KUJADIKAN _UDIN THE THUNDER HAIR_! _UDINATION ATTACK_!" seru Emi langsung memukul Ren dengan sapu lidi tanpa rasa beban sama sekali. Ren sang pangeran sekolah kedua setelah Kai mau nggak mau harus terkena serangan akting―sungguhan―itu lalu bergaya dramatis ala penjahat yang sudah mau _**K. O**_.

"Auch!" Ren meringis kesakitan, sungguh malang nasibnya harus mendapat peran antagonis di akting bohong-bohongan ini untuk mengelabui Hayato. Namun bagaimana pun juga ia rela melakukan semua ini demi keselamatan Aichi. Kamui yang berdiri di samping Emi pun langsung bersorak kesenangan karena pujaan hatinya menang, lupa kalau semua ini hanya akting belaka.

"Ya-Ya ampun! Demi apapun! I-ini ke-keren sekali! Keren sekali! _Marvelous_! _Bravo_! Hiks―A, aku bahagia sekali bi-bisa melihat _action_-nya dari sedekat ini, hiks. Hati pahlawan-pahlawan _Resident Devil _se-serasa bersemayam da-dalam hatiku, dalam hatikuu! Hiks, mereka berada di jiwaku, otakku, jantungku, lambungku, ususku, da-dan... dan... Se-Semuanya! Pokonya semuanya! Hiks!" Hayato tak henti-hentinya terisak lebay sembari memandangi _action_ gadungan yang sedang diperankan oleh Ren, Emi, dan Kamui yang sedang dikiranya aktris.

Ingat, ini demi Aichi.

Andai mereka tadi menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Kai kalau mereka bertiga aktris _Resident Devil Udination, _bisa saja teman se-_genk_ Kyou itu jadi kalap lalu tiba-tiba balas dendam. Lalu Aichi yang jadi sasarannya. Wah, masalah tambah rumit kalau seperti itu caranya. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka pun melakukannya, berpura-pura menjadi aktris _Hollywood_ profesional dan ber_action_ apa adanya. Walau ujung-ujungnya Ren juga yang satu-satunya korban disana.

"GYAAAAA! LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAAAN! EH, SALAH, MAKSUDNYA TURUNKAN AKUUUU, SIALAAAN! AKU BISA DIKIRA KELELAWAR RAKSASA KALAU DITERBALIKAN SEPERTI INIII! BAGAIMANA KALAU TIBA-TIBA BATMAN DATANG DAN MENJADIKANKU ROBIN KEDUA, HAH!? HOII, TURUNKAAAN!" mendengar jeritan itu membuat seisi lapangan menengok ke asal suara dimana Yahagi Kyou, seorang berandal kelas kakap, tengah tersangkut di _ring _basket. Si pelaku yang membuatnya seperti itu, Kai, hanya menatap datar Kyou tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Kembalikan Aichi," tutur Kai dengan nada berat yang cukup menyeramkan ke arah Satoru yang ditugaskan Kyou untuk menjaga sanderaan. Mungkin karena langit mulai gelap, makanya Kai lebih terlihat seperti landak _nocturnal _yang sedang mengamuk. Dengan bergetar, Satoru pun menjauh dari Aichi.

"Y-Ya, ya, si-silahkan ba-bawa di-dia, h-hahaha," sahut Satoru dengan suaranya yang bergetar sama seperti tubuhnya. Begitu sudah pasti jauh, Satoru langsung berlari tunggang langgang seperti kuda lumping tanpa peduli soal Kyou yang tersangkut ataupun Hayato yang masih termehek-mehek setelah _action_-nya resmi tamat.

"K-Kai-_kun_..." panggl Aichi tersenyum lega sukses membuat jantung si brunet berdegup kencang. Tak sia-sia ia bertanding untuk menyelamatkan Aichi, karena senyum bidadari si_ bluenette_ adalah imbalannya. Bagi Kai―dan Ren juga, senyuman lembut Aichi tiada tandingannya. Kai bersama Ren, Emi, dan Kamui pun menghampiri Aichi yang masih dalam kondisi terikat.

"Aichi! K-Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?! Tidak ada yang terluka, 'kan?" seru Emi begitu ia sampai pada kakak kandungnya lalu melihat-lihat tubuh Aichi dengan tatapan kuatir. Sedangkan Kai dan Kamui sedang melepas ikatan tali yang masih melilit pada tubuh si _bluenette_. Aichi tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Emi. Maaf membuat kalian semua khawatir," jawab Aichi dengan suaranya yang khas. Lalu Ren berjongkok di depan Aichi dan mengusap-usap rambut biru anak itu, sukses membuat Aichi bingung. Tahu tatapan Aichi menyorotkan _'Kenapa?'_, Ren pun tersenyum lembut ke arah pujaan hatinya.

"Untuk membuatmu tenang, Aichi _no ukee_," ujarnya dengan suara manja khas Ren. Mendengar itu sukses membuat wajah Aichi merona merah. Benar saja, belaian lembut Ren di rambutnya sukses membuat hatinya tenang dan lupa akan trauma. Emi yang melihat itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya, mungkin ia memberi ijin sekali ini saja karena tadi Ren sudah banyak berkorban demi kakaknya.

Untungnya Kai bisa memenangkan pertandingan tadi. Walau sebenarnya pertandingan tadi tidak imbang. Bagi Kai, Kyou cuma seram gayanya saja. Tapi saat tadi mereka memulai pertandingan, Kyou mau men_dribble_ bola basket saja seperti dia yang ke_dribble_ sendiri, intinya Kyou masih seperti dulu. Tidak bisa main basket dengan sempurna dibandingkan Kai yang seorang kapten basket sekolahnya, sering juara pula. Makanya untuk menghindari cara curang atau bagaimana, Kai langsung mengangkat Kyou ala mengangkat karung beras lalu meng_slam_-_dunk_kan anak itu... ke _ring _basket.

"_By the way_..." Kamui pun memotong suasana romantis antara Ren dan Aichi sejenak. "Apa kita harus pulang dengan motor lagi? Berlima?" dan pertanyaannya itu sukses membuat semuanya tanpa terkecuali membatu di tempat.

"LALU AKUUU BAGAAAAAIIIIIMAAAANAAAAA!? TURUNKAAAAAN!"

* * *

...

"Tadaima," seru Aichi dan Emi bersamaan dengan suara lesuh. Akhirnya dengan perjuangan dan pengorbanan, mereka bisa sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Aichi melirik sekilas ke arah langit yang benar-benar sudah gelap. Duh, ia takut dimarahi mamanya karena pulang larut.

"Ah, Aichi! Emi! Akhirnya kalian pulang juga!" seru Shizuka langsung menghampiri Aichi, sedangkan Emi sedang menutup pintu dan melepas alas sepatunya.

"E-Ehehe, iya, maaf kami pulang larut, ha-habisnya tadi aku dicul―"

"Tadi kita main sama Kai-_senpai _dan Ren-_senpai_, ma! Seru banget!" seru Emi dengan kencang memotong ucapan kakaknya. Aichi yang merasa kejanggalan jawaban adiknya pun menengok ke arah Emi,

"Oh, iya, ya, kalian bersama kedua kakak kelas Aichi yang tampan itu. Hyuh, syukurlah, kalau dengan mereka, mama bisa tenang, deh," ujar Shizuka sembari mengelus dadanya tanda ia lega dan mengusir segala pikiran negatifnya. Lalu sang bunda pun masuk kembali ke dapur karena didengarnya suara air mendidih.

"E-Emi?" tanya Aichi dengan polosnya. Kini berbalik Emi yang menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya membuat Aichi ketakutan.

"Duh, Aichi bagaimana, sih!? Masa' kamu mau jujur kalau tadi kamu diculik sama Robin kedua-nya Batman!? Bagaimana kalau nanti mama terkena kanker kaget karena terkejut, hah!? Kau mau mama jadi stress!?" bisik Emi setengah berteriak supaya ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur tidak mendengarnya. Aichi yang mendengar itu pun baru _connect_ apa maksud Emi. Ya, walaupun berbohong, tapi setidaknya mereka berbohong demi kebaikan, bukan? Ia pun tersenyum pada adiknya dan mengangguk.

"I-iee, betul juga, kau memang pintar, Emi," puji Aichi membuat sang adik membusungkan dadanya bangga. Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruang tengah bermaksud beristirahat sambil menonton, sudah menjadi kebiasaan, apalagi kalau sudah malam hari. Namun mereka dikejutkan dengan―

"Apa kau sentuh-sentuh, Kaleng Ikan? _Don't touch him, because_ Leon _is mine_!"

Aichi dan Emi bersamaan menatap ketiga figur yang tidak mereka kenali di ruang tengah, duduknya berdekat-dekatan pula. Dan karena posisi duduk mereka berlawanan dengan arah pintu utama, jadi sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Aichi dan Emi di belakang mereka.

"Milikmu? Hah, jangan bercanda. Dasar Beruang Encok, singkirkan tanganmu darinya!"

Aichi berusaha meneliti suara dari perbincangan mereka, untuk tahu siapa mereka bertiga. Tapi karena Aichi bukan detektif dan sangat lemah tentang teliti-meneliti, usahanya pun sia-ia saja. Sepertinya mereka tamu, apalagi tadi ada yang berbicara dengan bahasa asing. Emi pun mundur beberapa langkah tanpa menimbulkan suara lalu pergi ke dapur ingin bertanya pada ibunya saja siapa mereka. Sedangkan arah pandang Aichi kini tertuju pada jambul kembar tiga dari orang yang duduk di tengah dari ketiganya.

"Se-sepertinya aku kenal jambul itu... Saudara... Eh, sepupu―Duh, kok aku bisa lupa, sih," Aichi merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lemah soal mengingat. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk tangannya memasang pose berpikir.

"Kau yang seharusnya menyingkir, Kaleng Ikan! Leon _is mine forever and ever_!"

"Belagak bahasa Inggris, padahal nilai bahasa Inggris minus seratus. Kau tidak pantas untuk Leon, Beruang Encok!"

"_What_!? Apa kau bisa membedakan nilai mata pelajaran dengan suhu termometer, eh, Kaleng Ikan? Kubilang cepat menyingkir!"

"Kau yang tidak bisa membedakan ikan dan beruang! Menyingkir? Tidak akan pernah, kau yang seharusnya pergi jauh-jauh, Beruang Encok!"

"Cara mereka berdebat... Kok mirip Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_?" pikir Aichi langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Tidak lama kemudian, Shizuka langsung berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan membawa tiga gelas teh hangat menggunakan nampan, diikuti Emi yang membelakanginya.

"Ehem," si rambut _tosca_ berdehem membuat kedua orang yang mengapit si jambul kembar tiga pun terdiam dari debatannya. Bersamaan, ketiganya menengok ke belakang dimana Aichi, Shizuka, dan Emi berdiri. Kedua iris _shappire_ Aichi membulat, tidak peduli pada dua orang yang tadi berdebat, tapi si jambul pirang itu. Ia mengenalnya, tidak salah lagi―

"Souryuu-_san_?!" seru Aichi sedikit syok. Pemuda yang tampak seumuran dengannya itu adalah sepupu jauhnya, pantas saja Aichi merasa sedikit familiar dengan jambul kembar tiga yang sudah menjadi khasnya Souryuu Leon. "Ke-Kenapa kau disini, Souryuu-_san_? Bukannya kau tinggal di―"

"_Stop call me like that_," potong Leon lalu bangkit berdiri. Dan yang membuat Emi sedikit cengo adalah kedua orang di sisi kiri dan kanan Leon ikut-ikutan berdiri entah untuk apa.

"A-apa?" tanya Aichi tidak paham apa maksud Leon. Maklum, dia juga lemah di mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris di sekolahnya. Leon yang baru sadar akan ucapannya tadi langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Ehm, maaf, aku kelepasan berbicara bahasa Inggris lagi. Maksudku, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, dengan penuh formalitas itu," jelas Leon masih dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya yang menurut Aichi hampir mirip dengan Kai. "Panggil Leon saja," sambungnya sembari memejamkan mata lalu melipat kedua tangannya terlihat angkuh.

"Hm, o-oke, Leon-_kun_," jawab Aichi singkat. "Ke-kenapa kau... disini? Setahuku, k-kau tinggal di Amerika sejak lima tahun yang lalu, 'kan?" tanya Aichi kemudian jadi penasaran. Shizuka yang tadi selesai meletakan teh di atas meja pun menepuk-nepuk pundak Aichi.

"Maaf, ya, mama belum bilang padamu dan Emi dari kemarin-kemarin. Leon-_kun_ baru datang dari Amerika tadi sore dan akan tinggal disini karena ada pertukaran pelajar di sekolahnya," jelas Shizuka lalu berjalan kembali ke dapur demi mengembalikan kembali nampannya. Aichi melongo seketika. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu akur dengan Leon, bukan karena mereka itu musuhan atau bagaimana, tapi Aichi yang pemalu dan Leon yang pendiam... Yah, sedikit susah untuk mengakrabkan diri.

"Mohon bantuannya, dua tahun ke depan aku akan merusuh disini," tambah Leon kemudian tanpa rasa berdosa. Si _bluenette_ hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan saja. Lalu pandangannya berganti pada dua orang yang sama sekali tidak tercetak di memori otaknya sebagai saudara atau teman.

"La-Lalu, mereka si-siapa?"

"Ah, _sorry_! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku! Aku Whitney Daigo, bisa dibilang aku adalah _Prince_-nya Leon! Jadi aku harus selalu bersamanya kemanapun dia pergi!" seru yang berambut coklat sembari mengacungkan jempolnya pada Aichi dan Emi juga.

"Shwarderts Argos, Leon adalah calon selirku, jadi aku akan terus ada dimana Leon berada," tambah satunya lagi yang berambut hijau _tosca_ ikal dengan tatapan ramah. Tapi belum Aichi memperkenalkan diri, Daigo dan Argos kembali bertukar pandang dengan tatapan membunuh dan sambaran gledek dadakan.

"Calon selirmu? Apa kau tidak salah bicara, Kaleng Ikan?" tanya Daigo dengan tatapan tajam, pria berpenampilan mencolok itu langsung memeluk lengan kiri Leon dengan erat seperti tidak mau jauh dari si pirang. Aichi dan Emi bersamaan_ sweatdrop _atas julukan 'Kaleng Ikan' yang diberikan Daigo untuk―

"Tidak ada kata salah bicara dalam kamusku, Beruang Encok. Setelah Leon lulus sekolah, aku akan langsung mengurus upacara pertunangan kami," balas Argos tak kalah sinis dari Daigo, pria berambut ikal itu pun memeluk lengan kanan Leon erat-erat.

"_Prince_? Selir? Apa maksudnya itu?" sunggut Emi dalam hatinya berpikir. Sedangkan Aichi merasa _De Javu _pada adegan_ threesome_ Daigo, Leon, dan Argos ini. Rasanya di dalam pikiran Aichi, ada juga adegan berebut seperti ini, saling menarik lengan tak rela melepas pujaan hatinya―

"Ja-Jangan-jangan..." Aichi memutih seketika begitu sebuah kesimpulan tertampak di pikirannya. Dia, Ren, dan Kai juga terlibat dalam cinta segitiga. Dua rebut satu. Dan kedua_ seme_ saling tidak mau mengalah demi mendapatkan cintanya. Apa mungkin mereka bertiga juga― _"U-uwaa! Jangan cepat berperasanga buruk, Aichi!"_ umpat si _bluenette_ dalam hatinya dan menggeleng-geleng keras.

"Ma, kalau Leon-_chan_ tinggal disini, sih, aku maklumi. Tapi apa maksudnya dua orang itu?" tanya Emi pada mamanya dengan berbisik karena merasa risih dengan kedua orang―Daigo dan Argos―yang masih sibuk berdebat itu. Oh, tidak, tidak hanya Aichi yang merasa _De Javu_, tapi Emi juga. Ia merasa kedua orang itu mirip dengan... kedua _senpai_ Aichi yang dilarangnya untuk bersatu dengan kakaknya.

"Ehehe, mereka berdua bela-belain datang menyusul Leon kesini demi cinta katanya, aduh romantis sekali cinta zaman sekarang~" Emi langsung _sweatdrop_ begitu mamanya _blushing _nggak jelas dan memasang pose dramatis. "Mereka bilang akan bantu bersih-bersih rumah dan membayar uang makan kalau mereka diperbolehkan tinggal disini, 'kan kasihan katanya sehari nggak ketemu Leon-_kun_ mereka bisa kanker," dan sekarang Emi langsung _jawdrop_ mendengar kelanjutan penjelasan mamanya.

"_Ck, mama bagaimana, sih!? Sama saja, enggak Aichi, enggak Leon-chan, mama asal main restu aja! Aku yakin kalau kedua orang itu juga kutu gatal seperti Landak dan Kerang! Ba-Bagaimana kalau Leon-chan kena attack juga!? A-Aku harus menjaganya! Dia sama saja seperti Aichi yang cepat lengah!"_ omel Emi dalam hatinya. Gadis satu ini sungguh penuh kekhawatiran berlebihan, terutama terhadap anggota keluarganya macam Aichi dan Leon. Samar-samar, tapi dulu semasa Leon belum tinggal di Amerika, si pirang selalu mengajar Emi tentang banyak hal dan Emi sangat menyayangi sepupunya itu. Ia pun mulai bertekad detik ini juga―

"Emi? Kok bengong? Bagaimana? Tidak keberatan, 'kan, kalau Daigo-_kun_ dan Argos-_kun_ tinggal disini? Kamar tamu muat ditidur mereka bertiga, kok, jadi tidak akan mengganggumu," sahut Shizuka sembari melambai-lambai tangannya di depan wajah Emi. Si gadis _soft-oranye_ langsung memasang topeng senyum manisnya dan mengangguk mantap.

"I-Iya, tidak apa-apa, kok, ma! Lumayan kalau pekerjaan rumah juga dikerjakan mereka!" detik ini juga Emi juga akan memantau sepupu kesayangannya yang mulai tinggal disini. _"Tapi aku hanya sendiri, ditambah Kamui-kun jadi dua orang... Lawannya empat. Ada Landak, Kerang, Kaleng Ikan, dan Beruang Encok. A-Aku pasti kalah! Duh, sepertinya aku harus memanggil temanku!"_

* * *

...

―_Cit cit cit!_

Pagi yang cerah di hari libur, matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk timur dan menyinari daratan Jepang termasuk di kediaman Aichi juga. Anak berwajah _uke_ satu itu meringkuk lemah di kasurnya. Mengingat ini hari libur, seperti biasa Aichi menjadi malas untuk bepergian bahkan bangun pagi juga. Soal latihan drama, ia tinggal meng_sms_kan rekan-rekan drama lain untuk latihan di siang atau sore hari saja.

"Unghh," Aichi menarik-narik otot lengannya sebentar lalu kembali menarik selimut birunya sampai menutupi seluruh badannya. Pendingin ruangan sungguh membuat tubuhnya beku dan serasa malas digerakan. Rasa kantuk dalam dirinya karena kejadian melelahkan kemarin serasa menjadi medan magnet terkuat di kasurnya.

_**Drap drap drap drap drap!**_

"Ng?" Telinga mungil Aichi mendelik begitu didengarnya sedikit suara gaduh dari luar. Namun otak dan insting Aichi masih malas untuk berpikir dan ingin tahu apa itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. mau dia jadi orang yang bangun terakhir pun tidak peduli lagi. Yang penting sekarang ia ingin tidur tenang sampai siang―**Braaakk!**

_**Blam!**_

"H-Hah!?" Aichi langsung terloncat kaget begitu dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka paksa dan ditutup kasar pula. Dengan suara sebesar itu ia yakin kalau suara tadi berasal dari pintu kamarnya sendiri. Aichi langsung menengok ke arah pintu kamar dimana seseorang sedang mengunci dan menahan pintu kamar Aichi dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Le-Leon-_kun_? A-ada apa?" tanya Aichi begitu ia langsung mengenali orang itu di kegelapan kamarnya karena jambul kembar tiga yang bergerak di atas kepala Leon. Setelah nafasnya tenang, Leon pun berbalik menatap Aichi yang berbalik memandang cemas pada Leon. Kondisi anak yang baru tinggal semalam itu berantakan, atasan piyamanya yang acak-acakan dan hanya terkancing satu, parahnya ia tidak memakai... bawahan.

"Le-Leon-_kun_!" Aichi sontak terkejut begitu melihat Leon jatuh terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya. Buru-buru si _bluenette_ menyibak selimutnya dan menghampiri sepupunya itu yang terduduk lemas. "Leon-_kun_, ku-kuatkan dirimu!" seru Aichi lagi sembari berjongkok di depan Leon dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu si pirang.

"A-Aichi, tolong... Aku... aku diserang," bisik Leon dengan suara lemah. Aichi yang salah mengerti maksud Leon langsung terbelalak dengan dramatisnya.

"Di-diserang!? Sama si-siapa? Jendral?Tentara? Panda? Dinosaurus? A-Angkatan laut!? Katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu terluka!" seru Aichi begitu menghayati layaknya kepala perang yang melihat anak buahnya terluka. Leon sedikit _speechless_ lalu menggeleng lemah.

"_Not that_... _But_..." belum sempat Leon menyelesaikan bicaranya, pemuda beriris violet itu langsung ambruk dan refleks Aichi pun memeluknya.

"Le-Leon-_kun_?" Aichi langsung panik seketika takut sepupunya itu kenapa-kenapa, tapi sesaat kemudian si _shappire _bernafas lega begitu tahu Leon hanya tertidur. Di pikirannya masih terbesit kata kenapa, kenapa Leon bisa jadi berantakan seperti ini? Penampilannya minim sekali, piyama atasnya yang bewarna putih tampak urak-urakan dan hanya terkancing kancing bawahnya, dan... bawahan piyamanya kemana?

"E-Eh?" arah pandang Aichi kini tertuju pada leher putih Leon yang terdapat banyak bercak kemerahan. Tangan Aichi terinisiatif untuk menyentuh bercak itu untuk tahu apa Leon digigit nyamuk atau―Ah, Aichi mengenali bercak itu, ia juga pernah mendapatkannya dari Kai dan Ren... "A-Apa!?" sontak Aichi syok seketika begitu tahu apa itu, _kissmark_.

Parahnya tidak hanya di leher. Begitu Aichi pandangi seluruh tubuh sepupunya yang mulus itu, hampir di sekitarnya ada _kissmark_. Terutama di paha dan dadanya. Raut wajah Aichi memerah seketika, masa sih sepupunya itu―Dan sekarang Aichi baru menangkap bau khas dari tubuh Leon. Itu bau yang juga pernah dihirup Aichi saat Kai dan Ren menyerangnya bersamaan di gudang belakang sekolah...

...Bau cairan cinta. "H-Hyiee!?" Aichi tambah kacau rasanya begitu _connect_ apa maksud kata-kata Leon tadi sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. Diserang yang dia maksud bukan bearti diserang angkatan laut atau bagaimana, tapi...

...Diserang _seme_ yang _haus_ dan _kelaparan_. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Aichi merah padam, traumanya akan diserang kedua _senpai _kebanggaannya itu kembali terulang. Tapi sekarang ia tahu kalau Leon habis dipaksa bercinta sampai kelelahan seperti ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Aichi pun membopong tubuh sepupunya itu ke ranjang dan membaringkannya disana.

Aichi menghela nafas begitu ia pun berhasil membaringkan Leon di ranjangnya tanpa membangunkan si pirang yang pendiam itu. Kemudian si _bluenette_ menyelimuti tubuh si violet yang mendekati kata telanjang agar tidak kedinginan, tidak lupa menurunkan suhu pendingin ruangan kamarnya juga. Lalu Aichi terduduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Sebenarnya, apa kalau saling mencintai itu harus be-bercinta?" pikir Aichi dengan otak polosnya. Ia tadinya tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi disaat tangan kedua _senpai_nya―Kai dan Ren― itu menyentuh tubuhnya, rasanya nyaman dan menyenangkan. Di sisi lain ia berusaha menolak, namun di sisi satunya lagi ia serasa berteriak minta sentuhan lebih. Kenapa... Kenapa bisa seperti itu, pikir Aichi.

"Oh, iya, si-siapa orang yang menyerang Leon-_kun_, ya?"

* * *

...

Suasana siang hari di kediaman Sendou sungguh tentram. Dan Sendou Emi, si bungsu, merasa kebosanan karena hal itu. Semua pekerjaan rumah dari sekolah sudah selesai dikerjakannya, acara televisi di hari libur pun tidak ada yang menarik, semua kaset DVD _action_ koleksinya juga sudah selesai ditonton semua. Sekarang gadis manis itu sedang menggonta-ganti _channel_ televisi berupaya mencari kerjaan.

Parahnya, rumahnya pun tidak kalah sepi. Tadi Aichi, kakak kandungnya, pergi ke rumah Ren ingin latihan drama. Tadinya Emi sudah menyiapkan panci, kuali, sumpit, dan korek api untuk membuntuti Aichi takut kakaknya diapa-apakan. Tapi begitu Aichi bilang semua anggota klub drama akan berkumpul disana, rasanya kekhawatiran Emi menjadi hambar. Lalu ibunya sedang pergi untuk mengirim barang pada ayahnya yang sedang dinas ke luar negeri.

"Huh! Bosannya... Tidak ada acara menarik, nih!" keluh Emi sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi memegang _remote_ televisi pun mulai terasa pegal. Ia sudah mengganti ke delapan puluh channel di televisinya sampai 234 kali, tapi sampai saat ini tidak menemukan acara yang pas untuknya.

_**Klik.**_

"_Yoii, pemirsa di rumah dan di studio! Namaku Hiromi Cinta, salah satu peserta Jepang Mencari Maho alias JMM! Adyuh, akyu yang sudah masyuk The Grandz Final kok sedikit buanget polling-nya, yach? Karena ityu, ayo dukyung akyu! Cuaranya gampang buanget, cin! Cukup ketik JMM (dispasi 100 kali) HiRuoMuich kirim ke 4444. Cekali lagi, ketik JMM__―__"_

"Alay banget, sih!" omel Emi lalu mengganti _channel_nya untuk kesekian kalinya.

_**Klik.**_

"_Huwooo, halo semua permisa Mantap! Akhirnya setelah break, kita akan menampilkan boyband terfantastik, terinvisible, teradorable, tercuteble, termarvelous, dan yang paling utama paling termahoo! Langsung saja kita sambuuuut, Coboy Seniooor!"_

"Idih, mending aku lihat _Final Destination_ daripada_ boyband_ jelek itu!"

**Klik.**

"_Iyap, masih dalam acara Ekspedisi Hitam... Sekarang kami mulai mengintai adanya tiga orang penari hula-hula di seberang semak-semak sana. Hm, sepertinya mereka mencurigakan sekali, ngapain ya nari hula-hula di malam seperti ini? Dan, oh! Apa itu!? A-Ada celana dalam motif hati di kepala mereka__―__"_

"Ekspedisi bodoh!"

**Klik.**

"_Huwooo, hampir saja bola masuk ke gawang, pemirsa! Kini bola mulai digiring oleh pemain handalan Tim Thunderstrom, Christoper Lo! Hebat, Chris terus melewati lawannya tanpa kesusahan sama sekali, pemirsa! Sungguh bakat luar biasa yang mengukir sejarah! Padahal tubuhnya sekecil kecebong, pemirsa! Tapi gerak-geriknya seperti ular cobra__―__"_

**Ctick.**

Habis kesabaran, Emi pun mematikan televisinya. Entah dia yang terlalu cerewet selerahnya atau semua acara televisi yang nggak benar semua. Gadis itu pun menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa ruang tengah yang merupakan sofa kesukaannya, karena sofa itu lebih empuk dibandingkan sofa ruang tamu. Tai masalahnya bukan itu― "Akuuuu bosaaaan!"

"_Any problem_, Emi?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja turun dari tangga rumahnya. Otomatis Emi yang tadi kebosanan langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Iris biru Emi langsung berbinar begitu tahu siapa itu, sepupunya. Namun binaran matanya langsung pudar begitu melihat kondisi fisik figur itu.

"Mmh, _nothing_, Leon-_chan_... Kenapa dengan pakaianmu, Leon-_chan_?" tanya Emi _to the point_ karena sedikit penasaran. Sungguh bodoh sepupunya satu itu lupa bagaimana kondisi pakaiannya sebelum menyapa Emi. Memang, sih, tadi saat Leon bangun tidur di kamar Aichi, ia masih sempat ke kamar tamu yang berada di sebelah kamar Emi untuk mengambil bawahannya, tapi ia lupa pada... atasannya yang kancing bajunya tidak utuh. Leon dengan tidak berdosanya menengok ke arah tubuhnya sendiri.

"_See_... Pakaianku berantakan," jawab Leon dengan begitu jujurnya. Emi mengangguk kecil, ia sendiri juga tahu kalau pakaian Leon tampak acak-acakan. Tapi setahunya, Souryuu Leon yang merupakan anak direktur kaya bukan tipe orang yang tidurnya ngasal dan bangun dengan kondisi pakaian berantakan.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Apa... ada yang iseng lalu menjahili Leon-_chan_?" tanya Emi dengan rasa khawatir. Belum menjawab, Leon pun berjalan mendekati Emi bermaksud duduk di samping gadis itu. Dan lagi-lagi Emi menemukan kejanggalan dari... cara Leon berjalan. Sedikit aneh, komentar Emi dalam hatinya. Sepupunya yang beriris violet itu berjalan seakan-akan baru kepeleset dan terjatuh.

"Hm, bukan dijahili, kok," jawab Leon kemudian sembari berusaha untuk duduk. Dan sekarang Emi menemukan kejanggalan berikutnya, cara sepupu kebanggaannya ini duduk. Rasanya Emi tidak pernah menemukan orang lain duduk sepelan mungkin layaknya putri solo yang pantatnya baru saja dioperasi.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Emi lagi tampak mendesak. Kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang terlihat dari Leon sungguh membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Uh, oh, gadis satu ini memang sangat teliti. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang kelewatan ayu dan cepat lengah.

"Kemarin aku diserang Daigo dan Argos, Emi. Mereka sungguh ganas," jawab Leon tanpa rasa berdosa atau apa. Sepertinya Aichi harus segera menjadi biksu dan menceramahi sepupunya itu untuk jaga bicara di depan―

"APA!? DI-DISERANG!?" Emi langsung syok seketika begitu mendengar jawaban sepupunya yang kelewatan jujur itu. Leon mengangguk dan menatap datar ke arah gadis berambut _soft-oranye_ ini.

"Mmh... Yah, begitulah... Mereka saling tidak mau mengalah dan... Berlomba siapa yang paling banyak mencetak ronde untuk menyetubuhiku, dasar gila mereka berdua. Sampai tadi pagi pun, kalau aku tidak kabur ke kamar Aichi, mungkin bisa sampai ke ronde yang ke tiga puluh empat," jelas Leon lagi dengan detail lupa kalau yang diajaknya bicara ini adalah anak kecil yang masih imut, polos, dan―

Kerutan urat nadi tercetak di dahi si _soft-oranye_. Gadis berumur sebelas tahun itu mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat seiring dahinya yang mengernyit marah. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang saudara untuk menjaga keperawanan Leon. Dan sekarang keperawanan sang sepupu tercinta hilang sudah. Hilang menjadi debu berlian yang terbang ke―Oke, oke, tidak selebay itu. Emi pun bangkit berdiri dan mengambil sebuah selimut tebal dari salah satu rak televisi.

"Emi? _What are you doing_―" belum selesai Leon bertanya, pemuda pirang itu langsung didorong Emi sampai terbaring di sofa yang cukup panjang itu dan menyelimutinya sampai bahu. Iris violet Leon langsung mengekori Emi yang sekarang berjalan ke arah dapur. Apa yang ingin dilakukan gadis itu? Sedikit suara grasak-grusuk dan bunyi pentungan panci, lalu Emi kembali keluar dengan...

"Emi, kurasa kau tidak perlu membuat sesajen untuk mengembalikan keperawananku―_What the_―!?" Leon langsung cengo begitu melihat penampilan baru Emi setelah keluar dari dapur. Sebuah panci dipakai Emi untuk topi, diikat dengan tali rafia agar tidak terjatuh. Lalu sebuah kuali besar dipakai Emi sebagai pelindung tubuhnya yang juga diikat dengan tali rafia. Di tangan kirinya ia membawa sebuah gelas besar yang banyak garpu disana. Di tangan kanannya berdiri sebuah sapu lidi yang cukup besar. Dan sebagai senjata cadangan, Emi menyembunyikan korek api dan spatula di balik kuali-nya.

"Leon-_chan_, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membuat sesajen untuk mengembalikan keperawananmu! Tapi, aku berjanji aku akan membalas mereka, ikan dan beruang mesum yang kemarin menyiksamu! Aku berjanji atas nama Sendou dan pedang ini!" lalu Emi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sapu lidi bawaannya. "Sekarang, katakan padaku dimana mereka!"

"Di kamar tamu," jawab Leon dengan bodohnya membiarkan perang dunia tercipta di rumah ini. Toh Leon cuek-cuek saja sekalipun rumah ini akan hancur nantinya, ia tinggal mencari apartement dan pindah kesana. Sungguh kejam sekali pemuda Souryuu satu ini. Emi pun mengangguk mantap dan langsung berlari menelusuri tangga menuju ruang tamu siap berperang.

Suasana hening sejenak, namun tidak lama lagi... Tidak lama lagi... Tidak lama lagi semua ketentraman dan kedamaian yang tercinta di rumah ini akan menjadi...

"GYAAAA! SAKIIIIIIT! APA-APAAN INI? BEGITU AKU BANGUN TIDUR KARENA KELELAHAN KEMARIN BERCINTA DENGAN SELIRKU LALU AKU SUDAH DIDATANGI JENDRAL PANCI!?"

"AH, TERNYATA BENAR KAULAH YANG MEMBUAT MY SWEET ANGEL LEON-CHAN JADI TIDAK BISA BERJALAN NORMAL, HAH!? BAGAIMANA KALAU LEON TERKENA KANKER KAKI DAN TIDAK BISA BERJALAN UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA!? DASAR MANUSIA ABNORMAL! KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG!"

_**PRAAAK! BRAAAK! PRAAANG!**_

"AMPUN, JENDRAL! AKU NGGAK SALAH APA-APA! CUMA BERCINTA DOANG!"

_**BHUAGH!**_

"AAAAAAAAARGHHHH!"

"MASIH BILANG 'CUMA', KALENG!? CUMA KATAMUU!? SEBAIKNYA KAU PERGI KE TOKO HELLO KITTY DAN TEMPEL STIKER HELLO KITTY DI WAJAHMU UNTUK MENGHILANGKAN NAFSU BEJAT DAN HAWA NAFSUMU, KALENG! ATAS NAMA JENDRAL PANGLIMA PANCI, KALI INI KUBUAT KAU YANG TIDAK BISA BERJALAAAANNNN!"

_**PRAAAAAANG! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**_

"ADOOOOOOOH! SAKIIIIT! WOI, BERUANG ENCOK! KITA SEDANG DILANDA KIAMAT 2013 KAU TAHU!? CEPAT ANGKAT BOKONGMU DAN BANTU AKU MENJINAKAN JENDRAL PANCI YANG TIBA-TIBA MENYERANG KITA!"

_**PRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!**_

"MAMAAA AMPUN MAMAAA! EH, LHO, DIMANA INI!? KENAPA ADA MANUSIA PANCI DISANA―?"

_**PLETAAAKKK!**_

"SAAAKIIIITTT, KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA MELEMPAR KEPALAKU DENGAN GARPU PADAHAL AKU BARU BANGUN TIDUR, HAH!? KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU LELAH KARENA KEMARIN TENGGELAM DALAM CINTA BERSAMA LEON!?"

"TENGGELAN DALAM CINTA? TENGGELAM DALAM CINTA KATAMUUU!? DASAR MANUSIA ABNORMAL, MANUSIA MESUM, MANUSIA BERWAJAH SARANG TAWON! KALI INI KAU AKAN KUTENGGELAMKAN DALAM DANAU GARPUUUU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KARENA SEENAKNYA MENYETUBUHI SEPUPU KEBANGGAANKU BERSAMA KALENG IKAN ITUUUU!"

_**BRUAGH! BUAGHHH! BUGH! CTAAARRR!**_

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

"Daigoo~ Argoos~ Aku akan membenci kalian kalau kalian sampai melukai Emi, yaa~" teriak Leon dari lantai bawah terdengar santai tanpa beban. Suara-suara gaduh yang terdengar dari atas terlihat tidak membuatnya panik atau cemas.

"EH!? DI-DIBENCI LEON!? AKU TIDAK MAUUU! AKU RELA DIGEBUK JENDRAL PANCI INI SAMPAI MUKAKU JADI SARANG TAWON SUNGGUHAN ASAL LEON TERUS MENYUKAIKUUU!"

"KA-KALAU BEGITU AKU JUGA HARUS BERTAHAAAAN!"

"KALIAN BERDUA TERLALU BERHARAP, MANUSIA ABNORMAAAL! AWAAS SAJAA KALAU KALIAN KEMBALII MENYETUBUHI LEON DI RUMAH INIIII! AKU TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN UNTUK MEMUNTILASI KALIAN MENJADI 100 BAGIAN SEPERTI FILM SAW LALU KUJUAL PADA TUKANG BAKSOOO!"

"Eh, beneran? Kalau begitu bercinta di hotel nggap apa-apa, dong―"

_**BHUAAAAAAGH!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!"

"TETAAP TIDAAK BOLEH, SETAAN! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEEH MENYENTUH LEON-CHAN SEINCI PUN SEBELUUM KALIAAN RESMII MENJADI SUAMINYA ATAU BAHKAAN ITU HANYAA DI MIMPII KALIAAAN! RASAAKAAN INIII! EMI LOVE LOVE PANCI ATTACK!"

Oke, dengan datangnya Leon, Argos, dan Daigo, kegaduhan di kediaman Sendou pun akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Salahkan saja _seme_-nya yang kelewatan nafsu untuk tidak menyentuh _uke_ pilihan mereka. Tapi... Salahkan _uke_-nya juga sih yang memiliki postur tubuh menggoda dan seksi-nya bukan main. Parahnya, besok Minggu Kai dan Ren akan datang lagi ke rumah Aichi untuk meneruskan latihan drama pada peran mereka bertiga. Kalau satu _threesome_ saja sudah heboh, apalagi dua _threesome_ sekaligus di satu rumah? Lalu apa benar Emi akan memanggil temannya?

Sepertinya kehidupan tentram dan damai bagi seorang Sendou Aichi masih panjang...

Diantara dua _seme_, manakah yang akan Aichi pilih?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N** (Hyucchi): Hallo, minna-san! Ini dia chapter ke-10 KHMD2S untuk kalian semua! :D Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini juga, yah? *pasang-pose-berharap-lebay* Terima kasih sekali pada semua dukungan kalian entah lewat review atau facebook juga, semua itu sangat memotivasikan dan menyemangati kami untuk terus melanjutkan fanfic ini. Gomenasai kalau update-nya lama. Habisnya update 5 fanfic sekaligus secara bergilir, sangat melelahkan X"D *siapa-suruh-buat-fic-banyak-banyak*

Soal pairing baru, itu request salah satu kenalan di FB yang juga suka pairing DaiLeon. Tapi supaya Aichi ada teman-nya(?), akhirnya Leon dijadikan _threesome_ juga barengan Daigo dan Argos. kaiAichiRen versus DaiLeonArgos, ayo dipilih-dipilih! /bukangitu.

Oiya, akhirnya vanguard season 3 sudah muncul, lho, minna! XDD Bagi yang nggak bisa atau susah download, bisa nonton streaming di anime44 atau youtube. Jangan sampai kelewatan, ya! XDD *lha-kok-promosi?*

Oke, cekcoknya sampai disini dulu. Ditunggu _review _dari kalian-kalian yang sudah membaca. Semakin banyak _review_, update-nya akan semakin diusahakan, lho~ XD *ditabokKai* Kritikan mengenai penulisan, misstypo, dan sejenisnya juga sangat diperlukan untuk kami meng_improve_ :) Atau mau fangirling barengan *siapa-mau* juga boleh! XD *dihajar*

_Thanks for reading, you all_!

Regards,

**Hyucchi / IllushaCerbeast / SakiGane.**


	11. When Seme Being Sick

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

"_Etto, konnichiwa_! Ma-Maaf aku terlambat!" seru Aichi begitu masuk ke klub drama yang pintunya tak terkunci sama sekali. Seperti hari-hari sekolah kemarin, di jam istirahat kedua, Aichi yang notabene berperan sebagai tokoh utama di drama besar sekolah harus pergi latihan. Sama seperti pemeran drama besar lainnya. Rekka, ketua kelompok drama, menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang membolak-balikan sebuah album.

Rekka memandang heran ke Aichi. "Eh? Apa Katsuragi belum bilang padamu?" tanyanya. Aichi memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan, lalu ia menggeleng lembut.

"Bilang soal apa, Rekka-_senpai_?"

Rekka menghela nafas lalu menengada kedua tangannya santai. "Hari ini latihan di sekolah dibatalkan karena Toshiki Kai dan Suzugamori Ren absen. Tanpa mereka, kita tidak bisa memenuhi peran," jawab Rekka sembari menghela nafas panjang. Mendengar itu, Aichi langsung _jawdrop_ di tempat.

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara Dua Seme**

.

Part 11

.

**M**ade By © _**Hyucchi**_ (IllushaCerbeast)

.

**D**isclaimer: We don't own _**Cardfight! Vanguard**_ ever! Kalau _**CV **_milik kami, pasti cerita ini akan menjadi film bioskop, lol XDD

.

**R**ate: **M** (_for lime only__. Lemon? Idk~_)

.

**P**airing(s): KaiAichi, RenAichi, KaiAichiRen, KamuiEmi, and then _DaiLeon, ArLeon, DaiLeonAr._

.

**WARNING**(s): Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, OOC, Non-Canon, Setting AU, fail Romance, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ.**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

Aichi berjalan dengan lesuh kembali ke kelasnya dari klub drama. Tidak disangka, kejadian tragis kemarin membuat kedua _senpai _idola satu sekolahan itu absen. "Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku harus menasehati Emi," guman Aichi lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Eeeh? Toshiki _senpai_ nggak masuk!? Ke-Kenapa!? Padahal aku sudah ingin mewawancarainya sebagai topik baru di klub Reporter!"

"Menurut gosip, katanya Kai _senpai_ kecelakaan saat kemarin ia menantang semua _yakuza_ se-Jepang!"

"Yang benar? Bukannya Kai absen karena ingin ikut lomba basket di Amerika?"

Aichi hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat cowok-cowok _uke_ di sekolahnya maupun cewek-cewek_ fansclub_ terus saja membahas masalah absennya Kai. Padahal semua itu jelas-jelas hanya kabar angin nggak jelas. Akurat juga tidak.

"Duh, padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk _nembak_ Suzugamori hari ini dan dia absen!? Huuh!"

"Sabar, ya, sabar..."

"Bukannya Ren dikabarkan pergi ke kebun binatang hari ini?"

"Heh? Untuk apa?"

"Itu, lho, untuk mencari tunggangan baru ke sekolah..."

Aichi pun tambah_ sweatdrop_ begitu Ren _fansclub_ ternyata mendapat kabar angin yang jauh lebih parah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau saat Ren masuk ke sekolah nanti dengan menunggangi buaya atau onta―

"Aichii!" Aichi langsung mendelik begitu mendengar suara yang familiar dari arah belakang memanggil namanya. Dan benar saja, begitu ia membalikan tubuhnya, sosok berambut biru _donker _tampak berlari menghampirinya.

"Kamui-_kun_?"

"Hah, hah, baru dari klub drama, ya? Maaf aku lupa bilang soal Landak dan Kerang yang absen hari ini, tadi aku memberi pelajaran pada preman sekolah yang seenaknya menindas perempuan!" seru Kamui sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan karena habis berlari. Aichi tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kamui-_kun_. Aku harap Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_ tidak lama absennya, aku khawatir..." ujar Aichi sembari memasang pose khawatir, lalu akhirnya ia berjalan bareng Kamui di koridor sekolah yang ramai karena faktor jam istirahat menuju kelas.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Terakhir hari Jum'at kemarin, saat kencan mereka masih sehat-sehat, 'kan? Terus hari Sabtu, Landak juga hadir latihan di rumah Kerang?" tanya Kamui sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya ogah-ogahan. Aichi sedikit sweatdrop begitu tahu Kamui ikut-ikutan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Landak dan Kerang. Atau apa karena Emi?

"I-Iya, tapi tidak hari Minggu, Kamui-_kun_..." balas Aichi kembali tertunduk lesuh. Mendengar itu, Kamui kembali melirik iris _shappire_ calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Minggu? Oh, iya, ya. Hari Minggu 'kan kalian latihan bertiga di rumahmu untuk adegan khusus..." pikir Kamui sembari menganalisis sendiri karena penasaran. Tapi begitu ia memutar otaknya sebentar, Kamui langsung bisa menebak―

"Jangan-jangan..." belum sempat Kamui menyebut dugaannya, Aichi kembali menghela nafas dengan lesuh.

"Ya, begitulah, Kamui-_kun_," jawab Aichi seakan tahu Kamui mau bilang apa.

* * *

―_Flashback__―_

"Baiklah, di adegan ini, Wylace mengira kalau Agricia menipunya dan membiarkan Agricia dibawah pergi oleh si Vampire," ujar Ren memberi instruksi sembari membolak-balikan naskah dramanya mencari-cari halaman untuk adegan ke dua puluh. Aichi dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan tanpa sadar, juga sedang mencari-cari adegan ke dua puluh di buku naskah masing-masing.

"Di adegan ini apa aku harus berpura-pura menangis?" tanya Aichi sembari membaca-baca dialog di adegan dua puluh yang memang cukup _angsty_. Disini, dimana cinta yang dibina Wylace (Kai) dan Agricia (Aichi) terpecah karena rencana licik Whalvagor Eathle (Ren). Dan tentu saja Aichi bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kalau tiba-tiba orang yang kita cintai meragukan kita sama seperti Wylace meragukan Agricia.

"Hm, itu harus, Aichi _no ukee_. Kau harus bisa menghayati bagaimana perasaan Agricia di drama ini~" jawab Ren sembari merangkul pundak Aichi dan mencium singkat pipinya. Langsung saja pipi Aichi merah padam tanpa melewati merah terlebih dahulu. Untungnya kamar Aichi―tempat mereka berlatih sekarang―ditutup pintunya.

"R-Ren-_san_, jangan begitu! Ba-Bagaimana kalau nanti Emi melihat?" rengek Aichi sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ren. Tapi pria berwajah tampan itu masih lengket saja dengan si _bluenette_.

"Tenang saja, Aichi _no ukee_. Tadi aku sudah mengunci pintu kamarmu, kok. Lagipula untuk sekarang aku sudah puas dengan cium saja," bisik si _crimson_ dengan nada seduktif membuat Aichi sedikit terangsang mendengarnya. Ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan diri agar tidak termakan ucapan maut _senpai_-nya itu.

"Hentikan itu, Kerang," seru Kai dengan tegas langsung menarik tangan Aichi sehingga anak itu terlepas dari Ren.

"Cih, kau menganggu saja, Landak," omel Ren cemberut lalu akhirnya pandangannya berpindah fokus pada naskah drama. Aichi tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai tanpa terima kasih telah menolongnya. Lalu akhirnya mereka membaca naskah sebelum mulai praktek.

* * *

...

"Cih, kenapa Aichi menutup pintu kamarnya, sih?! Dengan begini aku tidak bisa mendobrak dan _attack _kalau tiba-tiba Aichi diserang, 'kan!? Kalau aku kedor-kedor pintunya, pasti mereka akan berpura-pura seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun setelah membuka pintu, lalu akhirnya aku yang disalahkan karena terlalu curigaan. Bagaimana inii!?" teriak Emi frustasi sembari meringkuk di karpet ruang tamu.

Seperti biasa, gadis manis satu ini akan frustasi berat kalau Aichi ditinggal bertiga saja dengan Kai dan Ren, kedua _senpai _yang naksir berat sama Aichi. Tadinya ia sudah mempersiapkan senjata dan segalanya, tapi pupus sudah rencananya begitu mendengar bunyi _ctek_ dari pintu kamar Aichi tanda kamar itu dikunci dari dalam.

Kalau tidak dikunci, akan lebih memudahkannya untuk langsung masuk dan membabi buta begitu mendengar tanda-tanda bahaya. Tapi ini... Tapi ini dikunci.

Seperti perkiraan Emi tadi, kalau dikunci dari dalam akan sangat menyulitkannya untuk menemukan bukti basah Kai dan Ren sedang macam-macam ke Aichi. Bagaimana saat Emi mengedor-ngedor pintunya dari luar, mereka dari dalam langsung kembali ke posisi aman, dan begitu membukakan pintu, Emi yang disalahkan.

"Aku harus bagaimanaaa!?"

"_I'm home_," ujar sesosok pemuda cantik beriris violet yang baru saja memasuki rumah. Emi yang mendengar itu langsung tersadar dari ringkukannya.

"_Welcome back_, Leon-_chan_," sapa Emi tersenyum senang begitu tahu sepupu kebanggaannya itu sudah kembali dari― "Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Emi kemudian. Si pirang, Souryuu Leon, tanpa ekspresi berjalan menuju ruang tengah lalu duduk di sofa.

"Dokter sudah memberiku macam-macam obat, Emi. _So don't worry about me_," jawab Leon menunjukan sebuah kantong yang isinya berbagai macam obat untuk dipakai seorang _uke_. Emi menghela nafas lega. Ia bersikeras menganjurkan Leon agar pergi ke rumah sakit untuk merawat bagian belakangnya yang sakit itu.

"Daigo dan Argos juga sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, _maybe home tomorrow_," lanjut si violet kemudian membuat Emi mengerucutkan bibirnya seketika. Ia masa bodoh apa yang terjadi dengan dua orang aneh yang seenaknya tinggal di rumahnya ini. Bahkan Emi berharap agar Argos dan Daigo tidak datang kesini lagi.

* * *

...

"Agricia, kau..." Wylace tak sanggup berkata-kata. Hatinya begitu sakit begitu menerima kenyataan yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini... Kepercayaannya, cintanya pada Agricia hanya alat. Perasaan cintanya tak lebih dari jembatan yang dipakai untuk menyebrang saja. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau menipuku, Agricia..."

Agricia menggeleng pelan, andaikan bisa, ia ingin menggapai Wylace saat ini. Memeluknya, dan mengatakan kalau semua ini tidak benar. Semua ini salah. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menipunya, sama sekali tidak bermaksud...

Tapi rantai kuat yang dipasangkan Eathle pada tubuhnya membuat Agricia tak bisa bergerak kemanapun. Setiap kali Agricia berusaha untuk lepas, yang ada hanyalah bunyi gesekan rantai dan rasa sakit akibat adanya mantra pada rantai itu. Tapi... Tapi Agricia rela... Ia rela sakit, ia rela kalau tubuhnya harus hilang karena ia melawan mantra rantai hitam itu untuk lepas. Karena seberapapun sakitnya, semua itu tidak sebanding dengan... "Wylace, kumohon... Ini, ini salah paham... Ini tidak seperti yang kau dengar―"

"CUKUP, AGRICIA! AKU MUAK MENDENGAR SUARAMU!" bentak Wylace sembari meremat kasar rambut coklatnya frustasi. Agricia terhenyak, ini... ini pertama kali Wylace membentaknya. Padahal sejak tangannya terulur untuk membebaskan Agricia dari penjara kotor itu, tak sekalipun Wylace memperlakukannya kasar, lewat perkataan sekalipun.

"Wylace, tolong dengarkan―"

Kini iris _emerald _Wylace menatap tajam ke arah Agricia, "KUBILANG AKU MUAK MENDENGAR SUARAMU!"

Sedangkan Eathle di belakang Agricia yang terkunci rantai hanya menyunggingkan senyum iblis. Ia berhasil. Ia berhasil menyebarkan gosip palsu dan menanamkan bibir kebencian di hati Pangeran Wylace. Bibit kebencian yang akan menghapus perasaan suka antara pangeran dan putri... Bibit kebencian yang akan segera membawa Eathle pada tujuannya. "Agricia, sudahlah... Ia sudah membencimu, dia tidak akan pernah menyukaimu lagi," bisik Eathle dengan nada lembut namun menusuk itu.

Agricia mengernyitkan dahinya, kedua matanya terasa panas dan berair. "Ti-Tidak, Wy-Wylace..."

"Yang sekarang hanya ada aku, Agricia. Whalvagor Eathle, bukan Wylace," kini jemari-jemari Eathle yang putih mulus mulai membelai wajah Agricia, membelai properti milik Wylace yang berhasil direbutnya dengan cara busuk.

_Tes._

"Ukh, tidak... Eathle, kumohon lepas... Hiks..." Sekuat apapun sang putri menahan air matanya, ia tak mampu. Rasanya sakit dan pedih, ribuan pedang menghunus seluk beluk hatinya dan dikoyak seenaknya. Perasaannya pada Wylace apa hanya berakhir sampai disini? Agricia berusaha menggerak-gerakan tangannya ingin lepas, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit yang didapatnya.

_Tes._

"Tidak akan, kau milikku selamanya, Agricia. Kekuatan terkutukmu juga tubuhmu, semuanya milikku..." lalu Eathle menarik rantai yang mengikat tubuh itu sampai Agricia menangis kesakitan. Ia menarik pergi Agricia menjauh dari Wylace yang sedang terpuruk.

"Tidak, Wylace―!"

_**BRAAAAKKK!**_

"AICHI!?" Emi yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamar Aichi (dengan memakai propertinya seperti panci, kuali, korek api, segelas garpu, spatula panas, tali tambang, lipstik, semprotan anti nyamuk, dan masih banyak lagi) memasang wajah syok begitu menemukan kakaknya dalam kondisi dililit selimut, dipegang wajahnya oleh Ren, dan... menangis...

Aichi memasang wajah horror melihatnya―begitu juga Kai dan Ren yang sudah serius-seriusnya berperan―. Bagaimana bisa adiknya itu masuk, padahal pintu kamarnya sudah― "E-Emi, ini bisa aku jelaskan..."

"KAAAALIIIAAAAN BERDUAAAA KEPARAAAAT! SUDAAH DIBERII PELAJAARAAAN KEMARIN NGGAK KAPOK-KAPOK, HAH!? DAN SEKARANG AICHI SAMPAI MENANGIS!? KALI INI KUPASTIKAN AKU BISA MEMATAHKAN TULANG SUMSUM KALIAN SEBELUM KALIAN KELUAR DARI RUMAH INIII!"

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan, lho, ya~" sahut Leon yang ternyata pelaku dari _un-lock_nya pintu Aichi. Dengan santainya pria campuran Jepang-Amerika itu pergi tanpa tahu-menahu dan peduli setelah membantu Emi untuk membobol perkakas pintu kamar Aichi. Oh, sepertinya setelah ini selesai, Aichi harus segera memotong jambul kembar tiga sepupunya itu karena―

_**BRUAAKKK! PRAAANGG!**_

"GYAAAAAA!"

"A-AMPUUN!"

* * *

―_Flashback Off__―_

Mengingat kejadian tragis yang baru terjadi kemarin itu membuat Aichi maklum kalau Kai dan Ren absen hari ini. Ia berharap luka yang dialami Kai dan Ren tidak seberapa parah, bagaimana kalau nanti Aichi dan Emi dituduh melakukan penganiyaan pada keduanya? Setelah berpisah dari Kamui, Aichi pun masuk ke kelasnya dengan tidak bersemangat.

Rasanya... Kosong.

Biasanya, Kai atau Ren pasti ada padanya sekarang. Tertawa bersamanya. Makan bersama. Tapi sekarang...

"Aichiii! Jangan bengong disana! Oh, demi pete nyamuk, ayo kesini! Aku ajari kau _game_ baru!" seru Morikawa yang ternyata sedang asyik bermain _Trading Card Game_ baru dengan Izaki.

Aichi tertawa kecil mendengarnya, lalu ia mengangguk dan menghampiri meja Morikawa. "Ba-Baiklah..."

...Tapi sekarang, sekalipun ia bersama teman baiknya―Morikawa dan Izaki―rasanya tetap terasa kosong. Rasanya ia rindu... Rindu pada kehangatan yang diberikan Kai maupun Ren. Ia merindukan keduanya sekarang...

* * *

...

Emi melangkah ringan menuju telepon rumah yang berada di dekat rak sepatu. Di tangannya terdapat selembar kertas bertuliskan nomor telepon entah terhubung kemana. Raut wajah gadis itu cukup serius, sepertinya ini masalah penting. Begitu sampai di telepon, ia terlebih dahulu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap kondisi sedang aman.

"Yup, mama dan Leon-_chan _sepertinya tidur. Baguslah," lalu Emi mulai mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan nomor sambung. Dengan pelan-pelan tentunya, ia tidak ingin membangunkan penghuni rumah dan menganggu privasinya ini.

Menunggu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya panggilan tersambung dan diangkat dari sana.

_-"Halo, dengan Iwakami."-_

"Ha-Halo, aku Sendou Emi, apa Iwakami Mai ada?" tanya Emi dengan suara imutnya juga penuh sopan santun.

_-"Oh, teman Mai, ya? Iya, Mai ada. Biar kupanggilkan, tunggu sebentar, ya."-_

Lalu terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dari arah sana. Emi menunggu sambil memainkan kabel sambungan teleponnya yang bewarnah merah.

_-"Halo, Emi-chan, ya?"-_

"Ah, Mai-_chan_! Apa aku menganggumu?" tanya Emi takut-takut.

_-"Hahaha, tidak, kok. Aku sedang menonton Moecha. Ada apa?"-_

Emi menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya... Akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk dirinya yang merupakan gadis gagah perkasa untuk― "Mai-_chan_, sebenarnya aku butuh bantuanmu. Bukan masalah pelajaran, tapi mengenai keselamatan kakak-kakakku!"

_-"Eh?!"-_

* * *

...

_Tok Tok._

"..."

_Tok Tok._

"Ck, _who are ya_? Masuk saja!" bentak Daigo merasa tidur siangnya di kamar pasien terganggu karena suara ketukan pintu yang cukup kencang dari pintu kamar pasiennya. Paling-paling itu dokter yang ingin bilang kalau ia menderita kanker panci karena banyak pukulan panci di tubuhnya, atau suster-suster yang numpang lewat karena pesona dirinya sekalipun sedang babak belur―_Jgrek._

"Sopan sekali, padahal aku sengaja menjengukmu sekalipun bagian bawah tubuhku masih nyeri," sindir sesosok figur yang tadi mengetok pintu membuat Daigo menganga lebar. Sampai-sampai majalah yang sedang dibacanya tadi terjatuh ke lantai. Daigo sama sekali tidak menduga kalau pujaan hatinya itu akan datang menjenguknya―

"Le-Leon-_chan_..."

"Yah, sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja. Maaf menganggumu, _I'm go_," dengan itu Leon pun meletakan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang tadi dibawahnya ke pinggir pintu dan membalikan tubuhnya. Sontak Daigo membelalak matanya,

"W-_Wait_! _Wait_! Leon-_chan_, _I'm sorry_! Aku kira tadi dokter atau perawat waria yang datang! Maafkan aku, _ne_? Ayo temani aku_, I'm so lonely here_~" rayu Daigo berharap kalau pujaan hatinya yang berwajah cantik itu akan berubah pikiran. Tanpa ekspresi, si pirang pun kembali masuk ke kamar rawat Daigo dan menutup pintunya. Diambilnya lagi sekeranjang buah-buahan yang tadi menganggur di sisi pintu dan membawakannya menghampiri Daigo.

"_Fine then_," Daigo tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar Leon berkata demikian. Begitu Leon duduk di sampingnya, tanpa disuruh si _honey-brown_ pun langsung mencubit gemas pipi putih Leon. Ia begitu merindukan pria manis ini karena harus dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa hari. Kenapa? Sudah jelas karena serangan dari Emi di hari itu sungguh cetar membahana.

"Ck, Daigo―Jangan cubit aku!" omel Leon berusaha menarik tangan Daigo yang sedang mencubit pipi putihnya itu. Si _honey-brown_ tertawa garing melihat tingkah pujaan hatinya yang sungguh menggemaskan ini. Siapa yang nggak rela buang-buang uang pesawat tujuan Amerika-Jepang demi mengejar dirinya?

"Heeh, habisnya pipimu kenyal sekali, sih~ Heran, ada saja laki-laki sepertimu. Sudah cantik, kulitnya juga terawat, aku yakin banyak wanita cemburu padamu, _Dear_~" sahut si rambut coklat tidak bermaksud mengejek. Leon hanya terdiam mendengar itu, dia sendiri juga heran kenapa bisa tubuhnya terawat seperti ini. Kini cubitan itu berganti menjadi belaian lembut, membelai pipi seputih porselen itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas itu_. I hate it_," akhirnya Leon berkomentar, masih dengan tatapan _stoic_-nya yang diyakini Aichi sangat mirip dengan Kai. Daigo pun menghela nafas lembut, cukup dengan memandangnya saja membuatnya terasa melayang di surga.

"_Dear_, bisakah kau berbaring disampingku? _I'm want to hug you, Honey_," ucap Daigo kemudian dengan nada yang sulit diartikan. Si pirang tersentak mendengarnya, lalu ia melihat ke arah Daigo yang sudah menggeser posisi tidurnya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian yang lega. Leon yang mengerti akan hal itu pun menurut saja dengan polosnya, tanpa tahu Daigo diam-diam menyeringai karena ide iblisnya berjalan dengan mulus.

"Tidak sempit?" tanya Leon begitu ia sudah membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyamankan posisi. Daigo menggeleng pelan, lalu tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memeluk pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di helaian pirang Leon, meresap harumnya _gummy-fruit_ disana.

"Daigo, jangan berlama. Nanti bagaimana kalau dilihat dokter dan perawat yang datang?"

"Justru aku ingin berlama-lama memelukmu seperti ini, _Dear_. Tubuhmu benar-benar guling yang ideal untukku, hmm~" Daigo mengeratkan pelukannya dengan lembut. Leon menghela nafas pendek, menunjukan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Sebenarnya ia menurut karena takut Daigo yang stress butuh adaptasi dari Amerika ke Jepang.

Sudah sejak lama Argos dan Daigo bersaing untuk merebut cintanya. Pertama kali Leon mulai bersekolah di _Sadencil Highschool_ ―sekolahnya di Amerika―, barulah ia bertemu dengan Daigo yang notabene pewaris dari perusahaan _Whitney Corp_ yang ternama disana. Awalnya, Leon hanya heran mengapa Daigo sering memperhatikannya sekalipun mereka belum berkenalan. Tapi akhirnya si pirang tak ambil pusing, ia cuek saja.

Juga Argos yang ternyata anak dari kepala sekolah disana, pertama kali bertemu dengan Leon saat si pirang dipilih untuk menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Tadinya Leon juga tidak ambil pusing, toh dengan otaknya yang licik dalam berstrategi, membantu seorang pewaris _Sadencil Highschool_ bukan masalah baginya.

Sampai suatu hari, kenyataan yang membuatnya serasa tersambar petir cetar membahana pun tiba. Daigo menyukainya, Argos juga menyukainya. Mereka sama-sama memedam rasa cinta pada Leon sejak awal mereka berpandang yang padahal si pirang tidak sadar akan hal itu. Seperti biasa, Leon cuek saja. Ia tidak peduli mereka mencintainya atau apa, tapi ternyata cuek bukan bearti masalah akan selesai...

Mereka mengejarnya... mengejar cinta Leon. Dengan cara apapun. Setiap hari mereka terus bersaing satu sama lain dan tidak mau mengalah. Sampai _uke-uke_ lainnya yang sudah mengantri untuk Daigo maupun Argos di_ skip_ secara instan.

"Daigo?" panggil Leon setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan mesra di ranjang pasien―ralat, hanya Daigo yang memeluk. Daigo yang tadinya terdiam pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari kepala pirang Leon agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Ada apa, _Dear_?" tanya Daigo lembut.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, sudah jam tiga sore," jawab Leon membuat Daigo merengut kecewa. Padahal ia sudah senang begitu tahu Leon datang menjenguknya, kalau perlu ia ingin seharian Leon disini menemaninya. Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali, rutuk Daigo dalam hati.

"Heeh, _why_? Jangan pergi dulu, kau 'kan baru sebentar disinii~" rengek Daigo dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat manja dan memeluk erat Leon tidak mau lepas. Si pirang menghela nafas mendengarnya, sudah ia duga akan begini.

"_Sorry_, aku cukup lama menjenguk kamar Argos tadi. Padahal aku sudah datang ke rumah sakit dari jam satu untuk menjenguk kalian," ujar Leon tanpa sadar ucapannya membuat api cemburu mulai membakari si _honey-brown_.

'_Ternyata aku dinomorduakan!?'_ batin Daigo berteriak depresi.

"E-Eh!? _It's not fair, Dear_! Itu artinya kau menjengukku tak sampai setengah jam!?" protes Daigo tidak terima. Masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Leon mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, Daigo? Tadi Argos terus menahanku untuk tidak pergi dari kamar inapnya," sahut Leon berusaha melakukan pembelaan. Tapi memang pada kenyataannya begitu, kok. Argos terus menahan Leon agar tidak pergi cukup lama tadi, jadi waktu jenguknya untuk Daigo terpotong drastis. "Dan sekarang aku sudah harus pulang karena―Ahh!" ucapan Leon terputus begitu dirasakannya sebuah tangan meremas selangkahannya yang masih berbalut celana.

Leon menatap _horror_ ke arah Daigo yang menyeringai iblis ke arahnya. Oh, tidak, Leon salah besar kalau harus kelewatan jujur di depan _seme_ yang cemburu karena― "Jam jenguk rumah sakit ini masih lama, jadi aku harus menghukummu dulu karena berani menomor-duakan aku dari Kaleng Ikan itu, _Dear_~" bisik Daigo dengan suara beratnya yang sanggup membuat Leon gemetaran.

"Ti-Tidak, jangan disini―" dan sekarang remasan Daigo pada selangkahannya semakin membrutal. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah si pirang yang kini hanya mampu berpegangan erat pada pundak Daigo dan mendesah. "Aaahh―!"

* * *

...

Aichi menatap ke arah ponselnya dengan ragu-ragu. Sejak pulang sekolah, Aichi terus bergelinding di ranjangnya sembari memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk nanti di-_sms_-kan pada Kai dan Ren. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar dan melakukan aktifitas apapun sejak tahu Kai dan Ren absen tadi. Apa sebegitu parahnya serangan Emi sampai mereka tak sanggup melangkahkan kakinya ke sekolah? Aichi sungguh cemas. Kai dan Ren selalu menolongnya dan sekarang ini yang mereka dapat? Penganiyaan tragis yang membuat absen mereka jadi kosong?

"Apa aku tulis _'Bagaimana kabar kalian'_, ya? Ah, tidak, tidak! Lebih baik _'Apa kalian sakit? Aku mencemaskan kalian.'_ Eh, tidak, tidak!" Aichi terus berpikir bagaimana caranya merangkai kata yang pas. Duh, padahal hanya _sms_, lho. Berpikirnya sampai seperti seorang_ uke_ yang ingin menulis cinta untuk _seme _ter_populer _sedunia.

"Duh, tenanglah, Aichii!" omel si _bluenette_ pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu Aichi kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, menenangkan diri sejenak. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul empat sore. Emi sedari tadi mondar-mandir di ruang tengah mencemaskan Leon yang tak kunjung pulang, padahal mereka sudah janji untuk pergi ke toko buku yang baru buka hari ini.

"Baiklah, begini saja!" Aichi pun memantapkan apa isi pesan yang nanti harus dikirimnya. Dengan tangan lentiknya ia mulai mengetik isi pesan untuk dikirim ke Kai Toshiki juga Suzugamori Ren nanti.

* * *

...

_Ring Ring Ring!_

"Mh?" Kai menggeliat malas di kasur tidurnya begitu mendengar dering ponselnya berbunyi. _'Siapa kirim sms sore-sore begini? Apa Miwa?' _pikirnya ogah-ogahan. Sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena kemarin dihajar Sendou Emi masih belum hilang. Jujur saja, Kai lebih pilih kepeleset jatuh ke selokan daripada harus berurusan dengan calon adik iparnya itu.

Serius, rasanya sakit sekali. Dipukul dengan panci dan sapu lidi, dilempar dengan garpu dan kuali, belum tiba-tiba dipukul spatula panas. Bukan _double damage_ lagi, tapi _immortal damage_! Makanya tadi pagi, jangankan pergi ke sekolah, bangun dari ranjang ke dapur ingin sarapan saja susahnya bukan main. Bergerak seinci saja, tubuhnya langsung nyeri semua. Ia berharap sakitnya cepat sembuh dan besok ia bisa pergi ke sekolah, kalau tidak bisa banyak ketinggalan pelajaran nanti.

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Ponselnya berdering lagi, dan akan terus berdering sebelum pesannya dilihat. Dengan malas, Kai pun meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Siapa tahu itu pesan penting dari Miwa―_Klik klik._

_From: Sendou Aichi_

_Kai-san, kenapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah? Apa luka yang kemarin cukup parah?_

Kai cengo seketika begitu membaca pesan singkat itu. Kalau dari Miwa, sih, biasa saja. Kalau dari orang tua-nya juga biasa saja. Tapi ini... Tapi ini dari Aichi!? Ini merupakan _sms_ pertama yang membuat Kai menjadi bahagia tak karuan. Ya, walaupun tatapannya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi, sih. Tapi tetap saja hatinya senang dengan membaca pesan singkat ini. Aichi mengkhawatirkannya. Itu artinya keberadaan Kai sudah diakui olehnya, sampai-sampai saat ia tidak masuk pun membuat Aichi merasa khawatir dan kehilangan.

Tanpa sadar, Kai tersenyum lembut...

* * *

...

_Drrrrt... Drrrt..._

"Eh?" Ren yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca naskah drama di meja belajarnya pun menghentikan aktifitasnya begitu ponsel bewarna merah darah miliknya bergetar. Ya, daripada ia menganggur di rumah, Ren memilih untuk menghafal naskah dialog drama, jadi saat latihan nanti tinggal dipraktekan saja.

Tapi jujur saja, ia bisa duduk di depan meja belajar bukan bearti sekujur tubuhnya tidak terasa ngilu dan sakit karena kejadian kemarin. Calon adik iparnya itu sungguh-sungguh ganas bagaikan monster yang tidak beraksi selama satu abad. Sampai-sampai ia susah tidur malamnya, dan paginya ia kesiangan dan terpaksa absen. "Siapa sore-sore begini _sms_? Semoga saja bukan dari _fans-fans _mengerihkan seperti waktu itu, kalau tidak terpaksa aku harus ganti nomor ponsel lagi..." keluh Ren dengan _baby-face_nya lalu mengambil ponsel itu dan mengecek isi _sms_ yang didapatnya.

_From: Aichi no ukee_

_Ren-san, kenapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah? Apa karena kejadian kemarin di rumahku?_

"Demi koala nyebur di sungai es, Aichi _no ukee_!?" seru Ren sedikit syok membacanya. Sungguh tidak disangka, absennya Ren hari ini membuat si _bluenette_ sampai mengirim_ sms_ segala. Padahal biasanya Aichi enggan dan selalu Ren yang kirim_ sms_ duluan. Si _crimson_ menghela nafas lembut seiring senyuman tulus tersungging di bibirnya. Rasanya senang begitu membacanya, walau itu hanya sekedar pesan singkat saja.

Tapi itu petanda bahwa Aichi peduli padanya, Aichi mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ini langkah baik untuk merebut hatinya, bukan?

* * *

...

"EEEHHH!? JADI LEON-KUN AKAN SEKOLAH DI KAMONATSUKI HIGH SCHOOL!?"

"Duh, tenanglah, Aichi~ Suaramu bisa membuat tetangga bangun, lho~" nasehat Shizuka sembari menutup kedua telinganya, teriakan putra sulungnya itu memang dahsyat tanpa tandingannya. Sontak Aichi langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Ma-Maaf," ujar Aichi dengan suara pelan. Tapi tetap saja semua itu tidak mengusir rasa terkejutannya. Ia pikir sepupunya satu itu dikirim dari sekolah _Sadencil Highschool_ ke sekolah yang jauh lebih ternama, tapi ternyata―

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leon yang baru turun dari lantai dua dan memperlihatkan penampilannya dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan seragam Aichi. Shizuka tersenyum manis lalu menghampiri Leon dan membantunya membetulkan posisi dasi.

"_How cute_, Leon-_kun_!" puji Shizuka gemas. Setelah posisi dasi seragam Leon sudah benar, tak lupa ia membelai pipi porselen Leon yang begitu terawat dan halus, seperti boneka saja.

"_Thanks, aunt_..."

Dan kenyataannya baru didapat Aichi pagi ini, yaitu kenyataan dimana ternyata Leon bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Aichi―Kamonatsuki _Highschool_―. Entah Aichi ingin bersyukur atau apa menerima kabar ini. Berbeda dengan Emi yang sangat membanggakan dan menyayangi Leon, si _bluenette_ justru ngeri dengannya.

Terkadang, dengan wajah polosnya yang tak berdosa, sering kali Leon berbicara blak-blakan. Aichi sedikit ngeri begitu tahu Daigo dan Argos masuk rumah sakit kemarin juga karena Leon yang menceritakan soal _itu_―dengan wajah tidak berdosanya pula―. Lalu Kai dan Ren kemarin absen juga karena Leon yang justru membantu Emi untuk membobol perkakas pintu kamarnya. _Damn_!

"Nah, kalian berdua hati-hati di jalan, ya! Aichi, bantu Leon-_kun_ kalau dia butuh sesuatu, dia masih butuh adaptasi dari Amerika ke Jepang, lho..." seru Shizuka dengan wajah cerianya melambai-lambai pada sosok Aichi dan Leon yang sudah keluar dari pagar rumah.

"I-Iya, ma. Kami berangkat!" balas Aichi dengan senyum manis khasnya. Untung saja Kai maupun Ren tidak melihatnya, kalau tidak mungkin mereka akan langsung menerjang dan menyerang Aichi saat itu juga.

* * *

...

Tak terasa berjalan di jalanan kota Jepang yang mulai ramai di pagi hari, akhirnya Aichi dan Leon pun sampai di sekolah. Banyak murid-murid berlalu lalang di sekitar sekolah, seperti hari-hari sekolah sebelumnya. Aichi melirik sebentar ke arah Leon yang sedang asyik-asyik melihat bagian depan sekolahnya mulai hari ini.

"Ayo, Leon-kun, kita masuk," ajak Aichi menyadarkan si pirang. Tanpa ekspresi, Leon pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Aichi. Beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang lantas terhenti pandangannya pada Aichi dan Leon. Tentu saja, meskipun Aichi bukan murid yang populer karena pelajaran maupun olahraga, tapi dia digelarkan _Uke-sama_ di sekolah ini. Siapa yang tak kenal padanya? Dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada Leon yang memang baru hari itu menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini.

"Psst, siapa itu yang disamping Uke-sama? Apa gebetannya?"

"Keren juga, ya! Rambutnya pirang, jangan-jangan orang barat?"

"Putih sekali kulitnya, rasanya aku ingin menyentuhnya! Dia siapa-nya Uke-sama, sih?"

Bisikan-bisikan murid mulai cetar membahana membahas Leon. Aichi yang tahu itu hanya menundukan wajahnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia harap sepupunya ini tidak jadi bahan gosipan sebagai murid baru disini.

"Aichi―Eh?" Katsuragi Kamui yang baru saja datang ke sekolah dan bermaksud menyapa satu-satunya sahabatnya di sekolah―Aichi―berhenti sesaat. _'Siapa itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya...'_ batin Kamui berguman pelan. Pandangan _crimson_-nya tertuju pada sosok berambut pirang yang berjalan sejajar dengan Aichi menuju pintu masuk sekolah.

Niatan menyapa diurungkan Kamui tanpa sadar, justru Kamui sekarang malah membuntuti mereka―Aichi dan si pirang―. _'Duh, kenapa aku jadi penguntit seperti ini, sih? Hanya menyapa, Kamui! Hanya menyapa!'_ omel_ inner_ Kamui dalam hatinya. Di hatinya beribu pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk si figur pirang terus berjibun.

'_Siapa, ya dia? Apa murid baru? Sepertinya orang-orang juga melihat anak itu dengan tatapan penasaran...'_ pikir Kamui yang sekarang sudah mengekori mereka diam-diam masuk ke dalam sekolah. Para murid-murid Kamonatsuki yang memang sudah mengenal _Uke-sama_ pun banyak mempertanyakan tentang Leon, namun sepertinya yang ditatap sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun.

"Psst, siapa itu?"

"Maksudmu anak berambut pirang yang ada disamping Uke-sama? Entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya..."

"Apa-apaan itu? Apa jangan-jangan dia mencampakan Kai dan Suzugamori lalu berpindah hati?"

'_EEH!?'_ batin Kamui berteriak syok saat tanpa sadar mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa murid _uke _yang tampak cemburu atau sejenisnya. Begitu dilihatnya Leon dan Aichi semakin menjauh, buru-buru Kamui segera menyusulnya. Rasa penasarannya semakin besar. Siapa si pirang itu? Benarkah dia orang yang disukai Aichi?

Diantara dua seme, manakah yang akan Aichi pilih?

* * *

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Haloo, minna-san! XDD Akhirnya chapter 11 kelar juga, apa ini termasuk lama update-nya? Gong Xi Fa Cai, ya bagi yang merayakan! Angpao, dong~ *minta-dengan-muka-tak-berdosa* /digebukpembacaramerame/. Huhuhu, karena author takut cerita dengan alur santai terkesan membosankan, ahirnya author cari ke berbagai referensi untuk konflik-konflik fanfic ini. Kami usahakan tidak sampai angsty, karena genre fanfic ini memang bukan angsty! X"DD Nggak ada kan pembaca yang jantungan karena ada sedikit(?) lime DaiLeon? Atau malah kecewa karena lemon/lime-nya di skip? Author bingung, diantara mau kasih lemon atau nggak, pembacanya cerewet, sih, satu mau satu kagak. Hah, hidup memang berat... /dihajarlagi/ /bercanda-kok-bercanda-doang-piss-ya/ XDD

Gomenasai, nggak bisa balas review satu-satu karena faktor kesibukan. Ini aja bela-belain update walau tugas dan angpao menumpuk(?), jangan marah ya minna? XDD Review ditunggu! Semakin banyak review, update akan semakin diusahakan! :DD

Sign,

Hyucchi / IllushaCerbeast / SakiGane


	12. Don't Misunderstanding

"Pagi, Kai!" sapa Miwa tersenyum semangat begitu melihat teman akrabnya, Kai Toshiki, baru saja masuk ke kelas. Untungnya bel masuk sekolah masih lima menit lagi.

Seperti biasa, Kai tidak membalas sapaan Miwa. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya membalas dengan lirikan singkat saja, kemudian duduk di kursinya yang berada pas di belakang kursi Miwa. "Kau seperti biasa, ya, nggak berubah, hehehe..." ledek Miwa dengan cengiran khasnya. Dan Kai hanya memejamkan matanya mendengar itu.

"...Tidak perlu bicara yang tidak penting," sahut Kai singkat, setidaknya tidak tega juga kalau terus mencueki sahabat baiknya itu. Ini merupakan hari pertama Kai masuk sekolah sejak ia absen dua hari karena _kecelakaan maut_ di rumah Aichi waktu itu. Miwa memasang tampang datar sebentar lalu menautkan alisnya.

"Kelihatannya kamu santai sekali, ya? Apa nggak cemas?" tanya Miwa dengan tatapan ingin tahunya. Kai mendelik bingung. Apa maksud Miwa? Setahu Kai, hari ini tak ada ulangan atau tugas penting, ambil nilai praktek juga kosong. Atau―

"Maksudmu?"

"Belum dengar, ya? Katanya Uke-_sama_ dekat dengan murid pertukaran pelajar asal Amerika yang datang kemarin, pas hari absenmu yang kedua," jelas Miwa sembari menghela nafas santai. Langsung saja Kai tertohok mendengarnya. Aichi-nya? Pujaan hati nomor satunya? Dekat dengan murid pertukaran pelajar?

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara Dua Seme**

.

Part 12

.

**M**ade By © _**Hyucchi**_ (IllushaCerbeast)

.

**D**isclaimer: We don't own _**Cardfight! Vanguard**_ ever! Kalau _**CV **_milik kami, pasti cerita ini akan menjadi film bioskop, lol XDD

.

**R**ate: **M** (_for lime only__. Lemon? Idk~_)

.

**P**airing(s): KaiAichi, RenAichi, KaiAichiRen, KamuiEmi, DaiLeon, ArLeon, DaiLeonAr_._

.

**WARNING**(s): Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, OOC, Non-Canon, Setting AU, fail Romance, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ.**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

_From: Leon-kun_

_Aichi, nanti jam istirahat datang ke kelasku._

Aichi hanya menghela nafas pendek begitu membaca pesan itu―diam-diam―di jam pelajaran kelasnya. Kelihatannya Leon tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya selama di sekolah. Tapi si pemilik gelar Uke-_sama_ itu memakluminya karena Leon sangat butuh adaptasi dari Amerika ke Jepang. Dan Aichi sebagai sepupunya harus bisa menjaganya baik-baik.

Dari kemarin, dimana hari pertama Leon masuk, memang si pirang yang memintanya untuk selalu mendatangi kelas Leon tiap jam istirahat di kelas 1-1, dimana kelas yang isinya hanya murid-murid rajin dan berprestasi, berbeda sekali dengan kelas Aichi di 1-5. Sebetulnya Aichi tak mempermasalahkan itu,

Tapi...

Karena kelakuannya yang sedikit berbeda―mendatangi kelas orang lain―membuat perhatian orang sekitar terpusat padanya, juga pada Leon yang notabene murid baru disana. Aichi tidak terlalu mengerti pandangan-pandangan semua murid padanya setiap kali ia dan Leon berbarengan―entah di kantin, di kelas, atau pulang sekolah―. Mereka hanya berbisik-bisik di belakang dan tidak berani datang langsung pada Aichi untuk bertanya.

* * *

...

"Leon-_kun_, ma-maaf lama! Tadi aku ke toilet dulu," seru Aichi yang baru saja memasuki kelas 1-1 di jam istirahat pertama. Si pirang hanya melirik Aichi dengan tatapan angkuh khas-nya.

"Hei, kau. Minggir dari sana," ujar Leon dengan nada beratnya pada orang yang duduk di depannya. Dan orang itu dengan takut-takut langsung pergi menjauh. Aichi yang baru saja datang ke tempat duduk Leon pun tak mengerti kenapa siswa yang duduk di depan Leon tadi pergi dengan mudahnya. "Duduk disana," kata Leon terdengar memerintah.

Aichi mengangguk patuh dan menarik kursi dari meja depan berhadapan dengan meja Leon. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau gaya bicara Leon seperti memerintahnya, atau mungkin itu kebiasaan Leon yang merupakan anak orang kaya dan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan? Entahlah, Aichi tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Si _bluenette _mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari kantong yang dibawahnya.

"Hari ini makan apa?" tanya Leon sembari bertopang dagu. Hanya saja Aichi meneguk ludahnya pelan melihat tatapan Leon yang sedikit sanggar untuk ukuran anak baru. Tapi Aichi tak berani mengutarakan pendapatnya, bisa diapakan dia nanti. Argos dan Daigo saja bisa _dikirim_ Leon ke rumah sakit, dan kecelakaan hari Minggu kemarin juga Leon penyebabnya. Lagipula Leon itu sepupunya, Emi pun sampai membanggakannya. Jadi Aichi sendiri tak boleh berpikiran buruk.

"Hari ini makan Omelet, masakan handalan Mama," jawab Aichi tersenyum kecil mengingat kalau itu adalah masakan paling enak buatan mamanya yang pernah si _shappire_ cicipi. Namun sepertinya Leon tampak enggan begitu mendengar kata 'Omelet'.

"Ke-Kenapa? Kau tidak suka Omelet?" tanya Aichi balik sepertinya tahu apa yang dimaksud dari raut masam si pirang. Leon mengangguk instan. Aichi menghela nafas melihat itu,

"Jangan begitu, Leon-_kun_. Ini tetap makanan, coba dulu, kau pasti akan menyukainya," nasehat Aichi dengan tatapan cukup tegar entah darimana ia pelajari. Padahal biasanya Aichi hanya mampu menunduk malu, atau tersipu-sipu, dan sebagainya. Lagipula Leon itu setahun lebih mudah dari Aichi, artinya si _bluenette_ lebih dewasa, 'kan?

"Baiklah..." Leon tampak menurut begitu Aichi menasehatinya begitu.

* * *

...

"Siapa itu? Ck, padahal murid pindahan, tapi jago sekali dia mengambil hati Aichi _no ukee_-ku sejak aku absen, boleh juga..." guman sesosok pemuda berambut merah mengintip aktifitas pujaan hatinya dari kejauhan. Atau lebih tepatnya dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Sekalipun kemarin ia sempat sekarat, tapi Ren bela-belain masuk sekolah tak mau kalah dari Kai.

Siapa tahu kalau Ren absen lagi, nanti Kai akan mengambil kesempatan bersama Aichi lebih lama darinya dan Ren tidak mau hal itu terjadi! Si _crimson_ itu bersumpah akan memenangkan cinta Sendou Aichi, ia adalah sumber obsesi Ren yang ternomor satu dan tiada tandingannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Tapi apa daya, ia begitu terpukul begitu dikabari burung kakak tua kalau Aichi sekarang dekat dengan murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Hei, ini tidak adil! Batin Ren berteriak demikian. Apa hanya karena orang itu pernah bersekolah dari Amerika lalu Aichi langsung jatuh hati pada pemuda berambut pirang itu?

Kini ia mengintip kegiatan Aichi yang sedang mendatangi kelas si murid pindahan yang digosipkan dekat dengan Uke-_sama_ itu. Dari balik sebuah pohon besar. Oh, jangan anggap dia aneh karena ini memang keahlian Ren sebagai anak kerang―ah, maksudnya si tukang bolos yang punya IQ cerdas.

"Ukh..." Ren meremat dadanya sakit begitu melihat pemandangan yang sungguh tak disukainya. Seingatnya, rival tangguhnya dalam merebut Aichi itu hanya Kai. Dan Ren merasa cukup percaya diri untuk menang dari_ Seme_ terpopuler pertama di sekolah itu. Tapi sekarang... dengan mudahnya Aichi tertawa riang bersama si pirang.

"Sejujurnya..." Ren berguman pelan sembari melompat turun dari pohon besar itu tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya. "...Apa yang kurang dariku, Aichi _no ukee_..."

* * *

...

"Haaai~"

"Hu-HUWAA!"

_**BRUAGH!**_

"AAAARGHHH!" Miwa berteriak kesakitan begitu sapaan manisnya malah dibalas dengan teriakan syok Aichi dan hantaman tas sekolah si _bluenette_. Aichi yang menyadari bahwa refleksnya baru saja melukai orang lain langsung berteriak panik.

"Mi-Miwa-_san_! Ku-Kumohon maafkan aku! A-Aku tadi melamun dan kaget begitu Miwa-_san_ menyapaku!" serunya sembari menunduk dan membantu Miwa yang sedang meringis kesakitan untuk berdiri. Sedangkan orang yang tadi berjalan barengan dengan Aichi keluar dari sekolah tidak bergeming, jangankan menunduk untuk membantu, memasang raut cemas pun tidak.

"A-Auch, sekali lagi kau begitu, aku akan menghajar Si Landak itu, ouuh..." Miwa meringis kesakitan sembari memegang jidatnya yang sedikit memerah. Miwa harap otaknya yang pas-pasan tidak langsung jadi idiot karena hantaman keras tadi.

"Ja-Jangan pukul Kai-_san_, pu-pukul aku saja,"

Aichi kembali memasang wajah cemas yang _aduh-oh-sangat-uke_ sampai Miwa yang tadi sedikit emosi pun terdiam―atau lebih tepatnya tidak tegaan untuk mengomel-ngomel di depan anak itu. Iris _silver_ Miwa tertuju pada Leon sebentar sebelum ia bangkir berdiri disusul Aichi yang tadi menunduk untuk menolong Miwa.

"A-Ah, hai! Aku tak pernah melihatmu bersama Aichi sebelumnya," sapa Miwa pada sosok berambut pirang berjambul kembar tiga itu. Tapi Miwa rasa, keramahan hatinya dan senyuman _pepsodent_-nya mungkin akan sulit untuk menaklukan si murid pindahan yang membuat Kai stress seharian ini.

"Hai,"

Hanya satu kata. Singkat. Tak bernada. Dingin.

"O-Oh, iya, Miwa-_san_ belum kenal dengan Leon_-kun_, ya..." sambung Aichi sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut birunya. Miwa menautkan alisnya sebentar.

'_Oh, jadi namanya Leon,'_ batin Miwa berkata demikian. Sejujurnya ia bermaksud untuk memata-matai si pirang, murid pindahan yang dikabarkan sangat dekat dengan Aichi sejak ia menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini. Tak ada yang tahu hubungan mereka, entah kenapa. Bahkan tak ada murid yang berani menyapa Souryuu Leon. _'...Kudengar dari beberapa murid, katanya dia selalu menyendiri dan hanya berbicara dengan Uke-sama...'_

"Leon-_kun_, ayo berkenalan. Dia _senpai_-ku di sekolah ini, namanya Taishi Miwa," ujar Aichi sembari mendorong kecil punggung Leon untuk lebih mendekat pada Miwa.

Si violet memajukan satu dua langkahnya dengan terpaksa, dan sekarang kedua tatapan mereka bertemu. Miwa dan Leon saling tatap dengan suasana hening, sampai-sampai Aichi menjadi canggung sendiri.

"La-lalu..." Aichi pun membuka pembicaraan melihat keduanya tak kunjung berbicara, terutama Miwa yang dikenalnya selalu mudah bergaul dan _easy-going_. "Miwa-_san_, dia Souryuu Leon, dia adalah―"

"Pacar,"

"Hah?" Aichi dan Miwa sama-sama melongo matanya dan melirik ke arah Leon yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Aichi tadi. "Ma-Maksudmu?"

Leon memicing matanya tajam ke arah Miwa, sampai-sampai pemuda beriris _silver _itu sedikit bergidik. "Aichi itu pacarku," sahutnya lagi entah kenapa terdengar memaksa.

"A-APA!?" teriak Miwa tak sanggup untuk menahan rasa keterkejutannya. Dan murid-murid lain yang berlalu lalang di depan sekolah pun ikut terkejut. Aichi membelalak matanya dan menatap bingung ke arah Leon.

"Le-Leon-_kun_, ap―"

"Ayo pulang,"

Lagi-lagi Leon memotong pembicaraan Aichi. Tak mengindahkan Miwa yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri, Leon pun menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Aichi dan menyeret pemuda berstatus _Uke-sama_ itu keluar sekolah. Tanpa sadar, ucapan Leon tadi didengar oleh beberapa orang yang tersangkut dalam pertalian cinta mereka, dan mereka merasakan sakit di hatinya.

* * *

...

'_Pa-Pacar? Tadi dia bilang pacar...?'_ ujar batin Kai sedikit syok mendengarnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam dibalik sebuah pohon mendengar diam-diam introgasi Miwa pada Leon sepulang sekolah. Dan ia merasa tersambar petir cetar cetar membahana begitu pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Leon itu mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Aichi.

Pacar. Sepasang kekasih.

'_Ja-Jadi... Usahaku selama ini sia-sia... Ci-Cinta pertamaku lenyap...' _

Dan sekarang Kai mulai menggalau dengan hebat. Ayolah, selama ini ia tahu musuh besarnya dalam pertalian cinta ini hanya Suzugamori Ren. Dan Kai merasa_ seme _satu itu bisa ia saingi. Toh, usahanya selama ini cukup membuahkan hasil, buktinya Aichi menjadi terkagum-kagum pada permainan basketnya waktu itu.

Tapi sekarang...

'_Tapi aku tak bisa melepasnya, aku sangat menyukai Aichi. Aku sangat mencintainya, apa yang harus aku lakukan...' _

Kai merasa hatinya yang selalu dingin itu menjadi remuk, rasanya perih dan sakit.

* * *

...

"Haish, bagaimana ini... Bagaimana ini..." sesosok gadis tampak mondar-mandir di ruangan klub drama. Sesekali ia menggigit kukunya tanpa arti, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas dan depresi.

Seisi ruangan klub hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya yang mondar-mandir seperti bebek yang kehilangan pantatnya. "Rekka, kurasa kau tidak perlu secemas itu," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan berpostur tubuh langsing bak model, Kourin. Ia merupakan teman akrab Rekka seangkatan.

"Ba-Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Kourin!? Drama-nya tinggal seminggu lagi! Dan sekarang hubungan Suzugamori, Kai, dan Sendou menjadi berantakan karena si murid pindahan itu! Ck, rasanya aku ingin menyingkirkannya! Bagaimana mereka bertiga yang merupakan peran utama drama ini berakting tanpa cinta!?" seru Rekka sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut gelombangnya yang begitu terawat dan indah. Kourin menghela nafas mendengar itu, betul juga apa yang diucapkan Rekka.

Ini memang sudah dua puluh menit sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tapi seisi klub drama tampak belum pulang―kecuali Ren, Kai, dan Aichi―. Mereka mengadakan sebuah rapat penting, membahas masalah hubungan percintaan Aichi dengan Kai dan Ren.

Miwa yang baru saja memberi laporan soal 'berita buruk' itu pun juga tertunduk lesuh. Sekalipun tidak terlalu peduli, tapi Miwa sangat mendukung cinta Kai, sahabat terbaiknya. Karena sejak datangnya Aichi, Miwa bisa melihat berbagai perubahan dari Kai.

Dan sekarang, ia merasa sedih juga melihat Kai yang jadi terpuruk. Sama hal-nya dengan Ren yang selalu ceria mendadak jadi lesuh.

"Tapi Aichi itu 'kan sangat pemalu, dia tidak pernah mendatangi kelasku sekedar untuk menyapa, malah aku yang selalu datang ke kelasnya. Bahkan ia membawa bekal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan si murid pindahan itu," sahut Kamui merasa dinomor-duakan Aichi. Padahal sejak mereka berteman, Kamui selalu mendatangi kelas Aichi dan mengobrol bersama. Betapa terluka hatinya begitu melihat Aichi justru mendatangi kelas Leon dan mereka mengobrol riang tanpa peduli mengenai Kamui.

"Aichi bahkan tak punya waktu untuk bermain denganku," sambung sesosok yang sebetulnya tidak nyambung dengan klub drama, yakni Morikawa―juga Izaki―yang entah sejak kapan muncul disana.

Kamui langsung terperanjat melihat kehadiran dua makhluk halus―eh, maksudnya makhluk asing di klub drama itu. "Geh!? A-Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh!? Aku ini teman baik Aichi jadi aku berhak ikut disini!" sergah Morikawa melakukan pembelaan. Lainnya yang baru menyadari kehadiran Morikawa hanya bisa mengheningkan cipta di tempat. Kamui mengernyitkan dahinya tak senang.

"Aku teman baiknya! Katsuragi Kamui! Bukan kau, dasar Udang Idiot!" maki Kamui yang mulai keluar kebiasaan buruknya, yakni mengata-ngatai orang dengan kata kasar.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Udang Idiot!? Kau yang Idiot, dasar Cebol!" balas Morikawa tidak terima.

"Dan sekarang kalian diabaikan Aichi karena Souryuu Leon," sambung Izaki membuat kedua insan _hot-blooded_ itu langsung tertunduk lesuh―untuk kesekian kalinya―. Keadaan pun kembali hening, masing-masing berpikir cara apa yang bagus untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Kalau tidak, drama besar mereka bisa kacau total!

* * *

...

"Le-Leon-_kun_ apa-apaan tadi? Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu pada Miwa-_san_?" omel Aichi dengan wajah cemberutnya begitu ia berhasil menyeret pelan Leon ke kamarnya setelah pulang sekolah. Leon hanya menautkan alisnya singkat mendengar gerutuan Aichi.

"Memang kau menyukainya?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu," balas Aichi sedikit merengek. Bagaimana pun ia tidak tega melihat Miwa tadi menjadi patung _Liberty_ dadakan karena dengan seenak jidat Leon berkata bahwa ia adalah pacar Aichi. Hei, itu bukan kenyataannya! Karena mereka hanya sepupu, tak lebih.

Leon menghela nafas sebentar. "Sepertinya kau terkenal di sekolah ini, ya?" tanyanya sembari melepas dasi seragam.

Aichi menunduk sesaat, ia bingung mau bercerita bagaimana. Masa ia harus menceritakan insiden 'Tabrakan Segitiga Bermuda' waktu itu sampai berujung pada penggelaran _Uke-sama_ pada dirinya? Oh, tidak! Aichi malu untuk menceritakannya!

"Ti-tidak juga,"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Sejak aku datang ke sekolah ini bersamamu, murid-murid di sekolah tampak memandangi kita dengan tatapan aneh. Kemungkinan besar kau pernah membuat keributan di sekolah sampai namamu melambung, ya 'kan?"

_Jdar._

Aichi merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa pada kepintaran analisis pemuda Souryuu itu. Semua yang diduga Leon memang benar. Tadinya Aichi mengira kalau Leon tak merasa dipandangi, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah besar.

Walau sejujurnya Aichi tak pernah membuat keributan, hanya saja membuat insiden bersejarah yakni 'Tabrakan Segitiga Bermuda' dan langsung menaklukan hati kedua _seme _terpopuler satu sekolahan dalam satu pertemuan saja.

"Ya, la-lalu apa hubungannya dengan..." Aichi menjedah ucapannya begitu Leon yang tadi sibuk memandang keluar jendela kamar Aichi langsung menatap ke arah _shappire_-nya. Tanpa sadar, Leon mengulas sebuah seringai, Aichi bergidik melihatnya.

"Sepertinya asyik kalau aku membuat sandiwara, buktinya saja _senpai_-mu tadi langsung syok. Padahal aku hanya bilang kalau aku pacarmu._ See_? _It's interesting_," ujar Leon masih dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya. Aichi sedikit terkejut, disisi lain menjadi lega. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Leon yang dingin itu jatuh cinta padanya, tapi untung saja Leon hanya ingin bersandiwara.

Aichi terkekeh lembut. "Ahahaha, dasar kau ini―"

_Brak._

Aichi dan Leon bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba dibuka dari luar. Dan disana mereka berdua dapat melihat sesosok figur berambut coklat lembut yang memasang senyum ambigu.

"_Sorry for distrub_, Ai-_chan_. _Can I take him_?" tanya pemuda tinggi itu sembari melirik ke arah Leon. Si pirang mendelik kecil begitu iris violetnya bertubrukan dengan iris _honey-brown_nya.

"E-Eh?" Aichi memiringkan wajahnya dengan tatapan bodoh, pasalnya ia tidak mengerti bahasa inggris. Mengingat itu, si rambut coklat langsung menurut mulutnya sebentar.

"Ma-Maaf, kelepasan lagi. Maksudku, maaf menganggu, Ai-_chan_! Boleh aku membawa Leon-_chan_?" tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan bahasa Jepang yang sedikit kaku. Walau begitu Aichi dapat mengerti.

"Tentu saja," jawab Aichi dengan santainya tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Leon yang ditujukan untuk si _bluenette_. Leon merasakan firasat buruk atas pulangnya―

_Hup._

"Akh, _hey_! Turunkan aku, Daigo!" omel Leon dengan tatapan_ tsundere_-nya begitu pemuda tinggi tadi menghampirinya dan menggendong tubuhnya yang tergolong cukup kecil untuk ukuran anak SMU.

"_No, I can't, Honey. I miss you so much_!" balas figur tadi yang ternyata adalah Daigo sembari tersenyum riang. Ia berjalan keluar kamar Aichi sembari menghirup aroma lembut dari rambut Leon.

"Terima kasih, Ai-_chan_!"

"Sa-Sama-sama," balas Aichi cepat sebelum keduanya berlalu dari kamarnya. Aichi tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas. Sepertinya sepulang dari rumah sakit, Daigo sudah tidak tahan untuk berduaan dengan pujaan hatinya.

_Blam._

"Sama saja seperti Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_―" ucapan Aichi mendadak terhenti begitu Aichi teringat. Ia membelalak kedua _shappire_-nya dan menutup mulutnya pelan.

"Kai-_san_, Ren-_san_..." guman Aichi lagi pada kedua nama yang entah kenapa menghantui hidupnya sejak kapan. Namun, Aichi sangat menyayangi keduanya tanpa terkecuali. Mereka begitu baik kepada Aichi selama ini.

Ah,

Aichi baru ingat kalau tadi di sekolah keduanya nampak aneh. Bahkan saat latihan drama pun, sepertinya kondisi mereka tidak seperti biasanya. Baik Kai maupun Ren, biasanya selalu mendatangi dan mengejar Aichi dari awal sampai pulang sekolah sekalipun. Tapi...

Ya, si _bluenette_ baru tersadar kalau dua hari ini kebanyakan menghabiskan waktu bersama sepupunya yang masih butuh adaptasi. Namun entah kenapa Aichi merasa kehilangan,

...Juga merasa bersalah.

* * *

...

_Bruk._

"Akh, _what are you doing_, _Idiot_!?" maki Leon begitu Daigo membawanya ke dalam kamar tamu, mengunci keduanya, dan sekarang menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke ranjang besar ruangan itu. Daigo hanya tersenyum menanggapi makian Leon, dan senyuman itu sanggup membuat si pirang yang dingin itu bergidik.

Daigo sekarang mulai mendekati Leon yang masih dalam posisi terlentang. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, _Dear_..." bisik Daigo tepat di telinga kanan Leon membuat si empunya bergetar mendengarnya. Lengah, kedua tangan Leon dengan cepat dikunci Daigo hanya dengan satu tangan diatas kepala si violet.

"Mmh, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," Leon mengerang kecil begitu sekarang Daigo menjilat daun telinganya yang begitu sensitif itu. Jilatan sensual itu berpindah pada wajah putih mulus Leon. Sampai akhirnya kedua batang hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"_Didn't understand_? _Oh, poor you, Honey_," ledek Daigo membuat si pirang langsung mengernyitkan dahinya kesal.

"Apa katamu―mmph!" ucapan Leon terhenti begitu Daigo mencium paksa bibir ranumnya. Mereka terus berciuman seperti itu sampai kedua tangan Leon mengerang tanda ia kehabisan nafas.

"...Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa tadi siang kau bilang kalau Ai-_chan_ adalahm pacarmu, euhm?" tanya Daigo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan begitu ia melepas ciuman panas tadi. Dan Leon langsung membelalak mata mendengarnya.

* * *

...

Tak terasa hari sudah menginjak sore. Dan Aichi memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar keluar menghirup udara segar, sekaligus membeli sabun cuci piring titipan ibunya, Shizuka. Sejujurnya sejak tadi pulang sekolah pikiran Aichi berkelut.

Jangankan untuk berkonsentrasi belajar, untuk tidur siang saja ia tak mampu. Aichi merasa bersalah begitu ia baru menyadari telah mengabaikan kedua _senpai_-nya itu sejak kedatangan Leon. Ia terus memikirkan kebutuhan Leon dalam beradaptasi dibandingkan kedua _senpai_-nya yang selalu mengejar-ngejar cintanya itu. Kini ia bisa menebak mengapa tingkah Kai maupun Ren hari ini menjadi aneh.

Padahal drama hari ini merupakan pertemuan pertama mereka sejak keduanya absen dua hari. Tapi jangankan tanda-tanda kangen, untuk menyapa pun sepertinya mereka tampak memaksakan diri. Ada apa ini? Apa Aichi saja yang tidak peka? Jujur, Aichi merasa kosong di hatinya, ia merasa kehilangan. Walau untuk memilih diantara keduanya saja masih dipertanyakan, tapi Aichi tidak mau seperti ini.

"Hah... Besok aku harus meminta waktu pada Leon-_kun_ untuk berbicara pada keduanya," guman Aichi dengan pelan.

* * *

...

Kai yang tadi sehabis pulang dari kegiatan les basket pun terperanga kaget melihat sesosok yang begitu rindu ditemukannya. Sendou Aichi.

'_Sedang apa dia disini? Aku jarang melihatnya keluar di jam sekarang,' _guman Kai dengan tatapan _stoic_-nya masih memandangi Aichi dari kejauhan. Bahkan suasana keramaian kota pun tak membuat iris _emerald_ Kai lepas dari sosok yang begitu dicintainya selama ini.

Niat ingin mendekat, tentu saja. Selama ini juga Kai selalu seperti itu kalau menemui Aichi, ada saja alasannya untuk mendekati pemuda itu. tapi sekarang hatinya sedang tak ingin untuk berjuang. Kai merasa sakit begitu insiden tadi kembali terbayang-bayang di otaknya. Dimana Leon mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka terang-terangan, jujur saja Kai merasa sangat terluka.

Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan sekarang apakah ia masih boleh berjuang?

Namun hatinya tetap tidak berubah, ia tetap mencintai Aichi―

_Glek._

Entah ini keberuntungan atau apa, tapi Aichi yang dari kejauhan tadi berjalan sekarang melihat ke arah Kai. Oh, ternyata si telmi Aichi masih bisa menyadari keberadaan orang lain juga? Jantung Kai berdetak kencang, tatapan si _shappire_ sungguh membuat hatinya tenang, meski dari kejauhan sekalipun.

Dan sekarang dilihatnya Aichi melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Kaaiiii-_san_!" serunya dengan nada manis yang tak pernah berubah. Tetap penuh dengan kelembutan dan merdu.

Tanpa sadar Kai tersenyum lembut, kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan sendirinya berjalan mendekati Aichi yang ada di seberang jalan. Kebetulan rambu lalu lintas juga menunjukan tanda pejalan kaki yang ingin menyebrang.

"Kai-_san_, ke-kebetulan sekali," sapa Aichi sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Habisnya jarang 'kan dia berani membuka pembicaraan atau menyapa? Apalagi dengan kedua senpai yang selalu menggila-gilai cintanya belakangan ini, dan salah satunya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan datarnya, tapi penasaran berat. Habisnya 'kan jarang Aichi berkeliaran jam sekian, apalagi Kai selalu melewati daerah ini saat pulang les.

"E-Eh, aku diminta mama untuk membeli sabun cuci piring," jawab Aichi dengan senyum manisnya yang sungguh membuat Kai berbunga-bunga dalam hatinya. Sayangnya ia terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan rasa kegembiraannya di depan Aichi. "K-Kai-_san_ sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Aichi balik tanpa sadar juga penasaran.

"Pulang dari les basket," jawab Kai―dengan senang hati―sembari menunjukan tas selempangnya yang berisi baju basketnya. Aichi manggut-manggut mengerti dengan imutnya, membuat Kai menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya saat ini juga. "...Ehm,"

"Ya?" tanya Aichi bingung melihat Kai yang sepertinya ingin berbicara sesuatu.

"Boleh aku menemanimu?" tanya Kai sedikit tersipu. Jarang sekali dia berani untuk mengutarakan maunya seperti ini. Sayangnya Aichi tak melihat jelas rona merah tipis yang tercetak di pipi putih si _stoic_ itu.

"Te-Tentu saja, Kai-_san_. Se-Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu daerah sini karena jarang keluar, hehehe..." balas Aichi lagi-lagi tersenyum. Kai menghela nafas lega. Emosi dan kesakit-hatiannya serasa mencair cukup mendengar suara dan melihat tingkah Aichi saja. Mungkin sekarang, cukup seperti ini saja...

* * *

...

"Sehabis ini kau pulang?" tanya Kai begitu mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari _mini-market_ dengan sekantong belanjaan dibawah Aichi.

"E-Eh, sebetulnya aku ingin keliling lagi, tapi aku tak tahu tempat bagus di sekitar sini," jawab Aichi sedikit tertunduk lesuh dan mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di dagu. Kai memutar bola matanya, berpikir sejenak. Sehabis ini jadwal Kai kosong, semua pr sudah ia kerjakan, ulangan pun tidak ada. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan untuk...

"Kalau tidak keberatan, aku bisa menemanimu," ujar Kai kemudian membuat pencerahan pada raut wajah Aichi. Dengan cepat si _bluenette_ menoleh ke arah Kai dengan tatapannya yang penuh harap.

"Be-Benarkah?" tanya Aichi dengan senang. Kai meneguk ludahnya susah payah melihat senyum manis anak itu dan mengangguk.

"Tapi jangan malam-malam, ya, Kai-_san_. Emi bisa memarahiku nanti," tambah Aichi kemudian. Mendengar nama 'Emi' saja membuat Kai langsung merinding ketakutan serasa dikejar _Slender-man_. Ia mengangguk instan, tak mau babak belur untuk kesekian kalinya karena jelmaan hantu tukang bacok itu.

"Lho, Landak? Aichi _no ukee_? Sedang apa kalian disini?" sebuah suara yang begitu familiar membuat Aichi dan Kai yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan _mini-market_. Keduanya bersamaan menoleh dan langsung membelalak mata melihat―

"Kerang?"

"Ren-_san_?"

Bugh.

"Ck, kenapa kau memukulku?" protes Kai sembari mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Ren dengan indahnya. Ren hanya mendelik dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Siapa suruh kau memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu, Dasar Landak," sahut Ren melakukan pembelaan.

"Kau sendiri memanggilku dengan kata angker itu, Kerang," balas Kai tak mau kalah, memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Ren.

Sedangkan Aichi yang tadi hanya menonton pun _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Disisi lain entah kenapa ia merasa rindu, lama ia tak melihat keduanya bertengkar seperti ini. Jarang juga mereka berkumpul bertiga, seperti sekarang ini. "K-Kai-_san_, Ren-_san_, jangan bertengkar disini, ini tempat umum," rengek Aichi sembari merajuk baju Kai dan Ren agar keduanya mau berhenti adu mulut.

"E-Eh, iya, maaf..." ujar Ren mendadak salah tingkah. Sudah lama tidak sedekat ini dengan Aichi, sekali dekat ia langsung merasa wajahnya menjadi panas. Aichi tetap imut dan manis seperti sedia kala.

"Aku dan Kai-_san_ ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, apa Ren-_san_ ingin ikut?" ajak Aichi dengan senyuman manisnya. Kai hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati dan tak bisa protes. Padahal ia ingin berdua saja dengan Aichi tadinya.

Sedangkan Aichi, ia merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan Ren juga. Ini kesempatan bagus! Ia bisa mengajak keduanya berbicara, bukan? Ia tidak mau terus canggung seperti tadi di sekolah, Aichi sangat merindukan keduanya. Ini kesempatan emas selagi Emi tidak bersamanya.

"Eh..." Ren terdiam sebentar. Sebetulnya ia ingin loncat-loncat girang karena Aichi mengajaknya jalan, itu kesempatan langka! Yah, walau ada Kai juga, tapi setidaknya ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Disisi lain, ia disuruh pulang cepat karena pipa air rumahnya bochor-bochor(?), tapi kalau diajak Aichi begini, ia tak bisa menolak.

"Hm, baiklah! Aku ikut!" seru Ren tersenyum lebar sembari merangkul pundak Aichi dengan mesra membuat Kai langsung tersentak kaget dan cemburu. Dan akhirnya terdengar makian Landak-Kerang lagi yang membuat Aichi hanya mampu _sweatdrop_.

* * *

...

"Aichi _no ukee_ mau pesan apa? Biar aku traktir hari ini," bisik Ren dengan nada seduktif tepat di telinga Aichi yang duduk di sampingnya. Si _bluenette _sontak terkejut mendengar itu, lama 'kan ia tak diperlakukan 'mesra' seperti ini?

"E-Eh, ja-jangan begitu, Ren-_san_. Nanti uangmu habis," balas Aichi merasa tak enak. Tapi sepertinya Ren tak mempermasalahkan itu. Ren tersenyum lembut dan mengelus helaian biru rambut Aichi.

"Tak masalah, aku akan marah kalau kau menolak, lho~ Nah, sekarang pesanlah!" seru si _crimson-hair _sembari membuka buku menu di depan Aichi. Sedangkan Kai yang duduk di sebelah kiri Aichi hanya menggeram dalam hati melihat saingan beratnya dengan mudah mencuri kesempatan bermesraan dengan Aichi.

Sekarang mereka sedang _stay_ di sebuah _cafe_ yang cukup ternama di daerah itu. Untungnya mereka tidak datang kemalaman atau tidak mereka tidak akan dapat tempat duduk nantinya. Berhubung tempat duduk yang mereka ambil itu seperti sofa panjang, mau tak mau Aichi harus duduk di tengah Kai dan Ren, atau tidak keduanya bisa bertengkar mulut lagi nantinya.

"Aku pesan ini saja, Kai-_san_ dan Ren-_san_ bagaimana?" tanya Aichi sembari mencentang kertas yang berisi daftar pesanan mereka nanti.

"Aku mau pesan _Chocolate Donut_ dan _White Moccha Cafe_~" sahut Ren sembari mengambil kertas pesanan mereka yang tadi dipegang Aichi. Lalu si _bluenette_ melirik ke arah Kai bermaksud menunggu jawaban dari si _emerald_.

"_White Truffle_," jawab Kai singkat. Dan langsung saja pesanannya dicatat Aichi sebelum kertas itu diserahkan Ren pada pelayan disana.

Aichi menghela nafas sebentar. Sekarang jantungnya jadi berdetak tak beraturan, sejujurnya Aichi sedang tegang. Bagaimana cara ia memulai topik pembicaraan mereka sekarang?

"Ne, Aichi _no ukee_..." panggil Ren membuyarkan lamunan Aichi. Sontak si pemilik surai biru langsung kaget dan menengok kaku ke arah Ren yang duduk di samping kirinya.

"Ya-Yaa?"

Ren tak langsung menjawab. Ia tertunduk sebentar sampai poni merahnya yang cukup panjang menutupi raut wajahnya sekarang. "Aku baru tahu kau sudah punya pacar. Selamat, ya..." bisik Ren entah kenapa terdengar begitu pedih. Aichi dan Kai bersamaan membelalak mata mereka mendengar penuturan Ren.

Kemudian si _crimson-hair_ mengangkat wajahnya, memasang senyum yang sepertinya dipaksakan. Ia berusaha untuk ikhlas melepaskan Aichi, asalkan pujaan hatinya bahagia, Ren akan berusaha untuk melupakannya.

"A-Ah..."

Sedangkan Kai tampak meremat celana hitamnya di balik meja mendengar penuturan Ren barusan. Oh ya, ia sampai lupa kalau sekarang ia tak berhak jatuh cinta pada Aichi. Persaingan sekalipun, semuanya sudah tak berhak ada...

"Ne, aku sangat sedih mendengarnya, tapi aku―"

"Permisi, silahkan pesananya," ujar seorang pelayan tanpa sengaja memotong pembicaraan mereka. Aichi hanya menunduk kecil melihat suasana hening diantara mereka begitu pesanan mereka diletakan satu persatu di meja.

_Tap._

Pelayan itu pergi. Menyisahkan ketiganya dalam hening. Aichi menunduk merasa bersalah, kini ia tahu penyebab jelas kenapa Kai dan Ren berlaku aneh padanya. Bukan karena Aichi yang tidak memperhatikan mereka, tapi karena kedekatannya dengan Leon. Sejujurnya di hati Aichi menggambarkan rasa haru, keduanya ternyata mencintai Aichi dengan tulus. Aichi menghargai itu, ia bahagia bisa dicintai oleh orang baik seperti mereka.

"E-_Etto_, terima kasih, ne..." balas Aichi dengan seulas senyum. Ia memandang Kai dan Ren bergantian, ia tahu Kai sebetulnya ingin mengucapkan hal yang sama. Kemudian Aichi meraih segelas es coklat pesanannya. "Ta-tapi ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan,"

"Hah?" Kai dan Ren memandang Aichi bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu, Aichi _no ukee_? Aku tak mengerti," sambung Ren sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Aichi menegak minumannya sebentar sebelum kembali melirik ke arah Kai dan Ren bergantian.

"E-Eh, sebetulnya Leon-_kun_ bukan pacarku. Ta-tadi siang itu hanya bohong," jelas Aichi dengan perlahan. Kai dan Ren membulatkan mata mereka bersamaan dan menatap Aichi dengan tatapan _'Yang benar!?'_ sampai Aichi _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Sebenarnya Leon-_kun_ itu sepupuku yang merupakan murid pertukaran pelajar Amerika-Jepang. Dia baru datang saat aku di-diculik _yankee_ berambut putih waktu itu. Karena itu aku selalu menemaninya karena dia masih butuh adaptasi," lanjut Aichi memperjelas ceritanya. Kai dan Ren melongo syok di tempat. Ja-Jadi tadi mereka galau sia-sia? Jadi tadi mereka menjadi personil _band_ Noah gadungan tanpa hasil?

"O-Oh, benarkah?" tanya Ren yang masih tidak hilang syok-nya. Aichi mengangguk lagi dan terkekeh kecil melihat keduanya yang nampak kaget bercampur bahagia.

"Iya, dia yang memintaku untuk terus bersamanya selama jam istirahat dan pulang-pergi sekolah. Ya-Ya, dia memang anak yang ingin dituruti semua kemauannya, lagipula ia sepupu kesayangan Emi."

"Tapi kenapa tadi dia bilang... dia itu pacarmu?" tanya Kai serasa ingin tahu. Ekspresinya tetap datar, tapi iris _emerald_nya menatap intens ke arah Aichi. Dengan kata lain, ia masih bisa mengejar cinta Aichi, bukan? Ia masih boleh untuk berjuang, ya 'kan?

"Eh, Kai-_san _mendengarnya, ya?" tanya Aichi balik dengan polos membuat Kai serasa tersambar petir. Aksi ngupingnya ketahuan, deh. "...Ah, dia memang senang mengerjai orang lain, dia tampak tertarik melihat ekspresi Miwa-_san_ yang menjadi patung dadakan sa-saat dia bilang dia pacarku," jelas Aichi tertunduk malu. Ren tersenyum gembira, lega sudah belengu di hatinya.

"Maksudnya dia senang bersandiwara? Astaga, hobi yang buruk, aku kasihan pada Miwa-_kun_," sahut Ren sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aichi tertawa kecil mendengar itu, setidaknya ia setuju pada Ren mengenai hobi aneh Leon. "Ne, kapan-kapan kenalkan dia padaku, ya?"

"Te-Tentu saja, tapi dia sulit sekali untuk bergaul dengan orang lain,"

"Tidak masalah. Kau juga berpikir begitu, 'kan, Landak?" tanya Ren membuat Kai yang tadi senyam-senyum sembari menikmati _White Truffle_ pesanannya langsung tersedak.

"Pff―Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Ka-Kai-_san_ bertahanlah!" seru Aichi panik sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai berharap pemuda itu lepas dari kesedaknya.

* * *

...

Emi sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton _Anime_ kesukaannya, _Magical Romanca_. _Anime shoujo_ itu memang selalu tayang setiap Senin-Jum'at malam dan Emi tak pernah melewatkannya. Namun kegiatan menontonnya terhenti saat ia melihat sepupu kesayangannya turun tangga sembari meringis kesakitan dan memegangi pantatnya.

"Le-Leon-_chan_, _what happen_?!" tanya Emi dengan panik langsung bangkir berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Leon.

"Ugh, Daigo _rape me again_, Emi," jawab Leon dengan blak-blakan. Ia masih memegangi pantatnya yang sakit dan berusaha berjalan menuju sofa untuk duduk. Mendengar itu, tatapan mata imut Emi berubah menjadi _glow in the dark_(?).

"WHAT!? OUCH, THAT'S UGLY CRAZY BEAR MUST BE KILLED!" teriak Emi dengan emosi yang mulai memuncak-muncak. Ternyata sekali hukuman tak membuat Daigo kapok untuk menyentuh tubuh seksi sepupu kesayangannya itu. Dengan segera Emi berlari menuju gudang dan mengeluarkan benda-benda kramatnya dalam 'Gerakan 1000 Jari Untuk Memberantas Seme Mesum'.

"Dimana dia!?" tanya Emi yang baru keluar dari gudang dengan perlengkapan lengkapnya. Leon yang baru sampai di depan sofa langsung menunjuk singkat ke arah tangga.

"Di kamar tamu,"

"_Okay_!" dengan itu Emi langsung berlari ke lantai dua. Leon menghela nafas, tadinya ia kembali melirik sofa dengan harapan tidak akan menyakiti pantatnya yang baru saja di_rape_. Tapi kemudian sesosok pemuda tampan tampak menghampirinya dan memeluk Leon dari belakang.

Leon menoleh dan mendapati bahwa pemuda itu adalah Argos. "_Need help, Princess_?" tanyanya lembut sembari mencium lembut bibir Leon. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau Leon butuh bantuan untuk duduk. Argos menyeringai penuh kemenangan begitu mendengar teriakan kesakitan dan bedebam dari lantai atas.

Setidaknya ia masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak menyerang Leon seperti Daigo. Ia kapok sudah diperingati Emi sekali saja sampai mengirimnya ke rumah sakit secara instan. Untuk sekarang, cukup sedekat ini saja.

"U-Uhm, _yes_. _Please_," balas Leon tampak menerima bantuan yang ditawarkan Argos. Dan dengan lembut Argos pun membantu pujaan hatinya untuk duduk.

Diantara dua _seme_, manakah yang Aichi pilih?

* * *

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Halo, minna-san! Ini dia chapter 12 fanfic ini, semoga kalian semua menyukainya, ya. Apa chapter ini punya unsur _angst_? Ah, entahlah, tadinya kepengen nyiksa seme-nya lebih jauh lagi cuman gak tega(?), dan lagi itu namanya melanggar genre(?) /plak. Chapter depan bakal dibuat semakin heboh, hehehe. Rencananya kepengen masukin Kyou lagi buat keributan, apa ada yang setuju? XD mau masukin Naoki dan Komoi, tapi bingung peran apa yang tepat untuk mereka, ada yang punya saram, euhm?

Maaf ne kalau update-nya telat, tadinya sudah niat aktif selama seminggu lebih liburan, tapi karena dihadiahi pr dari ohokgurufisikaohok tercinta buat 200 soal Fluida, jadi terhambat, deh :""  
Kalau mau tahu guru Fisikanya kayak apa, baca fanfic 'My School Days' saja, yah XPP /kokpromosi?/

Author usahain update secepatnya sekalipun punya banyak fic multichapter dan tugas-tugas dunia nyata. Jangan marah ke author, ya? /piss. Review please~ Saran, kritik penulisan, masukan ide, tanggapan dan komentar, semuanya diterima dengan senang hati~ :33

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**

Chouno, Watanabe Mayuyu, Ama, Yui Minatsuki, Rafa ranmaru, Quoest Frank, Bella Flandres Impact, yuuyuuyuu, Marasu, Marcel Vinder, Snowy Coyote, Usagi-chan lovers, Aanb, and all silent readers.

Love you all :*


	13. New Monster Of Love, Iwakami Mai!

"UAPUAAAA!?" sebuah teriakan dahsyat campuran _Serriosa_ dan _Thunderstruck_ membahana di seluruh ruangan klub Drama. Ya tentu saja, hampir seisi klub ikut serta dalam teriakan tadi secara kompak begitu Aichi mengatakan kalau Leon bukanlah pacarnya, melainkan sepupunya. Mereka semua tertipu.

Mulai dari ketua klub drama, Rekka, disusul pemain lainnya seperti Kamui, Kourin, Miwa, dan lainnya pun menimpulkan reaksi yang hampir sama. Aichi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu dan sedikit _sweatdrop_.

"Maaf kalau membuat kalian salah paham, _ne_? A-aku sungguh minta maaf," ujar Aichi sembari membungkuk lembut ke arah semua anggota drama yang berkumpul di meja rapat, kecuali Kai dan Ren yang berdiri di belakang Aichi. Sedangkan yang lainnya bingung, mau syok atau lega karena ternyata Aichi dan Leon ternyata hanya sepupu?

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara Dua Seme**

.

Part 13

.

**M**ade By © _**Hyucchi**_ (IllushaCerbeast)

.

**D**isclaimer: We don't own _**Cardfight! Vanguard**_ ever! Kalau _**CV **_milik kami, pasti cerita ini akan menjadi film bioskop, lol XDD

.

**R**ate: **M** (_for lime only__. Lemon? Idk~_)

.

**P**airing(s): KaiAichi, RenAichi, KaiAichiRen, KamuiEmi, DaiLeon, ArLeon, DaiLeonAr_._

.

**WARNING**(s): Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, OOC, Non-Canon, Setting AU, fail Romance, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ.**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"Drama akan mulai enam hari lagi! Duh, jadi deg-degan juga..." keluh Aichi sembari menatap buku naskah dialog Drama-nya saat berjalan pulang sekolah. Leon yang berjalan di samping Aichi hanya melirik singkat dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

"_Good luck_," sahut Leon singkat. Walau sebetulnya niatnya ingin menyemangati Aichi. Setelah meluruskan semua permasalahan yang ada, Aichi baru _connect_ kalau ternyata satu sekolahan mengiranya punya hubungan khusus dengan Leon. Astaga, Aichi tak habis pikir. Apalagi setelah Leon sengaja bersandiwara kemarin, bukti semakin menguak saja.

Tapi syukurlah masalah itu sekarang sudah lewat, bahkan tadi Aichi memperkenalkan Leon pada Morikawa, Izaki, dan Kamui. Tidak sempat memperkenalkannya pada seisi klub drama yang sebetulnya sudah penasaran berat sama Leon, habisnya Leon 'kan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan _syutting_ drama yang selalu diadakan setiap jam istirahat kedua. Mungkin Aichi akan memperkenalkan si pirang pada klub drama besok.

"Ne, Leon-_kun_ bagaimana dengan bagian belakangmu? Sudah baikan, 'kan?" tanya Aichi kemudian memastikan―disertai rasa khawatir juga―. Leon hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Argos sudah merawatku kemarin malam,"

Aichi menghela nafas lega. Ia sangat panik mengingat kemarin malam jalan Leon berubah menjadi pincang juga suara bedebam membahana yang disebabkan oleh adiknya, Emi. Dan tadi pagi Daigo pun dibawa ke rumah sakit lagi karena butuh perawatan medis secepatnya. Untungnya mereka berhasil menyembunyikan hal itu dari ibunya, Shizuka. Kalau tidak, mamanya itu bisa histeris tahu Leon sudah tak perawan lagi―atau mengira anak perempuannya jelmaan monster?

Aichi menengada kepalanya ke atas. Pikirannya kembali melayang sampai pada hari itu, dimana ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Leon dan Daigo lakukan. Salahkan Kai maupun Ren yang waktu itu seenak jidat menyerangnya! Tapi tunggu... Bangun-bangun Aichi hanya tahu di tubuhnya banyak _kissmark_, tak lebih. Yang bahkan bagian belakangnya nggak sakit seperti Leon.

'_Apa jangan-jangan cara menyerangnya berbeda, yah?'_ pikir Aichi dengan polosnya. Padahal sebetulnya ia masih perawan, kok. Kai maupun Ren hanya menyentuhnya dengan lembut guna menghilangkan rasa syok-nya, bukan jadi mesum dadakan lalu merampas keperawanan pujaan hatinya. Tapi sepertinya Aichi mengira kalau sudah diserang itu artinya sudah tak perawan lagi seperti Leon.

Hah, dasar _uke_ polos...

* * *

...

"Heh, siapa itu? Aku baru melihatnya, Kyou..." sahut sesosok pemuda bertubuh cukup kekar dan berambut pirang yang sedikit dibuat _stylist_. Dibalik kacamata hitamnya, ia mengintip dua orang siswa sekolah yang sedang menyebrang jalan dengan super serius. Panggil saja Satoru.

"Mungkin kenalan? Atau teman barunya?" tambah Hayato yang sedang menindih Satoru. Hayato ada di atas, lalu bawahnya Satoru, bearti di bawah mereka ada―

"Yak, teserahlah siapa dia! Mau dia badut, atau banci kaleng, atau apapun! Tapi jangan menindihku seperti ini, Brengsek! Tubuh kalian berdua berat sekali, Bodoh!" maki sesosok pria _punk _berambut putih yang menggeram marah ke arah dua anak buahnya. Persetan pada siapapun yang membuat mereka sedang intip-intipan justru menjadikannya paling bontot saat mereka bersembunyi.

Masih diatas Kyou―pemuda berambut putih tadi―, Satoru pun menengok ke arah ketuanya yang ia tindih mentah-mentah dengan tatapan tidak berdosa. "Aduh, aku ini baru diet, Kyou. Beratku sudah turun sepuluh kilo, jadi tidak mungkin kau keberatan seperti keledai liar," keluhnya sembari membetulkan posisi kacamata hitamnya.

"Betul, lagipula sekali-sekali ketua berada dibawah 'kan tidak apa-apa, Kyou. Itu namanya kita menghormatimu, jadi memberimu posisi yang paling nyaman," sahut Hayato sembari mengangguk-ngangguk ceria. Kerutan tercetak di dahi Kyou. Ia esmoni―eh, maksudnya esmosi tentu saja. Kenapa bisa ia memilih mereka berdua sebagai anak buah-nya, sih?

"Diam kaliaaan! Mana ada berat turun sampai sepuluh kilo kalau kau setiap hari kerjaannya makan daging kuda!? Kau juga, kalau kau memang menghormatiku sampai akhir hayatmu maka beri aku tempat diataaas! Bukan dibawaaah!" teriak Kyou bangkit berdiri sembari mengangkat kedua lengannya yang sedikit berotot itu. Otomatis Hayato dan Satoru yang tadi menindih Kyou langsung terlempar karena si rambut putih yang tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri.

Bruagh.

"AAAAAARGHHH! SAAAKIIIIIIIT! MUKAKU... MUKAKU... MUKAKU JADI HANCUUUUR! KYOU, KAU KEJAM SEKALII! AKU TAHU KAU IRI PADA KELANGSINGAN TUBUHKU TAPI JANGAN MELEMPARKU KE TEMBOK BEGINI, AAAARGH!" teriak Satoru dengan wajahnya yang mewek dan berlinang air mata. Kyou hanya mampu _facepalm_ melihat jiplakan indah tubuh Satoru yang tadi terlempar ke tembok karena ulahnya. Ia yakin kalau jiplakan itu ia foto dan disebarkan maka orang lain yang melihatnya akan mengiranya sebuah karya seni otodidak.

"Berisik, Satoru! Siapa juga yang iri―"

"KAU MEMANG KETUA YANG KEJAM! KAU KETUA YANG TAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN ANAK BUAHNYA! KAU KETUA YANG EGOIS! KAU KETUA YANG TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! HIKS, KAU MEMANG TEGAAA, KYOUUUU!"

Belum satu kelar, sekarang nimbrung satu lagi yang juga ikut mendramatis dan guling-gulingan di aspal sambil menangis. Kyou memukul jidatnya kesal melihat keduanya yang selalu kompak disaat waktu yang tidak tepat. Termasuk sekarang ini. Namanya berandal, masa dibanting sedikit sudah mewek, apalagi mereka ditodong banci kaleng atau dilempar ke pulau Madagaskar?

"Dasar Idiot, rasanya aku ingin mengembalikan kalian ke perut landak dan dilahirkan kembali, Brengsek! Ck, kita jadi ketinggalan anak manja itu, 'kan!? Cepat susul dia! Anak manja itu penting untuk balas dendam pada Kai!"

* * *

...

"Tadaima!" seru Aichi begitu memasuki rumahnya bersama Leon. Ia menyusul Leon untuk melepaskan dan meletakan sepatu di depan pintu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda pendek langsung menyapa mereka berdua dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat datang, Aichi! _Welcome home_, Leon-_chan_!" seru gadis berusia sebelas tahun itu yang ternyata adalah Emi. Tapi Aichi langsung memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat sesosok anak gadis satu lagi yang menyusul Emi dari dalam rumah. Aichi tak mengenalnya, tapi sepertinya anak itu sebaya dengan Emi.

"Aichi! Leon-_chan_! Aku ingin memperkenalkan teman baikku pada kalian!" seru Emi lagi sembari menepi tiga langkah membiarkan Aichi maupun Leon melihat keseluruhan sosok gadis yang tadi berdiri di belakang Emi.

Satu penilaian Aichi, ia sama manisnya dengan adik perempuannya. Anak itu memiliki rambut abu-abu lembut panjang yang tergerai halus dan terawat, mata besar yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, dan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari Emi.

"Salam kenal, _Senpai_. Aku Iwakami Mai, teman Emi-_chan_. Salam kenal~" serunya dengan suara yang tak kalah lembut dari penampilannya. Aichi tersenyum lalu menerima jabatan tangan yang Mai sodorkan untuk keduanya.

"A-Aku Sendou Aichi, senang bertemu denganmu, Iwakami," sahut Aichi sedikit gugup.

"Mai-_chan_,"

"Eh?" Aichi, Leon, dan Mai bersamaan menengok ke arah Emi yang tiba-tiba menyebut nama―atau memanggil Mai.

"Panggil Mai-_chan_, Aichi. Iwakami 'kan terlalu formal, nanti nggak bisa berteman dengan akrab, lho!" tambah Emi lagi terdengar seperti ibu yang menasehati anaknya. Mai yang mengerti maksud Emi pun kembali melirik ke arah kakak sahabatnya itu dan mengangguk anggun.

"Benar, _Senpai_! Panggil aku Mai-_chan_ saja~" seru Mai sembari menggerakan kepalanya sedikit sampai rambut panjang terawatnya ikut bergerak. Aichi yang baru _connect_ pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ba-Baiklah, Mai-_chan_," ujar Aichi menuruti saja apa mau adiknya. Daripada nanti adiknya tambah komat-kamit kalau Aichi membantah dan pembicaraan semakin berkelit seperti kandang singa.

"Souryuu Leon, _nice to meet you_," sahut Leon singkat begitu tangan kanan Mai terulur padanya bermaksud minta jabat tangan.

"Nah, ayo masuk! Tidak enak mengobrol di depan pintu, 'kan? Mama dan Ikan Kaleng juga baru selesai memasak, sekalian makan, yuk!" ajak Emi lalu menarik lengan Mai dan berlari ringan masuk ke dapur. Aichi hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar nama kramat yang Emi torehkan untuk Argos. Walau itu terdengar tidak sopan dan Aichi sudah menasehati Emi untuk tidak berucap begitu, tetap saja gadis itu keras kepala dan bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

"_Oh, My Little Prince already home... Come on, Prince_," ujar Argos dengan begitu lembut dan romantis menyambut pujaan hatinya yang baru masuk ke dapur―beserta Aichi―. Shizuka yang sedang menyuci piring disamping Argos pun hanya tersenyum mendengar kata romantis yang pemuda itu ucapkan untuk keponakannya tercinta.

"_What are you doing_?" tanya Leon balik mendekati Argos. Dan begitu mendekat si pirang bisa menyimpulkan kalau Argos sedang... menatap makanan serapi mungkin ke sebuah piring. Padahal piring-piring makan lainnya ditata biasa saja. Sepertinya piring yang ditata Argos serapi putri solo itu jelas-jelas untuk―

"_Make a special lunch for you, My Little Prince_," bisik si rambut ikal _tosca_ dengan mesra lalu mengecup singkat kening Leon. Si _bluenette_ yang tak sengaja melihat adegan mesra itu langsung _blushing_ di tempat. Ya, seharusnya Aichi bisa memaklumi, Argos dan Leon yang terbiasa hidup di Amerika sebelumnya pun melakukan kebiasaan yang orang Amerika lakukan.

Seperti sekarang. Orang Amerika terbiasa bermesraan―berciuman, berpelukan, dan lainnya―di depan umum, itu sudah biasa bagi mereka. Sedangkan orang Jepang justru masih memperhatikan tata krama dan etika, masih memikirkan tempat untuk bermesraan sekalipun. Makanya Aichi langsung _blushing_ seperti tomat matang instan begitu melihat Argos dengan seenak jidat mencium sepupunya.

Dug.

"Auh, sakit!" Argos langsung memegang telapak kakinya dan melompat-lompat seperti penguin gila begitu seseorang menginjak kakinya dengan sepatu besi. Begitu sukses menginjak, sepatu besi seberat lima kilo itu langsung disembunyikan pelakunya.

"M-Maaf, aku tidak sengaja..." tutur Mai memasang wajah memelasnya pada Argos yang masih loncat-loncatan dan memegang telapak kakinya seperti penguin gila. Tadinya Argos ingin memakinya. Kalian tahu rasanya sakit sekali! Seperti kakimu ditusuk pedangnya _Blaster Blade_ sampai ke urat saraf.

"Ku-Kumohon maafkan aku," sahut Mai lagi dengan wajah memohonnya yang hampir menangis. Argos yang baru mau mencaci-maki seperti pedagang China pun langsung terdiam. Masa' sih ia harus memaki dan meng_smack-down _anak tidak berdosa ini? Dan bisa-bisa Leon akan membencinya kalau sampai ia menyakiti teman dari sepupu Leon, 'kan?

"Ya, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Ini tidak seberapa, kok," ujar Argos dengan tampang (sok) gagah, berusaha tampil sekeren mungkin di depan pujaan hatinya. Mumpung saingannya sedang sekarat seperti beruang juling di rumah sakit, ini kesempatan emas!

"Terima kasih, _Senpai_ memang baik banget!" seru Mai lalu memeluk Argos. Sayangnya, itu bukan pelukan biasa. Tapi jurus handalannya, yaitu Pelukan Kutukan Ular Stripping Maut. Gadis itu memeluk sekuat tenaga, bahkan hampir menyaingi kekuatan lilitan seekor ular _Anaconda_ yang melilit mangsanya. Argos sudah memutih, sesak dan sakit rasanya! Apa gadis ini ingin membunuhnya, hah!? Sudah tadi diinjak lalu sekarang mau dililit?

"Ugh... cu-cukup pelukannya," bisik si rambut ikal berharap gadis itu mau melepas pelukan―jeratan maut―nya. Tapi sepertinya si gadis (maut) manis masih belum mau menghentikan aksi―membunuhnya―pelukannya. Mai tambah mengerat pelukannya sekencang mungkin sampai wajah Argos mirip seperti ikan-ikan kaleng.

"Nggak mau, _Senpai _baik banget! Aku sayang banget sama _Senpai_!"

Begitulah seruan lembut Mai yang padahal bearti _'Aku tidak akan melepaskan jeratanku sampai kau mati! Rasakan itu, Ikan Kaleng!'_

Aichi dan Leon yang―dengan tidak berdosanya―tidak tahu Argos sedang ditantang jiwa aldernalinya pun hanya duduk manis di meja makan menunggu Emi membawakan jatah makan mereka.

* * *

...

Jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Melihat itu Aichi buru-buru memakai pakaiannya setelah mandi sore. Sebuah baju biru berlengan panjang dengan beberapa _line_ putih di pinggirnya, lalu celana hitam panjang dengan _line_ biru di sisi kanan dan kirinya, sebuah tas selempang bewarna biru cerah. Sempurna! Aichi siap pergi latihan drama sekarang.

Bukan, bukan latihan di sekolah. Lebih tepatnya latihan tambahan yang dilaksanakan di rumah _senpai_-nya, Ren. Semua anggota drama―termasuk Rekka si ketua klub drama―pun juga hadir. Wajar saja, drama besar yang diperankannya ini tinggal enam hari lagi mencapai hari H. Karena itu jadwal latihan pun sampai ditambahkan.

Klik.

_From: Ren-senpai._

_Aichi no ukee, hari ini jadi 'kan datang ke rumahku? Cepat, ya, daripada nanti Rekka mengamuk karena anggotanya jam karet. Kutunggu, My beloved Uke. :*_

Blush.

Kedua pipi Aichi langsung merona merah begitu membaca sebuah pesan yang datang ke ponselnya saat ia mandi tadi. Ya, begitu tahu kalau Leon hanya sepupunya, semuanya kembali seperti biasa. Yang entah Ren atau Miwa membuntutinya diam-diam, yang bertengkar Landak-Kerang, yang berlomba-lomba beromantis ria bersama Aichi, semuanya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala sejak insiden 'Tabrakan Segitiga Bermuda' itu terjadi.

Aichi menghela nafas. Ia mulai menggerakan jarinya untuk membalas pesan dari Ren.

_Iya, aku baru selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Aku akan langsung kesana. Tunggu aku, ya Ren-san. Aku tidak akan lama-lama._

_Send._

Sip, memastikan bahwa barang bawaannya tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Aichi pun bergegas keluar kamarnya. Tapi pas sekali begitu si _bluenette_ melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, dari arah kamar tamu juga terlihat Leon yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan juga hendak turun tangga, sama seperti Aichi.

"Mau kemana, Leon-_kun_?" tanya Aichi setidaknya ingin tahu. Leon tak menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan menengok Aichi saja tidak. Tapi sebelum turun tangga, Aichi dapat mendengar jawaban si pirang.

"Menjenguk Daigo. Dia bilang terkena serangan kanker panci, dan kalau aku tidak datang dia akan mati."

Aichi hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban itu sebelum sosok Leon sudah tak terlihat karena menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun akhirnya Aichi juga menyusul Leon untun turun tangga.

"Lho, tadi Leon-_chan_ pergi, sekarang Aichi juga pergi. Kau mau kemana?" selidik Emi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi begitu melihat sosok kakak kandungnya yang cantik baru saja menuruni tangga, dengan pakaian rapi. Sudah pasti Emi menduga kalau kakaknya itu ingin keluar rumah sama seperti Leon beberapa detik yang lalu.

Dan juga si pemilik rambut _soft-oranye_ itu sudah kumat kesensitifannya begitu mendengar Leon ingin pergi menjenguk Daigo. "Aku ingin pergi latihan drama, Emi. Aku tidak akan pulang malam,"

"Oh," Emi ber-oh ria. Ia tahu Aichi bukan tipe orang yang pembohong hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi atau sejenisnya. Bagaimana pun Aichi tetap kakaknya dan Emi akan mempercayai kakaknya itu. "Baiklah, hati-hati, ya! Jangan pulang malam atau nanti mama bisa khawatir!"

"Hm," jawab Aichi dengan anggukan dan senyuman manisnya lalu ia pergi ke dapur bermaksud meminta ijin pergi pada mamanya dan langsung diijinkan. Hampir sama seperti Emi, mamanya berpesan untuk tidak pulang malam, dan Aichi menyanggupinya.

Blam.

Begitu pintu rumah mereka tertutup menyisahkan Shizuka, Emi, Mai, dan Argos saja di rumah, maka neraka yang sesungguhnya pun datang bagi seorang Argos. Karena sekarang ia sedang terancam diantara hidup dan mati dengan pelukan―atau jeratan?―maut dari Mai. Oh, malangnya nasib Argos...

* * *

...

Aichi yang baru sampai di depan rumah Ren pun langsung terburu-buru begitu melihat sudah dua-tiga motor terparkir di depan rumah _senpai_-nya yang berambut merah panjang itu. Ia berharap ia bukan jadi orang terakhir yang datang, nanti dikira telat dan bisa dimaki-maki oleh si ketua klub drama yang galak itu―atau sebut saja Rekka―.

"Eh, Aichi," suara familiar itu mengejutkan Aichi yang tadi melamun. Dan begitu si _bluenette _menoleh, ia mendapati sosok Kai yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Ren entah untuk apa.

Aichi buru-buru menghampirinya. "K-Kai-_san_, maaf aku terlambat," ujar Aichi dengan tatapan memelasnya yang membuat Kai harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyambar Aichi saat itu juga. Ah, tidak, bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak blushing saja susah. Tatapan manis Aichi memang tiada tandingannya bagi seorang Kai Toshiki.

"Tidak, kok. Kourin dan Kamui belum datang, jadi masuk saja dulu," sahut Kai dengan nada_ cool_ seperti biasa. Mendengar itu, Aichi langsung menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah ia bukan jadi orang terakhir yang datang, setidaknya hal ini perlu dicatat dalam sejarah hidupnya Sendou Aichi, karena sebelum bertemu dengan Kai dan Ren, Aichi itu sangat lelet gerakannya seperti kura-kura. Sampai Morikawa maupun Izaki gregetan kalau mengajak Aichi jalan keluar rumah.

"Baiklah, aku masuk," lalu Aichi membungkuk kecil dan mulai melewati pagar rumah Ren yang tak terkunci, memang sengaja dibuka agar anggota kelompok drama lainnya yang datang menggunakan motor tinggal masuk dan memarkirkan motornya di dalam.

Kai yang melihat Aichi masuk pun terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian ia malah menyusul Aichi ikut masuk. Si _bluenette_ menyadari bahwa Kai ternyata mengikutinya hanya memutar bola matanya bingung. Bukannya tadi Kai ingin keluar? Kenapa dia masuk lagi? Apa mungkin karena ingin mengikuti Aichi?

"Ah, sudah datang rupanya!" seru si gadis berpostur tubuh kecil bernama Rekka begitu melihat sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi. "Aichi, kemari sebentar! Ada sedikit perubahan dialog disini!"

"Eh?" Aichi pun tanpa kahyang tanpa mikir langsung melepas sepatunya di depan pintu dan menghampiri Rekka yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa mewah berwarna hitam yang merupakan salah satu properti rumah Ren _like a boss_. Rumah si _crimson-eyes_ memang bergaya minimalis, berbeda dari rumah lainnya, begitu juga properti-properti rumahnya yang terbilang mewah.

Suasana rumah Ren cukup ramai, karena banyak sekali tamu yang datang seperti sedang menghadiri sebuah pesta atau perayaan. Padahal mereka hanya berkumpul untuk latihan drama. Rumahnya dipilih sebagai tempat latihan karena rumah Ren memiliki tempat kosong yang cukup luas, yang sekarang sedang diisi oleh beberapa anggota klub drama.

Miwa sedang meminum minuman yang disediakan si tuan rumah sambil membaca dialognya, Jun yang sibuk memperagakan gerakannya, Kai dan Ren yang entah kenapa bisa bertengkar mulut lagi dengan Landak-Kerang handalan mereka, Bidou yang sedang mendiskusikan dialog dengan temannya. Aichi yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka pun hanya tersenyum, suasana yang ramai...

...Tapi disisi lain ini juga suasana yang hangat, Aichi sangat menyukainya.

* * *

...

"Aduh, bagaimana kau ini, Katsuragi!? Lebih keluarkan lagi ekspresimu! Bayangkan ketika barang berharga yang kau miliki dirampas dan dihancurkan orang lain seperti ikan lele! Jangan setengah-setengah seperti tadi! Ayo, ulang lagi adegan ketiga puluh empat!" seru Rekka dengan tidak manusiawinya begitu mendeklarasikan _'CUT'_ pada adegan tiga puluh empat yang sedang dicoba sekarang.

Kamui mengernyit dahinya dan menatap sebal ke arah Rekka. "Ck, aku sudah membayangkannya! Aku sudah membayangkannya sampai aku tidak bisa membayangkannya lagi! Otakku sampai konslet untuk membayang-bayang sampai bayang-bayanganku semuanya hilang! Dan kau masih menyuruhku untuk membayang-bayang lagi, hah!?" balasnya tak terima. Lainnya hanya _sweatdrop _melihat kalimat Kamui yang kebanyakan kata 'Bayang'nya(?)―termasuk Rekka―.

"Aish, ekspresimu tadi kurang, Katsuragi! Ekspresimu tidak menggambarkan kalau _Dragon Witch_ kesal pada Wylace karena telah membiarkan Agricia direbut Eathele! Tapi ekspresimu lebih menggambarkan kalau kau kesal karena anjing peliharaanmu dihiasi bra motif kupu-kupu oleh tetanggamu! Ayo, ulang lagi, semua kembali ke posisi semula!" seru si gadis berambut gelombang _soft_ itu sembari mengelus-ngelus dadanya bersabar.

Membayangkan anjing yang dihiasi bra motif kupu-kupu hanya membuat Kamui _jawdrop_ di tempat. Dengan setengah hati pun ia kembali ke posisi semula beserta pemain-pemain lainnya yang terlibat dalam adegan ini.

"_Ready? Set! Action_!"

Ctak.

Ryeon (Kamui) menatap garang ke arah Wylace (Kai). Pemuda berstatus putra tunggal kerajaan Braince mengaku sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Agricia (Aichi), membiarkan putri terkutuk itu dibawah pergi Eathele (Ren) untuk membuka gerbang kegelapan, dimana di gerbang itu terdapat jutaan vampire yang terkurung. Dan dengan terbukanya gerbang itu, maka vampire akan kembali berjaya! Dunia yang penuh keharmonisan dan ketentraman ini akan berubah menjadi kuburan mayat dan pulau mimpi buruk.

"Kau..." suara Ryeon tercekat. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Seberapa brengseknya pemuda dihadapannya ini sampai membiarkan sahabat baiknya dijadikan tumbal si raja Vampire. "KAU KEPARAT! PADAHAL... PADAHAL AKU MENCOBA UNTUK MEMPERCAYAI AGRICIA, BRENGSEK! DIA MEMINTAKU UNTUK PERCAYA PADAMU! DIA BILANG DIA MENCINTAIMU, ANAK DARI RAJA SIALAN YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT HIDUPNYA MENDERITA, KAU DENGAR!? LALU SEKARANG APA!?" teriak Ryeon dengan tatapan murka.

Betapa bodohnya ia sudah mencoba untuk mempercayai Wylace. Betapa hancurnya hatinya begitu sahabat baiknya kini diambang hidup dan mati, dan semua itu disebabkan oleh Wylace yang gagal menjaga Agricia! Yang padahal Wylace sudah bersumpah akan selalu mencintai dan melindunginya. Tapi... Tapi kenapa...

Wylace menatap balik Ryeon dengan tatapan dingin, sedingin angin malam yang terus menerpa tubuh keduanya. "Aku punya alasan untuk itu..." tuturnya dengan nada tanpa perasaan.

"Memangnya kali ini apa lagi, Brengsek!?"

Wylace menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Dia sudah membohongiku, dia sudah menipuku. Aku... Aku tidak bisa mencintainya lagi, aku tidak bisa mencintai putri sialan macam dia―"

Plak.

Satu tamparan keras menghantam wajah Wylace. Ryeon berusaha menahan emosinya yang tengah bergemuru di hatinya, kalau tidak ia sudah membunuh Wylace sedari tadi. Tapi sekarang, ia hanya mampu menamparnya dengan keras. Karena Ryeon masih ingat persis betapa senangnya wajah Agricia karena ia mencintai pemuda di hadapannya ini. Teman baiknya menyukai Wylace, dan Ryeon merasa lemah untuk membunuh apa yang telah menjadi kecintaan sahabat baiknya, sahabat sehidup-sematinya.

"Agricia tidak mungkin menipu! Aku tahu itu! Aku temannya sedari kecil! Aku tahu segalanya tentang dia! Dari kesukaan sampai ketidaksukaannya! Sampai kelebihan dan kelemahannya! Sampai kepribadiannya! Semuanya aku tahu! Jadi jangan seenaknya berbicara seperti itu!" teriak Ryeon juga―

"...Kau Bajingan!"

―Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Sahabat satu-satunya di dunia serasa dirampas begitu saja, dan bahkan terus dikoyak dan disiksa bertubi-tubi. Ryeon tak mau hal itu terjadi, ia tak ingin teman baiknya kenapa-kenapa.

"Huh, lalu apa kau tahu tentang sosok buruk rupanya, hei _Dragon Witch_?" sahut Wylace dengan nada angkuh dan dingin. Ia mengelus pelan pipinya yang tadi ditampar keras dengan pelan. Nyeri dan sakit, sekesal itukah Ryeon padanya? Sedangkan pemuda berambut donker dihadapan Wylace hanya menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu aku melihatnya, ia berubah menjadi sosok mengerihkan dan menjijikan. Dan bahkan ia tak pernah menceritakan itu padaku, kau tahu? Atau bahkan kau ikut bersekongkol dengannya untuk menyembunyikan rupa aslinya itu dariku?" tambah Wylace sembari berkacak pinggang dengan angkuh. Ryeon terdiam. Buruk rupa? Benarkah? Ia... Ia tak pernah melihat atau mendengar hal semacam itu dari Agricia, tak pernah.

Ia tahu meskipun Agricia sejak lahir dicap sebagai putri terkutuk, tapi sosok Agricia yang sesungguhnya memang manusia asli. Tidak bersisik, atau memiliki telinga panjang seperti _elf_, Ryeon tahu itu karena ia selalu bersama Agricia sejak kecil. "Tidak, aku bersumpah atas clan _Dragon Witch_, aku tahu Agricia itu adalah manusia asli," sahut Ryeon dengan ketegarannya. Dan Wylace bisa melihat jelas seberapa percaya Ryeon.

Dan kini gantian Wylace yang gugup. Benarkah? Benarkah Agricia manusia asli? Lalu apa yang dilihatnya tadi? Namun Wylace tetap mempertahankan egonya, ia pun berbalik menatap Ryeon dengan tatapan serius.

"Lalu―"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ryeon dan Wylace terkejut dengan tawa mengerihkan yang tiba-tiba membahana di tempat dimana sekarang mereka berdiri. Di atap kerajaan _Rwinthem_ yang sudah dibumi-hanguskan isinya. Mereka bersamaan melotot melihat sesosok berjubah hitam, memiliki rambut merah panjang, iris _crimson_ tajam, dan senyuman menyeramkannya.

"Kau! Eathele! Brengsek, kembalikan Agricia!" seru Ryeon sembari bersiul memanggil naga hitam kebanggaannya guna mencapai sosok yang tengah melayang diatas bulan purnama besar.

"Fufufu, kalian memang boneka yang bodoh dan mudah dipermainkan. Kalian tahu, aku sangat menikmati permainan ini," ujarnya dengan nada suara kelam. Melihat Ryeon yang sudah menaiki naga hitam lalu terbang menghampirinya, ia mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya sampai sekumpulan cahaya keunguan menebas Ryeon dengan kuat.

Bruagh.

"Aaargh!" Ryeon terhempas ke dinding kerajaan _Rwinthem_ sampai dinding itu retak. Darah segar termuntahkan dari mulut si _Dragon Witch_. Wylace menatap horror ke arah Ryeon yang sudah tak berkutik juga musuh besarnya yang sedang melayang diatas sana.

"Kau―"

"Hihihi, hebat 'kan kekuatanku? Ini kudapat dari energi hitam yang ada di dalam tubuh Agricia," ujar Eathele tenang sembari memain-mainkan cahaya keunguan yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan tak berdosa. "Kau tahu, yang dikatakan bocah itu ada benarnya," lanjutnya sembari melirik Ryeon yang berusaha bangkit dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Wylace mengernyit dahinya.

"Agricia memang bukan monster, ia manusia cantik yang dijadikan tempat menyegel kekuatan terkutuk legendaris bernama _Zeo_. Mudah sekali kau tertipu hanya karena obat yang kuminumkan padanya sampai ia berubah menjadi monster untuk beberapa saat. Kau menggelikan, Wylace..." tutur Eathele dengan penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya, Wylace―juga Ryeon―bersamaan tercengang mendengarnya.

Celaka. Wylace ditipu. Bagaimana mungkin ia langsung membenci Agricia yang diperalat Eathele untuk memecahkan hubungan mereka. Rupanya benar apa yang dikatakan Ryeon, Agricia itu manusia! Bukan monster seperti apa yang ia tekankan pada sosok Agricia. Iris _emerald_ Wylace membulat menyadari bahwa egonya telah menghancurkan segalanya.

Ia masih mengingat betul terakhir kali ia melihat sosok yang begitu dicintainya itu dibawah pergi musuhnya. Agricia memohon padanya, Agricia menangis...

"Kau!"

"CUT!" seru Rekka dengan tatapan memuaskan. Akhirnya keluar ekspresi yang ia harapkan dari adegan kali ini. "Bagus! Adegan_ clear_! Hafal dialog untuk adegan berikutnya!"

Mendengar itu, Kamui, Kai, dan Ren menghela nafas lega. Terutama untuk di rambut jabrik donker. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin dan tidak perlu disuruh membayang-bayang lagi(?) oleh Rekka. Miwa yang merasa bangga dengan hasil akting mereka tadi pun bertepuk tangan dengan riangnya.

* * *

...

Langit mulai berubah menjadi keunguan tanda hari mulai menyambut malam. Dan di jam ini, Aichi sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pulang. Tadinya Kai menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Aichi pulang dengan motornya, tapi Aichi menolak dengan halus karena takut Emi bisa menghajar Kai kalau ketahuan. Dan disinilah Aichi sekarang, berjalan menuju rumah di tengah keramaian kota.

Banyak pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, dan itu memang pemandangan yang wajar. Teruntuk ini adalah hari biasa, dan sekarang adalah jam umum untuk pulang kerja bagi orang-orang Jepang. Aichi berjalan dengan santai mengingat betapa puasnya Rekka pada aktingnya hari ini. Setidaknya ia tidak bernasib seperti Kamui yang disuruh membayang-bayang sampai otaknya konslet dan tidak bisa membayang-bayang lagi.

"Lho, Leon-_kun_?" bisik Aichi pada dirinya sendiri melihat sosok yang begitu familiar, terutama jambul kembar tiganya itu. Sosok berambut pirang dan bermata violet itu sedang asyik memandangi sesuatu. Aichi pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Leon-_kun_, apa yang kau lakukan disini? S-Sudah selesai menjenguk Daigo-_san_?" sapa Aichi sembari menepuk pelan pundak Leon. Si pirang sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya. Tapi Leon kembali memasang wajah datar khasnya begitu tahu itu sepupunya.

"Sudah, besok Daigo sudah bisa pulang," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali melirik ke objek sedari tadi dipandanginya. Penasaran, Aichi pun ikut menengok ke arah tempat Leon melihat. Dan ia langsung _sweatdrop_ begitu tahu itu adalah...

"Le-Leon-_kun_, kenapa kau melihat iklan _Hotdog_?" tanya Aichi yang masih belum hilang _sweatdrop_-nya. Ia pikir Leon melihat ke suatu diskon supermarket, atau tempat kursus musik yang bagus. Tapi ternyata hanya sebuah iklan _Hotdog_.

"Aku mau makan itu," jawab Leon singkat. Aichi menghela nafas. Sepupunya satu itu memang sulit ditebak apa yang ingin dilakukan atau dijawabnya.

"Hanya melihatnya saja tidak bisa membuatmu kenyang, Leon-_kun_. Besok sepulang sekolah kutemani ke restorannya bagaimana? Kau mau?" tawar Aichi sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Leon. Si pirang langsung melirik ke arah Aichi dan mengangguk polos.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo sekarang pulang―"

"Hei, manis, kau masih ingat kami?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi Aichi―juga Leon―. Keduanya bersamaan menengok ke sumber suara, dan disana Aichi langsung membulatkan matanya dan menatap horror ke arah sekawanan berandal yang begitu ia kenal. Mereka... mereka yang waktu itu menculiknya dan menjadikannya tawanan! Kenapa sekarang mereka disini lagi? Trauma Aichi mulai keluar, ia takut pada mereka bertiga jujur saja.

Kyou, ketua dari berandalan yang terdiri atas tiga orang itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi takut Aichi. "Jangan takut begitu, Anak Cengeng. Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar denganmu," katanya masih dengan seringai liciknya. Aichi mulai gemetaran, ia takut. Tidak ada Kai dan Ren disisinya, dan mana mungkin ia membiarkan sepupunya itu yang melindunginya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Kakinya keluh untuk kabur, ia hanya bisa mundur perlahan-lahan.

Kyou memberi tanda pada kedua anak buahnya untuk mendekati sasarannya, yaitu Aichi. Sosok yang ia tahu adalah tambatan hati dari rival beratnya, Kai Toshiki. Dan sekarang Kyou ingin membalas dendam―untuk kesekian kalinya―.

"Aichi, mereka siapa?" tanya Leon dengan blak-blakan menghancurkan suasana serius yang tadi tercipta diantara mereka berlima. Si _bluenette_, menengok ke arah Leon dengan sedikit gemetaran.

"E-Eh, m-mereka itu, e-eh..."

Kemudian Leon melirik ke arah Kyou dan kedua temannya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Kalian membuatnya takut, cepat kalian pergi saja."

Satoru dan Hayato hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perintah Leon yang tak ada bedanya dengan semut kecil berteriak bagi mereka. "Kau siapa, Manis? Kau tak berhak memerintah kami, ah, atau kau juga boleh untuk dijadikan mangsa, hahahahaha!" seru Satoru dengan tawa meledeknya. Mendengar itu Aichi menatap horror dan langsung menarik lengan Leon agar mereka bisa berjaga jarak dari Kyou dkk. Sungguh Aichi tak mau sepupunya kenapa-kenapa.

Leon mengernyit dahinya. Tatapannya tetap tenang, tapi dapat Aichi rasakan aura tidak mengenakan dari tubuh sepupunya itu. Kenapa dia? Apa dia tidak senang diledek oleh Kyou dkk? Aichi sih bisa memaklumi itu, karena sejujurnya ia juga sebal dengan mereka. Hanya saja ia tak punya keberanian seperti Leon untuk berani melabrak langsung dan bertanya.

"Tidak suka..."

"Eh, apa? Kau bicara apa, Cantik?" ledek Kyou sembari berkacak pinggang mendengar Leon kembali bersuara. Iris si pirang tertutup helaian poninya. Tapi kemudian Kyou, Satoru, maupun Hayato juga merasakan apa yang Aichi rasakan. Ada aura aneh dan tidak mengenakan menyeruak di sekitar mereka. Aura yang menyeramkan dan mirip dengan badut Madagaskar. Ada apa ini?

"Aku tidak suka ada yang berani melawan perintahku!" teriak Leon kemudian. Iris violetnya kembali terlihat dan Kyou merasa tatapan itu membawa firasat buruk baginya. Leon buru-buru mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Kode 110 sekarang!" teriaknya pada di seberang sana, entah siapa. Aichi maupun Kyou juga sama-sama tidak mengerti dan memasang tampang bodohnya. Dan belum lama sejak Leon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dapat didengar suara baling-baling dari arah langit membuat semua pejalan kaki terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-Apa itu?" seru Hayato sembari melirik kiri dan kanan, merasakan ada hembusan angin kencang dan bunyi baling-baling yang semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

"Mu-Mungkin itu helikopter yang ada di _Resident Devil_! Yang diserang ribuan serangga yang sudah terserang _virus zombie_! Hyii, Kyou, Hayato, ayo kita selamatkan diri kita!" teriak Satoru dengan begitu mendramatis lalu menari-nari India dadakan. Kyou dan Hayato―juga Aichi―hanya _sweatdrop _melihatnya.

"Whuaa, apa itu!? Kenapa ada helikopter!?" seru Kyou sembari menunjuk ke sebuah helikopter yang terbang mendekati mereka. Dan rupanya suara baling-baling tadi berasal dari helikopter itu. Aichi hanya mampu melongo melihat helikopter itu mendekat juga mengundang perhatian beberapa pejalan kaki.

"T-tuh, 'kan itu beneran helikopter! Su-Sugestiku memang selalu benar! Ayo lariii!" seru Satoru yang tarian India-nya semakin erotis sampai beberapa orang yang melihatnya hanya mampu _jawdrop_ di tempat.

"KAU BODOH, ZOMBIE ITU TIDAK ADA DAN HELIKOPTER ITU CUMA KEBETULAN LEWAT―GYAAAA!" belum sempat Kyou menyelesaikan bicaranya, ia beserta kedua anak buah kebanggaannya tiba-tiba terkurung ke sebuah jaring yang tertembak dari helikopter bewarna hitam itu lalu dibawah terbang entah kemana. Sekali lagi, Aichi hanya mampu cengo melihatnya. Sedangkan Leon hanya meletakan ponselnya kembali ke saku dan menyeringai puas.

"Rasakan itu," bisik Leon puas melihat helikopter yang tadi dipanggilnya menjauh entah membawa ketiga orang tadi kemana. Ia tak peduli.

Oh, ya, memang Leon yang sengaja memanggil helikopter itu untuk datang dan membereskan trio berandal yang memang dikenal menyebalkan di daerah itu. Alasannya sepele, hanya karena mereka berani meremehkan dan tidak mau menuruti perintahnya, dan itu merupakan hal tabu bagi Leon. Ia yang sudah mendapatkan sebuah pelayanan khusus dari Argos pun bisa menggunakan haknya untuk memanggil pelayan pribadi Argos entah itu helikopter, atau _tank_, atau bahkan ratusan pesawat jet untuk datang padanya.

"_Let's home. I'm hungry_," sahut Leon kemudian melihat sepupunya yang masih sibuk dengan melongo indahnya memandangi langit yang mulai gelap dan terlihat beberapa bintang terang yang cantik. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Aichi dan menariknya pelan, berjalan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

.

.

.

**.|. To Be Continued .|.**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Hiyaa, ini dia chapter ke-13! Update lebih cepat karena mendahulukan update-nya dari fic-fic lainnya, hehehe. Mumpung ide lagi banyak nih, makanya langsung diketik daripada entar idenya hilang lagi, updetnya ngaret lagi, deh, hehehe. Rencana chapter depan dramanya mau mulai, nih, fufufu. Oiya, apa chapter ini membosankan? Author sudah observasi berbagai ide humor kemana" terus langsung masukin kesini, semoga tidak membosankan dan garing, yak! XDD Rencana mau cepat-cepat tamatin, daripada fic ini jadi kepanjangan kayak sinetron, wkwkwk. Ada yang setuju gak? Sebenarnya fic ini fleksibel kok, bisa ditamatin cepet bisa juga panjang, namanya juga fic ringan, hahaha XDD

Oiya, author lagi menerima request fic pair DaiLeon, nih! Adakah yang berminat? Kalau minat, tulis di review, ya! Nanti author PM-in balik, deh! XDD *plak*

Gomene nggak bisa balas review satu-satu, jadwal padat, hohoho. Tapi review kalian tetap author baca dan author senang banget baca kesan-kesan, komentar, saran, maupun kritikan dari kalian, semua itu membuat semangat author untuk nulis semakin banyak, hehehe. Karena itu habis baca jangan lupa review, dong! *tatapan-maksa* /plak.

Oiya, untuk yang request Leon jadi posesif sama Aichi, makasih requestnya! Author juga setuju kalau tuh uke batu(?) jadi posesif ke Aichi, hahaha, chapter ini belum keliatan ya keposesifannya? Tenang, kalau gitu chapter depan bakal dimasukin, deh! Sekali lagi sankyuu, dan bagi kalian" yang punya ide dan masukan jangan lupa ketik di review kalian, oke? X33

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**

Watanabe Mayuyu, Yuuyuuyuu, Ama, Quoest Frank, Snowy Coyote, Rafa Ranmaru, Aanb, AnimeLover and Dr. Tom, Crystalia Bluestar, Usagi-chan lovers, UnknownTanpaNama, Yun Mei Ho, Kiriyu Natsume, Laruku Tsuyumu, & Lubis Tadani

And **YOU!** :*

* * *

Akhir kata, review please. See you next chapter!

Regards,

Hyucchi / SakiGane / IllushaCerbeast.


	14. A Decision

Aichi mengetuk-ngetuk kedua telunjuk jarinya dengan sedikit gemetar. Jujur saja, ia tegang sebetulnya. Tidak terasa drama besar yang akan diadakan saat Festival Sekolah-nya berlangsung pun tiba juga. Waktu-waktu latihan Aichi yang sebetulnya cukup lama hanya terasa sehari saja. "Duh, semoga saja tidak ada dialog yang kelupaan, semoga saja kakiku tidak gemetaran..." doa Aichi dalam hatinya sambil membaca mantra-mantra nggak jelas yang diajarkan adiknya.

"Sudahlah, jangan tegang begitu, Aichi-_kun_. Kau pasti bisa ber-_acting_ dengan baik! Aku yakin padamu!" seru Izaki yang duduk di sebelah kiri Aichi bermaksud menyemangati.

"Benar, selama kau tidak melakukan adegan yang _bukan-bukan_, aku yakin kau pasti menjadi bintang besar yang top, Nak!" sambung Morikawa yang duduk di sebelah kanan Aichi. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di salah satu kursi menganggur yang berada di belakang panggung. Menunggu waktunya _show_ tiba. Sekitar empat puluh menit lagi.

"Ta-Tapi ini 'kan pertama kalinya bagiku..." ujar Aichi lagi, masih dengan tatapan _oh-begitu-uke_-nya yang membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang―entah itu anggota klub drama, atau salah satu pemain drama ini, penata rias, editor, dan lainnya―yang berjiwa _seme_ mau tak mau menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Aichi di tempat.

"Justru itu, kami disini untuk menenangkan dan menyemangatimu!" seru Izaki sembari mengepalkan tangannya di depan Aichi. Kemudian si _bluenette_ tersenyum dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Ya, Izaki dan Morikawa memang teman terbaiknya. Disaat apapun, nasehat mereka sangat manjur untuk mengusir ketidak-nyamanan dan ketegangan di hatinya.

"A-Ahaha, benar juga. Terima kasih, Morikawa-_kun_, Izaki-_kun_, nasehat kalian sungguh menenangkanku―"

BRAK.

"Hah!?" Seluruh arah pandang seisi belakang panggung tertuju pada pintu masuk yang didobrak kasar dari luar. Tentu saja mereka semua terkejut dengan dobrakan keras orang itu sampai pintu terbuka kencang dan si pendobrak hampir terjatuh.

"Cih, apa-apaan, sih!? Membuat kaget saja!" umpat Morikawa memaki-maki orang yang tadi membuat seisi belakang panggung terkaget-kaget. Orang itu, sebut saja Komoi, salah satu editor di klub drama, memasang wajah panik.

"Teman-teman, ini gawat! Ini gawat! Ini darurat! DARURAAAT! _WE'RE ON DANGER_! _PLEASE, SOMEBODY HEEEEELP_!" Dan sekarang pemuda berambut menyerupai mangkok itu teriak-teriak nggak jelas dengan mendramatis dan _slow-motion_, juga efek _screen-tone_ _blink-blink_, membuat seisi ruangan _jawdrop_ melihatnya.

"Ada apa, sih!?" teriak Rekka berkacak pinggang dan menghampiri Komoi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk ke ruang tunggu―belakang panggung―. Tanpa banyak _cincong_, Komoi langsung memegang pundak Rekka dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan kecepatan dewa langit.

"BAGAIMANA INI, REKKA!? BAGAIMANA INI SEMUANYA!? BAGAIMANAAAA!? BIDOU SI PEMERAN _THE MASK THIEF_ JATUH KOMA KARENA KEMARIN TERTABRAK KUDAAAA! DAN SEKARANG DIA TIDAK BISA TAMPIIIL! PADAHAL INI HARI H-NYA KAWAN-KAWAN SEKALIAN! INI HA. RI. HAAAAAA!" teriak Komoi tepat di depan muka Rekka. Entah liurnya muncrat sampai _tumpeh-tumpeh_ ke muka gadis berkekuatan ganas itu.

"_What the hell of jumping horse_!? Bi-Bidou jatuh koma!? D-Dan sekarang... Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa tampil!? Dia gilaa! Dasar orang narsis saraap! Seharusnya dia tampil dulu hari ini, baru komaaa!" teriak Rekka tak kalah besarnya dari Komoi dengan ekspresi horror. Otomatis pemain lainnya yang sudah berkumpul di ruang tunggu langsung heboh dan panik.

"YA, MANA KUTAHU, SETAN! HARUSNYA KAU MARAHI KUDA ITU! KENAPA TIDAK MENABRAKNYA BESOK SAJAAA, GILA!" teriak Komoi lagi dengan air matanya yang bagaikan air terjun pun mengalir deras dan membuat lantai ruang tunggu _bochor-bochor_.

"Yaks! Air matanya yang aneh dan misterius itu mengenai sepatuku, Sialan!" seru Izaki menatap jijik ke arah genangan air yang baru saja membasahi sebagian dari sepatu miliknya.

Tapi bukan itu yang Aichi pikirkan,

"BAGAIMANA INI, KITA HARUS MENCARI PEMERAN PENGGANTI, SEKARANG!"

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara Dua Seme**

.

Part 14

.

**M**ade By © _**Hyucchi**_ (IllushaCerbeast)

.

**D**isclaimer: We don't own _**Cardfight! Vanguard**_ ever! Kalau _**CV **_milik kami, pasti cerita ini akan menjadi film bioskop, lol XDD

.

**R**ate: **M** (_for lime only__. Lemon? Idk~_)

.

**P**airing(s): KaiAichi, RenAichi, KaiAichiRen, KamuiEmi, DaiLeon, ArLeon, DaiLeonAr_._

.

**WARNING**(s): Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, OOC, Non-Canon, Setting AU, fail Romance, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ.**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

"Duh, Aichi, apa kau tahu kira-kira siapa yang cocok jadi pemeran pengganti Bidou-_san_!?" tanya Kamui diselah-selah larinya―bersama Aichi―. Mereka menelusuri lorong sekolah lantai dua yang sudah ramai karena murid-murid dan pengunjung festival yang berlalu lalang, upaya mencari pemeran pengganti _The Mask Thief_.

"Hah, a-aku tidak tahu. Aku tak punya ba-banyak kenalan di kelasku. Memangnya Morikawa atau Izaki tidak bisa?" tanya Aichi balik, pandangannya terfokus ke kiri dan ke kanan selama mereka berlari pelan. Siapa tahu ia menemukan orang―entah itu pengunjung festival ataupun murid sekolah ini―yang bersinar terang, mengatakan kalau dia adalah malaikat yang akan menyelamatkan Aichi dari masalah ini.

Oh, itu tidak mungkin.

"Iyaks! Aku tidak sudi kalau orang berkepala kebelah dua itu yang menjadi _The Mask Thief_! Dari tampangnya saja sudah kelihatan bodoh, sarap, gila, dan biadap. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berperan sebagai _The Mask Thief_ yang lembut dan mempesona!?" tolak Kamui mentah-mentah tidak percaya kenapa Aichi dengan tidak berdosanya merekomendasikan Morikawa sebagai pemeran pengganti.

Ya, walau Morikawa sendiri sudah bersedia dengan senang hati―terbukti ketika ia langsung memamerkan bokongnya di depan semua pemain tadi saat ditanya ada yang bisa menjadi pemeran pengganti Bidou atau tidak―. Walau berujung pada penendangan ramai-ramai pada bokong Morikawa yang tidak berdosa.

"La-Lalu bagaimana kalau Izaki?" sambung Aichi lagi, sekarang keduanya sudah menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Nggak mungkin. Ketua klub drama yang bawel itu pasti nggak mau, soalnya wajah Izaki tidak bisa menyaingi Bidou. Yah... Kau tahu sendiri Rekka-_senpai _secerewet apa..." tukas si _donker-hair_ menghela nafas panjang. Aichi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Lagipula tadi Izaki sudah menolak dengan halus ajakan Aichi untuk menjadi pemeran pengganti dengan alasan tidak berpengalaman.

"La-Lalu kita harus mencari siapa!?"

"Yah, Aichi, kita usahakan mencari siapa saja menjadi pemeran pengganti. Lagipula anggota klub drama lain juga ikut mencari. Dengan itu pasti cepat ketemu!" ujar Kamui optimis dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepanjang koridor yang ramai berusaha untuk mencari.

* * *

...

"Argos, aku mau itu..." tunjuk sesosok pemuda berambut pirang pada sebuah _stand_ bertulis _'Takoyaki'_ di halaman luas sekolah. Tentu saja, halaman sekolah mereka penuh dengan _stand bazaar_ dan promosi sana-sini disaat Festival Sekolah berlangsung.

Pemuda satunya lagi tersenyum lembut lalu menggandeng tangan si pirang untuk menghampiri _stand _itu. _"As your command, My Love..."_ ujarnya penuh dengan kelembutan dan nada mesra. Banyak siswi-siswi maupun pengunjung wanita yang terpesona pada ketampanan seorang Shwarderts Argos. Rambutnya yang ikal _tosca_ terlihat begitu halus dan lembut, wajahnya yang tampan menyirat ketenangan yang begitu dalam, juga suaranya yang rendah dan menggelitik indra pendengaran itu...

Tapi sayangnya, selama Argos menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini, ia tak sedetik pun berpisah dari orang yang paling dicintainya, Souryuu Leon. Pemuda berambut pirang tadi.

Sudah dua puluh menit sejak mereka berdua tiba―dengan alasan ingin menemani Leon ke Festival Sekolah―, ia selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan yang Leon mau. Apapun yang Leon inginkan pasti akan ia penuhi. Sungguh, lelaki _uke _di sekolah ini sangat iri pada Leon, dan mereka semua hanya bisa menggigit iler mereka sendiri atas kemesraan yang Argos pancarkan hanya untuk si pirang.

Haup.

Leon memakan _Takoyaki_ yang baru saja dibeli Argos untuknya dengan lahap. Anak satu ini memang sangat banyak makannya, dan untungnya hal itu tak mempengaruhi besar tubuhnya yang terlihat ramping dan langsing. Membuat Argos maupun Daigo semakin tergila-gila pada keseksian tubuhnya.

"_Do you like it_?"

"_Of course, I am_..." jawab Leon singkat dan cuek, lalu kembali memakan Takoyaki kesukaannya. Ya, sekalipun ia tadinya terbiasa dengan makanan barat, tapi nafsu makannya tak hilang melihat makanan-makanan Jepang.

'_Huhuhu, aku bisa memanfaatkan Festival Sekolah Leon untuk bermesra-mesraan dengannya. Bayangkan saja, selama di Jepang aku susah sekali mendekatinya. Pagi dan siang, dia di sekolah, sore dan malam selalu disaingi Beruang Bangkai itu. Semoga saja Beruang Bangkai yang sudah kujebak dengan Ranjau Extra Super khusus Beruang tidak akan datang menganggu kesini. Mampus kau, Bangkai!'_ jerit Argos dalam hatinya terkikik senang. Tak ragu-ragu Argos langsung merangkul bahu Leon dimana empunya masih sibuk makan dan cuek saja.

Oh, ternyata ketidak-hadiran Daigo yang membuat pembaca kebingungan punya alasan tersendiri.

"Eh?" Leon yang tak mempedulikan rangkulan mesra si _tosca-hair_ di bahunya maupun jeritan tertahan _uke _di sekolahnya pun mendelik melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Sedang berlari ke arah tempat dimana sekarang Argos dan Leon sedang duduk―menunggu Leon selesai makan _Takoyaki_ pesanannya―.

'_Lho, itu Aichi. Dan Katsuragi. Mereka pemain drama yang seharusnya tampil nanti, 'kan? Kenapa mereka malah keluyuran di luar festival?'_ pikir Leon mengkerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir sejenak. _'Mungkin mereka ada masalah...'_

Grep.

"Wah―!"

Aichi yang tadi pandangannya terfokus ke depan dan terus berlari pun langsung terjatuh dramatis begitu seseorang menarik lengan bajunya dan menariknya cukup keras. Sebenarnya tarikan itu tak akan membuat orang jatuh, tapi kalau yang ditarik orang telmi dan_ uke_ macam Aichi, sih lain soal.

Bruk.

Mendengar suara Aichi berteriak dan orang terjatuh, Kamui yang tadi berlari di samping Aichi pun refleks menghentikan kedua kakinya dan menengok ke belakang. "A-Aichi, kenapa kau terjatuh?! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" seru si _donker-hair_ lalu membantu Aichi berdiri.

Si _bluenette_ menggeleng pelan. "Bu-Bukan... Aku ditarik orang―" lalu Aichi refleks menengok ke belakang berhubung ia belum melihat wajah orang yang tadi menariknya sampai membuatnya terjatuh. Siapa tahu itu tukang pos yang nyasar, atau nenek-nenek iseng, atau _uke_ lain yang sengaja mengerjainya karena iri, atau bisa juga kingkong nyasar dan―Oke, cukup.

"Le-Leon-_kun_?" pekik Aichi sedikit terkejut. Oh, ternyata sepupunya yang aneh dan dingin itu juga mau datang ke festival sekolah.

"Kenapa kau berlari? Seharusnya sekarang kau sudah berada di belakang panggung untuk drama. Aku ingin menonton drama-mu," ujar Leon dengan tampang datar yang tidak kalah dari Kai Toshiki. Kamui sampai cengo dibuatnya, apa jangan-jangan Leon itu kerabat jauhnya si Landak? Ah, entahlah.

"I-Itu, kami sedang mencari pemeran pengganti _The Mask Thief_, pemain sesungguhnya tidak bisa hadir karena koma ditabrak kuda kemarin..." jelas Aichi dengan wajah sedikit panik. Waktu tunggu mereka yang seharusnya digunakan untuk latihan sekilas malah terkuras karena mondar-mandir mencari pemeran pengganti. Parahnya belum ada sms dari Kai, Ren, Rekka, Kourin, dan pemeran drama lain untuk mengabarkan bahwa mereka sudah menemukan pemeran penggantinya Bidou.

Leon mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sudahlah, Aichi, ini bukan waktunya mengobrol! Ayo kita cari lagi! Maaf, Souryuu, tapi ini masalah besar karena dramanya tinggal―"

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu," potong si pirang sebelum Kamui menyelesaikan bicaranya dan langsung menggeret lengan Aichi untuk kembali berlari-lari. Kedua insan pemeran _Calamity Princess_ dan _Dragon Witch_ itu langsung membelalak mata dan memandang Leon penuh harap.

"Su―Sungguh?"

Leon mengangguk. Lalu ia menatap Argos yang berdiri di belakangnya―yang sebetulnya sedang menunggu Aichi dan Kamui pergi agar ia kembali berduaan dengan Leon―. "_Argos, help them now_,"

"_What_?" Sekarang giliran Argos yang membelalak mata. Kamui yang sebetulnya tak pernah melihat Argos pun hanya diam dan mengernyit dahinya melihat pria dengan gen rambut barat itu. Ia tak peduli, mau tukang becak, atau supir truk, atau siapa saja, pokonya asalkan ada yang bisa jadi pengganti, itu sudah membuat mereka semua lega.

'_Le-Leon-kun meminta Argos-san menjadi pemeran penggantinya? Atau menyuruh Argos-san yang punya sederet bodyguard itu untuk mencarinya? Oh, Leon-kun, walau kau agak mengerihkan, tapi disaat seperti ini kau sungguh membantu!'_ jerit hati Aichi sedikit berharap.

"Leon_, you want me to... to be 'The Mask Thief' for Drama Club? Hahaha, don't kidding me_,"

"_I'm not kidding you. I want you to help Drama Club, be 'The Mask Thief' for them now_," balas Leon lagi tetap menatap Argos dengan pandangan datar. Sedangkan pemuda berambut _tosca_ pucat itu mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa pujaan hatinya ini meminta sesuatu yang sulit, sih? Argos kesini untuk bermesraan, bukan untuk bermain drama. Lagipula ia masa bodo' apa yang terjadi dengan klub yang bukan menjadi urusannya.

"Leon_, uhm... I can't acting you know? Maybe I will ask my bodyguard for__―_"

"_I want you, not your bodyguard. Now or never_," sahut Leon cepat lalu mengernyitkan dahinya tanda Argos tak boleh mengelak lagi. Sedangkan Aichi maupun Kamui yang tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kedua insan itu hanya mampu melihat dengan tatapan berharap.

Argos meneguk ludah. Ia memang bersumpah akan menuruti apapun yang Leon mau, sekalipun itu istana mahal atau sebuah pulau tropis impian. Ia akan membelikan semuanya. Tapi sekarang... ia diminta berakting? Dengan bahasa Jepang pula. Argos sama sekali tidak mau!

"_S-Sorry, I can't_..." jawab Argos dengan hati-hati, takut melukai perasaan anak yang ia cintai sejak mereka berjumpa di Amerika dulu. Ia sangat tahu kalau Leon itu sensitif.

"Psst, Aichi, apa kau mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan?" bisik Kamui tepat di samping telinga Aichi. Pemuda berwajah manis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Argos..." ujar Leon pelan. Sangat pelan, rendah, dan penuh penekanan. Membuat Argos langsung panik bukan main.

"_Yes, My Love?_"

"_I hate you. Go back to America and don't meet me again_."

JDAR.

Aichi dan Kamui langsung membelalak begitu melihat guyuran air nggak jelas yang tiba-tiba membasahi Argos. _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_ umpat Aichi dalam hati. Ia dapat merasakan aura menyeramkan dari tubuh Leon, aura yang sama ketika ia menghadapi _genk_ Kyou untuk pertama kalinya waktu itu.

"Aichi, biar aku yang jadi _The Mask Thief_, tidak masalah, 'kan?"

"Eh? Kau yang mengganti? Benar, nih?" tanya Aichi terbelalak, diantara terkejut juga senang. Ia tidak menyangka sepupunya yang dikenal arogan dan sedikit egois itu mau menawarkan diri untuk pertolongan. Kamui juga, begitu Leon berbicara seperti itu pada mereka, ia langsung memasang ekspresi senang.

"Ya," Leon mengangguk. Mengabaikan Argos yang mulai panik.

"Bagus, bagus! Rekka-_senpai_ yang cerewet seperti bebek gila itu pasti setuju! Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Kamui―yang sepertinya juga tidak peduli pada Argos―langsung menggandeng tangan Leon dan Aichi dan menarik mereka menuju klub drama.

"_N-No_! Leon, _please_... _I can't live without you_...!" seru Argos yang refleks mengejar Leon. Tapi sayangnya, si pirang justru meliriknya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"_I think_ Daigo _is better than you_," ujar Leon dengan nada jutek khasnya lalu pergi bersama Kamui dan Aichi. Meninggalkan Argos diantara_ stand_ dan keramaian festival di halaman sekolah dengan wajah galau.

* * *

...

Tok.

Tok.

Cklek.

Kai maupun Ren yang tadi masih menunggu di ruang rias refleks menengok ke arah pintu, dimana berdiri seorang Taishi Miwa disana. Kai mengangkat alisnya, tanda bertanya '_Ada apa?'_ ke arah Miwa.

"Kai, Suzugamori, pengganti _'The Mask Thief'_ sudah ditemukan. Jadi kalian santai saja disini sampai _show_-nya tiba. Hahaha, jangan tegang, ya!" seru Miwa dengan cengiran khasnya lalu kembali menutup pintu. Walau sebetulnya ia tidak yakin meninggalkan dua insan yang 'saling bermusuhan' itu dalam satu ruang.

Blam.

Dan kemudian suasana hening dan mencekam yang tadi sempat tertunda kembali menyelimuti ruang itu. Kai maupun Ren, saling menebar aura negatif satu sama lain. Ya, sudah jelas. Bagaimana pun mereka itu 'rival' dalam hal cinta. Siapa, sih, orang gila yang nekad meninggalkan mereka berdua di satu ruangan?

"Hei, Landak, memangnya apa yang kau sukai dari Aichi _no ukee_?" tanya Ren, membuka pembicaraan. Tapi hal itu bukannya melunakkan suasana, justru itu pertanyaan yang membuat api membara suatu pertarungan semakin berkobar diantara mereka.

Kai hanya menghela nafas pendek dan memejamkan matanya. "Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya tak kalah dingin dari suara Ren bertanya tadi.

"Aku mengikuti drama aneh ini hanya demi Aichi _no ukee_. Jadi, aku tak akan mengalah padamu, camkan itu..." suara Ren kembali berujar dengan nada serius. Membuat Kai yang tadi tampak tenang-tenang saja kembali membuka matanya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda bermarga Suzugamori itu, yang berbalik menatap berang kedua iris _emerald_-nya.

"Kau mengajak bertanding? Diatas panggung?" tanya Kai walau datar, tapi sedikitnya ia tidak percaya kalau Ren akan seserius ini, mengajaknya bertanding terang-terangan di atas panggung nanti. Dimana banyak pasang mata yang akan menyaksikan mereka semua.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak main-main akan perasaanku," jawab Ren dengan senyum tenangnya yang terlihat seperti menyindir sosok pemuda beriris _emerald _itu. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat jantung Kai berpacuh cepat menahan emosi.

"Lihat saja, siapa yang bisa mendapatkan hati _Calamity Princess_," sahut Kai dingin lalu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap ke arah cermin yang memantulkan dirinya, Kai sudah menyerupai pangeran negeri dongeng yang begitu didamba-dambakan semua orang. Ia menampik jubah hitamnya cukup lebar, sampai akhirnya jubah itu menampilkan kembali wajah Suzugamori di pantulan cermin.

"Ya, _Fate Prince_... atau _Combat Vampire_," ujar Ren mendeklarasikan _perang_ mereka.

* * *

...

"W-Wah, Rekka! Coba lihat ke kursi penonton panggung!" bisik Komoi yang baru saja mengintip ke tempat penonton yang berada di depan panggung tentunya, berhubung _show_ drama mereka tinggal dua puluh menit lagi.

Rekka yang penasaran pun menghampiri Komoi dan ikut mengintip. Alhasil ia juga terkejut dengan dramatisnya sama seperti pemuda berambut mangkok itu. "A-Astaga, banyak sekali!" serunya terharu. Seumur-umur klub drama pentas, ia yakin tahun ini merupakan drama dengan jumlah penonton terbanyak.

"Pengaruh _Uke-sama_, _Aggresive Seme_, dan _Cruel Seme_ dalam satu drama. Ini fantastik! _Marvelous_! Klub kita bisa terkenal, Rekka! Lihat, bahkan sampai agen dari pihak sponsor juga datang!" pekik Komoi semangat sembari menunjuk beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian khusus dan bertulis jelas nama-nama sponsornya.

Biasanya, klub drama tidak sampai meng_gaet_ penonton sebanyak ini. Paling-paling hanya separuh kursi penonton yang terisi, entah apa alasannya―mungkin karena pemainnya yang tua bangkai, atau dramanya yang setara dengan drama bisu, atau bisa juga karena terlalu banyak pemain cadangannya sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana pemain utama mana pemain figurannya―. Tapi sekarang, semua kursi diisi tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan sampai disediakan kursi cadangan oleh pihak sekolah karena banyak yang berminat dengan drama ini.

"O-Oh, a-aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. I-ini keajaiban. M-Malaikat Sendou i-itu yang membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Uh, aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. I-Impianku menjadi selebritis p-pun akan segera tercapai, hiks..." sekarang Rekka malah terisak, diantara terharu dan bahagia. Jerih payah mereka berminggu-minggu kemarin tidak sia-sia.

Komoi _sweatdrop_ dan melirik ke arah Rekka dengan pelan. "Apa hubungannya dengan selebritis? Bukannya yang bermain disini Sendou, Kai, dan Suzugamori? Kau 'kan cuma aktris di belakang layar―Gyaa!" jerit Komoi begitu kepalanya langsung dijambak dan ditarik-tarik Rekka sampai membentuk menjadi _Rock'n Roll_ gadungan.

"Apanya yang pemain di belakang layar, Setan!? Aku ini ketua klub drama, tentu saja aku yang paling banyak disorotkan! Aku yang paling ditanya-tanya oleh pihak sponsor itu! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku ketuanya! Aku ketua klub drama!" teriak Rekka tepat di muka Komoi sampai-sampai pemuda malang itu harus menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan di tempat karena―

"Re-Rekka, kenapa mulutmu bau sekali, seperti bau pete busuk... Kau tidak gosok gigi semalam, ya―Gyaaa! Ampun, Rekka!"

"Siapa yang nggak gosok gigi semalam, hah!? Aku ini ketua klub drama yang rajin gosok gigi, Sialan! Saking rajinnya, bahkan aku menggunakan semua pasta gigi setiap menit aku menggosok gigi! Dan sekarang kau masih menudingku tidak gosok gigi, hah!?" teriak Rekka emosi dengan dahinya yang berurat-urat saking kesalnya. Juga letusan gunung berapi dan penguin terlempar yang menjadi _background _kemarahannya.

"A-Apa!?" Komoi menjerit syok. "Kau mengganti pasta gigi setiap menitnya kau menggosok gigi!? Pa-Pantas saja baunya tidak enak! Itu racun! Itu racun gila, Rekka! Campuran zat-zat kimia pasta gigi berbeda-beda yang bermetarmofosis di dalam mulutmu menjadi racun dan bersarang di mulutmu! Yaks, menjijikan sekali―GYAAA!"

"Mereka sedang apa, sih?" ujar Miwa sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihat Rekka yang dengan asyiknya menjambak-jambak Komoi dan memaki-maki anak itu tepat di depan mukanya. "Kelihatannya asyik banget, ya," tambahnya sembari membenahi posisi topeng kostumnya.

"Hah, mungkin saja mereka sedang ber-_lovely-dovey_, Miwa. Biarkan saja..." sahut salah satu pemain drama, Hiromi, sembari memasang pose terharu menyaksikan adegan mesra(?) yang dibuat oleh Komoi dan Rekka. Giliran Miwa _jawdrop_, ia langsung menengok Hiromi yang duduk di sampingnya dengan gaya robot.

"A-Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Mereka sedang ber-_lovely-dovey_~! Atau dengan kata lain bermesraan dengan penuh cinta dan perasaan! Aku... A-Aku bisa merasakannya! Aku bahkan sanga merasakannya! Perasaan mereka menyatu! Perasaan mereka melebur menjadi suatu kesatuan yang abadi dan begitu harmonis! Oh, indahnya anak zaman sekarang..." lanjut Hiromi sembari menghapus linangan air matanya saking terharu begitu melihat Komoi mulai digiling Rekka di lembaran rumput laut besar.

Miwa membulatkan matanya dengan wajah pucat. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Hiromi. "Lantas kau anak zaman kapan?" tanya Miwa sedikit bercanda. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda berambut merah muda panjang sehalus buntut kuda itu menanggapinya dengan cara lain...

"Oh, Miwa, kau menanyakan sesuatu yang begitu penting dan bersejarah. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan kisah sejarah dan di zaman mana aku tinggal..." sahut Hiromi sembari mengacungkan jempolnya penuh rasa percaya diri. Miwa pun langsung menepuk jidatnya.

* * *

...

Plok. Plok. Plok. Plok.

Suara tepuk tangan di panggung drama yang begitu besar saling sahut-bersahutan. Keras dan meriah. Memenuhi ke seluruh inci sudut ruangan yang bisa terbilang mewah itu. Seluruh pasang mata memandang ke depan panggung dengan tatapan tidak sabaran. Terutama para _fangirl-fangirl_ yang tidak sabaran melihat adegan _this-and-that_ ataupun _seme_ dan _uke_ yang ingin mempelajari bagaimana berdiri menjadi posisi _seme/uke_ yang baik dari _senior_(?) mereka―Aichi, Kai, dan Ren―.

"Selamat datang,_ ladies_ and _gentleman_! Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian semua yang sudah datang ke pertunjukan drama besar kami! Drama _'Between Prince & Vampire'_ diangkat dari kisah dongeng dengan penambahan dan pengurangan secukupnya dari Suzumiya Rekka, ketua klub drama sekolah ini," si narator―yang akrab dipanggil Suiko―mulai bercerita di pinggir panggung dengan anggun.

Grek. Grek.

Lalu tirai panggung pun dibuka, menampilkan isi panggung yang sudah ditata posisi tempat untuk adegan pertama. Semua mata penonton langsung tertuju ke arah panggung yang masih sedikit gelap. Namun samar-samar, mereka menduga-duga kalau itu _setting _tempat di sebuah istana.

"Alkisah, zaman dahulu kala, dimana siluman maupun dewa dan dewi masih merajarela di tanah bernama bumi ini, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan makmur bernama Evaloshiel. Kerajaan Evaloshiel dikenal sebagai kerajaan manusia terkuat yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Siluman maupun dewa pun takluk pada kerajaan tersebut. Di sekeliling Evaloshiel selalu tumbuh rempa-rempa yang berlimpah, langit pun selalu cerah dan stabil,"

Jgrak.

Lampu panggung mulai menyala, sehingga penonton dapat melihat isi panggung dengan jelas sekarang. Mereka ber-_wow_ ria melihat modal yang dikeluarkan klub drama untuk membuat isi panggung kelihatannya cukup tinggi. Dugaan mereka benar, _setting_ tempat pertama adalah di dalam sebuah istana. Di kiri panggung terdapat sebuah tangga spiral bermodel _classic_, dan dari tangga itu terjulur karpet mewah sampai ke kanan panggung.

"Pemimpin Kerajaan Evaloshiel, Braince, adalah orang yang sangat keras, egois, dan begitu arogan. Dulu, Kerajaan Evaloshiel memiliki tetangga, yaitu Kerajaan Ghoivea. Dengan ide busuknya, Braince memperdaya penyihir untuk menyegel energi terlarang ke dalam tubuh putri bungsu dari Kerajaan Ghoivea, dan kemudian ia menyebarkan berita ke seluruh penjuru negeri bahwa putri dari kerajaan tersebut adalah putri yang terkutuk. Sehingga takutlah seisi bumi," lanjut Suiko dengan suaranya yang begitu lugas, sampai-sampai seisi ruangan terfokus pada ceritanya.

Kemudian pemeran Raja Braince dan yang lainnya muncul ke atas panggung dan mulai berakting.

* * *

...

Aichi melirik luar panggung dengan takut-takut. Melihat adegan pertama sedang berlangsung. Dan sebentar lagi ada gilirannya. Tentu saja jantungnya jadi berdetak tak beraturan. Seumur-umur, ini pertama kalinya ia eksis dalam sebuah drama. Ia melirik ke arah Kai dan Ren yang nanti akan berperan dalam satu _scene_ dengannya.

"Eh?"

Aichi menautkan alisnya, sedikit bingung.

Ren yang merasa ditatap pun berhenti bertopang dagu di tempatnya duduk dan tersenyum pada Aichi. "Ada apa, Aichi _no ukee_? Ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?" kemudian Ren melirik ke arah setelan jas putih yang dikenakannya, disertai ukiran bunga mawar yang begitu mewah di bagian pinggir lengan dan kaki.

"E-Eh, ti-tidak, Ren-_san_. Eh, aku hanya gugup," jawab Aichi berusaha menetralisir rasa deg-degan di hatinya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kai yang mendengar Ren dan Aichi memulai perbincangan hanya mendelik pelan, namun kedua matanya tetap terpejam dan tenang.

"Ahaha, begitu. Aku juga gugup, sih, tapi tenang saja, kita berjuang bersama-sama di depan panggung nanti, ya!" seru Ren lalu mengedipkan matanya pada Aichi. Si _bluenette_ mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, misalnya ke arah _sushi_ Komoi yang baru selesai dibuat Rekka.

Aneh.

Ini aneh.

Aichi mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Dua _senpai_-nya itu. Sepertinya mereka bertindak berbeda dari kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahkan Ren pun, walau mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Aichi, tapi itu bukan kedipan menggoda yang biasanya sengaja ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Aichi. Eh, bukan bearti si _shappire_ ini ingin digoda juga.

Tapi rasanya, ini ganjil. Ren tidak menggodanya habis-habisan. Sekalipun ia―dengan terpaksa―sudah _cross-dressing_ seperti ini. Sebuah gaun biru anggun yang membaluti tubuh seksinya. Tapi dijamin 100% kalau tidak diberitahu, maka penonton tidak akan tahu kalau Aichi itu laki-laki!

Masalahnya bukan itu,

Tapi Ren maupun Kai. Mereka bertindak lain dari biasanya. Kai juga, jangankan curi-curi meliriknya, sengaja mendekatinya pun tidak. Apa Aichi ada melakukan kesalahan pada mereka? Sepertinya tidak. Mereka tidak memberi simbol kesal atau musuh pada Aichi. Hanya saja kelakuan mereka kepada Aichi lebih pasif sekarang. Kenapa? Padahal saat datang ke sekolah tadi, mereka sudah berlomba-lomba siapa yang mengiringi Aichi ke klub drama duluan.

'_A-Apa jangan-jangan mereka sakit? Ta-Tapi masa sakitnya berbarengan? Hm, bisa juga, sih... Tapi sakit apa dan kenapa bisa? A-Atau jangan-jangan diracuni?'_ pikir Aichi dengan serius, sampai-sampai lupa pada rasa _nervous_-nya beberapa detik yang lalu karena sebentar lagi akan tampil.

"Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki, Suzugamori Ren, Suzumiya Kourin, ayo cepat bersiap! Sebentar lagi giliran kalian mulai!" seru Rekka sedikit berbisik takut suaranya menganggu aksi panggung yang sedang seru-serunya. Aichi mengangguk gugup. Pemuda berambut biru itu mulai menarik gaunnya ke atas supaya ia mudah berjalan, kemudian melangkah menuju posisinya akan keluar nanti.

Ia sama sekali tidak melihat kalau aura panas mulai menyelimuti kedua insan yang sedari tadi dikiranya sakit. Dan kini kedua figur itu menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam. "Bertemu di panggung, _Rival_..." sahut Ren dingin lalu beranjak pergi menuju sisi panggung tempat dia akan keluar ke atas panggung nanti.

Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tidak menyangka kalau hari ini akan tiba. Sebuah perang yang mereka deklarasikan, dan panggung drama ini sebagai medan dimana mereka akan bertempur. Meskipun dirahasiakan dari sang pujaan hati. Tapi ia tidak akan kalah.

Diantara dua _seme_, manakah yang akan Aichi pilih?

* * *

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Halo, minna. Nggak ada yang mau gebukin author nih karena lama update? *langsung-dikeroyok-massal* Gomenasai update-nya lama, pertama karena author super sibuk, kedua karena author sampai sakit tingkat kronis(?). Jangan lupa lihat note tambahan di profile author, ya, info buat yang protes karena author kelamaan update, ehehehehe.

Btw, jangan bingung soal marga Ultra-rare disini, karena memang sengaja kami buat berbeda. Kourin dan Rekka sama-sama memakai marga Suzumiya karena mereka kakak beradik, sedangkan Suiko disini bukan saudara mereka, tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Jadi jangan pusing, ya, hehehe.

Terus, ada yang pusing nggak sama pemeran-pemeran drama? Ini, deh, author kasih beberapa _clue _supaya kalian enggak pusing-pusing, hehehe.

Pemihak _Calamity Princess_ (Aichi) itu hanya _Dragon Witch_ (Kamui). Terus, yang ada di pihak Wylace (Kai) itu _The Great Knight_ (Miwa) dan _Death Blood Flower_ (Kourin). Sedangkan pemihak _Combat Vampire _(Ren) itu ―belum pernah disortir, anggap saja bonus trailer, hahaha―_Poisonus Flora_ (Hiromi), _The Mask Thief_ (Harusnya Bidou, karena dia koma habis ditabrak kuda, jadi diganti Leon). Lainnya anggap saja pemeran kurang penting (bah?).

Ya, hanya itu informasinya. Kalau kebanyakan entah episode depan nggak ada apa-apanya, dong, hahaha. Oke, kayaknya chapter depan mulai serius, soalnya Kai sama Ren mulai panas-panasan(?) mau perang, nih :p Tapi tenang saja, author tetap jaga genre, humor tetap distabilkan sebisa author, jangan cemas, ya! XDD

Review, onegai? Author tahu kalian gak akan maafin author abal satu ini karena kelamaan update, tapi kami tetap membutuhkan review dari kalian, oke? Saran, kritikan, masukan, komentar, semua akan diterima dengan senang hati! :)

Just it. _Smell, ya_!

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS**

Watanabe Mayuyu, DemonicBloodyAngel, Yu Asano, Misaki Hondou, UnknownTanpaNama, Yun Mei Ho, Usagi-chan lover, Kirito Zanmakusa, Yuuyuuyuu, Rikagii Fujiyama, Wataru Quifo, Aichi Marron ver, Reiko Shizuka, Ama, Kiriyuu Natsume, Laruku Tsuyumu, and YOU TOO! :D


	15. Own Choice

"Putri..."

Suara berat itu kembali berucap, dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan membuat siapa saja terlena mendengarnya. Dan sekarang, tangan dari pemilik suara itu menggenggam tangan si putri berambut biru lembut dihadapannya. "Aku akan menjagamu dengan seluruh kekuatanku, aku pasti akan melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku, karena itu... kumohon tetap bersamaku, Putri. Tetaplah disampingku, dampingi aku..."

Wajah Putri Agricia dibuat merah olehnya, hanya dengan serangkai kata yang diucap sang Pangeran dengan sungguh-sungguh. Genggaman tangan Pangeran pada Putri cantik itu semakin erat, bahkan tanpa sadar jari lentik si Putri membalas sentuhan tangan Pangeran.

"Wylace..." panggil si Putri, menatap pangeran tampan yang ada di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Dan langsung saja kedua iris mata mereka bertubrukan dalam pantulan sinar bulan sabit yang indah. Kini tangan pangeran mulai beralih menuju wajah sang Putri, sedikit menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik itu.

"Apa, Agricia?" si Pangeran bertanya, mengukir seulas senyum di wajah tampannya hanya untuk si Putri. Hanya untuk dia. Agricia seorang.

"Benarkah... benarkah ucapanmu itu? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan? Kau akan... selalu bersamaku dan melindungiku, sekalipun aku ini putri yang dikutuk?" Agricia justru bertanya balik, dengan tatapan cemasnya. Ah, kini giliran Pangeran yang terlena dengan wajah itu. Sekalipun ia sedang khawatir, tapi kecantikan di wajahnya sama sekali tidak memudar bak lukisan legenda.

"Tentu saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Karena kau satu-satunya yang kucintai,"

* * *

.

.

**Ketika Harus Memilih Diantara Dua Seme**

.

Part 15

.

**M**ade By © _**Hyucchi**_ (IllushaCerbeast)

.

**D**isclaimer: We don't own _**Cardfight! Vanguard**_ ever! Kalau _**CV **_milik kami, pasti cerita ini akan menjadi film bioskop, lol XDD

.

**R**ate: **M** (_for safe)_

.

**P**airing(s): KaiAichi, RenAichi, KaiAichiRen, KamuiEmi, DaiLeon, ArLeon, DaiLeonAr_._

.

**WARNING**(s): Lime, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Misstypo, OOC, Non-Canon, Setting AU, fail Romance, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ.**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Auch, demi bakmi tanpa kuah dan sayur, berisik sekali mereka!" maki Morikawa sembari menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat. Ia pandangi para penonton wanita dengan tatapan sebal. Hah, andai saja teman baiknya―alias Sendou Aichi―tidak bermain dalam drama―yang menurut Morikawa begitu mendramatis dan bertele-tele―ini, ia tidak akan mau rela-rela menonjok salah satu penonton demi mendapatkan kursi penonton.

"Kyaa! Kyaaa! Kau lihat tadi?! Kai dan Sendou mesra sekali, ya? Aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan mereka bersatu dalam adegan tadi! Ohh, indahnya, aku sudah tidak kuat..."

"Duh, Erika! Masa' baru begini saja sudah tidak tahan? Ini masih permulaan, lagipula aku lebih mendukung Eathele dengan Agricia!"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan menunggu adegan _this-and-that_-nya, kyaaaaa! A-Aku harus mengabadikannya! Aku harus berhasil mengvideokannya!"

"Grrr, awas saja kalau mereka berani merekam adegan mesum yang diciptakan si ketua klub drama yang dodol itu, lalu merusak nama baik Aichi di publik, aku akan meremas-remas mereka jadi terigu, lalu mengguling mereka sampai jadi bakmi! Lihat saja!" geram Morikawa sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Aura negatif terus keluar dari tubuhnya, yang sayangnya malah tertutup aura _fujoshi _yang datang menonton drama _Between Prince and Vampire_ ini.

Izaki _sweatdrop_ melihat Morikawa yang sepertinya sangat _over-protective_ pada Aichi. "Su-Sudahlah, Morikawa. Kau sendiri sudah hampir merusak nama baik Aichi karena menonjok salah satu penonton demi mendapat kursinya dan menonton disini, 'kan? Lagipula kalau kau tidak suka drama, kenapa kau masih nekat menonton?" sahut Izaki lalu mengelus-ngelus pundak Morikawa, berusaha menenangkannya.

Walau sebetulnya dari tadi Izaki terkagum-kagum pada temannya yang tulalit dan lemot itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Aichi bisa berakting sebagus di panggung sekarang. Ya, disisi lain ia juga tidak mau Aichi memainkan adegan aneh-aneh buatan Rekka, sama seperti Morikawa yang tadi menonton seperti cacing habis disetrika, alias nggak bisa duduk manis dan diam menonton.

"Ceh, aku kesini bukan untuk menonton drama, tahu!? Aku ingin berjaga-jaga apakah ada siswa yang berani merekam adegan tidak-tidak Aichi di panggung nanti! Aku tidak akan segan-segan merubah kamera yang mereka gunakan untuk merekam menjadi bakwan sapi kalau mereka berani melakukannya!" sahut Morikawa ketus. Ia kembali melirik-lirik ke arah penonton lainnya yang berasal dari berbagai kalangan. Mau perempuan, mau laki-laki, sampai banci pun ikut menonton. Tapi Morikawa tidak peduli soal itu.

Izaki hanya _sweatdrop_ dan menghela nafas. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, ya. Tapi aku benar-benar salut kalau kau betulan bisa membuat bakwan sapi dari kamera,"

* * *

...

Disisi lain, tepatnya bukan di dalam opera drama, tapi di _out-door_ festival sekolah Kamonatsuki. Memang suasanya tidak semeriah yang tadi, karena beberapa pengunjung tersedot ke panggung drama, atau juga sedang beristirahat dan mencoba _cafe_ tiruan yang dibuat oleh anak SMP sekolah tersebut.

"Nah, itu dia!" seru sesosok pemuda yang bisa dibilang asing dari sekolah itu. Tapi kehadirannya cukup mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung, maupun siswa sekolah itu. Ya, salahkan wajahnya yang terbilang tampan dan menarik perhatian. Tak peduli tatapan kagum dari orang di sekitarnya, si pemuda kini berjalan cepat menghampiri seseorang yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang berada di festival dan―

DHUAK.

―menjitak kepala orang itu dengan sekeras-kerasnya.

"Aaaaargh! _It's hurt, Dammit_! _What are you doing, Idiot Bear_!?" semprot Argos menatap nyalang ke arah orang yang menjitaknya tadi. Dijitak dengan teknik maut, sih, makanya sakitnya berasa sampai ke urat-urat. Sakit sekali rasanya, tentu saja.

"Apa yang kulakukan sekarang tidak sebanding apa yang tadi kau lakukan padaku, Ikan Kaleng! Beraninya kau menjebakku dengan ranjau, Dasar Licik! Kau berencana untuk pergi ke festival sekolah Leon dan bermesra-mesraan dengannya begitu!? _It's so funny_!" balas balik sosok tampan berambut kecoklatan tadi, menatap balik Argos dengan tatapan intimidasinya. Daigo kesal bukan main pada ikan di depannya ini, beraninya menjebaknya dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi. Dan asalkan kalian tahu, Daigo sampai meditasi ke gunung Fuji untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka bekas ranjau yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Ck, rasakan! Itu karena kau masih saja tidak menyerah merebut Leon-ku! Cepat kau kembali pulang ke Amerika, atau perlu kupanggil helikopterku untuk memulangkanmu segera ke kandang beruang di kebun binatang Amerika, hah!?" maki Argos balik lalu bangkit berdiri, sepertinya betul-betul akan memanggil helikopter untuk menggiling saingan cintanya itu segera.

"Hah, kau pikir cuma kau saja yang bisa memanggil helikopter? Aku juga bisa, bahkan seribu helikopter pun akan kupanggil, akan kuceburkan kau ke sungai nil dan hiduplah dengan tenang kau disana! Leon itu milikku, dia punyaku, bukan kau!" sergah balik Daigo sama sekali tidak mau mengalah. Tanpa sadar adu _glare_ mereka justru menciptakan aura mematikan di sekitarnya, sampai-sampai orang sekitar mereka _speechless_ di tempat.

"Sini kalau berani―"

"_Wait, wait, wait_... _Where_ Leon-_chan_? Kenapa dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Daigo kemudian, merasa ganjil. Seharusnya Argos bersama Leon―walau Daigo tidak mau melihatnya―sekarang, tapi kemana anak berambut pirang dan berperawakan manis itu? Pasti ada sesuatu, pikir si _honey-brown_.

Dan mengingat itu, Argos langsung memucat. Ia baru ingat beberapa jam yang lalu, ia baru saja dicampakan pujaan hatinya. "Mm... _That's_... hm―"

Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Hei, hei, sebentar lagi _The Mask Thief_ akan tampil, lho! Aku sudah diberi pesan oleh Shizumi yang lagi menonton drama tadi, kyaaa!"

"Kalau nggak salah, _The Mask Thief_-nya diganti oleh murid baru yang _shota_ itu, 'kan? Huwaaa, aku 'kan penggemarnya sejak dia datang ke sekolah ini!"

"Iya, si Souryuu Leon itu! Makanya ayo buruan, katanya Mirei sudah menyediakan tempat kita duduk nanti!"

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Tanpa sadar Daigo―juga Argos―malah menguping pembicaraan beberapa siswi sekolah yang berlari melewati mereka dengan buru-buru. Arah lari mereka menuju ke gedung sekolah. Daigo dan Argos bersamaan cengo mendengar nama pujaan hatinya disebut oleh siswi tadi.

"_What the fucking fish_!? Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Leon ikut bermain drama di festival sekolah, bukannya kemarin dia bilang tidak mau pergi kesini karena bosan!? Argos, _tell me it's not true_!" seru Daigo sedikit terkejut, juga dengan tatapan suka citanya. Ya, ia senang bukan main. Leon-nya akan tampil dalam drama? Wah, itu hal yang langka semasa bersekolah di _Sadencil High School_ dulu!

"_Yeah, it's true, Idiot Bear_..." jawab Argos tampak lesuh dan penuh penyesalan. Daigo langsung meloncat-loncat kesenangan sampai pengunjung lainnya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuannya. Buru-buru Daigo menelepon orang-orang pribadinya untuk membawa kamera, tidak sadar kalau pemuda berambut ikal _tosca_ yang kembali duduk di kursi itu menampakan wajah menyesal.

"_Okay_, kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi ke gedung pertunjukan drama dan merekam aksi Leon-ku yang pasti imut itu! _Bye_, Ikan kaleng!" seru Daigo berjingkrat-jingkrat sambil menyanyikan lagu _Teletubies_ saking senangnya. Tak hanya pengunjung, penjual-penjual di _stand_ sana pun _jawdrop_ melihat aksi Daigo.

"Kenapa orang itu? Padahal wajahnya ganteng, tapi dia sakit jiwa?"

"Padahal tadi aku sempat naksir dia karena keberadaannya itu keren habis. Eh, nggak tahunya kelainan..."

"Tadi kudengar dia berbicara dengan bahasa asing, apa mungkin di negaranya memang ada adat seperti itu?"

"Jangan-jangan dia alien lagi!? Hyiii, alian berwajah tampan, sungguh telenova yang mengerikaaan!"

"Cepat telepon rumah sakit jiwa secepatnya, bisa-bisa sekolah ini hancur karena ada dia lagi! Cepat, cepaaat!"

Argos pun hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar bisikan-bisikan orang sekitarnya mengenai saingan cintanya itu. "Mereka baru tahu, ya, kalau Whitney itu agak sinting?" pikirnya dalam hati.

* * *

...

Sesosok figur yang menggunakan topeng perak setengah wajah menodongkan pedang ke hadapan Wylace, membuat pemuda kelahiran negeri makmur itu terdiam.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengambil Agricia dariku?" tanya pangeran dengan nada setenang mungkin. Karena ia tidak boleh gegabah. Ya, sosok bertopeng itu baru saja menghancurkan kebahagiannya, merebut Agricia darinya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan yang Wylace tahu, sepertinya orang misterius dihadapannya ini bukan orang biasa. Dilihat dari senjatanya yang mampu mengeluarkan jaring lengket dari tangan kirinya―dan sekarang jaring itu membuat Agricia tak berdaya di belakang sosok itu―, juga pedang di tangan kanannya yang Wylace tahu adalah pedang legendaris.

"Aku _The Mask Thief_, pencuri yang melegenda di dunia," akhirnya sosok yang tadi hanya diam dan bertindak itu mulai bersuara. Seiring rambut pirangnya yang sedikit terhembus angin malam. Mendengar kata itu, Wylace sontak terkejut, begitu juga Agricia yang sekarang tak bisa bergerak di belakang _The Mask Thief_ itu.

"Pe-Pencuri melegenda? Pencuri yang turun temurun mewariskan kemampuan untuk mencuri barang semewah dan selangka apapun?"

Mendengar itu, sosok misterius berambut pirang itu mengangguk tenang. Pedang kebanggaannya masih bertahan di posisi, dengan ujungnya yang mengancam Wylace untuk tidak bergerak. "Ya, dan aku _The Mask Thief_ keturunan ke lima puluh enam, panggil saja aku Antares. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Pangeran Wylace,"

Wylace sedikit menggeram. Sopan sekali pencuri kelas atas ini memperkenalkan diri. Tapi sekarang sang pangeran beriris _emerald _ini tahu ia tidak boleh lengah. Sejak ia belajar ilmu kerajaan dari kecil, ia tahu persis kalau pencuri _The Mask Thief_ tidak pernah gagal mencuri dalam sejarah keeksistensitas mereka dalam dunia. Lalu, ia tahu kalau Antares bukan nama aslinya, mungkin semacam nama samaran, dan nama itu sama persis dengan sebutan pedang legenda yang ada di genggamannya.

Antares.

Nama lain dari kalajengking. Itulah kekuatan melegenda dalam pedang yang ada di genggaman pencuri ke limah puluh enam _The Mask Thief_ di hadapannya. Dikenal dengan kemampuannya untuk menyebarkan racun begitu pedang itu berhasil menghunus mangsanya. Racun yang sangat mematikan, dan sampai sekarang pun tidak ada obatnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Agricia? Apa kau sama seperti dengan berbagai kalangan yang percaya adanya kutukan dalam tubuh Agricia, lalu kau ingin membunuhnya?" tanya si pangeran, sekedar siasat memikirkan taktik bagaimana caranya ia bisa melepaskan si rambut biru yang masih tak berdaya dengan jaring-jaring lengket yang melumpuhkan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Tidak, aku tak peduli soal kutukan atau apapun pada putri ini, persetan dengan kutukan. Aku hanya mematuhi ucapan atasanku untuk menculiknya, lalu ia akan memberikanku dua ratus barang emas untuk bayarannya," jawab Antares dengan sedikit senyum. Wylace mendecih mendengarnya, sepertinya pencuri yang umurnya muda ini sangat menyukai harta.

"Bagaimana jika aku membayar dua kali lipatnya? Kau akan membebaskan Agricia?" tanya si Pangeran kemudian, memikirkan ini cara yang paling aman. Ia berpikir, dengan kekayaan keluarganya, tentu ia bisa membayar balik pencuri pirang ini.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Antares kemudian tertawa keras mendengar penawaran Wylace padanya. "Membayar dua kali lipat? Leluconmu lucu, Pangeran. Kurasa Raja Braince tak akan mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun untukmu yang sudah kabur membawa putri terkutuk. Jadi omong kosong, segera menyerah atau kubunuh kau sekarang," ancamnya kemudian mulai menciptakan langkah mendekati Wylace.

Agricia memasang wajah panik. Ia ingin bersuara, tapi mulutnya tertutup erat oleh jaring-jaring lengket. Suaranya teredam, ia tak bisa berteriak dan memohon orang yang ia cintai itu untuk menyerah saja. Ia tak mau Wylace terbunuh karenanya. Sudah cukup orang-orang yang ia sayangi hilang karena statusnya sebagai putri yang dikutuk. Ia tak mau lagi. Agricia tidak mau ada orang bersimbah darah karena dirinya.

Kini giliran Wylace yang mundur. Sial, pedang miliknya sudah hancur di tangan Eathele dimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan vampire itu. Ia tak bersenjata sekarang. Melawan dengan fisik pun, percuma kalau tubuhnya sedikit saja tergores pedang beracun Antares. Nantinya ia akan teracuni dan kemudian mati. Tapi percuma kalau ia mati tapi Agricia tidak selamat, ya 'kan? _'Pikirkan sesuatu, Wylace, pikirkan suatu cara!_' geram hati Pangeran.

Sampai langkah Antares dan Wylace cukup jauh dari tempat Agricia terikat, pencuri kelas atas itu tersenyum licik. "Hahaha, kau lemah, Pangeran. Bukannya kau ingin melindungi putri itu? Tapi apa nyatanya, kau hanya bisa mundur begitu musuhmu maju. Aku malas membunuh orang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan―"

Dan kemudian si pencuri melompat tinggi, Agricia dan Wylace terkejut melihatnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau pencuri berambut pirang itu ternyata memiliki kemampuan lain. Loncatan ke arah belakang itu sanggup membuat Antares kembali ke posisi semulanya, yaitu sekitar lima meter dari ia melangkah tadi.

Dengan cepat Antares langsung mengangkat tubuh Agricia ke punggungnya. Wylace syok, ternyata ini taktik pencuri itu, membuat jaraknya jauh dari Agricia lalu ia melompat mundur dan membuka peluang besar untuk membawa Agricia kabur. "Tunggu dulu!" seru Pangeran.

Antares menengok ke belakang sekilas. "_Farewell_~,"

SYAT.

Si pencuri kembali melompat tinggi, meninggalkan pangeran Wylace yang tak bisa lepas dari keterkejutannya di tempat. Pangeran langsung saja mengejarnya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tak akan melepas Agricia begitu saja. Ia tidak akan menyerah.

* * *

...

"Oke, masuk adegan berikutnya! Suzugamori, Hiromi, dan Kourin bersiap!" seru Rekka memberi aba-aba begitu Aichi, Leon, juga Kai masuk kembali ke belakang panggung menyelesaikan adegan mereka.

"Ayo, Ren-_kyun_, Kourin-_kyun_, kalian jangan berluama-luama, nanti kita terluambuat uaktingnya, dehh!" seru Hiromi dengan gayanya yang agak kebanci-bancian membuat yang dipanggil hanya _sweatdrop_. Mereka bertiga mulai siap di posisi seiring Suiko di depan panggung kembali bercerita, juga para penata panggung mulai menggeser gambar lokasi.

"Hyuh, baiklah, berikutnya adegan ini!" seru Aichi sedikit bersemangat sambil membuka naskah dialognya, sekedar kembali membaca ulang agar tidak ada yang lupa. Disusul sepupunya yang memang pemain pengganti secara spontan, otomatis ia harus membaca ektra dibandingkan Aichi.

Rekka kemudian menghampiri Leon yang duduk di samping Aichi. "Bagus, Souryuu-_kun_! Aktingmu luar biasa! Dan bahkan kau lebih hebat daripada Bidou. Tapi, aku sempat kaget kalau kau ternyata kuat juga menggendong Aichi-_kun_, padahal tinggi kalian sama," komentar si ketua klub drama dengan tatapan heran.

Kamui yang kebetulan mendengar itu pun ikut menghampiri mereka. "Eh, aku juga punya pertanyaan yang sama, kenapa kau kuat sekali mengangkat Aichi!?" tanya Kamui dengan tatapan berharap. Ia sejujurnya ingin jadi sekuat itu, tentu saja.

"Ehm, angkat saja seperti biasa? Dia ringan, kok, seperti gula kapas," jawab Leon dengan muka datarnya, dan langsung dihadiahi Aichi dengan tonjokan keras di kepala pirangnya.

Pletak.

"Be-Beratku lebih berat darimu tiga kilo, kok! E-Enak saja seperti gula kapas," keluh Aichi cemberut, tidak mau dikatai ringan. Mengingatkannya pada masa lalu saja, karena dulu ia sering dikatai mirip mayat saking entengnya. Karena itu Aichi bertekat untuk menambah berat badannya, walau perlu usaha karena makannya itu tidak banyak.

"_I'm sorry_," ujar Leon akhirnya niat juga meminta maaf. Walau mukanya saja saja datarnya dengan muka Kai sekarang, yang sedang serius-seriusnya membaca dialog untuk adegan berikutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku mau coba mengangkat Aichi-_kun_, deh! Boleh, 'kan? Boleh, ya?" rengek Rekka memasang tatapan _crocodile-eye_ pada Aichi, membuat si _bluenette _bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Dimana-mana orang memasang mata _kitty-eye_, eh ini _crocodile eye_. Otomatis Aichi mengangguk bukan karena tak tega, tapi ketakutan pada tatapan Rekka.

"B-Baiklah,"

"Horeee! Kau baik sekali, Aichi-_kun_! Nanti aku memberimu masakan terbaikku, deh!" seru Rekka memasang wajah senangnya. Leon hanya diam, sedangkan Kamui memucat mendengarnya. Melihat kakak kelasnya itu sudah menjauh, Kamui buru-buru membisik ke arah Aichi.

"Gawat, Aichi! Gawat! Kau harus segera memanggil pawang racun, pemasang antena parabola, pemancing kelas profesional, dan direktur perusahaan selesai drama nanti!" bisik Kamui dengan tatapan sangat panik. Si _bluenette_ dan si _blonde_ memiringkan kepalanya bersamaan. Kenapa Kamui jadi panik begitu?

"Memangnya ada apa, Kamui-_kun_?" tanya Aichi balik, tampak penasaran. Leon juga mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Aichi. Si biru-donker melirik sekilas ke arah lain, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar terutama Rekka.

"Err, aku sering dengar gosip kalau masakan Rekka-_senpai_ itu mematikan. Ya, mematikan. Saat ia memasak di SMP untuk_ cafe_ tiruan, ia membuat dua orang tewas dengan kaki berbusa dan sepuluh orang sakit kanker gunting. Lalu saat ia menjual makanannya ke kantin, ia membuat pemilik kantin tiba-tiba jadi poligami gara-gara masakannya. Kemudian, baru-baru ini ia ikut kontes Master Chef Jepang, lalu kalian tahu? Ia membuat juri yang sudah memakan makanan buatannya menjadi mangap-mangap seperti ikan koi selama sebulan!" jelas Kamui dengan tatapan horror. Mendengar itu, jangankan Aichi, Leon yang hobi bermuka _stoic_ saja langsung memucat mendengarnya.

"_That's so scary. Aichi, don't let she gave her food to you then_," komentar Leon, lagi-lagi kelepasan memakai bahasa Inggris. Tapi entah karena kekuatan apa, Aichi malah jadi paham apa maksud Leon.

"D-Duh, bagaimana dong, Kamui-_kun_? Leon-_kun_? Apa aku pakai boneka yang mirip denganku saja untuk dia angkat? Atau aku ikuti saran Kamui-_kun_ untuk memanggil pawang racun, pemasang antena parabola, pemancing kelas profesional, dan direktur perusahaan―eh, tu-tunggu, untuk apa memanggil direktur perusahaan? Ta-tapi sudahlah, yang penting aku tidak mau jadi mangap-mangap seperti ikan! Aku juga tidak mau terkena kanker gunting!" rengek Aichi dengan tatapan _aduh-oh-sangat-uke_. Untung Kamui itu _straight_ dan Leon berjiwa _uke_, kalau tidak mungkin si _bluenette_ sudah diterjang keduanya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikuti saranku saja, Aichi! Setelah kau memanggil mereka, kemudian kau minta mereka untuk membantumu memakan masakan Rekka, pasti sukses, deh!" seru Kamui mengacungkan jempol terbaiknya, meyakinkan Aichi kalau sarannya itu 100% manjur. Wajah si rambut biru memancarkan pencerahan.

"Be-Betulkah? K-Kalau aku panggil mereka, aku tidak akan terkena kanker gunting, 'kan? A-Aku tidak akan mati dengan kaki berbusa ataupun mangap-mangap, 'kan?" tanya Aichi dengan pandangan enuh harap. Sekali lagi, Kamui mengangguk.

"Syukurlah..."

"Kalau tidak keberatan, biar aku bantu mencarikan direktur perusahaan, pawang racun, pemancing kelas profesional, dan pemasang antena parabola," sahut Leon kemudian, lagi-lagi menawarkan bantuan yang mungkin sangat menolong Aichi.

* * *

...

"Hihihi, walau memakai topeng, tapi tetap saja Leon-_chan_ manis sekali. Untung saja tadi aku banyak memotretnya untuk kenang-kenangan, kalau kutunjukan padanya, pasti dia bakalan ngambek, hahahaha," guman Daigo asyik memandangi foto-foto _The Mask Thief_ hasil potretannya, yang tak lain adalah foto Souryuu Leon, si pemeran pengganti Bidou.

Berbeda dari dominan penonton drama yang mengincar foto Aichi, Kai, dan Ren, pemuda kelahiran Amerika ini justru lebih memilih untuk memotret sang pujaan hati, yang padahal mukanya sudah tertutup topeng _classic _setengah wajah. Tapi tampaknya Daigo tak peduli, malah sekarang ia saking bahagianya terus memandangi foto-foto hasil jepretannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Hei, bisakah kau ubah mukamu itu sekali saja? Ekspresi wajahmu membuatku ingin muntah," komentar Daigo pada rival cintanya, yang entah kenapa bisa malah duduk di sebelahnya. Padahal tadinya Daigo sudah melempar Argos ke tong sampah agar pemuda berambut ikal itu tidak mendapat kesempatan melihat Leon tampil.

Tapi nyatanya, Argos masih bisa bangkit dari tong sampah, mandi dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu entah dengan kekuatan apa bisa mendapat kursi penonton―di samping Daigo pula―, terakhir memasang wajah mimisan karena melihat pujaan hatinya tampil di atas panggung.

Argos tampak tidak peduli dengan kritikan Daigo padanya. Ia pandangi langit panggung dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga. "Heeh, Leon-_chan_ manis sekali... _I'm really love him_..." katanya dengan suara kecil, masih berkhayal pada pikirannya sendiri. Daigo mengkerutkan dahi mendengarnya.

"Ish, sekali lagi kau mengguman nama Leon-_chan_-ku, akan kupanggil bawahanku untuk mengusirmu dari sini dan kau tak akan bisa melihat Leon-_chan_ beraksi di panggung!" ancam si _honey-brown_ sepertinya tidak senang kalau pujaan hatinya dikhayal orang lain. Ya, tentu saja, bagaimana pun ia ingin memenangi persaingan cinta ini, apalagi lawannya hanya Argos.

"_Fine, fine, I'm be quiet then. Can you stop look at my face_? Biarkan aku membayangkan cintaku sesukaku, Beruang Jelek!" maki Argos balik sembari mengelap bekas darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Daigo menghela nafas lega, akhirnya Argos sadar juga dari alam khayalannya.

* * *

...

Aichi tampak lega begitu menyelesaikan adegan yang kesekian kalinya di panggung. Tak terasa, sedikit lagi drama yang akan dia mainkan mulai mencapai klimaks. Dengan kata lain, usahanya selama berminggu-minggu kemarin akan selesai disini. Ia tidak perlu dipaksa bermain adegan aneh-aneh―yang baru saja ia selesaikan, dimana ia hampir disetubuhi Eathele (Ren), dan tentu saja adegan itu membuat para _fujoshi _langsung ricuh―.

Tapi, Aichi yang tengah berkonsentrasi dalam adegan di atas panggung tadi bisa mendengar suara jeritan kesakitan dari arah penonton. Ada apa, ya? Apa ada kursi penontonnya yang berduri? Atau ada preman kelas kakap yang datang lalu memukul mereka?

"Baiklah, tinggal empat adegan lagi! Tinggal empat adegan lagi! Semangat, Aichi! Setelah ini kau sudah bebas dari urusan drama!" seru Aichi penuh semangat, tanpa tahu kalau drama ini membawa perubahan yang cukup pesat baginya. Pertama, ia jadi punya banyak kenalan di sekolah―dominan anggota klub drama―. Kedua, ia jadi semangat dan pandai beraktifitas.

Padahal, dulu jangankan berakting dalam drama, disuruh belanja ke pusat pembelanjaan saja susahnya minta ampun. Aichi bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana timun dan mana terong. Tapi sekarang, ia tampak bisa dihandalkan. Semuanya terasa sedikit berubah.

"Aichi, kenapa kau bengong?" suara itu menyadarkan Aichi dari lamunannya. Anak berambut biru itu sontak menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kamui sedang duduk di sampingnya entah sejak kapan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau ada kesulitan dalam dialognya?" lanjut Kamui sedikitnya khawatir. Habisnya Kamui juga sudah tahu kalau anak itu tulalitnya minta ampun.

Aichi mengada kedua tangannya cepat. "Ti-Tidak, kok. Tenang saja, aku sudah menghafalnya dengan baik. Ka-kalau tidak, latihanku kemarin sia-sia, dong..." jawabnya berusaha meyakinkan Kamui.

Si donker-biru mengangguk lega. "Baguslah, kau 'kan harus menyelesaikan empat adegan terakhir, sedangkan aku tersisa dua adegan. Berjuanglah!" seru Kamui sembari menepuk punggung Aichi, sekedar memberi semangat. Tapi tepukan itu terasa besar bagi pemuda bergaun biru ini. Sontak Aichi langsung jatuh _slow motion_ dari tempatnya duduk.

Bruak.

Kamui langsung _jawdrop_ melihat kelemahan anak itu. "H-Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa, Aichi!?" seru Kamui reflek membantu Aichi untuk berdiri. Si _bluenette_ mengangguk lemah, karena tadi kepalanya terbentur lantai dengan indahnya.

"Kamui, apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah!? Aku tahu kalau kau itu kelebihan tenaga, sampai-sampai kau selalu menepuk para binaragawan sampai otot mereka menciut! Aku tahu kau anak kecil dengan kekuatan sebesar singa gila! Tapi tolong jangan lukai Aichi, bagaimana kalau nanti Aichi menyusul Bidou ke rumah sakit sebelum menyelesaikan dramanya, hah!? Kau mau membuatku rugi!? Bagaimana kalau nanti kepala sekolah yang tua bangka itu meminta pertanggung jawaban dariku!?" maki Rekka panjang lebar sambil menjitak kepala Kamui.

Pletak.

"Auch, sakit, sekali, Brengsek!" omel Kamui balik tidak terima ia dikata-katai dengan tuduhan yang tidak benar, oleh kakak kelasnya sendiri pula. Andai saja tidak ada hukum di sekolah ini, mungkin Kamui sudah akan menjadikan kakak kelasnya satu ini pot bunga. "Aku hanya menepuk punggungnya supaya dia menjadi bersemangat! Supaya Aichi menjadi kelebihan tenaga sepertiku, tahu!? Terima kasih sudah menuduhku untuk menepuk para binaragawan yang bahkan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, Pot Bunga! Biar saja kau rugi, bangkrut sekalian! Kau dengar? Aku ingin kau bangkrut!"

"Apa!? Dasar adik kelas kurang ajar! Tidak tahu diuntung! Kalau saja aku tidak merekrutmu menjadi pemain drama terbagus, terindah, tercantik, termanis, terbasah, terbecek, tergoreng, dan semua ter-ter lainnya ini, kau juga tidak akan seterkenal sekarang di sekolah! Berterima kasihlah padaku yang anggun ini, Babi Guling!" semprot Rekka balik tidak mau kalah. Padahal dia kakak kelas, tapi tidak bisa memberi contoh baik kepada adik kelasnya―misalnya mengalah pada Kamui―. Para pemain drama lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kedua insan _hot-blodded_ itu bertarung.

"_What the fucking of snow white_!? Babi guling katamu!? Jangan mengada-ngada, ketua klub drama super mesum! Aku juga ogah masuk ke drama jelek dan tak bermoral seperti ini! Memangnya siapa yang waktu itu meng-_terror_ku dengan kemenyan dan sesajen untuk masuk ke dalam drama ini, Hah!? Siapa!? Itu kau, Kambing Gila!" hardik Kamui balik, juga tidak termotivasi untuk mengalah pada kakak kelas perempuannya itu. Sementara yang lainnya _jawdrop_ melihat mereka bertarung―juga menunggu adegan di depan panggung selesai dan diganti adegan berikutnya―, Aichi membelalak matanya syok.

'_A-Apa!? Kemenyan? Se-Sesajen? Y-Ya, ampun! Ternyata Rekka-senpai itu tidak normal! Hyii, apa dia blasteran dukun, ya? Me-mengerikan sekali, semoga saja aku tidak disantet olehnya, semoga aku tidak disantet Rekka-senpai!'_ jerit Aichi dalam hatinya berharap-harap.

Pluk.

"Hng?" Aichi yang tadi sibuk berdoa dalam hatinya terkejut begitu ada yang menepuk pundaknya lembut.

"Giliran kita sudah hampir mulai, lho, Aichi _no ukee_. Biarkan saja Suzumiya dan Katsuragi, lagipula giliran Katsuragi masuk ke panggung adalah dua adegan terakhir," ternyata orang itu Ren, salah satu senior yang populer di sekolah mereka dengan gelar _Agresive Seme_. Aichi tersenyum lembut ke arah Ren, yang membuat pemuda berpakaian jubah hitam itu sampai meneguk ludah.

"Benar juga, Ren-_san_. Ki-Kita sama-sama berjuang, ya," ujar Aichi dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, karena baru kali ini ia menyemangati seniornya yang begitu menggila-gilai cinta Aichi sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Sedangkan Ren sendiri? Hatinya yang tadi sedikit khawatir langsung berbunga-bunga, bagaikan bunga kaktus yang mekar di Mesir.

"Ah, tentu saja, Aichi _no ukee_," lalu Ren mengelus lembut helaian rambut biru Aichi yang tertata rapi dengan hiasan bunga Krisan di sebelah kiri. Sungguh membuat Aichi terlihat bagaikan perempuan. Tapi senyuman pemuda berambut merah panjang itu tak berlangsung lama, karena ia merasakan tatapan tajam dari pemain _Wylace_ dari jauh.

Ah, benar juga. Di adegan terakhir nanti, Ren sudah menantang Kai untuk bertarung di atas panggung. Bukan, bukan maksudnya mereka meloncat kesana-kesini dan saling melempar _shuriken _seperti ninja. Tapi, bertarung akan cinta. Panggung megah dan gemerlap dimana mereka akan tampil nanti akan menjadi tempat dimana mereka membuktikan satu sama lain, manakah yang lebih unggul untuk Aichi.

Itulah alasan mengapa sedari tadi ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Aichi, agar pemuda yang menjadi tambatan hatinya itu tidak tahu kalau mereka diam-diam bertanding nantinya. Pokonya, peran di adegan terakhir ini akan menjadi babak penentuan. Bahkan mereka sudah menyiapkan konsekuensi bagi yang kalah nantinya.

"Yuk, Aichi _no ukee_, giliran kita sebentar lagi..." ajak Ren sekenannya, ia tahu betul apa artinya tatapan sinis dari Kai yang sudah menunggu di dekat pintu menuju atas panggung. Sedangkan Aichi, yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya mengiyakan saja.

Adakalanya dalam pertempuran cinta harus menjatuhkan satu sama lain...

* * *

...

Sementara drama sedang berlangsung semakin memuncat, justru ada juga orang yang ingin menghancurkan drama tersebut. Terlihat sekumpulan anak yang mengendap-ngendap menuju tengah acara, tanpa seorang pun yang curiga dengan gerak-gerik mereka.

"K-Kyou, kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka pembicaraan. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir bagaikan keledai tujuh hari nggak mandi.

"Kalau aku tidak yakin, untuk apa aku mengajak kalian untuk melakukannya, Setan!? Sudah, diam saja dan ikuti instruksiku!" sahut orang yang tadi dipanggil Kyou dengan ketus. Ia yang berjalan di paling depan pun melirik-lirik ke arah sekitarnya, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

"Ta-tapi, Kyou, kau tahu 'kan bagaimana kalau nanti kita ketahuan? Kau bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah, lho," salah satu dari temannya yang lain pun memperingatkan. Ia sedikit ragu dengan keputusan ketuanya yang berambut seputih salju itu.

"Diam dan lakukan saja, Brengsek! Justru di kesempatan seperti ini, aku akan membalas Toshiki, juga teman-temannya yang waktu itu mengangguku, akan kuhancurkan drama mereka!" seru Kyou dengan seringai iblis yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Diantara kedua _seme_, manakah yang akan Aichi pilih?

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**A/N:** Halo, pembaca-pembaca tercinta! XDD *hagu-satu-satu* Ini dia fict pertama yang di-_update _sejak author berganti status dari _hiatus_ ke _active_ kembali. Kesibukan ulangan umum author kedua sudah selesai, sedangkan author pertama pun punya waktu senggang untuk membantu, jadi kami bisa kembali aktif dan meng-_update_ fanfict-fanfict kami. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersabar untuk menunggu, hehehe. Hayo, yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah, bagaimana ulangan umum-nya? :) Kalau ada pengalaman aneh(?) di hari ulangan umum-nya, cerita ke author, yuk! *siapa-juga-yang-mau*

Oh, iya, author sudah jarang nonton Vanguard, nih. Habisnya author merasa kurang tertarik dengan season 4-nya Vanguard, ceritanya monoton dan gampang ditebak, nggak sebagus season sebelumnya. Apa ada minna-san yang sependapat dengan kami? Jadi, kalau _feel_ karakter kurang dapat, jangan bakar author dulu, oke? Paling author bakal re-_watch _Vanguard season 1-3 untuk memperdalam _feel_ karakter. Terus, kalau humor-nya enggak lucu, _gomenasai_. Author sudah lama nggak menulis sejak hiatus, tapi pastinya author akan kembali memperdalam _feel_ humor kami agar bisa dinikmati pembaca. Sekian perjumpaan kita, _sayonara_ ke chapter berikutnya, ya! :D

* * *

**Send Back Review From You**:

From Mayuyu Watanabe: Selamat, anda reviewers pertama di chapter kemarin~! *goyang-gayung* Wahahaha, ternyata masih ada yang peduli sama Bidou, padahal author-nya sendiri bodo' amat mau tuh anak ketabrak kuda, ketabrak banteng juga nggak peduli. *langsung di-smackdown Bidou* Wahaha, tenang saja, Argos belum bunuh diri, kok, walau sudah Daigo lemparin ke tong sampah juga masih tahan XD *plak* Review again~~~

From Amaa: Thanks reviewnya, Amaa-chan! :DD Wehehe, Argosnya belum pulang, masih kuat(?) dengan keadaannya yang dicampakan Leon, fuahahaha *dibanting* Hint KomoiRekka-nya cuman sebentar, habisnya di anime-nya juga Komoi 'kan suka sama Rekka XDD Nick Daigo enggak ganti, yang penting ada beruang-nya(?). Review again~~~

From Aichi Marron ver: Makasih, ya, reviewnya! ;) Huahahaha, panggilan Daigo memang berubah, asalkan tetap ada kata 'beruang'nya(?) *Daigo: Emang gue beruang?* Iyo, Kai sama Ren mau tanding di panggung, tapi adegannya chapter depan *plak*. Soal Bidou kenapa bisa ketabrak kuda, dia habis ikut lomba berkuda, tapi malah ditabrak kuda, jadinya begitu, deh *kedip-kedip* (dipukul-Bidou) Review again~~~

From Kirito Zanmakusa: Thanks a lot for the review! :33 Hehehe, nasib Argos itu soalnya disini Leon itu uke yang high-class, makanya seme-nya mesti seme kayak raya dan serba bisa yang mesti nurut apapun kemauan Leon *plak*. Ini kelanjutannya, maaf ya menunggu lama *bows*. Review again~~~

From Wataru Quifo: Arigatou, Wataru-san! Hehehe, soal Bidou ya mau bagaimana lagi, habis ketua klub drama-nya begitu *nunjuk-Rekka*. Amin, deh, semoga Bidou cepet sembuh. Bidouuuu, ada yang berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu, tuhh! *Bidou: Eh!?* Review again~~~

From DemonicBloodyAngel: Gracias for the review~ =)) Wait the battle in the next chapter, ya, hehehehe. Review again~~~

From Yun Mei Ho: Arigatou Gozaimasu, review-nya! :DD Wkwkwk, soal nasib Argos, salah sendiri dia suka sama uke high-class kayak Leon, jadi banyak mau-nya, deh. XDD Wah, fans berat Daigo, nih? Tenang saja, Daigo sudah muncul kembali disini setelah meditasi ke gunung Fuji (Daigo: *sweatdrop*). Gaun yang dipakai Aichi? Enggak terlalu mencolok, kok. Gaunnya itu terusan sebatas betis, terus di bagian lehernya dihiasi metal-metal bewarna biru terang. Warna gaunnya putih dengan campuran gradiasi biru yang menyala-nyala. (Ngerti nggak? *plak*) Review again~~~

From Kiriyuu Natsume: Makasih banyak, reviewnya, Kiriyuu-san! Rekka sama Komoi? Ehehe, mereka saling membenci sepertinya, tapi kalau kau mau lihat romance mereka boleh saja, kok. *plak* Perang Kai dan Ren? Hmm, tenang saja, akan kami buat seheboh mungkin nanti *seringai licik*. Review again!

From Zee Raretsu: Tengkyu, reviewnya, Zee-san! :D Iya, Aichi dilemah, sedramatis judul fict ini, habisnya milih diantara dua seme, sih, hehehe. Review again~~~

From Soft Prince: Terima kasih untuk review-nya! :D Wah, kangen sama dua-loli menyeramkan itu? Tenang, nanti akan kumunculkan lagi, kok. Sayangnya Emi beda sekolah dengan Aichi, jadi mereka nggak datang ke festival sekolah disini, hehehe. Leon kuatir ke seme-nya? Wahahaha, boleh juga ide-nya, nanti coba author diskusikan, ya! :D Review again~~~

From Snowy Coyote: Sankyuu review-nya, Snowy-chan! :D Hehehe, kenapa Kai dan Ren bertarung bisa dilihat di chapter ini, kok. Huhuhu, setuju! Kami juga suka dengan Aichi cross-dressing~! Hahaha, boleh juga idenya soal Argos, nanti coba kami diskusikan, deh! :) Review again~~~

From Blue Wolf: Wah, banyak sekali reviewnya, terima kasih, ya, Blue-san! :) Ehh, makasih banget koreksi-koreksi untuk chapter kemarin, kalau nggak diingetin, author juga enggak sadar D: (Kai: Makanya teliti lagi, nenek. *dirajam author*). Kami akan berusaha lebih teliti untuk chapter berikutnya, mohon bimbingannya, ya! :D Review again~~~

From Shioriri: Wah, reviewers baru, nih, selamat datang di KHMD2S, ya~ X33 *haguu*. Dan terima kasih banyak atas review-nya. Eh, bearti sebelum baca fict bejat ini, Shioriri-san belum suka sama sho-ai dan yaoi? Waduh, kita berasa menjadi author bejat yang mencemari(?) pembacanya (ditabok Ren). Makasih sudah suka sama fict aneh satu ini. Sudah update, semoga kamu menikmati chapter ini. Lain kali reviewnya banyak bacotan, ya XD *dirajam singa Kyou*. Review again~~~


End file.
